Life Next To The Swansons
by JumpinJambo19
Summary: Beca Mitchell, 17 years old moves house with her dad and her brother because of her parents getting divorced, she and her brother have to move school for their senior year at high school, They meet new friends and Beca becomes particulary close to their neighbour, Jesse. Includes familiar faces along the way, more pairings develop as the story progresses
1. Chapter 1

**Life Next to The Swansons**

* * *

**This is going to be a multi chapter, sorry the first chapter is a bit short**

**hope you enjoy in, please if you have any ideas leave them in the reviews**

**please review and enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Beca's POV**

I, Beca Mitchell am a 17 year old _very _independent teenager, my dreams for when I leave high school are to move to L.A and produce music, I have a twin brother named Adam, nobody can tell that we are twins though because we look nothing alike, he has short light brown hair with bright green eyes and is 5ft 10" which towers over my very small 5ft 0". I tend to shut people out too, I've never always been like this, I've never always had headphones practically glued to my head or had ear spikes or never into trusting people, they things only began to happen when my parents had started to fight, it started when me and my brother were quite young, we would hide in our rooms trying to drown out the yelling from our parents and since then we don't trust anyone except each other we have always been close, when people think of brother and sister they usually think of constant bickering and annoying each other but not us were more like best friends than siblings, my brother is the only person who supports me with my music.

Everything got worse when my parents decided to get a divorce- _or is that going to mean less fighting?_

"Dad why do we have to move school?" whined Adam from his seat, my dad kept silent and increased his tight grip on the steering wheel of the moving truck, I could tell he was very angry at my mom but always ended up taking it out on us so I just kept my mouth shut and put my headphones over my head and hit shuffle on my IPod. Yes we were moving away from my mom but I couldn't care less, I would just do what I did in my last school, not talk to anyone and mind my own business, but it was different for my brother, he did have a couple of close friends that he didn't want to leave behind.

"Were here" growled my dad through his gritted teeth as he pulled up with the truck and slammed the door behind him, me and Adam stayed put and exchanged glances

"Shit! What are we gonna do?" asked Adam, while I just shrugged my shoulders at him

"Adam! Beca! Hurry up!" snapped my dad from the back of the truck starting to unload boxes, we both sighed and climbed out the truck.

**Jesse's POV**

"Adam! Beca! Hurry up!" I was interrupted from yelling that was coming from outside

"_What the?!"_ I thought to myself i ripped my earphones out and ran over to the window to see what's going on, outside there was a moving truck parked outside the house next to mine, there was a man that was opening the door to the house with boxes at his feet _I guess that's who the yelling came from, _There was also a girl and boy that were helping with boxes, they both looked miserable, _I guess we've got new neighbours_

"MOM!" I yelled downstairs but I never got a response, I sighed and ran downstairs

"Mom….." I said again reaching the bottom of the stairs

"Yes Jesse?" she responded from the kitchen, I walked through to the kitchen and leaned against the door frame

"I think we have new neighbours, there is a truck outside the house" I replied pointing my thumb in the direction of the house

"Really? Why don't you go help, I'm sure they need a strong 17 year old like you" suggested my mom, I sighed and rolled my eyes at her

"Now Jesse….what did I say about eye rolling?" she said sternly pointing a finger at me,

"Ugh, fine" I said not really wanting to help; I grabbed my hoodie and stuffed my hands into the pockets of my jeans and made my way outside.

**Beca's POV**

We were taking the last of the boxes inside and my dad was taking the truck back to the rental place

"Becs come on!" Yelled my brother from in front of me

"Ok, ok I'm coming" I yelled back at him making my way over to the open door, I heard the sound of a door being closed, it grabbed my attention and spun around to where the noise was coming from, as I looked over to the house next to ours I saw a rather tall boy come out from inside, he started to walk towards me and stuck his hand out to me

"Hey I'm Jesse" he said cheerily with a massive grin plastered over his face

"Um….I'm Beca" I replied and stuck my hand out to shake his awkwardly

"I'm guessing you just moved here?" he asked me, I could only nod in response; I really should be making conversation, so I cleared my throat

"So um what age are you?" I asked awkwardly

"Seventeen, what about you?" he replied confidently

"Same" was all I could say, I was startled by the sound of my brothers voice and jumped round to the direction it came from

"Beca! You coming or wh- Oh hey, I'm Adam, Beca's twin brother" Yelled Adam but lowered the tone once he saw Jesse standing there and stuck his hand out to him.

"Hey, I'm Jesse, wait twins really?" said Jesse accepting the handshake but had a look of disbelief on his face about us being twins, we both nodded to confirm that we were,

"So I guess we will all be going to the same school" Said Jesse excitedly

"Oh joy!" I muttered under my breath sarcastically, my brother elbowed my side to get me to shut up

"I'm sure my friends will love you guys!" Said Jesse practically bouncing with excitement "_Seriously a seventeen year old this excited with people moving in beside him, this town is weird" _I thought to myself

"I'll knock on your door tomorrow and show you the way to school" said Jesse before waving goodbye and turning back to his house, me and Adam walked back to the house to finally get something to eat

"He totally wants you Bec" teased Adam shoving me to the side

"Shut up, gross, don't be like that" I snapped at him shoving him through the door, he laughed at me and we both made our way into the kitchen for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Chapter 2 everyone its a little longer this time**

**hope you enjoy :)**

**please leave a review it really helps, thanks ;)**

* * *

**Beca's POV**

I woke up to the worst sound in the world, my alarm clock, I hit the off button and rolled out of bed, I opened my curtains and hissed at the bright light that shone through. I looked out my window but there wasn't much to look at, just the side of the neighbour's house

"Wait a minute isn't that the boy i met yesterday?" I asked myself as I squinted my eyes looking through the window of the other house, watching a boy who I think was singing

"He can sing?" I thought out loud, I chuckled to myself and left my room, I had a peek in Adams room but there was only a messy, empty bed. I made my way downstairs to find my brother sitting at the dining table eating some cereal

"Um where's dad?" I asked groggily

"He had to work early" he replied not looking up from his bowl "ready for our first day at our new school?" he asked as i plonked down on the seat next to him.

"Oh yes can't wait to see that boy again and his friends!" I replied with my words dripping with sarcasm

"c'mon becs lighten up a bit, we've only got one year of high school left and then were free!" he reassured me, finishing his cereal and placing the bowl in the sink

"Hmm I guess" I answered slowly "I better go get ready before that random boy shows up at our door" I said before getting up again to go upstairs and get ready, Adam nodded his head and chuckled lightly at my words.

**Adam's POV**

I'm kind of glad that this Jesse guy is going to introduce us to some of his friends; I think it will be good for Beca and me I guess. As soon as I took a seat on the couch the doorbell rang, I groaned and dragged myself up to answer it. I opened the door to Jesse with that big smile on his face again

"Hey, you ready?" he said brightly _far too brightly for this time of morning_

"Um well Beca's still upstairs" I replied pointing my thumb behind me

"BECA! JESSE'S HERE!" I yelled upstairs to my sister, I looked back to Jesse and smiled he looked like he was still cringing from my yelling, I ushered him inside and we took a seat on the couch and waited for Beca

"So…..do you have a large group of friends?" I asked playing with my fingers, breaking the silence

"Um yeah actually, including me there is…" he replied counting on his fingers "…eleven" he added

"That's cool" I responded "_Oh god Beca can't handle this amount of people….ok be cool she will be fine" _I thought to myself. We heard footsteps coming from the stairs and both of our heads shot up

"And the monster has been unleashed…..ahhh run for your lives" I joked as I saw Beca walk down the stairs, which made Jesse laugh but Beca glare at me.

**Beca's POV**

I glared at my brother for his comment

"C'mon nerds, let's go" I said unenthusiastically but got both of them following me, I motioned for Jesse to take the lead, he obeyed and started leading us towards the school

"It's only a 5-10 minute walk from here" said Jesse breaking the awkward silence "You don't talk much do you? You seem all dark and mysterious" he added pointing towards my ear spike

"Well that's just me, so I guess you're just going to have to deal with it" I shot back, not in the best of moods this morning, Jesse turned to my brother and raised his eyebrow in confusion, Adam just sent him a don't-worry-about-it-she's-always-like-that-with-n ew-people look.

**Around 5 Minutes Later**

"Here we are!" announced Jesse pointing towards the school, I was nervous, but I wouldn't admit it but I guess Jesse could read my expression

"Don't be nervous, were seniors we practically own the school" reassured Jesse, placing his arm around my waist, I tensed up _what was he doing?!_ He realised that I had tensed when he touched me so he quickly moved his arm away and looked down at his feet

"Look I'm sorry.." I said placing a hand on his arm "I'm just not used to a lot of physical contact" I added giving him an apologetic smile, he smiled weakly and pointed over to a large group of people

"These are my friend over there" he explained as he pointed to the group of people "_Really that many! They look like a bunch of misfits that look like they wouldn't be caught dead with each other" _I thought to myself

"Can we go and introduce ourselves?" asked Adam knowing that this was going to annoy me because he sent me a devilish smirk

"Yeah sure!" replied Jesse leading us over to the group. There were twelve people sitting at a couple of benches chatting but stopped when we approached them and all the attention was on us.

"Sup Jesse!" said an Indian guy with hipster glasses and styled hair

"Hey, Donald" responded Jesse fist bumping with the other guy _"So his name is Donald, am I going to have to figure out everybody's names or is Jesse going to introduce us already?" _I thought to myself

"Everyone, this is Adam and Beca, they moved next door yesterday, believe it or not they're twins" explained Jesse, everybody said 'Hey' to us and Jesse introduced everyone else to us, motioning to each person as he says their name

"Ok this is Donald, Benji, Kolio, Stacie, Amy, Lilly, Jessica, Cynthia Rose, Ashley and Unicycle" explained Jesse but he was corrected by Amy

"Call me Fat Amy" said the large Australian woman stretching her arm to meet mine, I shook her hand and raised an eyebrow at her

"You call yourself _Fat_ Amy?" I asked in disbelief

"Yeah so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back" she explained flashing me a toothily smile at me, I stood there wide eyed

"Ignore her" said the tall brunette who I think her name was Stacie? "I'm Stacie" she stood up and shook my hand "_Jesus Christ she's tall!" _I thought to myself

"I lost my virginity at 13" Admitted Stacie out of nowhere _Ok this shit just got weird! _I shot Jesse a worried look but he just gave me a she-has-a lot-of-sex look

"So um why do you call yourself unicycle?" asked Adam looking at unicycle hopefully trying to change the subject, Unicycle pulled a unicycle from behind him and looked at Adam as though it was obvious, Adam opened his mouth in a 'O' shape.

The bell rang and we all started to pile into the building, Adam was away talking to Jessica _I think he has a crush!_ But I stayed behind and walked with Jesse. I had a strange feeling I'm going to get along with these people. Fortunately I was in the same homeroom as Jesse, and apparently everyone else so we all sat at a large table together and chatted away

"So how long have you guys known each other?" asked Adam

"Uh we've actually known each other since the first grade...so were pretty close" replied Kolio who had his arm around Ashley _"Im guessing they date?"_

I zoned out when Amy started telling us one of her stories about wrestling crocodiles. Jesse nudged me with his elbow knocking me from my daydream

"What class do you have next?" he asked quietly not interrupting Amy's story

"Um let me check…" I replied pulling out a piece of paper "….Media studies" I added after reading the paper, his eyes lit up

"That's awesome so do I" he responded excitedly earning a scowl from Amy for interrupting her story, he sent her an apologetic smile and turned back to me.

"Is anyone else here in that class or is it just me and you?" I asked slowly

"Just me and you!" he replied excitedly, I sent him a fake smile and the bell rang. I followed Jesse to our Media class along the way he was explaining the fact that media was his favourite class because he loves movies and I mean _loves _movies.

"I'm not that into movies" I said as we walked into the class and took a seat

"What!?..." he looked at me in disbelief "How can you not like movies? Not liking movies is like not liking…..puppies" he added with the same look still on his face

"I just get bored and never make it to the end" I replied like it was no big deal, but he wasn't letting me go that easily

"But the endings…are…the…best…part" He said

"They're predictable, the guy gets the girl, that kid sees dead people and darth vader is Luke's father" I replied

"Oh so you just managed to guess the biggest cinematic reveal in history?" he continued

"Vader in German means father, his name is literally darth father" I shot back

"Oh so you know German now I know why you don't like fun things, you need a movie education, you need a movication and I'm going to give it to you!" he explained

"Wait a movie what?" I asked but was cut off by the teacher getting everybody's attention and start to write something on the board, I completely zoned out during the class but Jesse was engrossed in the movie clip that we were showed, my knee was touching his, I didn't tense up this time it felt comfortable, I tilted my head up and looked at Jesse who was reciting the line from the movie were watching "_He's such a nerd"_ I thought to myself, I smiled as he was completely lost in the movie, I examined his features, especially his chocolate brown eyes, I was snapped out of my daze when he whispered to me

"See something you like Beca?" He asked not taking his eyes off the screen, I scoffed and turned away as I felt the embarrassment creep up my neck "_Does he think I like, like him?" _I laughed at my thought and watched the end of the clip on the screen.

**Adam's POV**

Me, Donald, Jessica and Stacie were all in the same History class, I felt sort of sorry for Beca having to be flirted with the whole of her class by Jesse but found it quite funny that someone found my sister attractive, it wasn't that she wasn't good looking I mean she was its just the whole ear spikes and gothic chick look that I don't understand.

I was in my history class and I sat next to Jessica _Now she is the sweetest girl you will ever meet_.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" I asked Jessica

"No but if this is your way of chatting someone up, you need improvements" she replied as she playfully shoved me and giggled.

"You have the most beautiful eyes, did you know that?" I asked gazing into her blue eyes, her gaze met mine,

"It's been mentioned before" she said simply not breaking the gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**3rd Chapter people! yay!**

**this chapter is longer than the others :)**

**thanks for the follows, hope you enjoy and dont forget to review i like to know what you guys thought about the story ;)**

* * *

**Beca POV**

My first day of school was dragging, I just wanted to go home and go on my laptop, I have to admit though I did enjoy meeting new friends and I started to warm up to them more as the day went on, I pretty much zoned out in every class because it was so boring but our last class of the day interested me a little, music class

"So, Beca do you sing?" asked Jesse as we walked through the maze of hallways to our music class, apparently the whole group of us were in the same music class "_I wonder if all of them can sing or play an instrument?" _I thought to myself, Jesse was waving his hand in my face

"Hello? Beca you there?" he said trying to get my attention

"Oh what? Sorry I was daydreaming" I replied snapping back to reality

"I said…can you sing?" he asked again

"Umm...a little I'm more into mixing" I said tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear

"That's so cool! You'll need to show me sometime" he said excitedly as we all piled into the classroom

"Yeah I guess" I responded as I took a seat next to Jesse.

The teacher was late on showing up so we just did what we pleased until he came; I sat on the stool at the piano, examining the keys

"You can play too?" asked Jesse curiously as he sat on the stool beside me

"I can play a few instruments but keyboard is probably the one I excel at most" I replied, tilting my head up slightly, he had that goofy grin on his face again like he was up to something

"Play me something" he demanded, I looked at him wide eyed

"What?!" I asked, taken aback by his demand

"Play me something" he said again shrugging his shoulders, I rolled my eyes and agreed, and I shuffled in my seat nervously and began to play

**Jesse POV**

I watched Beca shuffle in her seat and begin to play, as soon as I knew what song she was playing I moved closer to her and played the chords to the song.

_**You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up  
**_

When she started to sing my heart beats that little bit faster, her voice was so pure and just amazing, I watched her as she sung, she looked so lost in the music, I was finding it hard trying to play the right chords.

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium**_

**Beca's POV**

As I continued to sing I could sense Jesse looking at me I could feel his warm breath wash over my face, I tried to not get distracted and continue the song, I could also sense bodies all around us as I continued into the second verse Jesse joined in with a soft voice, wow his voice was so sweet you could hear the emotion in his voice. "_Beca, concentrate" _I thought to myself.

Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

We finished the song and the room erupted in cheers, Jesse and I beamed at everyone and looked at each other, he smiled sweetly at me and held our gaze, the room fell silent and Jesse started to lean in towards me, he was getting so close I could feel his breath on my face again "_Shit, fuck what do I do?, do I let him kiss me in front of all these people or- wait that's a stupid idea in the first place" _I thought to myself, Jesse had his eyes closed and was gradually moving closer to my face, the look on my face must have look priceless because everyone else looked in shock, "_I can't let this happen I only just met the guy!" _I thought to myself and turned away from him, jumped out my seat and ran out of the class leaving Jesse hanging.

**Adam POV**

"Beca wait! I didn't mean-"said Jesse helplessly with guilt and hurt in his eyes, I cut him off by placing a hand on his chest

"Dude wait I'll take care of it" I reassured him

"Ohhh man, first kiss on the first day you meet the chick? I don't think that's happening" said Donald looking at Jesse pointing his thumb to the floor; Jesse just slumped back on the piano stool helplessly as I took off to find Beca.

"BECA?! BECA?!" I called out sprinting through the labyrinth of hallways, "_Shit where did she go, for someone that short she can sure run" _I thought to myself as I skidded around a corner to find a short figure leaning against a wall in the shadow

"Beca? Is that you?" I asked the shadowed figure

"Fuck off Adam" hissed the figure, who is obviously Beca

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what happened to the whole trust thing between us? we promised each other to never shut one another out" I said placing an arm around her waist, sympathetically. She tilted her head up slowly to me

"Shit!, sorry I'm being a bitch, it's just that I just met Jesse today but I didn't want to kiss him, I don't think I feel the same way about him" She said obviously lying though because I saw the way she was looking at him, but I wasn't going to question her now because that is definitely not safe when Beca's like this, trust me I learnt the hard way.

"Don't curse yourself" I said sternly pulling her in for a hug, she hugged me back tightly and I could feel tears through my shirt, she hates when she cries in front of anyone, she only really cries in front of me, but I always have to swear that I wouldn't tell anyone.

"I'm never going to be able to look Jesse in the eye again" she said, her voice muffled by my shirt

"OI YOU TWO, YOU SHOULD BE IN CLASS!" Yelled a voice from behind us, it startled Beca out of my grip, I shot my head around to see an older man wearing a formal suit come marching towards us

"Shit! Beca run!" I whispered and we both sprinted around the corner

"COME BACK HERE OR YOU WILL BOTH BE ON DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!" yelled the man, who was chasing us, I took a quick glance back and increased my speed

"Shit! Shit! My foot...adam my foot!" cursed Beca as she slowed down

"Jump on!" I said as I bent down so she could jump on my back in one swift movement we were away again, we skidded around a corner but it happened to be a dead end

"Fuuuuck!" I cursed placing my hand to my head in frustration

"Nice going Adam!" hissed Beca as she jumped off my back and swivelled around to see the tall figure in front of us, looking very angry

"Hey! Whose idea was it to go running out of class just because Jesse was about to kiss-"I glared at her but we were cut off by the man that was standing before us

"Both of you quiet and to my office now!" he spat

"How the hell are we meant to know where that is we just moved here" said Beca giving her usually cheek, I looked at my feet trying to hide the smirk that was on my face, and the man put his rather large hand on Beca's shoulder

"Listen young lady if you speak to me like that I will-"he spat right in Beca's face

"Hey! Hands off my sister!" I yelled at him, all he could do was point his finger at me, shaking with anger and then pointed in the direction we were going. I leaned over to Beca

"That was awesome" I whispered to her and fist bumped her knuckles

"That's just the Mitchell charm, I'm sure you have it in you somewhere" she whispered back as we followed the angry man into his office.

**Jesse's POV**

I couldn't believe I scared Beca off like that, I didn't mean too i guess I was just lost in her voice, I don't know what came over me. I started to worry about Adam and Beca though they had been gone for over 20 minutes, I held my head in my hands and started to think but I was interrupted when someone from the desk behind me tapped me on the shoulder, I turned my shoulders round to see Jessica leaning over to me

"I just got a text from Adam" she explained and started to read the text

"he said: _**Me and Beca got busted from scary old guy, we have detention so we probs won't see you, I'll text you later don't miss me to much – Adam" **_She read out the text and she giggled at the last part "_Seriously how can she fall for a guy on the first day of meeting him-wait a minute I can't talk I just tried to kiss Beca" _I thought to myself, I nodded at Jessica and turned back around in my seat. Everybody else were talking to each other except me, I was just staring out the window, lost in my thoughts, thinking about the mess I made with Beca on the first day of being with her, damn! I was so stupid.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the final bell rang; I packed up my stuff, threw my bag over my shoulder and quickly left before anyone else. I exited the building and tried to make my way home before anyone could take notice of me

"Jesse!" some voice called my name but a chose to ignore it

"Jesse, c'mon man wait up!" called the voice again, but I carried on walking, I heard footsteps behind me and a hand on my shoulder spinning me round, stood there was Benji, he always hated seeing people upset.

"Jesse, you can't keep sulking because of one silly thing that happened" said Benji who spun me back into the right direction and walked beside me

"Benji, you don't understand, there is something about her that is really-"I explained but was lost for words, I let out a grunt in frustration

"I just can't explain how she makes me feel, and I just met her yesterday, isn't that crazy?" I said with frustration in my voice, Benji just kept silent and nodded in agreement

"I feel the same way about Lilly, I just can't pluck up the courage to ask her out" admitted Benji

"I'm sorry about that, dude but at least you've known her for like 10 years or so at least it's not less than 24 hours" I said helplessly

"Don't be so hard on yourself, I'm sure you will figure it out" reassured Benji as he waved me off and made his way to his front door

"I'll see you tomorrow Benji!" I called as I turned back around to continue walking. I pulled out my phone and went through my contacts, I came to Adams name and tapped on send message, I was only able to get his number today, not Beca's, sadly. I hesitatingly typed out a message-

_**Hey dude, just wondering if Beca is alright? After you know….-Jesse**_

A couple of minutes later my phone vibrated, I glanced down at it, it was a text but not from Adam, it was from Stacie

_**Hey Jess, didn't see you after school, hope your alright-Stace xxxx**_

I sighed and typed out a reply

_**Yeah, sorry I left early I just needed to clear my head, thanks for caring stace-Jesse xxx**_

My phone vibrated again, I quickly took it out my pocket but it wasn't from Adam, it was from Cynthia Rose this time, I sighed once again and read the text

_**Hey dude, hope you're ok, were all worried about you-CR xx**_

I sent her a reply to be nice even though I really couldn't be bothered with all these texts and just wanted to know how Beca was doing.

_**Thanks CR can you tell everyone to stop texting me tho I just need some time to think, thanks-Jesse xx**_

As I hit send I reached my front door and fumbled with the key, I finally got the door open and shut it behind me

"Hi Jesse, how was school?" my mom called from the living room

"I don't want to talk about it" I called back and stormed upstairs, walked into my room and slammed the door behind me, dumping my bag on the floor, kicking my chest of drawers on the passing and throwing myself on my bed, burying my face into my pillows.

I heard a knock at my door

"Go away!" I yelled at the door

"Jess there is no point in saying go away I'm just going to come in anyway" said my older sister, Erin, from the other side of the door, I grunted as she walked in and shut the door behind her

"Jess, tell me what happened" she said softly as she took a seat next to me and rubbed circles into my back

"Fine! But it sounds so stupid" I responded looking her in the eye

"I'm listening" she said telling me to continue

"Ok….you know how that family moved in next door?" I asked pointing my thumb out the window; she nodded wanting me to continue

"Well the girl is the same age as me and there is something about her that just makes me feel weird but good at the same time if you get what I mean?" I continued

"Jess….that's called love" she said placing her hand on my knee

"I'm not stupid Erin but her voice is even better, you see in our music class today we were singing at the piano and then I don't know what came over me but….i tried to kiss her but she ran off" I admitted looking down at my hands, I glanced up at her for a moment and her jaw was hitting the floor

"Jesse! What the hell?! You don't just meet a girl and try to kiss her" she said in shock, with the same expression on her face

"I know, I know I was stupid, now she want even look at me" I said helplessly looking out the window, suddenly my heart filled with hope once I saw Beca's bedroom light flicker on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Chapter 4! :)**

**hope you guys are enjoying it**

**would love if you guys could leave me some ideas in reviews for stuff to add in the story :)**

**This chapter is a little short but i will make it up to you guys :)**

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

I shot up from my bed and went over to the window, I could see Beca walk through her door and slump into the seat at her desk, she looked miserable I feel so bad that I made her feel like that just because I screwed up, I still want to be her friend though, deep down I want it to be something more but if she doesn't feel the same way that can't happen. I opened my window and popped my head out

"Beca!" I called but no response

"BECA!" I yelled, she glanced over her shoulder but quickly turned away when she noticed it was me, I hang my head helplessly, pulled my head back through the window and closed it, I turned back to Erin, who had a sympathetic look on her face,

"Come here" she whispered softly opening her arms for me, I accepted the invitation and held her tight

"I'm sorry Jesse, but you're smart I'm sure you'll figure it out" she reassured me

"Well what the hell am I meant to do if she won't even look at me?" I asked helplessly

"Just find a way to confront her, text her maybe?" she suggested

"Don't have her number" I said with the same helpless tone in my voice. My phone vibrated through my jeans which made Erin detach herself from me, I took a seat on my bed and unlocked my phone to read the message

_**Sorry I couldn't text earlier dude, the principle took my phone, asshole, anyway beca doesn't seem right, I don't think she is angry at you it's just she has never really had a boyfriend before or anyone that's actually attracted to her, I think she was just taken by surprise don't give up dude I think she sees something in you, don't tell her I said that tho :)-Adam**_

The text took me a bit by surprise 1. That beca has never been in a relationship, I mean she is beautiful and 2. That she might just see something in me, i started to get my hopes up but they fell again as soon as I realised that she won't even look at me and replied to Adam's text

_**No problem dude, she actually likes me? I wouldn't give up but she won't even look at me, what do I do?-Jesse**_

I hit send and tapped my fingers impatiently on the bed waiting for a reply, 2 minutes later I got a reply

_**Yeah I think she does like you but she's scared, I can tell, she's scared to let you in she has had trust issues ever since mom and dad started fighting, I know this may suck but you will have to become friends first and let her trust you and about her not even looking at you I will try and get her to talk to you, see you tomorrow dude-Adam**_

I once again built my hopes up, there is no one closer to her than her brother, and I was now on a mission, getting Beca Mitchell to become my friend.

**Beca's POV**

I walked into my room and slumped into my desk chair, I suddenly heard someone calling my name from outside

"Beca!" I chose to ignore it

"BECA!" they shouted it louder so I glanced around to see who it was, it was Jesse, I looked at his sad eyes for a split second and turned back around to my desk, I couldn't let anyone in, I wanted to be friends with Jesse but I couldn't I don't think I can trust anyone anymore, I'm surprised I even made some friends in school today. I placed my headphones over my ears and worked on a new mix.

**Adam's POV**

I woke up the next again morning, excited to see my newly made friends, especially Jessica, I rolled on my side and checked my phone for the time but noticed that there was a message from Jessica, I shot up, quick as lightning to read the text

_**Hey! :) You going to school?-Jessica xxx**_

I grinned at the text and quickly typed a reply

_**Yeah, missing me already?-Adam xxx**_

I hit send, stood up from my bed and walked out my room heading towards Beca's bedroom

"Hey, sis you getting up?" I asked as I opened her door slowly

"Go away! I don't want to go!" she hissed as she flipped over on her side

"Seriously bec, if this is because of Jesse, you really should talk to him instead of avoiding him" I said looking back to my phone as I got a new text

_**Ha-ha very funny, see you at school ;)-Jessica xxx**_

I glanced up to see a pillow flying towards my head, I quickly dodged it protecting my phone at all costs

"Okay, okay I take that as a 'Get out' then" I said as a left the room and shut the door behind me, making my way downstairs, I reached the bottom of the stairs and dragged myself through to the kitchen

"Hi son…." Greeted my dad who was having a coffee at the dining table "ever heard of clothes?" he asked chuckling to himself, I looked at him with a confused expression and glanced down at my body, I was wearing nothing but my boxer shorts

"Very funny dad…" I said sarcastically as I opened the fridge to get the milk for my cereal

"Where's that sister of yours?" he asked curiously, I didn't turn around because people can tell I'm lying just by my facial expression

"Umm…she's not feeling too good…." I lied

"Ah okay" he replied, falling for it, I smiled to myself "_Maybe this is part of the Mitchell charm Beca was on about, being able to lie" _I thought to myself as I took my bowl of cereal and sat down at the table to eat.

Around 20 minutes later I had ate, got dressed, washed up and ready to go, I grabbed my bag and waved my dad goodbye and set off. I walked next door to go get Jesse, I knocked on his door but there was no answer, I knocked again, still no answer

"Don't tell me he's not coming because of Beca?" I asked myself. I gave up and spun around and continued my way to school. I can't believe those two, they are never going to be able to sort this out If they can't even look at each other, I wish Beca would trust him though, he is a great guy I can tell Beca likes him, she has never looked at a guy like that before. I was interrupted out of my thought from someone calling my name

"Adam!" I spun on my heel to see who was calling on me; it was Jessica and Stacie awkwardly running towards me

"Hey!" I greeted the two girls; they both pulled me in for a bone-crushing hug

"Ow!" I said jokingly as the both detached themselves from me and we all walked together

"Where's Jesse and Beca?" asked Jessica curiously

"They are both apparently "_ill"_ I explained using air quotes

"Ah, I see" said Jessica catching on

"I think they would make a cute couple" said Stacie out of nowhere

"Yeah, that would be another couple added to our group" said Jessica moving closer towards me so that our arms grazed of each other's.

"Hey isn't that Kolio and Ashley?" I asked nudging Stacie pointing at the couple down the street kissing each other furiously, Stacie followed my finger and squinted her eyes slightly at the couple

"Yeah it is!" she whispered

"YEAH, GET IN THERE KOLIO!" yelled Stacie

"Shit! Run!" I whispered as the three of us ran around the corner doubled over in laughter, we peered round the corner slightly laughing as Kolio looked around, confused

"Stacie! I know that was you, you bitch!" yelled Kolio still trying to find out where we were, Jessica was finding it hard to stand up from laughter so I put my arm around her waist to support her, this small gesture caused her to look up at me and smile, so I kept my arm around her as we continued to walk, I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time, 8:25

"Shit! We're gonna be late its 8:25, school starts at 8:30" I panicked as we started to walk quicker

**Jesse's POV**

**Later That Day 1.00pm**

I decided not to go to school today, the reason why was because I couldn't stand seeing Beca like that, I don't think I'm going to be able to talk to her, I rattled my brain all morning trying to figure out a way to get her to talk to me, I had her number, Adam gave me it last night, but I just have not had the guts to send a message. I dropped my phone on my bed and sat on my chair at my desk, I glanced out the window and saw Beca in her room and sitting at her laptop, I couldn't tell how she felt because I could only see the back of her head "_Should I text her?" _I thought to myself as I stared at my phone, I hesitantly moved my hand over to it and gently picked it up, my thumbs did a little dance about the screen trying to decide what to type, I ended up typing the creepiest message ever since she didn't have my number saved in her phone

_**Look out the window-Unknown number**_

I waited patiently waiting for her to pick up her phone as I waited I grabbed a piece of paper and a marker off my desk, I scribbled on the piece of paper and wrote: "**SORRY! :( PLEASE FORGIVE ME**" in big bold letters so that Beca could see it from her window, I waited another minute and I saw Beca pick up her phone, she read the message and thirty seconds later she spun round in her chair and looked out the window, I held up the piece of paper and she stood up and walked over to her window, she opened her window and I did the same

"Beca I am so sorry!" I pleaded for her forgiveness

"Jesse I should be sorry" she said not daring to meet my eyes

"Why?" I said softly trying to get her to look me in the eye

"Because…." She said running her fingers through her hair "I was the one that ran off like a pathetic five year old" she said helplessly

"Beca…look at me….Beca please" I pleaded for her to look me in the eye, she slowly tilted her head up and her eyes locked on mine "you're not pathetic" I added sternly but softly "I was the idiot that tried to kiss a girl on the second day of meeting her" I said trying to make her feel better

"Can we still be friends?" I asked cautiously, she nodded her head.

"Do you…um want to come over and start our movication?" I said nervously, lacing my fingers through my hair,

"Can we do something else?" she whined

"Ok, um…how about a walk, get to know each other better?" I asked

"I guess…give me ten minutes to get ready" she replied and with that she shut her window to go and get ready, I smiled to myself as I shut my own window, I was overjoyed that I was able to talk to Beca again, I just hope I can teach her to trust me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Chapter 5 is not really that good, its quite short but i needed to upload at least something, trust me the next chapter will be longer, i will also be jumping foward a couple of weeks in the next chapter please enjoy:)**

* * *

**Beca's POV**

I was sitting in front of the mirror, applying the finishing touches to my eye make-up, I was glad I was able to talk to Jesse but I knew I couldn't let him in so easily, I've never really thought of being in a relationship I guess I was just caught up in school, music and parents, I feel happy for Adam, he seems to really like that Jessica girl even if he just met her yesterday. As I finished my eyeliner there was a knock at the door, I hurriedly walked down the stairs to answer it and stopped my dad before he could answer it

"Its ok dad I'll get it" I said pushing him back into the living room. I didn't want him seeing it was Jesse because dad being dad would probably think he was my boyfriend, he looked confused

"I thought you were ill?" he asked suspiciously

"Um I feel better now; I'll be back soon, bye!" I said quickly as I unlocked the door, stepped outside and closed the door behind me before my dad could see who was there

"Let's go" I said dragging Jesse by the arm, leaving him confused and lost for words

"Hello to you too, Beca" he said sarcastically, rubbing his arm from where I grabbed it, we started to walk down the streets

"I'm sorry it's just my dad is one of those over-protective dads, and if he saw you he would think we were dating then he would give me the big "sex can lead to unwanted pregnancies" lecture, which is very awkward, trust me" I rambled

"Ah I see, wait you've had the lecture before? I thought you've never dated anyone?" questioned Jesse but quickly slapped his hand over his mouth after he realised what he said "Shit!" he muttered under his breath

"How do you know that?" I asked, he was slightly surprised that I wasn't angry at him for saying that

"Umm…." He said nervously, scratching the back of his neck "Adam…." Was all he could say

"Ugh I'm gonna kill that bastard" I said beneath my breath

"Wait so if you've never been in a relationship does that mean you've never…." He asked trailing off waiting for me to answer

"No, I've never been kissed, what about you?" I admitted and asked looking up at him

"uh, yeah I h-have" he stuttered nervously._" Was he lying about having kissed someone?" _I thought to myself, I just nod at his answer trying to change the topic we were talking about

"So, have you got any brothers or sisters?" I asked changing the subject

"Yeah, I've got an older sister, Erin, she's 24 and a younger brother, Jason he's 10" he replied

"Your older sister still lives with you guys?" i asked curiously

"Yeah, she said she will be moving out with her boyfriend eventually" he replied

"Soooo, who do you live with?" he asked

"It's just me, Adam and my dad, that's why we moved here, because my mom and dad got a divorce" I lowered my tone and stared at the ground

"I'm sorry Beca" he said softly slinging his arm gently around my shoulder, I didn't flinch this time but he didn't keep his arm there for long, thinking I might run off again.

Tons of questions and a few awkward and comfortable silences later we were still walking somewhere, I wasn't sure where but I'm sure Jesse would know, I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time

"Hey, doesn't school finish in like, 5 minutes?" I asked Jesse showing him my phone; he nodded and arched his eyebrow questioningly

"Why don't we meet up with everyone else when they finish school? Only if you want to" I asked looking up at him waiting on a response

"Sounds good! Let's go the school is only around the corner" he said pointing in the direction of the school

Here we were me and Jesse, sitting on a bench in the school grounds waiting for everybody else to finish school, Jesse was sitting so close to me I could feel the heat from his body, and he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the ringing of the school bell.

**Adam's POV**

Second day of school is over, I've enjoy hanging out with these people they are all great in their individual way, I have been flirting with Jessica ever since I met her, but she has been flirting back, I just hope we will be able to go further than flirting in the future. Now all I had to do was to get Beca and Jesse to talk to each other again, _Wait! Whoa, when did this happen?_

"Hey look! It's Jesse and Beca" I exclaimed to the rest of the group pointing to the two people sat on the bench.

"So they are talking again?" asked Jessica

"I guess so" I replied walking towards the bench they were sat on

"What's up dude?" I asked Jesse, bumping knuckles with him

"Hey, man" he replied standing up

"Hey sis" I said smiling at her, but she just scowled at me_ "what the fuck?" _I thought to myself, as everyone was crowding around Jesse, Beca grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side

"What the fucks up with you?" I asked as she was still scowling at me

"You told Jesse that I have never had a boyfriend?! Not cool dude!" she growled

"I-I'm sorry, he was going to give up on trying to talk to you I didn't want that happening 'cause I know the way you feel about him Bec" I replied nervously, she had a confused expression on her face

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" she whispered

"Don't try to deny it Beca, Jesse has a crush on you and you have a crush him, you're just too scared to let him in" I explained

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON JESSE!" she yelled and the rest of the group turned around in alarm, both Jesse's and Beca's face turned a deep shade of red, Beca buried her face in her hands as an awkward silence filled the atmosphere

"Awwwkwarrddd" explained Fat Amy, as the rest of the group still had their mouths open in shock

"I hate you Adam, I fucking hate you right now" said Beca through her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Chapter 6! it's been a while since ive updated, last chapter was pretty crappy dont know about this one, please tell me what you think though! :)**

* * *

**Beca's POV**

It had been two weeks since my dad, Adam and I had moved here, two weeks since I ran off from Jesse, two weeks since I started talking to Jesse again and two weeks since I said I did not have a crush on Jesse. I can admit to myself that I may have the tiniest of feelings for Jesse, all those awkward silences turned into comfortable ones, the way he always walked that little closer beside me so that our arms would graze slightly off of one another's, the way that he would stay quiet and listen when I had something to say, the way he has never tried a _move_ on me ever since he tried to kiss me, all these little things made me think differently about Jesse I guess he isn't just the movie loving nerd I thought he was when I first met him, I think me and Jesse had become great _friends_. I have also been increasing my friendship with everyone else, they cared about me and I cared about them, it's funny how you can become friends with people in such a short space of time, I think I actually _trust_ them, even Jesse.

It was Friday morning and Adam, Jesse and I were walking through the school gates to meet with everyone else, they were all sitting at their usually spot, the one with the low wall with the bench next to it, as I looked over Donald was half-lying on the wall propping himself up with his elbow, talking with Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Lilly and Amy were laughing at something on Lilly's phone, I couldn't tell what Ashley and Jessica were doing because they both had the back of their heads facing us and the rest of them were just talking amongst themselves. Adam ran ahead of me and Jesse to go and surprise Jessica by wrapping his arms around her from the back making her jump slightly. Jesse and I approached them 30 seconds later

"Hey everyone" I greeted as I took a seat next to Amy on the bench, everyone replied with '_hey'_ and went back to what they were doing

"What you guys looking at?" I asked pointing to Lilly's phone

"Some weird shit videos that Lilly has" explained Cynthia Rose

"I see" I said not weirded out by Lilly now because everyone gets used to her eventually. Adam reached over to Jessica's juice pouch and playfully swiped it out of her hands, taking a sip of it with a smirk on his face

"Yes, you may have a drink Adam" said Jessica sarcastically, they both locked eyes with each other, while everyone fell silent and just watched them "_Here we go again!" _I thought to myself

"Adam quit having eye-sex with her and just ask her out already" Stacie said in frustration, Adam and Jessica's eyes fell to the ground and they both blushed slightly, Jesse turned to look at me, I raised an eyebrow at him

"Don't even think about it I'd rather keep my eye's virginity right now" I joked as everyone else laughed along

"What no I was actually going to say something" he explained with a slight blush on his face from what I had just said

"And that would be?" I questioned, fully turning around to him

"Do you know what day it is?" he asked slightly excited

"Yeah, Friday" I said like it was obvious, he looked increasingly excited, I still had my eyebrow raised in confusion

"Wrong! It's not just any Friday, it's MOVIE FRIDAY!" he yelled causing me to clapped my hands over my ears, I groaned at the word 'Movie'

"You are such a nerd! What happens on 'Movie Friday'?" I asked using air quotes

"Well every Friday all of us gather at my place and have a movie night, I was wondering if you and Adam wanted to join us?" he explained but asked cautiously, before I could answer Adam cut me off

"Sure sounds great, we'll be there!" he explained as I shot him a glare, I honestly hated movies with a passion, I always got bored with them and then Adam just has to go and agree to watch movies tonight with everyone.

**Adam's POV**

I was excited to be watching a movie with everyone tonight, it could possibly bring Jesse and Beca closer too, and I don't understand why she is so stubborn. I checked the time on my phone, 5 minutes till the school bell to ring so decided to take Stacie's advice

"Hey, jess can I speak to you for a minute" I asked Jessica placing a hand on her arm and stood up

"Um sure" she agreed standing up and following me behind a wall, her back faced the wall as I stood in front of her and took her hands

"Listen Jessica…." I started and she nodded for me to go on "I-I really like you" I said nervously shuffling on my feet and looking at the ground

"Adam, hey look at me" she said softly pulling my chin up to face her again "you think I don't feel the same way? Why would I be flirting with you back if I didn't?" she questioned

"I know that sounded stupid….anyway I was wondering…..would you go out with me?" I asked as I smiled weakly at her

"Of course I will Adam!" she squealed as I place my hands on her hips as her hands wrapped around my neck and I leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips, we were interrupted by wolf whistles and cat calls from the rest of our friends, Amy was also hip thrusting the air

"Fuck guys can't we have any privacy around here?" I joked as they all shook their heads and laughed.

I walked home with Jessica, Beca and Jesse, my hand was intertwined with Jessica's and Beca and Jesse were close behind us, Beca was whining about having to watch movies but Jesse didn't give up on trying to convince her. I wanted my dad to meet Jessica, I know it was only the first day but still, if I'm going to bring her round to the house often he has a right to know who she is.

"We'll see you tonight Jesse" called Beca unenthusiastically

"Sure come over about 7" he called back and walked towards his door

"Jesus, you can't say no to that boy!" huffed Beca as she brushed past me and Jessica to knock on the door

"I wonder why that is?" I asked waggling my eyebrows

"Shut up! "She scowled and shoved me, causing Jessica to giggle. As the door opened I found my dad standing there, looking at mine and Jessica's intertwined fingers

"Hey dad" said Beca dryly as she made her way up stairs, my dad raised his eyebrow in a what's-up-with-her kind of way, I just shrugged my shoulders and entered the house

"Umm….dad this is Jessica, my girlfriend" I said nervously gesturing towards Jessica, she extended her arm so he could shake her hand

"Hi there Jessica, it's wonderful to meet you" said my dad cheerfully, shaking Jessica's hand, which put my nerves at ease a little

"Why don't you two come and have a seat? he asked as he ushered us in the living room to take a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, dad, Jessica is one of the people me and Beca met on our first day of school" I said smiling at Jessica

"I see, so you have quite a few friends? Does Beca get along with them?" he asked concerning about Beca

"Yeah we do, Beca gets along with them great as well, you will probably meet our next door neighbour at some point, Jesse, Beca's-" I replied but was cut off from Beca walking through the door with her arms crossed over her chest

"Beca's what?" she asked glaring at me

"Uh….umm...Beca's _friend" _I stuttered feeling intimidated by her piercing glare

"That's what I thought" she said taking a seat beside dad, who had a concerned look on his face

"Anyway, Jessica would you like to stay for dinner?" asked my dad trying to change the subject

"I'm sorry but we are all going over to Jesse's for a movie" she replied with an apologetic look on her face, my dad instantly turned to Beca when he heard the name _Jesse._

"Are you going too bec?" he asked with suspicion on his face

"Really! Just because Adam is an idiot and said were dating, doesn't mean were dating!" she yelled and stormed off upstairs, leaving my dad confused

"I-I didn't even say-"he said confused at Beca's sudden outburst

"Never mind her, she is just a hormone crazed teenager" I said reassuring my dad

"Probably got her period, trust me you don't want to be around a girl at that time of the month" Jessica whispered in my ear, quiet enough so my dad couldn't hear.

"Wait let me get this clear is she dating him or not, if she is I'm not going to go crazy at her I just want her to be happy" asked my dad, confused, I shook my head at him

"No, she isn't dating him" I said

"But everyone thinks she should be, Jesse is such a sweet guy, he wouldn't do anything to hurt her" added Jessica

"Can I tell you something? But you have to promise to not tell Beca I told you?" I whispered glancing to the top of the stairs making sure Beca wasn't there

"Promise!" he whispered back

"Okay, on the first day of school in our music class, Beca and Jesse were singing together, I could tell they felt the same way about each other just because the way they were looking at each other but when they had finished singing Jesse tried to kiss Beca but she ran off, I had to go find her but we got detention that's how we were late that day" I explained

"Ah so that's why you guys were late" said my dad realising how everything fitted together

"Is she still talking to Jesse? He asked curiously

"Yeah, but it took work, but they are only friends" I replied

**Beca's POV**

It was 6:45pm, I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling "how could Adam say that, were not even dating!" I thought to myself

"Yet?" I heard a voice call from the window; it was Jesse, what does he mean _yet? _Does he mean were not dating _yet?_ can he read my mind? I opened the window

"What did you say?" I asked curiously

"I said….are you ready to go yet?" he replied, relief flushed over me as I realised he didn't hear my thoughts

"Umm yeah, we'll be over in about 10 minutes I'll just go tell Adam" and with that I slammed the window shut and went to go inform my idiot brother that I hate right now, that it's time to go to Jesse's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Chapter 7 everyone!**

**please tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Beca's POV**

"Adam, I can't believe you almost said that" I hissed as Adam, Jessica and I left the house and headed to Jesse's

"Almost said what?" asked Adam stupidly; I turned on my heel to face him although I had to look up to him since he is taller than me

"Don't play stupid with me, Adam, you just about said Jesse was my boyfriend!" I yelled up to him, he still seemed to get intimidated by me even though I am much shorter than him

"Jesse's your what?" said a voice from behind me, I spun around to see Jesse poking his head out of his door, and he had a smug grin on his face like he had heard everything

"Jesse's my nothing" I replied, he hung his head in fake hurt

"You're my friend nerd!, but just my friend" I said to him as he held his head up again, he motioned for us to come in with his hand, we obeyed Jesse and walked in his house behind him to find a woman, a man, a boy and a girl, Jesse introduced us to all of them

"Beca, Adam, this is my mom, my dad, my little brother Jason, he's 10 and my older sister, Erin, she's 24" he explained gesturing to each person as he introduced them

"Mom, Dad, Jase, Erin this is Beca and Adam, they are brother and sister, and of course you have met Jessica before" he explained introducing us

"It's nice to meet you both!" said Jesse's mom on behalf of everyone

I walked through into the living room which was kind of large, Donald and Benji were already here, I took a seat next to Donald, Jessica and Adam took a seat next to Benji and Jesse came over and sat next to me,

"Hey guys" I greeted Donald and Benji but they were too engrossed in their video game I only got a short 'hey' out of both of them. I played with my hands nervously as I realised how close Jesse was to me "_Why does he always have to sit so close to me?" _I asked myself in my head, I looked up from my hands and saw Adam and Jessica smiling at me being so nervous just because Jesse is sitting so close to me, I'm Beca Mitchell I don't get nervous around guys damn it! Jesse placed a hand on my leg making me jump slightly

"You ok?" he asked concerned

"Yeah fine" I lied, well it's not like I'm going to say "_no because you make me nervous when you sit close to me_" what else could have I said? I literally got saved from this conversation from the door bell ringing; Jesse left the room to answer it

"Beca you can't keep pushing him away, and don't deny it you like him, you get all nervous around him" whispered Adam

"Ugh you're so annoying, fine! I may like him a little ok I said it, would you get off my back now?" I yelled in a whispered tone

"Not until you go out with him" he said grinning at me, I groaned and held my head in my hands

"Beca _you_ have to be the one to ask him out because he is never going to do anything after what happen with you know the…..kiss" he whispered, I shot him a glare as soon as I heard footsteps coming from the hall, but it wasn't everyone else it was Jesse's little brother, Jason

"Hey guys, what movie are you watching tonight!" he asked excitedly, he must be a movie nerd like Jesse

"The Breakfast club" replied Benji simply not taking his eyes off the screen, Jason sat beside me and started asking questions

"Are you Jesse's girlfriend?" he asked out of nowhere, my eyes widened and I tried to hide my frustration from the 10 year old, everyone else in the room sniggered, why did they find it so funny

"Um no, were just friends" I replied, why did it feel so wrong to say Jesse wasn't my boyfriend? Was he meant to be my boyfriend? Ok now I am just putting stupid thoughts in my head. He just nodded and ran off to his room, everyone else was still giggling

"Not funny guys" I said giving them all a glare

"Even….a ten….year old….notices" said Adam in between laughs. Finally Jesse walked in followed by Stacie, Amy, Lilly, Ashley, Unicycle, Kolio and Cynthia Rose, we all spread ourselves around the room, I was sat on the couch next to Jesse and Stacie.

"You ever seen "The Breakfast Club" Beca?" asked Jesse, I shook my head at him and his jaw dropped and his eyes widened, wow really he gets like this over a movie?

"You haven't lived, you are such a deprived child!" he yelled in shock

"Don't be so dramatic nerd, it's just a movie!" I joked

"It's not _Just _a movie" he retorted

"Okay, as adorable this is can we just watch the movie?" interrupted Stacie, everybody laughed and Jesse was smiling. Jesse's little brother, Jason came racing down the stairs as he heard the movie starting

"Hey Jesse can I watch with you guys?!" he pleaded

"No, Jase" Replied Jesse

"But I love _"The Breakfast Club" _He whined

"I don't care! Go upstairs and watch your own copy of it!" Said Jesse harshly, seriously! They have two copies of the same movie in one house?!

"Okay" Jason said sheepishly and made his way upstairs

"Did you have to be so harsh on your brother?" I asked Jesse looking up at him

"You're harsh to your brother, I heard you guys arguing today outside" he shot back, I looked over at Adam who was sticking his tongue out at me.

As the end credits rolled everybody started singing along except for me and Adam, who hadn't seen the movie

_**Don't, don't, don't, don't**_

_**Don't you forget about me  
As you walk on by**_

_**Will you call my name?**_

_**As you walk on by**_

_**Will you call my name?**_

_**When you walk away**_

"So miss Mitchell, did you enjoy the greatest movie of all time!?" asked Jesse making his voice sound dramatic, I just looked at him and giggled, I just _giggled,_ I don't _giggle, _I looked over at Adam with his eyes widened in shock and mouthed the words "_Did you just giggle?"_ to me, I ignored him and turned back to Jesse

"You still haven't answered my question" he said suddenly going serious

"Oh yeah it was good actually, not really what I had expected" I replied, he didn't say a word he just locked his eyes with mine and sent me in a daze, _oh god what is happening, how can a guy make someone feel like this_.

"YEAH! MY PARENTS ARE GONE FOR THE WEEKEND AND MY SISTERS THROWING A PARTY, you guys wanna go?" yelled Amy as she looked at her text snapping me and Jesse out of our daze.

"Will there be alcohol?!" asked Stacie excitedly

"I'm guessing if Amy's sister is anything like her I'm sure there will be alcohol" said Cynthia rose

"Of course there will be alcohol!" confirmed Amy

"Great! Something my dad disapproves of, underage drinking!" I said genuinely excited "But wait me and Adam can't go home drunk tonight" I added realising that if me and Adam go home drunk, we would get skinned alive

"Uhhhh…ummmm you guys can all crash at mine?" suggested Amy; we all nodded in agreement and everyone texted their parents saying they were having a '_sleepover'_ at Amy's

_**To: Dad**_

_**Hey dad can me and Adam stay over at Amy's tonight? Xx-Beca**_

Everyone else was typing out their texts, while I waited on my dad's response

_**To: Beca**_

_**I suppose so Bec; just make sure you call me tomorrow xx-Dad**_

"Were in! Adam" I yelled excitedly as I read the text

"Shhhhh, everyone keep it down my parents are still in the house you know" whispered Jesse, hushing us all, he left to go asks his mom if he could go.

"When are you asking him out then?" asked Stacie

"Oh c'mon, give me a break!" I replied not wanting to answer

"C'mon Bec stop being so stubborn" whined Ashley, who was wrapped in Kolio's arms_**  
**_"Why do you guys care about my love life so bad, anyway, it's not like you're pressuring Donald into asking Stacie out" I said, that shut everyone up, Donald looked down and Stacie turned towards him

"You really like me?" she asked him in disbelief, he nodded still not making eye contact, this was not like the Donald I knew, the one I knew was a really confident guy.

"No, I don't mean it in a bad way, it's just people tend to use me" admitted Stacie "But that's really sweet" she added and leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek causing him to grin like an idiot. Jesse walked back through the room fist pumping the air, I guess he is allowed to go; I always seemed to be glad when Jesse entered the room because everyone would shut up about me and him. Everybody was right though I needed to do something about it, it's like they can see through my head, and I can't just keep getting nervous around him. I had to do something and I decided tonight was perfect because everyone else would be drunk anyway.

"Shit! I can't go" cursed Unicycle slamming his phone on the couch beside him

"Aww tough luck man!" said Donald patting him on the back

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, wait probably Monday" he laughed and left Jesse's house.

"We ready to go guys?" asked Jesse as he grabbed his hoodie and phone, we all stood up and grabbed our belongings and followed Jesse out of his house, Me and Jesse walked in front of everyone but they kept close behind us, as we walked towards Amy's house, which is like a 20 minute walk, I heard whispering from behind me, probably everyone else talking about me and Jesse, I really had to do something if I want them to get off my back. I motioned my finger to Jesse to get him to lean down so I could whisper in his ear; he obeyed and bent down slightly as we continued to walk

"Listen Jesse, I would never admit this to anyone else but I really like you, I'm sorry I ran off that day when you tried to kiss me, I've just never really experienced these feelings before" I whispered to him, he nodded and a grin grew on his face

"I feel the exact same way" he whispered back and I had a matching grin on my face. Thank god I got that off my chest. We walked in a comfortable silence for ten minutes, wait does this mean me and Jesse are like _together _or? Jesse edged a little closer to me and linked my pinkie with his, I looked up at him he had a look of caution on his face, I reassured him with a smile and intertwined our fingers together, as soon as we were holding hands there were cheers coming from behind us

"FINALLY!" they all yelled in unison, Jesse and I looked at each other and just laughed, I showed all of them behind us my middle finger and they all faked hurt

"Way to ruin the moment Beca" joked Jessica.

We arrived in Amy's street and could hear the music blasting from her house; the only thing was it was terrible music

"This music's terrible!" I yelled to Jesse so he could hear me above the noise as we all piled into Amy's house. I never let go of Jesse's hand because I didn't want to get lost in this sea of people, he lead me over to the kitchen were all the drinks were. He started mixing some different drinks together

"What the fuck is that?" I laughed

"I don't even know, but I'm sure it'll get us drunk" he joked and downed one of his mixed drinks and passed one to me, I downed it also. We had a few more drinks and started to get tipsy, Amy was full blown drunk by the looks of it, Stacie was coming round all of us and gathering us all for a game of spin the bottle, we decided to leave Amy's sisters friends out of it. We all sat in a circle together, then I just realised something, I haven't had my first kiss yet and I was going to end up having it with one of my friends, possibly a girl! I leaned over to Jesse

"Um I haven't had my first kiss yet and I don't really want the chance of having it with a girl!" I whispered in his ear as Lilly set off to find a bottle to play with

"I lied to you that day, neither have I" he admitted "do you want to have it with me?" he added cautiously, before I could answer Lilly staggered over with a bottle in her hand

"Guys can you wait a second?" Jesse asked the rest of the group, they all nodded and watched us

"are you sure?" he whispered, I nodded and he leaned in and kissed me, I kissed him back passionately, tangling my fingers through his hair, I pulled back for a second and smiled into his lips before kissing him one last time, I mouthed the word '_wow_' to him before he sat back in his place

"What was all that about? Asked Stacie

"We wanted to have our first kisses with each other and not you guys, no offence" replied Jesse, there was a chorus of awws before Amy interrupted

"OKAY LETS GET THIS STARTED!" she yelled and spun the bottle, it landed on Adam so Amy shuffled over to him and practically squished him into the ground not letting him breath and kissed him, we all just laughed at Amy's antics. Adam spun the bottle next, it landed on me we both exchanged horrified glances

"Holy shit! No way, I can't kiss my brother I'll be scarred for life" I protested

"Too bad Beca, go give your bro a nice big kiss!" said Cynthia Rose

"Adam! Why aren't you saying anything?!" I whined

"What do you want me to say Bec, they're gonna make us do it anyway" he said helplessly

"Fine!" I groaned and Adam crawled over to me

"Kiss, kiss, kiss" they all chanted except Jessica and Jesse

"Can I keep my mouth closed?" asked Adam turning towards Amy

"Nope! Must be a lip lock at least" replied Amy with a devilish grin on her face, I punched Adam in the chest

"You had to go and ask dipshit!" I hissed through my gritted teeth, I closed my eyes and parted my lips slightly as he came towards me, as soon as I felt his lips on mine I shuddered at the thought that they were my brothers lips, we kept our lips locked for 5 seconds then Jesse pulled me off him, I wiped my mouth furiously trying to get the taste of my brother off of them.

We finished our game and had a lot more drinks, Amy's sisters friends had decided to all stay over at Amy's house so we all decided to go to Stacie's, I checked the time 1:30am

"Are you sure your dad won't be back till tomorrow?" I asked Stacie as we gathered all of our drunken friends to leave the house

"Yeah I'm sure" she slurred. We got everyone out the house and made our way to Stacie's, we all had our arms slung around each other like a group of drunken men that wake you up during the night, as we staggered down the streets we started to sing drunkenly at the top of our lungs

_**Don't you forget about me**_

_**Don't, don't, don't, don't**_

_**Don't you forget about me**_

_**As you walk on by**_

_**Will you call my name?**_

_**As you walk on by**_

_**Will you call my name?**_

_**When you walk away**_

"WERE LIKE FUCKING HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, everyone laughed and Stacie started to sing a song from "high school musical"

_**We're all in this together **_

_**Once we know**_

_**That we are **_

_**We're all stars **_

_**And we see that**_

The rest of us joined in; don't even ask why we know the lyrics.

_**We're all in this together**_

_**And it shows**_

_**When we stand **_

_**Hand in hand**_

_**Make our dreams come true**_

We finished singing and broke down in laughter but were stopped by an angry male voice

"WOULD YOU IDIOTS SHUT THE FUCK UP; SOME PEOPLE ACTUALLY NEED SOME SL-, Adam, and Beca?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**May be a little short but i will update tomorow :)**

**hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Dr. Mitchell POV**

I was rudely awakened by a crowd of drunken people singing, I groggily got out of bed because I couldn't take the singing anymore, I raced downstairs and swung the front door open

""WOULD YOU IDIOTS SHUT THE FUCK UP; SOME PEOPLE ACTUALLY NEED SOME SL-, Adam, and Beca?" I yelled but then realised who was part of the crowd

"Daddy!" yelled Beca as she staggered towards me, as she got closer I could smell the strong alcohol from her breath, Adam also stumbled out from behind the group I could smell alcohol off of him too

"You two have been drinking!" I yelled angrily at them

"That's right dad!" slurred Adam like it was some sort of achievement "So have they" he smiled as he pointed towards the group of drunken teenagers

"Some 'sleepover' this was huh?" I asked looking at the group "All of you are only 17 years old and you went out drinking? You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" I said sternly pointing my finger at all of them; they looked like they were oblivious to every word I said

"WE ARE THE KINGS OF HIGH SCHOOL!" yelled Jesse, I heard a slam of a front door and snapped my head around,

"JESSE SWANSON, GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Yelled the woman who was standing at the door of the house next to mine, I'm guessing that's Jesse's mother.

"HEY, MOM JOIN IN THE PARTY, MR MITCHELL HAS!" Jesse yelled over to his mother

"Um Mrs Swanson?" I asked her, she nodded for me to continue but I was interrupted by Beca

"Hey dad guess what? Me and Jesse kissed!" she tried to whisper but failed miserably, I opened my eyes wide in shock and turned back to Mrs Swanson

"Yes Mrs Swanson it seems that our children have been drinking tonight" I informed her then her facial expression turned furious towards Jesse

"JESSE, IN NOW!" she yelled as Jesse started to stagger towards his house

"See you guys!" he yelled as his mother slammed the door behind him

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" the rest of the crowd yelled

"ADAM, BECA UPSTAIRS, BED NOW! THE REST OF YOU CLEAR OFF!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and the rest of the teenagers staggered away as I followed Beca and Adam in the house, as they both stumbled upstairs, I went to go get myself a glass of water

"I will be speaking to you two in the morning!" I yelled up to them, I heard them both laugh

"Peace out dad!" Beca yelled from upstairs

"Beca, just get to fucking sleep!" I yelled back at her.

**The Next Morning**

**Jesse's POV**

Ugh I feel like I've just been hit by a bus, my head is killing me and I feel like I'll throw up at any second, my smile grew on my face once I remembered what happened last night, I held hands with Beca and I also kissed her, does this mean were _together?_ There was a knock at my door

"Who is it?" I groaned into my pillow, the door creaked open I didn't dare to look up though

"Mom?" I asked cautiously

"Its fine it's just me" said a familiar voice, it was Erin

"But mom's gonna chew your ass off, do you remember her yelling at you last night?" she asked as she took a seat at my desk

"I remember kissing Beca and briefly singing 'Were All In This Together'" I responded

"You kissed her?! But really 'High School Musical' what are you guys 8?" She asked in disbelief but laughed at the last part of the sentence

"Yes I really kissed her and she kissed me back!" I said excitedly "don't even ask about our 'High School Musical' moment we were drunk okay?" I added, I heard footsteps coming upstairs and then my door swinging open

"Right, Jesse I want an explanation for last night!" yelled my mom as she stormed in the room, I winced at the volume of her voice

"And that's my cue to leave" said Erin, quietly slipping out the room, I held my head in pain as my mom started to yell at me

"Jesse, you're 17 years old and you think going out drinking is okay? I thought you were more responsible" she yelled

"I-I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean too" I said hanging my head in shame

"No, Jesse, you had a choice to go or not and you lied to me Jesse" she said lowering the tone

"I know mom, I'm honestly really sorry" I pleaded for her forgiveness

"I don't want to hear it Jesse, you're not leaving this house for the rest of the weekend" she ordered and then left the room

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath

"Nerd!"

"Hey nerd open your window!" I heard someone call from outside, I stood up from my bed and wiped the sleep away from my eyes and opened the window

"Hey! Get it rough this morning?" I asked, she looked terrible this morning

"Yeah, I feel like shit too, my dad just finished yelling at me, he's just getting Adam now I'm not allowed to leave the house for the rest of the weekend though" she replied

"My mom said the exact same thing….so last night did that kiss mean anything or were you just drunk? I asked and looked at her as she answered me

"I kissed you?" she asked looking like she was confused

"You don't remember?" I said in defeat, a smile grew on her face

"Of course I remember, nerd how could I forget?" she laughed and I shot my head back up

"Is that Beca Mitchell saying I'm a good kisser?" I asked waggling my eyebrows at her, before she could answer I heard a text alert on my phone, I held up two fingers to Beca signalling her to wait two minutes, I picked up my phone and read the text

_**Hey dude join our group chat on Skype were all on, if you're talking to Beca tell her too-Donald**_

I placed my phone down and went over to the window again

"Hey, Bec go on Skype and join in our group chat everyone's on, get Adam too" I told her, she nodded and I closed my window and turned my laptop on.

**Beca's POV**

I texted Adam from my room, yes I'm that lazy I can't walk the two steps from my room to his

_**Join the Skype group chat-Beca**_

I switched on my laptop and I got a reply from Adam

_**Seriously you can't walk to steps to ask me-Adam**_

I laughed at the fact he actually replied to me

_**You're doing it too you could have just walked through to answer me-Beca**_

I logged into Skype to find an invite to a group chat from Donald

**Beca has joined.**

**Beca-**Hey guys!

**Jesse-**Hey Bec

**Benji-**Hey

**Kolio-**Hi

**Donald-**Sup

**Uni-**Hi!

**Amy-**Hey shorty!

**Stacie-**Hi Bec

**Lilly-**Hi

**Jessica-**Hey

**Ashley-**Hi

**CR-**what's up?

**Beca-**Wow you weren't kidding when you said ALL of you were on

**Jesse-**Are you guys stuck in your houses for the rest of the weekend too?

**Stacie-**Yep, my dad went apeshit at me; he ended up coming home early :(

**Uni-**Damn guys what am I meant to do all weekend? Just because you dumb asses had to go and get wasted

**Amy-**Shut up uni! You wanted to come too

**Uni-**Amy shhh, so how did you guys get busted?

**CR-**Beca's dad heard us singing along the street and then Beca was all like 'Daddy!' then Jesse's mom came out and went crazy at him and the rest of us got chased away back to our houses, so yeah

**Beca-**Seriously? I was like that? I'm no daddy's girl

**Ashley-**you were last night haha

**Jessica-**Beca can you remember kissing Adam?

**Beca-**Please don't remind me :/

**Jesse-**Yeah that wasn't fun to watch :( but at least I kissed you first :)

**Beca-**don't praise yourself too much nerd

**Jesse-**Oh no! I just realised something, I won't be able to kiss you until Monday :(

**Lilly-**I can't listen to this anymore can you two keep it for when you're alone?

**Donald-**Someone has a vicious hangover

**Benji-**I think we all do

**Stacie-**I feel like shit

**Beca-**Guys I gotta go :( my dad's shouting me and Adam downstairs, wish me good luck :)

Everyone said bye and I logged off of Skype, I shut my laptop down and went downstairs to see what my dad wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Chapter 9! sorry I took so long to update**

**Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

**Sunday Night**

**Beca's POV**

"Okay, see you tomorrow nerd" I called out the window

"Bye Bec" Replied Jesse and with that I closed the window and ran my fingers through my hair, I was nervous about going back to school tomorrow, being with Jesse and what our friends were going to think about us being together who am I kidding they are the ones that wanted us to be together in the first place, I couldn't wait to see everyone again after our drunken antics though. I heard my laptop make a sound and walked over to my desk and slumped into my chair, I opened up Skype and saw there was a message from Stacie.

**Stacie:** Hey Bec! How u feeling today?

**Beca:** hey Stace, I'm feeling much better haha, what about you?

**Stacie:** Yeah I'm feeling better now, but my dad's still the same, he literally won't talk to me :(

**Beca:** That sucks, my dad just keeps yelling at me and Adam, and he is starting to suspect something about me and Jesse

**Stacie:** You haven't told him yet?

**Beca:** No I don't feel comfortable telling him, he's like super overprotective, the night that we were drunk he said that I told him that Jesse and I kissed

**Stacie:** My dad's like that too, he still thinks I'm a virgin, you and Jesse did kiss though I'm confused :/

**Beca:** Yeah we did but I told my dad that it must have been the alcohol telling him things haha, Adam backed me up too

**Stacie:** well that makes sense haha, you and Adam seem really close which is really cool coz brothers and sisters usually fight all the time

**Beca: **Yeah we are, we've always been there for each other when mom and dad were fighting, he'sa dick sometimes but I still love him, I feel comfortable telling him anything like

most girls talk to their moms about boyfriends and stuff but my mom was never really there for me so I just tell Adam anything

**Stacie:** That's so cool, I would love to have a brother or sister like that, I usually have to tell my dad everything which is really awkward :/

**Beca:** I think it helps that me and Adam are twins and have basically been stuck together by the hip for the whole of our lives, we are literally inseparable :)

**Stacie: **aww but what's gonna happen when you both get married and move out?

**Beca:** God knows but all I know that his kids will have and awesome aunt and my kids, if I have any, will have an awesome uncle haha

**Stacie:** Haha they sure will! You missing Jesse yet?

**Beca:** Well that was random haha it's been 2 days stace, I've talked to him at the window though haha

**Stacie:** See! You two can't even go a day without talking to each other, welcome to the honeymoon period my friend

**Beca: **The honeymoon period? :/

**Stacie:** The point in a relationship where you can't take your hands off each other

**Beca:** Wow stace, only you would come out with that haha

**Stacie:** It's true, trust me wait till tomorrow at school and you'll see why

**Beca:** Whatever you say Stacie!

**Stacie:** so anyway, how are you gonna tell your dad?

**Beca:** About what?

**Stacie:** about you and Jesse! What the hell Beca? Do you just zone out at random points? Haha

**Stacie:** Didn't Adam tell him about Jessica the first day of them dating?

**Beca:** Yeah but that's different, dads are really overprotective with their daughters and my dad didn't really have a good first impression of Jesse, we were all drunk!

**Stacie:** but Jesse's a great guy when he's not drunk you just have to prove it to your dad, he is going to find out someday

**Beca:** Yeah I know, I just really don't know how, Adam will probably end up letting it slip

**Stacie:** Well you're gonna have to figure it out someday, I've gotta go so I'll see you tomorrow at school :)

**Beca:** Okay Stace, bye :)

I logged off Skype and turned off my laptop, I looked up at the clock, it was 10pm, I've been so bored this weekend I was actually looking forward to going back to school being able to see everyone and being able to go out again. I sighed and climbed into bed and grabbed my phone off of my desk, I unlocked my phone and started to type a message

_**Hey Jesse, you still awake? Xx-Beca**_

2 minutes later I got a reply

_**What can't get enough of me? Xx-Jesse**_

I laughed at his response, imagining his facial expression

_**Shut it nerd haha I just got off of Skype with Stacie, she says were in the 'honeymoon period' xx-Beca**_

_**What the hell is the 'honeymoon period'? Xx-Jesse**_

_**Apparently when we can't take our hands off each other haha xx-Beca**_

_**Maybe that's true ;) xx-Jesse**_

_**If there was an eye rolling face on my phone you would definitely be getting one right now xx-Beca**_

_**I'm so offended haha xx-Jesse**_

_**Night nerd see you tomorrow xx-Beca**_

_**Night Becs xx-Jesse**_

I smiled to myself like an idiot at his text, it was just a text Beca calm down, maybe Stacie was right? I shook my head to get that thought out of my head; I placed my phone on the nightstand and drifted off to sleep.

**Next Morning**

**Adam's POV**

I rolled out of bed, face planting the floor with a thud

"Fuck!" I cursed out loud as I held my nose, I pulled myself up to my feet and walked out my room to the bathroom, I stood in front of the mirror and inspected my nose for any injury

"What you doing bro?" Said a voice from behind me, I jumped and grabbed my chest in shock

"Fuck sake Beca, ever heard that a bathroom is a private place?" I said to her, still breathing heavy with shock

"Ever heard if you want privacy to shut the door?" she shot back, swinging the door back and forward trying to prove her point

"Why are _you_ up so early anyway?" I asked her, she opened her mouth to answer but I cut her off

"Oh wait I know..." I grabbed her face in my hands an squeezed her cheeks together "You just can wait to kiss Jesse!" I teased in a baby voice; she turned and bit my hand

"Shut up!" she said playfully

"Ow!" I pretended it hurt and rubbed my hand

"Why do you never wear clothes?" she asked looking me up and down

"Jesus Christ why does everyone criticise the clothes I wear to bed?" I said throwing my hands in the air

"What clothes?" she laughed and left the bathroom

"At least I'm not fully naked!" I called after her.

**30 Minutes Later**

**Beca's POV**

"Adam! Hurry up!" I yelled upstairs to Adam, jeez I wish he would hurry up, I need to go and get Jesse, god maybe Stacie is right I literally can't keep my mind off him

"I'm coming, I'm coming" He sighed as he ran down the stairs, he slung his arm around my shoulders and we walked out the door

"Bye dad!" we called inside in unison, there was no answer

"God, how long is he gonna stay mad at us?" I asked Adam as we closed the front door behind us, he just shrugged his shoulders and we walked over the grass to Jesse's front door, I knocked a couple of times and we stood there waiting for an answer, the door swung open with Jesse behind it

"Beca! I've missed you!" he yelled as he wrapped his arms around me

"Jesse, it's been two days" I said rolling my eyes as he let go of me

"I know but still" he said holding his hand out to me, I took it in my own hand and all three of us walked in a line

"Did your dad go crazy at you guys?" Asked Jesse

"He sure did, what about you?" replied Adam

"My mom completely chewed my ass off, Erin was no help though, she ran off" Explained Jesse

"Our dad won't talk to us right now" I said looking up at Jesse

**Adam's POV**

We were nearly at school, we had talked the whole way and Beca was still holding Jesse's hand, I was so happy for her that she had finally opened up to Jesse, now I just can't wait to see Jessica again, suddenly someone jumped on my back

"Holy shit!" I shouted as I stumbled forward, my vision was blocked by a sea of blonde hair then the person on my back kissed me on the cheek and then I knew exactly who it was

"Jess?" I asked as the person jumped off my back and grabbed my hand

"Of course it is if I saw anyone kissing my boyfriend, I would slap them" laughed Jessica as she walked beside me with my hand in hers

"You didn't slap Beca and she-"I started to talk but Beca cut me off

"Don't even talk about it" groaned Beca as she pinched the bridge of her nose

"Beca doesn't count though, she's your sister" Explained Jessica as she smiled at Beca "Hi Beca, Hey Jesse" she added

"Hey" said Jesse and Beca in unison

"Oi Lovebirds!" yelled a voice from behind us, we all spun around and saw the rest of our friends coming charging towards us

"Oh fuck" I cursed as they all charged towards us like a heard of wild elephants.

**Beca's POV**

Holy shit, what am I going to do they are all like twice the height of me, I widened my eyes in shock as they got closer, they were all shouting our names as the approached us, I was bombarded by a sea of people and Donald picked me up and slung me over his shoulder spinning me around, Amy was trying to lift Adam up but she was failing miserably since he is much taller than her, Stacie attacked Jesse with a hug, Ashley was pulling Jessica into a hug and everyone else was just jumping around us

"Dude put me down!" I laughed as I punched into Donald's back, He placed me back down and pulled me into a hug, laughing. Everyone else hugged me and we continued our walk to school

"What's up with you guys? You make it out like we haven't seen each other in a year" I asked as I tried to stifle a laugh

"What? Can't we miss our friends over two days?" gasped Amy, Stacie nudged me with her elbow and crouched down slightly to my ear

"You told your dad yet?" she whispered

"About what?" I replied laughing

"Seriously Beca you forgot again?" she replied

"No I'm just playing with you, no I haven't told him yet" I replied still laughing slightly

"Well you should" she told me before she straightened her back as we continued to walk, what Stacie said was really making me think, I really need to tell my dad I can't just keep hiding Jesse from him, but how the hell was I going to tell him? I was interrupted from my thoughts from a hand waving in front of my face

"Beca? Beca?!" Jesse was trying to get my attention by waving his hand in my face, he snapped me out of my daze

"Oh sorry, I was thinking" I replied looking at his confused face, he nodded his head slowly and grabbed my hand again

"Were here, everyone!" announced Benji as we walked through the school gates

"Wow just on time too" mentioned Kolio as the bell rang as soon as we arrived.

Homeroom went by fast and we all went off to our different classes, Jesse wasn't in my first class but I allowed him to be the cliché boyfriend that he is and walk me to class

"Glad to be back?" asked Jesse as we walked down the hall hand in hand

"Yeah, we have to go out again sometime maybe no alcohol involved this time" I laughed

"Stace was right! We literally can't keep our hands off each other" I joked as I held our intertwined hands up, we both laughed and stopped at the door to my class

"Okay I'll meet you here" said Jesse as he held both my hands as I stood in front of him

"Yeah see you after class" I said as I leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips, I heard an aw from the class, fucking Stacie

"Bye Jesse" I said as I turned around and walked into the class

"Bye Bec" I heard him call from behind me.

* * *

**Hey guys! let me know what you think of the story so far! Please leave some ideas and i will see what i can do with them :) oh and let me know what you think of the skype chat things if i should keep doing them or what? thanks people, i will try and update soon! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Chapter 10 is here! **

**sorry it's really short i really wanted to update but didnt have much time :(**

**hope you enjoy, let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

**2 Months Later, 4th November**

**Beca's POV**

It had been two and a half months since I had moved here, I was really enjoying it here I had made the most amazing friends ever and I had also met a wonderful boyfriend too, Adam also met, as he puts it 'the girl of his dreams', I've still not told my dad about Jesse though so we are still having to hide from him, Jesse really wants me to come out and tell him because he is sick of having to hide whenever were near my dad. I is the start of December and it's starting to get cold out it's Jesse's 18th birthday in a week and we have all planned to take him to the movies and then a meal afterwards, I know 18th birthday you usually think party but we just want to hang out as friend

It was Sunday night, 5pm and I was sitting in my room on my laptop as always with my headphones glued to my ears

"Beca!"

"Beca!" I heard someone calling from outside the window well obviously that someone was Jesse; I sighed, placed my headphones on my desk and walked over to my window to open it

"What is it nerd?...why are you so happy?" I asked looking at his grin that was plastered from ear to ear

"Look!" he exclaimed excitedly waving a small laminated piece of card about

"What the- I can't even see it if you're waving it around like an idiot" I said laughing at his excitement

"I passed my driving test!...I've got my licence!" he yelled "Look there's my car in the driveway" he explained pointing to the car in his driveway, my eyes followed his finger and a smile grew on my face

"Congratulations!...you know what this means right?" I asked him

"What?" he asked cautiously, raising his eyebrow

"You! Are now my personal chauffer!" I said laughing, he laughed along

"Gladly milady" he said taking a bow "Want to take it for a spin?" he offered pulling out his car keys from his pocket and spinning them on his finger

"Yeah sure! I'll meet you outside" I replied and closed the window, I grabbed my phone and walked out my room closing the door behind me, I went over to Adam's bedroom door and knocked

"Come in!" he called from inside, I creaked open the door and saw him sitting on his bed practicing guitar

"Um I'm going out with Jesse so can you cover for me if dad asks any questions?" I asked him

"Yeah sure, just don't be too late or I'll end up screwing up" he replied sending me a smile

"Okay thanks, see you later" I slowly closed the door and rushed downstairs

"I'll be back soon dad!" I called through to the living room I quickly rushed out the front door before he could question me, I shut the door behind me and walked over to Jesse

"Hey nerd" I greeted as I approached him

"Hey weirdo" he shot back playfully, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me lightly on the lips

"And here it is!" he exclaimed, turning me round to see his car, he ran over to the passenger door to open it and motioned for me to get in, I folded my arms and rolled my eyes at him

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him

"What? Can't I open the door for my amazingly beautiful yet scary girlfriend?" he said playfully, I slapped his chest lightly and climbed in the car, and he ran round the other side of the car and climbed in himself

"Just don't kill me" I joked, smiling at him as he started the car

"Ha-ha very funny" he said sarcastically while he pulled out the driveway and drove off.

"Can I plug in my iPod? The radio is shit" I asked as he kept his eyes on the road cautiously

"Yeah sure" he replied, still not taking his eyes off the road, I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and plugged it in, hitting shuffle, one of my favourite mixes came on and I bobbed my head to the music

"This is really good! Did you mix this?" exclaimed Jesse loudly above the music, as he tapped his finger on the steering wheel along to the music

"Yeah I did!" I responded

"That is amazing Bec" he said softly, looking at me for the first time since we got in the car

"Thanks" I replied shyly, since no one has ever really complimented my mixes except for Adam.

The rest of our little car journey we just talked and sang along to my music, I could get used to this, being around Jesse all the time. We pulled up in Jesse's driveway and I opened the car door and stepped out

"I'll walk you to your door" offered Jesse, well more like he decided he was going to do it without my permission anyway

"It's literally 5 steps to my door" I said pointing at my door

"Don't care" he flipped me off and took my hand anyway, as we walked through the front gate my foot got caught in a crack in the pavement, sending me falling to the ground, taking Jesse with me since he didn't let go of my hand, he landed right on top of me and I started laughing

"Ow!" I exclaimed

"Oh!" said Jesse once he realised he had all his weight on me, he supported his weight on his forearms while I flipped over to face him, his face was hovering right above mine and we both started giggling uncontrollably, he leaned down closer towards my face and I could feel his warm breath wash over my face, I could also see it because of the cold air, he leaned down further and his lips met mine our lips moved in sync as he continued to kiss me

**Dr Mitchell POV**

I drummed my finger impatiently on the arm of the chair

"Where the hell is she? She's been gone for hours now" I asked increasingly getting frustrated

"Dad calm down she'll show up" reassured Adam, who had his eyes practically glued to the screen of the television, I let out a frustrated sigh and stood up to look out the window for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night, I looked outside and squinted my eyes slightly but they widened when I saw who it was

"Uh Adam does Beca have a boyfriend?" I asked Adam

"Uh….no…why do you ask?" he replied quickly and nervously

"Then how do you explain this?" I asked pointing out the window two the two figures who were on the ground kissing each other and laughing together when they pulled away every once and awhile

"Shit Beca" muttered Adam under his breath

"You knew!" I said turning to him with my widened eyes, he just hung his head and nodded slightly

"Why did you lie to me then?" I asked still frustrated at everything going on right now, my daughter is outside lying on the ground with a guy on top of her kissing each other and my son has been lying to me ever since

"Beca was scared you would go crazy at her" he admitted still not meeting my eyes

"I'm not going to go crazy at her though, I just want her able to tell me these things" I responded lowering my voice a little, this gave him a sign to look me in the eye, I gave him a small smile and made my way outside

"Beca!" I yelled over to her, she instantly pulled away from the boy and scrambled to her feet, the boy had a look of horror on his face, wait a minute that's Jesse, I could see Beca's cheeks start to turn a shade of red as she hung her head in shame, Jesse started to awkwardly make his way over to his own house

"Son! Wait!" I called after him, Jesse spun around and started to walk back towards Beca

"Beca, I'm not going to go crazy, I just want to know what's going on with your life, ok?" I reassured her, she nodded and she spoke up

"Um dad this is Jesse…my..uh..boyfriend" she said awkwardly as she motioned towards Jesse, who offered me his hand to shake, I took it and gave him a firm hand shake

"Look, sir, I know the first time we met I wasn't exactly…sober but I just want to let you know I would never do anything to hurt Beca" Explained Jesse as he smiled cautiously at me; I sent him a warm smile which seemed to calm him a little

"That's okay, son, I've heard a lot of good things about you from your friends" I said to him, remembering the things Jessica had said about Jesse

"Thanks sir" He said

"Look, call me John" I said, he nodded and smiled towards Beca

"Beca are you coming inside?" I asked her as it was getting more and more colder outside

"Yeah, bye Jesse" she said as she wrapped her hands around Jesse for a hug

"Bye Jesse!" I called as I turned around and walked towards the door with Beca

"You're gonna give me the lecture aren't you?" asked Beca, scrunching up her nose as she walked through the door

"I think you've heard it too many times already" I laughed as she sighed of relief.


	11. Chapter 11

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Here is chapter 11!**

**I might have confused a few people, in the fic it is currently november i did change the date in the last chapter just wanted to let you know if you missed it :)**

**hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Monday Afternoon, 3:40pm**

**Adam's POV**

It was November and it was starting to get cold, it was getting dark earlier than normal, summer was definitely over. we had all just finished our day at school and we were all heading home, Beca was tucked under Jesse's arm trying to muster as much body heat as she could I was holding Jessica's hand tightly as we walked, Jesse and Jessica were invited over for dinner today because my dad wanted to get to know them better.

"The cold is a bitch!" I heard Beca curse as she shivered next to Jesse

"Well you are the one to go to school without a jacket" I teased earning a glare from her

"I would give you mine, if I had one with me" said Jesse, trying to help

"Do you two still think its summer or something?" I asked, laughing at them as they shivered in each other's arms, they both sent me a glare this time.

"Here Beca, take mine" I sighed as I shrugged off my hoodie and handed it to her, she happily took it and slipped it on, it looked kind of funny since it was so big on her, her arms couldn't reach out the sleeves.

"So you looking forward to your birthday, Jesse?" I asked breaking the silence that filled the air

"Kinda, my mom is making my sister come though so we don't get into any 'mischief'" he explained using air quotes, I chuckled lightly as I remembered our drunken night

"I like your sister" Beca pointed out randomly

"She's bringing two of her friends she met while she was in college" Sighed Jesse

"You're sister went to college? What one?" asked Jessica, slightly surprised that she didn't know

"Barden" responded Jesse plainly

"Oh my cousin went there, he was a part of some acapella group" replied Jessica

"So was my sister, that's how she met her friends" said Jesse, I looked at Beca with a confused look she had the exact same expression on her face

"Wait, what the hell is aca-whatever?" asked Beca just as confused as I am

"Acapella" Jesse corrected her "They make music with no instruments, just with their mouths" he added

"Ohhkay" said Beca slowly, our conversation stopped as we reached the front door of my house, I fiddled with my key and unlocked the door, ushering everyone in before myself, my dad came walking through from the living room

"Hey dad" Beca and I said in unison, we both looked at each other wide eyed

"Seriously are you guys still confused you both can do that? It's a twin thing surely you're used to it by now" joked my dad as he greeted us all

"Hello Jessica, Jesse" He greeted Jessica and Jesse giving them both a handshake

"Um dinner will be ready in….." he said spinning his watch on his wrist so he could see it "about an hour, so you kids go do what you want….well not everything" he added looking at Beca for the last part causing Jesse to stifle a laugh, all four of us made our way upstairs and I took Jessica into my room and Beca took Jesse into hers. As soon as we walked into my room Jessica instantly went over to my guitar and started stroking it

"Um are you okay?" I asked, trying not to laugh at her instant attraction of my guitar

"You can play?" she asked surprised, I nodded and laughed at her being surprised

"I can't believe we've been dating for 2 months and you never told me you could play guitar" she stated

"Should I be sorry?" I asked, confused

"Of course not" she laughed at my general obliviousness, I picked up the guitar off its stand and sat on the bed, patting on it to get Jessica to sit next to me

"Want me to play you something?" I asked as I started to tune my guitar

"I don't see why not" she replied making herself comfy on my bed, I played a song for her and sung along, as I finished she applauded me excitedly

"That was amazing!" complimented Jessica, running her hand up my chest

"Thanks" I replied, looking her in the eyes, i placed my guitar back on its stand and took a seat back down next to Jessica, She snaked her hands around my neck and pulled me towards her so that our lips crashed against each other, she pushed me back on the bed so that she was straddling my thighs, we both pulled away when we heard giggling coming from across the hall

"No way!" I exclaimed surprised, smiling

"Not all people giggle when they have sex Adam" laughed Jessica as she removed herself from me and I sat up

"Don't you like giggle when it's your first time?" I asked still laughing

"Who made up that rule?" asked Jessica, I just shrugged my shoulders at her and smiled at her devilishly

"Let's find out!" I exclaimed as I tiptoed out my room, to Beca's door which was closed

"Adam! Adam! Don't you dare!" Yelled Jessica in a hushed tone, I pressed my ear against the door and I could still hear giggling, I heard footsteps come up behind me

"Curiosity killed the cat you know" whispered Jessica from behind me

"Well looks like you will die with me then!" I whispered with fake excitement, she rolled her eyes at me; I opened the door rather quickly

"Hey Becs-woah I caught you just in time" I said laughing, staring at her hand which was at the hem of Jesse's shirt, ready to remove it, I heard Jessica stifle a laugh from behind me

"Adam! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" yelled Beca as she pushed Jesse on to the floor and started charging towards me, I spun on my heel and started to run away from her

"Holy shit!" I curse as her hand just about grabs the hood of my hoodie, I race downstairs, closely followed by Beca, and I could hear Jesse and Jessica having fits of laughter from upstairs

"Stop!"

"YOU TWO STOP!" I heard my dad yelling as Beca chased me around the house, I was suddenly grabbed by the waist by my dad, I could feel Beca trying to kick me from the grip of my dad's other arm "holy crap he's strong!" I thought to myself

"Seriously, you guys are 17 and you're still chasing each other around the house?" asked my dad sternly

"He started it" hissed Beca from my dad's grip

"What age are you Beca, 7? 'He started it'" I laughed mimicking her, we heard footsteps coming down the stairs Jessica and Jesse had finally stopped laughing but immediately started again when they saw Beca and I having to be held apart from each other

"Are you two going to behave?" asked my dad who had a tight grip on both of us, we both nodded as we glared at each other, my dad let us both go and returned back to the kitchen

**Beca's POV**

I can't believe he did that, he knows to not come in my room unless he knocks first, he better not tell dad what he saw or he will be killed. As soon as my dad left the room I was ready to launch myself onto Adam but a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, they were Jesse's arms

"Calm down, it's fine, he won't say anything" Jesse whispered softly in my ear as we swayed slightly side to side, his words instantly calmed me and I shut my eyes and relaxed into his embrace

"Dinner's ready!" my dad called from the kitchen, I detached myself from Jesse and lead him into the kitchen, we all took our seats and tucked into our meal

"So Beca told me it is your birthday on Sunday, Jesse?" My dad asked Jesse

"Yeah it is, were just going to the movies and a meal but my mom is making my sister come with us because of the last time we went out" replied Jesse

"I never knew you had a sister" said my dad

"Yeah, she wants to be a singer, she was in an acapella group in college"

"What college did she go to?" asked my dad

"Barden" responded Jesse, looking up from his plate

"I actually teach Comparative Literature there, I might know her what's her name?" asked my dad, I actually felt sorry for Jesse having this many questions fired at him

"Erin, Erin Swanson" replied Jesse taking a sip of his water, my dad pondered on Jesse's answer for a few seconds

"Ah I know her, taught her in her freshman year, she is a very intelligent student" replied my dad looking rather excited with himself.

We had finished eating our meal and we were all in the living room sitting on the couch chatting with each other, I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out my jeans pocket to check it

_**Me and Amy are picking you up in 5 minutes to get Jesse's birthday present, be ready! Xxx-Stacie**_

My eyes widened in shock as I read the text message, seriously 5 minutes?!

_**Holy shit stace don't I even get a say in this? Haha xxx-Beca**_

I typed out a reply tilting the phone away from Jesse, 20 seconds later I got a reply from Stacie

_**Nope! See you in 5 ;) xxx-Stacie**_

What the hell just happened?

"Um Stacie is coming to pick me up in 5 minutes to go shopping so I'll be back in a couple of hours" I announced to everyone in the room

"I didn't know you were going shopping today" said Jesse looking at me confused

"Neither did i!" I replied with the same confused look he had on.

I heard a car horn beep from outside and jumped up from the couch

"See you later Dad, bye Jessica" I called as I took Jesse's hand and left the room

"Hey forgetting someone?!" called Adam from the living room

"Nope!" I called back not turning around and leaving the house with Jesse

"Sorry but you can't come" I explained to Jesse, he stuck out his bottom lip

"Aww why?" he asked pouting, I tapped my nose and wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss, he tried to deepen the kiss

"C'mon Becs or I will come and remove you from him!" yelled Stacie through the car window, I smiled to Jesse, detached myself from him and climbed in the back of the car

"Bye Jess" I called out the window as we drove off

"Jesus Christ Stace a little warning beforehand would help" I joked as I relaxed in the back seat of Amy's car

"I did, I texted you" she replied innocently as she stared out the window

"Yeah like 5 minutes before" I scoffed

"Can't say I didn't warn you though" she replied laughing, I sighed and looked out the window, watching the scenery go by

"What's on your mind flatbutt?" asked Amy as I turned around and caught her looking in the rear-view mirror, I sighed and started spilling my thoughts to my two friends

"Adam is being a complete dick, he walked in on me and Jesse when we were kinda….." I trailed off at the end of the sentence hoping they would get the idea

"sex?!" Stacie's eyes lit up as she said it

"Not quite we were just kissing but it was getting pretty heavy but we were still fully clothed" I explained, Amy and Stacie nodded for me to go on

"Yeah well he came in and said 'Whoa I caught you just in time!' and then I went crazy at him and started chasing him, ugh sometimes I really hate him" I explained

"I feel like a really bad girlfriend too, I mean I totally forgot about a birthday present for Jesse until you guys showed up" I added

"Don't be so hard on yourself, You guys have only been dating for a couple of months" reassured Stacie

"So have you guys met Jesse's sisters friends?" I asked changing the subject

"Nope" they both replied "If they are anything like Erin though I'm sure they will be pretty cool" added Stacie

"Yeah" I agreed "Erin seems cool, my dad actually knows her, and he taught her in college" I explained

"Really? I didn't know your dad taught at a college" said Stacie, I nodded in confirmation

"And were here" announced Amy as we pulled up in the parking space, I sighed looking at the huge department store, god I hated shopping

**2 Hours Later**

We walked out the store empty handed

"I can't believe we were in there for 2 hours and we can't even take it home today" I groaned frustrated

"You're the one who wanted the personalised guitar!" Amy shot back as she unlocked the car doors

"Will you guys take me to pick it up on Thursday?" I asked now that the frustration had left my body

"Yeah sure" replied Amy and Stacie nodded her head

"I didn't even know Jesse could play guitar" I admitted

"Well he's pretty good at it" explained Stacie

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!  
let me know what you think of it so far also let me know what you think of Jessica and Adam :)**

**Leave me any ideas and i will see what i can do! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Chapter 12 is here, finally!**

**This chapter might not be as interesting but i didnt want to make it too long**

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Sunday Morning, Jesse's Birthday**

**Jesse's POV**

"Happy Birthday! Jesse! Wake up"

"Huh" I groggily flip over on my bed to find Jason jumping around excitedly around my room; I rub my eyes and sit up slightly

"Why are you so excited? it's _my _Birthday" I ask, chuckling at the 10 year old bouncing around, he shrugged his shoulders and took a seat on my bed, playing with the covers

"Thanks anyway" I said ruffling his hair and swinging me legs over the side of the bed to stand up

"Chloe and Aubrey are already downstairs with Erin by the way" Jason informed me, as I was just about to open the door I turned around to look at my younger brother

"What?! It's only….." I said surprised looking up at the clock "Oh….it's 12pm" I added once I realised what the time was, I haven't seen Chloe and Aubrey in ages, I'm looking forward to seeing them, I quickly made my way out of my room, followed by Jason who made his way downstairs while I went into the bathroom to take a shower.

**Erin's POV**

"Jesus Christ, how long can one guy take in a shower?!" I asked letting out a frustrated sigh

"Why are you so stressed? you are as bad as Aubrey!" Said Chloe smiling playfully at Aubrey, Aubrey sent back a playful glare

"I don't know, mom put me in charge of all of them, _them_ being 12 teenagers" I explained, running my fingers through my long chocolate locks

"Well, they technically won't be teenagers for long, they are all in their senior year" said Aubrey matter-of-fact-ly

"Erin, you've know most of them for years I'm sure you know how they act by now" reassured Chloe slinging her arm around my shoulder, I leaned into her

"You're right I guess I'm just fucking over reacting" I sighed as I rested my head on Chloe's shoulder

"Mom! Erin said the-!" yelled Jason from the couch beside me but I stopped him from yelling by covering his mouth with my hand

"Shut up!" I hissed as I removed my hand from his mouth

**Jesse's POV**

I pulled my shirt over my head and fixed my hair slightly

"Ah that'll do" I shrugged at the mirror and made my way downstairs

"Happy Birthday Jesse!" they all yelled as I reached the bottom of the stairs, _them_ being my mom, my dad, Jason, Erin, Chloe and Aubrey, I smiled at all of them brightly as my mom pulled me in for a hug

"Thanks everyone" I said as the same smile was plastered on my face, my dad pulled me in for a hug next

"You're finally a man, son" he chuckled into my ear, as soon as he pulled away I was attacked by Chloe, fiery red locks spread across my face

"Jesse! I haven't seen you in ages! Exclaimed Chloe as she crushed my bones in a hug

"Ow….chlo….you're..hurting me" I gasped for breath, she let go of me and smiled brightly before handing me over to Aubrey

"Happy Birthday Jess" she whispered into my ear as she hugged me gently compared to Chloe's bone-crushing hug

"Sorry sis I'm all hugged out" I joked to Erin but she still pulled me into a hug anyway

"Finally 18 Jess, you're a man but you're girlfriend's still a teenager" she joked as she let go

"Why does that matt-"I replied but I was cut off by Chloe and Aubrey gasping

"You've got a girlfriend?!" they both asked in shock

"Why does that surprise you? Who can resist this" I asked motioning at my body, they both just laughed, the doorbell rang and I instantly jogged to the door to answer it

"That'll be her now!" I said excitedly as I reached the front door, I swing the door open and Beca attacked me with a hug, we stumble through the doorframe slightly

"Happy birthday Jesse" She said looking into my eyes

"Thanks Bec" I replied leaning down to kiss her, she kissed me passionately, everybody must have been able to see us because Jason made us break apart

"Ewww gross!" he explained covering his eyes with his hands, Beca and I laughed still keeping the same gaze

"Oh shit! I almost forgot" she explained as she ran back out the front door and came back with something that looked like a guitar case

"What's this?" I asked smiling at her like an idiot; I obviously knew what it was I just like messing with her

"C'mon" she commanded leading me back through to the living room and we both took a seat on the couch,

"Hi Beca! This is Chloe and Aubrey" explained Erin as she motioned towards the girls; they both said 'Hi' and Beca did the same.

"Can I open it now?!" I ask excitedly eyeing the case up

"Yes nerd! Happy birthday" Beca leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek as I pulled over the guitar case and opened it up, my eyes widened as I saw the guitar

"It's awesome Becs, thank you so much" I hugged her awkwardly since I was holding the guitar

"Look, read" she explained as she pointed to the body of the guitar, I followed her finger and read the message that was engraved on the body out loud "Don't You Forget About Me-Love Beca"

"Wow the movie-hating Beca has used the song from 'The Breakfast Club'" I Joked as leaned closer to her and kissed her.

"Shut it nerd! You love it!" she said with a smirk on her face, we just love teasing each other

"Of course I do"

"Okay dad, Jason and I are going out now, have a good time while you're out!" explained Mom as she, dad and Jason all got their jackets on and headed out the door

"Bye!" we all called in unison

"So Aubrey, Chloe this is Beca" I explained as I gestured towards Beca

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Hey" replied Beca "So you guys met in college?" she asked and the three other girls all looked at each other before Chloe spoke up

"Yeah, we were in an acapella group, the Barden Bellas?" she questioned the last part to see if Beca has heard of them before, Beca just raised both eyebrows and shook her head no

"We would show you what acapella is but we need more people" explained Aubrey, Aubrey looked as though she wasn't too sure of Beca, I've known Aubrey for years and I can read her expressions like a book

"Look here is a video of us from regionals" said Chloe as she handed Beca her phone and I leaned over Beca to see it, the video started playing and they sung the same songs that Erin had shown me before

"If you scroll down, there is a finals video" explained Chloe as the first video finished, Beca scrolled down the page and came to the video of the finals, once again they sung the same songs

"Do you guys always sing the same songs?" asked Beca blandly, Erin and Chloe rolled their eyes waiting for Aubrey to jump and explain

"we had tradition to stand up to" explained Aubrey as her lips pursed tighter, Beca widened her eyes and smirked at Aubrey, she looked at the video and her eyes widened again, mine did the same as we saw Aubrey puke her guts up on stage

"Holy shit Bree, when did this happen?!" I asked in shock, she ignored my question and glared at Chloe

"Chloe, you told me you deleted it!" she growled, Chloe cowered closer to Erin

"I-I thought I did, I thought that video was another final" she stuttered slightly intimidated by the blonde, I could feel Beca's body shake with laughter that she was holding in, I pressed my lips tighter together trying to keep back the laughter that was ready to explode

"Beca can I speak to you for a minute?" I asked, holding back the laughter the best as I could, all she could do was nod and we both entered the kitchen a shut the door behind us.

**Beca's POV**

As Jesse and I walked into the kitchen, I couldn't help but go into a laughing fit

"That….must…have been…so embarrassing!" I breathed in between laughs

"It's not funny Becs, Aubrey is one of Erin's best friends" Said Jesse laughing slightly

"Why are you laughing then?" I asked as my laughing died down, he shrugged and wrapped his arms round my waist, pulling me closer, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he bent down slightly towards my face but stopped halfway

"What's wrong?" I asked slightly worried that he doesn't want to kiss me

"You're too short" he said simply looking around

"Thanks, you just noticed" I said sarcastically

"I've got an idea!" he said pointing his finger to the ceiling, he got a grip around my waist and lifted me up onto the kitchen counter, he smiled at his achievement and placed his hands high up on my thighs

"You gonna do this every time you realise I'm short?" I asked laughing while crossing my arms across my chest, he rubbed his hand up and down my thigh soothingly, and he leaned forward and captured my lips in his

"I take that as a yes?" I said in-between a kiss, but he just kissed me again to get me to shut up, he grazed his tongue across my lip demanding entry, I parted my lips slightly, letting him enter, I slid my tongue inside his mouth and he let out a moan into my mouth, I smiled into the kiss at my work. His warm hands went under my shirt and travelled up underneath my black vest, his hand went as far as the clip for my bra and he tried to undo it, as he fiddled with it I could tell he was getting frustrated, I broke away from the kiss and chuckled at him

"I'm guessing you've never did this before?" I laughed at his frustrated expression

"Why are these things so difficult? It's ruining the moment!" he groaned in frustration, I continued to laugh as he continued to fiddle with the clip

"I'm not seriously gonna have to do it myself, am i?" I asked giggling at him, he shook his head in determination and put on his concentrating face, he had such a cute concentration face, he says that I do but I disagree, since when is sticking your tongue out cute?

"Happy Birthday Jes- Woa I'm sorry are we interrupting something?" asked Stacie as she walked through the kitchen door followed by the rest of our friends, Jesse and I froze in our same position, Jesse with both his hands up the back of my shirt

"Bra removal stage! Get in there Jesse!" Yelled Fat Amy as she hip-thrusted the air

"Caught you just in time again Becs, as long as I'm around you're never having sex" said Adam proudly as he laughed along with the rest of the group

"Someone's horny" said Unicycle in an awkward tone as he looked around room, I felt my cheeks burn, and I couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment, most likely embarrassment

"Help! Rape!" I joked trying to hide my embarrassment with humour; I smirked at Jesse as he lifted me down from the counter

"I would never rape such a beautiful woman" he assured as he kissed my forehead

"I hope you wouldn't rape any woman" laughed Jessica with her arms crossed across her chest

"So what were you guys doing before we interrupted?" asked Donald, smirking

"None of your business" replied Jesse, tapping his nose with his finger

"Well you might need this at some point" Said Donald trying to hide a laugh as he threw over a condom, I tried to hide the laugh that was creeping up my throat

"You carry these around with you everywhere? Asked Jesse raising an eyebrow as he picked up the packet

"Man, you never know when you're gonna get laid" replied Donald as he shrugged his shoulders, Stacie playfully slapped Donald's arm "Hey, don't even think about using those condoms for anyone else but me" warned Stacie

"You guys are forgetting the real reason were here" said Cynthia Rose reminding everyone, they all looked at each other and their faces lit up as they remembered

"Happy Birthday Jesse!" they all said in unison

"Thanks guys!" He replied as he went around and hugged everyone "Let's go through and get ready" suggested Jesse as everyone piled into the living room in front of us, Jesse placed his arm around my back to lead me through, and I look at his hand where he is slipping the condom packet into his jeans pocket

"Really?" I scoffed

"You never know" he said as he winked at me

"wow" I responded sarcastically as we walked through the door of the living room, we all sat down wherever there was space

"You're lucky you sent us in there to check on them, it would have been awkward for you being Jesse's sister" giggled Stacie, Jesse and I both looked at our feet trying to hide the embarrassment, I could feel that Chloe, Aubrey and Erin were all looking at us, I looked up slowly and they were all looking at us with their mouths open

"What happened?" Erin mouthed to Stacie, Stacie never said anything but pulled her shoulder strap of her own bra up and did some actions with her hands, Erin got the idea and raised an eyebrow at Jesse and started to laugh

"He wasn't very good at it though" I pointed out, trying to hide the embarrassment again

"Are we going or what?" said Jesse, changing the subject.


	13. Chapter 13

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Chapter 13!**

**please tell me what you think!**

**hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

"C'mon guys, we'll miss the movie" I tried to hurry everyone or we would miss the movie

"Calm nerd, we won't miss the movie" Beca assured me as she took my hand in hers and we walked out the door followed by everyone else

"Holy shit who's is the bike?" questioned Beca as she pointed at the motorbike that was parked next everyone else's cars

"Mine's" replied Donald proudly as he walked up to his motorbike "Been saving up ever since I got my license" he added, Beca let go of my hand and ran up to the bike and started running her hands along it

"Can I ride it with you to the movies?" she pleaded looking up at Donald

"Woa, Beca it's icy I don't think it's safe" I said trying to talk her out of it, I was genuinely worried it _was_ icy, it was the middle of November and freezing, Donald just stood and watched us trying to make a decision

"Don't worry about it, Donald just said he's had his license for ages, I'm sure he knows how to drive safely, right Donald?" she said looking at Donald for an answer, he nodded his head and climbed on the bike pulling the helmet over his head, I sighed at Beca as she pouted

"Fine, but Donald you better drive safe if you have Beca on the back" I said pointing a finger at Donald

"Don't worry man, we'll be in front of your car the whole time" he reassured as he handed a helmet to Beca and she slipped it over her head

"See you when we get there!" she called as she climbed on and I made my way to my car that already had Erin, Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie in it, I climbed into the car and pulled my seatbelt over me and clipped it in, I let out a frustrated groan

"What's wrong Jess?" asked Chloe sympathetically

"I don't think she's safe on that thing" I sighed pointing at the motorbike in front of us, behind us were Adam, Jessica, Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy and Ashley in Fat Amy's car and Kolio, Unicycle, Lilly and Benji in Kolio's car

"She'll be fine, I've rode on that thing with Donald before" reassured Stacie, nothing they could say would calm my nerves, I've always had a fear of motorbikes ever since my uncle died in a crash when he was on his, I don't want the same to happen to Beca, I could tell Erin knew what I was thinking because the fake smile she was giving me, Beca turned around and gave us the thumbs up and I started the car and followed them, I tried to keep most of my attention on the road but I was always kept glancing slightly up to look at Beca. A couple of minutes later it felt like I lost my hearing as I froze as the motorbike in front of us lost control on the ice throwing Donald and Beca off of it, I faintly heard the sound of a scream from the back seat and the sound of a door closing, I instantly opened my door and slammed it behind me and ran over to Beca and drop to my knees by her side, before I knew it Donald and Beca were surrounded by all of us, I leaned towards her mouth

"She's still breathing but she's unconscious" I choked out, my eyes welled up with tears that threatened to fall, I looked over at Donald who was exactly the same but Stacie was leaning on him screaming with tears

"Beca…don't leave…now…what about….twins never…leaving each…others sides?" sobbed Adam as he let tears fall down his face, the crash was so hard the helmet flew off her head as she hit the ground and knocked her unconscious

"Beca….please don't go…someone call a fucking ambulance" I sobbed, one of my tears fell on her cheeks and I rubbed it off with the pad of my thumb, Benji pulled out his phone and walked away to call an ambulance, everyone else was on the ground around the two bodies, crying. I held Beca's hand in my and squeezed it gently

"Fuck! What's wrong with her wrist!" I panicked holding up her wrist that was bent in an abnormal way, Aubrey took her hand gently and examined it

"It's broken" she explained as she passed Beca's hand back to me, Jessica was holding Adam in her arms

"Call your dad" she told him, he nodded and walked off for privacy; Jessica wrapped her arms around me and gave me a squeeze reassuringly

"Guys I think Donald's leg is broken" pointed out Stacie with tears stained on her face

"Holy shit! What the fuck?!" yelled Unicycle cringing at the shape of Donald's leg, As Benji was walking back towards us we heard sirens coming from down the street

"Dads on his way" explained Adam, his voice cracking with tears, he fell back into Jessica's arms and sobbed uncontrollably, the ambulances pulled up and the paramedics rushed out towards us

"What's happened?" asked the paramedic as they started unloading a stretcher from each ambulance

"Crash" was all I could say as I moved away from Beca so they could lift her onto the stretcher

"2 people allowed with the patient in each ambulance" explained the paramedic as they loaded Beca and Donald into an ambulance

"Adam, go with Jesse, I'll see you at the hospital" explained Jessica, Adam nodded and he climbed into the ambulance with me and Stacie and Unicycle got into the other one.

5 minutes later we arrived at the hospital, they rushed Beca to the A and E department closely followed by me and Adam.

"I'm sorry boys you can't come in here, you will have to wait in the waiting room" explained the nurse, Adam and I didn't have the energy to argue and just made our way to the waiting room.

**Adam's POV**

Holy shit, I can't believe that just happened, my sister and one of my good friends have just been in a crash, it doesn't feel real, I know what exactly what's going on in Jesse's head right now, he doesn't say a word as we walk into the waiting room though, everyone else were sitting on the seats waiting on us, dad wasn't here yet though he said he would come as fast as he could, Jessica ran up to me and wrapped her hands around my neck I wrapped mine around her waist tight

"I'm so sorry" she whispered softly, I stayed silent but held her tighter so she knows I heard her, Amy is giving Jesse a big loving bear hug

"Where is she?!" I hear a distraught man from behind me, I turn around to see my dad standing there with tears rolling down his cheeks, and I detach myself from Jessica and walk over to him and pull him in for a hug

"Dad" I said helplessly

"Dr Mitchell?" asked Chloe, Aubrey and Erin in confusing in unison

"Erin, Aubrey, Chloe?" nodded Dad, all the girls nodded and chose that now was not the best time to have a school reunion.

**1 hour Later**

**Jesse's POV**

After an hour later passed, the nurse came to the waiting room

"Friends and family for Miss Beca Mitchell" called the nurse, Adam, Beca's dad and I instantly stood up

"What about Donald?" asked Stacie panicking

"I'm sorry but your friend had to go into emergency surgery for his leg" explained the nurse giving Stacie a sympathetic smile, Stacie broke back down into her seat and leaned on Benji's shoulder

"Can you guys just wait here? I think we need some space with Beca" I asked motioning between the three of us, the all nodded for us to go see Beca, the three of us walked down the maze of hallways to Beca's room my knees felt weak as we walked imagining seeing Beca like this, as we reached the door tears stung my eyes as I looked at the motionless body lying on the hospital bed. I rushed over to her side and grabbed her hand in mine

"What's the damage?" Mr Mitchell asked the nurse

"A broken wrist and a minor concussion, she will come around soon though, she is a very lucky girl" replied the nurse as she left the room to give us some privacy

"Wow Bec I thought I would be the first to get injured" said Adam forcing a slight laugh

"I'm glad nothing that bad has happened Becs, you had me scared i hate to say it but I told you so" I said kissing her hand, I pulled Beca's iPod out of her pocket, of course that would be undamaged, I pugged the headphones in and started listening to some of her mixes as her dad and Adam spoke to her unconscious form.

**Couple of Hours Later**

"I'll go get us drinks, you coming Adam?" asked Mr Mitchell

"Yeah" sighed Adam as they both walked out the room, it had been two hours and Beca had still not woken up yet, Stacie texted me saying Donald had just gotten out of surgery and the rest of the group were there.

"Beca, I know we've never really said this to each other but…I love you Beca, ever since I first met you I knew you were the one, I know It was stupid to try and kiss you at school but I was so lost in your voice I don't know what came over me….Please wake up Beca….I love you" there was no response so I hung my head in helplessness

"I love you too Jesse" a croaky voice replied, I shot my head up and Beca was smiling slightly with her eyes open slightly

"Beca you're awake" I said excitedly as I instantly captured her lips in mine, I guess she was too weak to kiss back

"Ow, what's the damage?" she asked

"Well you broke your wrist and had a minor concussion, you're so lucky Beca" I replied

"That explains the pain then" she said holding up her wrist that was now in a cast

"How's Donald?" she asks panicking

"He had to go into surgery for his leg" I replied the excitement fading away as I realised how much pain Stacie would be in right now

"Oh my god!" gasped Beca

"Beca! You're awake!" yelled Adam as he rushed through the door and hugged Beca awkwardly as she was lying down

"Adam! You're still the idiot I remember!" Beca joked as she hugged her brother; Adam shot her a playful glare

"Beca, oh my god, you scared me so much" said Mr Mitchell giving Beca a hug

"Sorry Dad" she said as he pulled away and sat on one of the chairs, a nurse came in as she heard us all talking

"Miss Mitchell, you seem to be making a good recovery, if you have improved you will be able to leave in a few hours" Explained the nurse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**This chapter is much longer :)**

**hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Beca's POV**

**A Few Hours Later**

My wrist hurts like hell but I'm glad I will be able to go home tonight, here I am still lying on the hospital bed with dad, Adam and Jesse trying to listen to what the nurse is saying

"Your wrist was a clean break so it will only take about 6 weeks to heal" explained the nurse as she stood at the end of the bed

"6 weeks?!" I asked surprised, she nodded sympathetically

"I want you to have plenty of rest, take these painkillers, one whenever you feel pain, just don't take too many" she ordered handing Jesse the tub of pills

"Try not to wear clothes that have zips on them you may find it difficult to zip them up" she explained, I looked at Jesse because I only ever wear jeans, he just sent me a helpless look back

"Thanks" I said to the nurse in the nicest tone possible

"That's all, you're ready to go, just drop by the reception on your way out to sign some paper work" she explained and left the room, I threw my head back on the pillow and sighed

"Six weeks! Six stupid weeks with this stupid thing on" I whined as I lifted up my wrist with the cast on it

"Don't worry Becs, I'll take care of you" reassured Jesse, I smiled at him as he took my hand in his

"Hey dad can Jesse stay the night?" I pleaded looking up to him

"Uh ok I guess" he replied scratching the back of his neck, Jesse sat me up and put my cast in a sling and tied it around my neck

"Donald's woken up!" explained Adam as he read the text off of his phone

"Oh my god, I forgot about Donald, can we go see him before we leave?" I asked worrying about Donald, they all nod and Jesse and Adam help me up

"Jesus Christ, I broke my wrist not my back!" I joke as Adam And Jesse help me up

"Beca, you were knocked out were not taking any chances, now climb on" Commanded Jesse as he bent down in front of me so I could climb on his back, I rolled my eyes and sighed as Adam helped me onto Jesse's back since it was hard to do so with a broken wrist. All four of us walked through the halls of the hospital until we came to Donald's room, we looked through the window unable to see Donald but everyone else surrounding them, I knocked on the window with my uninjured hand and everyone that was in the room their faces lit up when they saw it was me

"Beca! You're alive!" yelled Amy as we walked through the door

"Whoa guys, no hugs I'm injured" I warned as I held up my cast, making sure they don't hurt me even more than I already was, I walked over beside Donald and sat beside him, he sent me a weak smile I returned it with a warming one

"How you feeling dude?" I asked

"I'm so sorry that happened" he apologised, ignoring my question

"Hey look it was me being an idiot and not listening to my overprotective boyfriend" I assured him laughing slightly

"I have to stay in overnight" he explained frowning slightly "Stace can you pass over my glasses, I can't see worth a shit" he added, straining his eyes and extending his arm in Stacie's general direction, Stacie handed him his glasses and he pushed them on his face

"We better go it's getting late" said my dad who was looking at his watch

"Okay, we'll come in to see you tomorrow Donald, bye guys" I explained as I jumped back on Jesse's back as everyone said goodbye.

**Half An Hour Later**

My Dad, Adam, Jesse and I arrived at my house at 9pm

"Go tell your mom you're staying over" I suggested to Jesse, he nodded and jogged over to his house, I followed dad and Adam into the house

"I'm tired so I'm just gonna go to bed can you send Jesse up when he comes over, night!" I called and made my way upstairs

"Night Becs" called my Dad, I walked up the stairs and went into my room I shut the door behind me and collapsed onto the bed

"Shit!" I cursed "how the hell am I going to get these off?" I asked myself looking at my clothes, I guess the only option is Jesse even though he can't remove a bra to save himself, I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my room door click open

"wow, you were quick" I said sitting up, Jesse shut the door behind him slowly

"Um I might need a hand" I said shyly, he came and took a seat next to me

"Anything for you" he said kissing my cheek

"I kinda can't change my clothes by myself because of my wrist, so I was wondering if you could help?" I asked slightly embarrassed

"Me?" he asked pointing to himself

"Well I'm not gonna ask my dad or my brother to undress me am I" looking at him like he's stupid

"I-I guess" he said nervously, I chuckled at him as I walked over to my drawers to pick out something to wear.

**Jesse's POV**

Beca asked me to help her get changed no big deal, right? I don't know why _I'm _the one that's nervous, I drew in the curtains so that we don't get any peeping toms, I turned back to Beca who was standing there ready for me to help

"Wait, one sec" I said holding my finger up, I grab the hem of my t-shirt and pull it over my head

"What are you do-holy shit when did you get these?" asked Beca as she walked over and ran her hands up and down my abs

"I worked out" I said proudly, I moved my hands to the belt of my jeans and undone it, I started removing my jeans

"okay seriously what are you doing?" asked Beca laughing

"Do you think I'm gonna sleep in all my clothes?" I asked her like she was stupid, once I had kicked my jeans off, leaving me only in my boxers, I walked over to Beca to help her, I carefully removed her shirt and threw it on the bed, I gently slipped her broken wrist through the arm hole of her vest and did the same with the other arm, I slipped the vest over her head and threw it over with the shirt, wow she had an amazing body, it was so perfect, I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck

"Do you know how much this is turning me on right now?" I whispered in her ear

"If I couldn't feel it in my back right now I would have never have known" she joked, I looked down at my crotch to see what she was on about

"Oh right, sorry about that" I said apologising to her

"Don't be, it's kinda hot that taking my shirt off is turning you on so easily" she laughed, I laughed along and started fiddling with her bra clip

"here we go again" she sighed face-palming, I fiddled with it until It popped open and I threw my hands in the air

"You know its easier doing it from the back" I said laughing, she slipped it off her arms and I bit my lip, c'mon Jesse keep it together

"You know this is taking longer than it should because you can't keep staring" she said laughing at me

"But you're just so sexy right now" I said barley louder than a whisper, wrapping my arms around her waist again

"C'mon nerd, I'm tired" she whined and I helped her slip on another vest, she kicked off her jeans and I helped her slip into some pyjama bottoms.

Beca crawled into her bed and I took a duvet and a pillow and lay it on the floor

"Sleep with me Jesse" pleaded Beca, moving over in her bed to give me space, I obliged and slid in beside her, she turned away from me and I draped my arm over her waist pulling her closer

"Night Beca" I said quietly

"Night Jesse".

**Next Morning**

**Adam's POV**

_Buzz! Buzz!_

I burry my face into the pillow, trying to drown out the noise of my phone vibrating

_Buzz! Buzz"_

"Fuck off!" I curse as I feel for my phone; I hit answer without looking at the caller ID and answer it angrily

"Hello?!"

"Adam are you okay?"

"Oh hey Jess, I'm fine just a little tired that's all"

"Okay, um are you going to school today?"

"Yeah"

"Well Amy's picking me up do you want a ride?"

"Yeah sure"

"Okay, I'll call her, how's Beca by the way?"

"um I don't know I haven't spoke to her this morning, you kinda woke me up"

"oh sorry"

"it's cool, my alarm would have went off anyway, I'll go check on Beca now" I stayed on the phone but I climbed out of bed and went to Beca's room, I slowly creaked the door open and my eyes widened and I shut the door again

"Holy shit Jessica, Jesse's in the bed too!"

"Why does that matter? he is her boyfriend"

"Who knows what they were doing last night!" I tip toed back to my room and took a seat on my bed

"Really Adam?! Who the hell has sex with a broken wrist?!"

"Hmm maybe you're right"

"Don't worry too much, allow her to grow up too Adam"

"Yeah you're right; okay I'll see you soon"

"Love you, bye"

"Love you too, bye"

Okay maybe I am over reacting, it's not like they had sex right? I think Jesse is staying home with Beca today to look after her because dad will be out at work all day. I walked down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower.

**Beca's POV**

I blinked my eyes open and felt a sharp shooting pain go right through my wrist

"Motherfucker!" I yelled as I grabbed my wrist in pain, I felt Jesse jerk awake and I turned to face him

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry spreading across his face, I clenched my teeth trying to take my mind off the pain

"My wrist is hurting like a bitch!" I hissed through my clenched teeth

"I'll go get you your painkillers and some water" explained Jesse as he shot up from bed and ran downstairs, god I loved this guy, he would do anything for me I smiled at my thought but it soon disappeared once the pain came back. A couple of minutes later Jesse returned with a glass of water and the tub of painkillers, he handed me one out of the tub and gave me the glass of water

"Thanks" I said, popping the pill in my mouth, tilting my head back and taking a big gulp of water, Jesse rubbed circles on my back soothingly

"You want to go over to mine for a movie soon?" he asked softly

"Ugh fine but only because there is nothing else to do today" I huffed

"We should get dressed" suggested Jesse as he stood up and picked up every piece of clothing of his, He pulled his shirt over his head and slipped on his jeans that he had on yesterday, He helped me get dressed and we both made our way to the bathroom, there was a wet towel on the floor that had been used, I picked it up and threw it in the laundry

"ADAM! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT LEAVING TOWELS ON TH FLOOR?" I yelled downstairs

"LOVE YOU TOO BECA, SEE YOU AFTER SCHOOL, BYE!" he called back up and slammed the front door behind him. I sigh and lift up my toothbrush and rinse it under the tap, squeeze the toothpaste on it and try to brush my teeth, I groan in frustration

"Shit! I can't do it" I said frustrated

"What can't you do?" asked Jesse, who was drying his face off with a towel

"Brush my teeth, I can't do it with this hand" I groan

"Beca, you're left-handed, you broke your right wrist and you can't even brush your teeth?" asked Jesse raising his eyebrow

"I'm just one of those weirdo's that use different hands to do different stuff, like I use my left hand to write which is fucking annoying if you're using pen because it smudges" I said giving up with the toothbrush and throwing it in the sink

"Tell me about it, but I don't understand why you can't brush your teeth you can do that with any hand" explained Jesse with a confused look

"Apparently I can't, it just feels weird" I explain

"Here look" he said as he picked up my toothbrush and stood behind me, he placed the toothbrush in my left hand and held my wrist to guide it, he guided my hand and I successfully brushed my teeth

"See now was that hard?" he said in a baby voice, I turned around to face him and punched him playfully on the shoulder

"But I punch with my left hand" I smiled showing him my uninjured hand while he rubbed his shoulder

"You did get me a left-handed guitar right? because I will have to change all the strings if you didn't" he asked out of the blue as seriousness spread across his face

"Yeah, how could I forget that you were a leftie like me" I assured him as I walked out the bathroom and went downstairs as he followed close beside me

"You ready to go over?" I asked as I grabbed my phone and my keys, he nodded and we made our way outside and Jesse closed the door behind us he took my left hand in his right and we walked over the grass to his house, He unlocked the door and led me inside to find Erin, Chloe and Aubrey lying on the couch watching TV

"You guys are still here?" asked Jesse as he shut the door behind us

"Chloe and Aubrey decided to stay a couple of nights" Explained Erin as they all sat up to give Jesse and I a seat

"Hey Jess can I use your phone to call Aaron?" asked Erin as I took a seat next to Chloe

"Fine! Here" he replied pulling his phone out of his jeans pocket, unfortunately the condom that Donald had given him fell out too and dropped to the floor

"Wow" I said sarcastically pinching the bridge of my nose, He quickly picked it up and stuffed it back in his pocket, Erin just shook her head and smiled before taking his phone and leaving the room for privacy but Chloe and Aubrey sat and giggled to themselves

"It's not like you two have not seen one before" huffed Jesse as he slumped into the couch

"Excuse me? Are you calling us whores?" joked Chloe

"Chlo just because you've seen a condom before doesn't make you a whore" laughed Aubrey

"So who's Aaron?" I asked saving Jesse from the previous subject

"Erin's boyfriend, they met in freshman year of college and have been together since" explained Aubrey as the laughter died down

"What age are you guys now again?" I asked

"24" said Chloe simply; taking a sip of her can of coca cola

"I see, so they've been together for like 5 years" I replied, Erin came back from the kitchen with Jesse's phone in her hand

"Aaron's coming over, he said he had to ask me something" she explained as she threw Jesse's phone onto his lap

"Careful it's fragile!" he complained, examining his phone "You know something?" he asked randomly

"what?" I replied simply

"I haven't even had a shot of my guitar yet" he replied as he stood up and pulled the guitar case over, he opened it up and pulled the guitar out

"You know I've always wanted to play guitar but I'm shit" I explained

"Really? I could always teach you" he offered

"Adam's tried to teach me on his guitar but it was a complete fail, it doesn't help that his guitars right-handed too"

"Adam's right handed?" he asked surprised

"Yeah we can do some weird shit mirror image writing thing" I said and he raised an eyebrow at me questiongly

"Don't even ask how we found that out, twins do some weird shit!" I laughed

"I don't even want to know" he said shaking his head, Chloe Aubrey and Erin went through to the kitchen to talk

"you know I was trying to learn a song on guitar to play you" I smirked

"Really? What song I can probably play it" he asked smiling

"'The only Exception' by Paramore?" I looked at him questioningly if he knew it

"Yeah I know that song, I could probably try to play it" he replied as he began to strum the strings, it didn't sound quite right

"Shit! Wait Erin might know she's a Paramore fan" He explained "Erin! Can you come her a sec!" he called through, she came through the door sighing

"What is it?" she asked

"can you tell me the chords for 'The Only Exception'?" he asked

"Oh yeah here look" she said as she took the guitar off Jesse and sat beside him

"You play too?" I asked Erin

"Yeah I was the one that taught Jesse" she replied, after showing Jesse all the chords he needed to play and the strumming pattern she handed the guitar back to him and walked back through to the kitchen

"Okay I think I got it, you going to sing it?" he asked hopefully, I nodded and he began to strum the intro

"This sound right?" he asked as he continued to strum, I nodded my head again and waited till I needed to come in

**Erin's POV**

Aubrey, Chloe and I were all in the kitchen while Beca and Jesse played guitar

"So what do you think Aaron wants?" asked Chloe who was sitting up on one of the counters

"God knows, he should be here soon" I replied looking up at the clock

"Guys shhhh, listen!" whispered Aubrey as we heard Beca start to sing

_**When I was younger**_

_**I saw my daddy cry**_

_**And curse at the wind**_

_**He broke his own heart**_

_**And I watched**_

_**As he tried to reassemble it**_

_**And my momma swore that**_

_**She would never let herself forget**_

_**And that was the day that I promised**_

_**I'd never sing of love**_

_**If it does not exist**_

_**But darlin'**_

_**You are the only exception! **_

_**You are the only exception! **_

_**You are the only exception! **_

_**You are the only exception! **_

"Wow her voice is amazing!" whispered Chloe as we all stood with our ears pressed against the door

_**Maybe I know, somewhere**_

_**Deep in my soul**_

_**That love never lasts**_

_**And we've got to find other ways**_

_**To make it alone**_

_**Or keep a straight face**_

_**And I've always lived like this**_

_**Keeping a comfortable, distance**_

_**And up until now**_

_**I had sworn to myself that I'm content**_

_**With loneliness**_

_**Because none of it was ever worth the risk, well**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't**_

_**Let go of what's in front of me here**_

_**I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up**_

_**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream**_

_**Ooh Ooh... **_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**And I'm on my way to believing**_

_**Oh, and I'm on my way to believing**_

I slowly opened the door and walk through

"That was amazing you-ohhhkay" I said as I walked in and walked back out as they were kissing each other, the doorbell rang and I ran through to answer it, I opened it to Aaron and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss

"Hey you" he greeted as we pulled away from each other and walked through to the living room

"Beca this is Aaron, my boyfriend, Aaron this is Beca, Jesse's girlfriend" I introduced them both

"Hey dude!" greeted Beca

"Hey" replied Aaron

"So what did you want to ask me?" I asked as I turned to face him, he shuffled on his feet nervously and looked down

"Um well there is no point in hiding this from your friends, so you guys can all stay in here" he explained smiling at everyone else in the room, he took my hands in his and looked me in the eye "Erin, we've been together for five years…" he started but Chloe interrupted

"Holy. Shit!" she said covering her hand with her mouth, giving each word a sentence on its own

"Chloe, shut up!" hissed Aubrey; I nodded for Aaron to continue

"Well I just wanted you to know you mean the world to me and for me to show that…." He continued, he bent down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box "Erin will you give me the wonderful honour of becoming my wife?" he asked hopefully

"I agree with Chloe, Holy. Shit! I mean yes, of course I will, yes, yes" I squealed as he pushed the engagement ring on my finger, he stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and kiss him as the rest of the room cheered, Jesse pulled me in for a tight hug

"One less Swanson" he joked in my ear, I laughed and pulled away, I was attacked by Chloe and Aubrey and we stumbled back onto the couch, Jesse shook Aaron's hand and I hugged Beca once I stood back up

"Congratulations" she whispered in my ear

"Thanks" I said as I pulled away, we all sat on the couch and Jesse handed me his phone

"Call mom" he said, I took the phone off him and searched for moms number, I hit dial and put it on speaker phone and placed it on the coffee table

"Hello?" said a voice from the other end of the phone

"Mom! I'm engaged!" I screamed down the phone

"Oh my god! Congratulations honey!"

"Hi Jane or mom-to-be" laughed Aaron as he called down the phone

"Aaron is that you?"

"Yeah"

"congratulations! Okay I've got to go; I'll see you when I get home"

"Okay bye!" all six of us called in unison

"Shit Jesse, I completely forgot about Donald, we better go" Explained Beca as she grabbed Jesse's hand

"We didn't even watch a movie" whined Jesse, and with that they both exited the house.


	15. Chapter 15

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Chapter 15 everyone!**

**There will be more Adam x Jessica in the coming chapters just because Beca has her cast on and there is nothing really she can do.**

**I want to start replying to reviews so give me something i can reply to and i will answer it in the next chapter! :)**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

"Is Donald getting out today?" I asked Beca as I climbed in the driver's side of my car

"I think so" she replied slowly as she clipped her seatbelt in, I did the same and started the car; she sighed and stared out the window

"What's up?" I asked placing a hand on her knee with my other on the steering wheel

"Donald thinks it's his fault for this" she turned to me and pointed to her broken wrist, I nodded for her to go on "well it's my fault, I should have listened to you" she added, fully turning round to me

"Don't beat yourself up for it Becs, its over" I assured rubbing my hand sympathetically up and down her knee

"You're right, but I just want to get this stupid thing off" she sighed as she motioned towards her wrist

"Well you broke it yesterday, that was the 11th of November, six weeks from then is…" I counted the weeks on my fingers "23rd December, you'll have it off for Christmas" I laughed a little trying to lighten the mood, I turned around in my seat to see if any traffic was coming, once it was all clear I reversed out the driveway and drove off.

"You got your iPod?" I asked breaking the silence

"Yeah why?" she sighed

"Plug it in" I command softly

"Aye, Aye captain" she said sarcastically giving me a mock salute, she pulled the iPod out of her pocket and plugged it in, hitting shuffle.

"Rihanna fan are we?" I teased as _"We Found Love" _came on

"I'm actually a fan of the DJ" she shot back raising an eyebrow at me

"Who's the DJ?" I asked

"Calvin Harris" she replied folding her arms across her chest

"Sorry if you get so defensive over your DJ's" I laughed raising my hands for a quick second in surrender "Anyway, Calvin Harris isn't he that Scottish dude?"

"Yeah, that song made him famous in the US" she explained pointing towards the iPod as the song continued to play. The first song finished and the next one started

"This song brings back a memory that makes me want to cringe" I said scrunching up my face as "_Titanium" _Started to play, Beca ignored me and started to sing

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**Ricochet, you take your aim**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

We arrived at the hospital but the music continued to play, I couldn't help myself but to join in

_**Cut me down**_

_**But it's you who'll have further to fall**_

_**Ghost town and haunted love**_

_**Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**_

_**I'm talking loud not saying much**_

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**Ricochet, you take your aim**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**I am titanium**_

As we finished the last lines we both looked at each other in the eye, we both smiled and Beca unclipped her seat belt and leaned in towards me, grabbing the back of my neck, pulling me in closer until our lips met, she slid her tongue into my mouth causing a moan to escape from my throat, I detached my lips from hers and moved swiftly to her neck and sucked slightly on her pressure point causing a moan to escaped from her lips, I moved my mouth up to her ear

"Payback" I said in a husky whisper causing her to shudder with pleasure, I pressed my forehead against hers

"Jesse?..." she breathed

"hmm?"

"We need to go and see Donald" she whispered, I snapped back to reality at the mention of Donald and quickly opened my car door and ran around to Beca's side to help her out, I extended my hand out for her to take and she took it

"Is that a better memory of "_Titanium"_?" she asked as we walked hand in hand to the hospital doors

"If that happens every time "_Titanium" _comes on, I will be keeping it on replay" I joked and she laughed along

"Jesse! Beca!" we hear a familiar voice calling us, we look up to find Stacie and a hobbling Donald coming through the doors of the hospital

"Hey guys!" I said as we approached our friends

"I'm guessing you took the day off school too, Stace?" Asked Beca, Stacie nodded and placed her hand on Donald's back to support him as he stood with his crutches

"You guys want a ride?" I asked as I pointed with my thumb behind me

"That'll be great man, we were just gonna phone a cab, we didn't know if you guys were gonna show up" replied Donald as we walked slowly over to the car

"Stacie, you know Calvin Harris right?" Asked Beca as she walked between Stacie and I

"Yeah, he looks so much more attractive with blonde hair" replied Stacie

"I know right!" exclaimed Beca, they both looked at Donald and I, and we both just raised an eyebrow and shook our heads

"Don't worry nerd, he's like 12 years older than us, and what are the chances of me meeting him anyway" Beca assured me as she climbed in the front of the car while I helped Donald in the back beside Stacie. I got into my seat and started the car, 10 minutes later we were driving down what felt like hundreds of streets, I looked in the rear view mirror Stacie and Donald both had earphones plugged in and were listening to music, I looked over at Beca who was absent-mindedly looking out the window I turned my head back to looking at the road and continued to drive on

"….then?" I caught Beca in the corner of my eye and caught the last of her sentence

"Huh?" I asked confused

"What do you think of your new brother in law-to-be then?" she repeated, laughing a little

"Yeah he's-" I began to answer but Stacie cut me off by lunging herself forward

"Brother in law-to-be? Who's getting married Jesse?" she asked excitedly pulling out her earphones

"His sister obviously, it's not like his little brothers getting married" explained Beca in her usual sarcastic tone, Stacie seemed to be completely oblivious to Beca's sarcasm

"Erin's getting married?! Tell her congratulations!" squealed Stacie leaning back into her seat

"Will do Stace" I said laughing at her excitement of my sister getting married.

"This is gonna be a long six weeks" groaned Beca as she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

**Adam's POV**

It was lunch-time at school and Amy, Cynthia Rose, Unicycle, Benji, Ashley, Kolio, Lilly, Jessica and I were all sitting at the lunch table eating and talking

"Guys, Guys! Erin's getting married, I just got a text from Stacie" Yelled Ashley looking up from her phone

"No shit Sherlock, she posted on twitter hours ago" deadpanned Amy taking a bite of her sandwich, Ashley sent Amy a scowl before turning back to everyone else

"You guys knew?" asked Ashley confused, we all nodded and laughed while Ashley put on a pout

"You seriously need a twitter Ash" said Cynthia Rose who was probably on twitter on her phone

"So what is everyone doing after school today?" asked Benji to everyone

"Well I'm just staying in today and Jessica's coming over" I explained wrapping my arm around Jessica's waist

"Woooo, I think we know where this is going" Joked Amy as she winked at me, I fake scowled at them all before smiling at Jessica

"Too bad Donald isn't here to throw you a little _something_ to you like he did to Jesse" Laughed Unicycle, I punched him in the arm and he winced in pain

"Do you know if they have used the condom yet?" said Amy in a serious tone, I opened my eyes wide in shock at that question

"How the fuck am I meant to know?! Do you want me to text Beca saying "hey Becs everyone else wants to know if you guys used that condom yet?" I replied sarcastically pretending to type on my phone, a devilish grin grew on Amy's face

"Amy" I warned

"If you won't I will!" she said pulling her phone out her pocket, I stand up and so does she I run around the other side of the table trying to catch her which isn't that hard because she doesn't exactly run she kind of waddles, she tried holding the phone up higher

"No point Amy I'm taller than you!" I said as I try to grab the phone but she just moves it in every other direction

"Aha!" I praised as I successfully grab the phone out of Amy's hand, I look at the message she was about to send

"Amy that would have been pointless anyway you literally typed "nweufsoudfshgushg" now you get this back after class" I said mockingly, stuffing her phone into my pocket as she huffed and sat back down in her seat, A couple of minutes later the bell rang and we all made our ways to our classes.

**Jessica's POV**

Adam and I were lying on the couch in his house watching a move, I lay in front while he was pressed closely behind me, and Adam was asleep judging by his breathing patterns, I decided I would have a little fun with him. I flipped my body over so I was facing him I did it carefully so I didn't wake him _He looked so cute when he sleeps_, I slowly moved my hand underneath his shirt and started travelling upwards _Obviously didn't feel that_, I took my hand back and leaned up to his neck and started trailing kisses along his neck, he still didn't budge _"What the fuck Adam?"_ I thought to myself_," I know what'll wake him up" _I thought, I slipped the tip of my fingers under the waistband of his jeans slightly _Oh c'mon! Right this calls for desperate measures_, I place my hand on his crotch and add a tiny bit pressure, he pushes his hips slightly and lets out a moan _Mission accomplished!_

"Jess what are you doing?" he asked groggily

"Trying to fucking wake you up" I replied, he pulled me so close that there was no more space between us but then he rolled me over onto the floor

"Well that was graceful" I said sarcastically

"Not enough space" he whispered

"I totally agree" I whispered back as he leaned over me and kissed me passionately, he swiftly slid his tongue into my mouth and a moan of pleasure crept up my throat, he started to grind his hips against mine and I gasped

"Adam…" I breathed "too many clothes….", he hummed in agreement and started to unbuckle his belt I grab the hem of my shirt and pull It over my head. Once all our clothes were removed Adam pulled out a condom packet out of his pocket

"You're like Donald?" I giggled

"Always prepared" he confirmed.

5 minutes later we were in the middle of having sex, we rolled over and must of hit someone's phone and called someone, we payed no attention to it and were too caught up in the heat of the moment

"Hello? Hello? Adam why call me and don't fucking answer?!" yelled the person on the other end of the phone, that person happened to be Beca but we never heard it because we weren't paying any attention to anything else except each other

"Adam….Adam…..Adam" I call his name as he thrusts in and out of me

"Holy shit! Jesse they're having sex!" Yelled Beca through the phone, we finally realise that we called her by accident

"Fuck, end the call, end the call!" panicked Adam, I quickly roll over and hit the end button, I watch as Adam paces the room

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, I'm never gonna be able to look at her again!" He cursed lacing his fingers through his hair, I started to put my clothes back on as did Adam

"Were gonna have to get payback and catch them having sex" I tried to crack a joke to release the stress from the moment

"Yeah we have to do it when it's her first time though, but what am I gonna do when she comes home?!" he started to panic again

"Calm down Adam, it's not like we can hide it anyway she literally heard us on the other end of the phone."

"You're right I just have to be a man and stand up to my very scary- who am I kidding she scares the shit out of me!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Chapter 16! this is pretty short but oh well i'll make up for it. yeah i couldnt stay away from JessexBeca, so i gave you some! i will probably do a six week jump in the next chapter to when Beca gets her cast off, what do you think?**

**Hope you enjoy it! any ideas you would like to see happen in the story please leave them in the reviews and i will see what i can do!**

* * *

**Review answers :**

**Jessicayip792 : **Thanks for reviewing on every chapter :) don't worry i've decided i cant live without some JessexBeca so i think i might do a time jump please tell me what you think :) and sorry if i'm teasing you about the whole Jesse and Beca not having sex yet hahaha :)

**RainbowUnicornR-MyLife** : Glad i'm getting a Bechloe shipper a fan of my story :)

**guest : **Glad you like it, you wont have to wait much longer for more JessexBeca, please tell me if i should do the six week time jump or not :)

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

Beca and I had dropped off Stacie and Donald at their houses and now we were in the car, parked outside Beca's house, with the engine and the radio off, silence filled the atmosphere

"Why does it have to be raining?" whined Beca as we watched the heavy rain hit off the car window

"C'mon!" I command as I click open the door and climb out walking round to Beca's side, opening the door, as I opened the door, Beca's eyes were wide in shock

"Dude no! I'll get soaked!" she complained, I could feel my hair flattening and drops of water running off the tip of my nose from the rain, I stayed silent and stuck my hand out for her to take, she grabbed it with a sigh and climbed out the car, screwing her face up as the rain soaked her hair. She tried to run ahead but I didn't move and pulled her back

"What is it nerd?!" she yelled, I smirked at her and pulled her closer

"Why can't we just go inside?" she whined as I turned her around so she was leaning on the hood of the car, I kept the same smirk on my face and grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her onto the hood of the car

"Jesse, what the hell?" she asked in confusion but she had a slight smile on her face

"I've always wanted to do this" I replied leaning forward into the side of the car

"Do what? Lift me up on a car and wait here to get drenched?" she scoffed, I tucked a wet strand of her hair behind her hair and shook my head causing drops of water to fly of my wet hair, I snaked one hand around her waist and one around her neck and leaned in, she wrapped one hand around my neck since the other was still in its cast, our wet lips met and moved in sync, she wrapped her legs around my waist and pressed her whole body against mine, she rolled her hips slightly against my waist causing me to let out a loud moan into her mouth, I pulled her closer if it was even possible and she responded with a moan, we broke apart when somebody cleared their throat awkwardly

"Dad!" exclaimed Beca in surprise mixed with embarrassment; I felt my cheeks burn I glanced around to Beca whose cheeks were just as red as mine

"Beca" said Mr Mitchell awkwardly

"How long have you been standing there" cringed Beca as she slid off the car

"Long enough, now inside, I've already talked to your brother about something" he explained sternly, Beca and I exchanged glances and tried to hold back our laughter about the mention of Adam.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jesse" she called as she dragged her feet behind her dad as she followed him to the door

"Bye Becs!" I called after her as I made my way over to my house

**Beca's POV**

"Go sit on the couch" command dad as I walked through the front door, he went to hang his jacket up and I walked through the living room to find Adam on the couch

"Did he find out?" I whispered to Adam as I took a seat next to him, he nodded silently

"How?" I whispered

"He found the condom packet" he sighed

"You didn't bin it?!" I said surprised

"Well I was stressing out when you were on the phone listening so I forgot, okay?!" he whisper-yelled

"How long was dad standing outside, watching by the way?" I asked changing the subject

"Well just before you started grinding into Jesse, he saw that through the window and said he needed to stop it before it got out of hand" he explained, grinning, I buried my face in my hand to hide my embarrassment

"You were like super horny Becs, you were probably like "Oh Jesse….Jesse…..Jesse" he mimicked, making faces

"I wasn't like that!" I snapped as I punched his arm "You didn't hear what I heard over the phone anyway" I shot back raising my eyebrows at him

"Right you two we need to talk!" yelled dad as he stormed through the door

"Why are you standing in front of us like were 5 year olds?" I scoffed

"Because you're still the height of one" joked Adam as he shrunk away because of the glare I sent him

"Enough! Can we talk about the real reason I'm having to speak to you two!?" said dad in a raised voice, Adam and I both hung our heads in shame

"I found out _you_ had sex" he said pointing at Adam "and I saw _you_ just about to have sex" he said pointing at me

"Really? why would I have sex literally on a car, dad?" I asked him like he was stupid

"Things happen Beca, you were already getting Jesse….excited" he said lost for words, I screwed my face up at his choice for words

"Dad, were 18 in a few months, I've got a boyfriend and Adam has a girlfriend, things _are_ gonna happen but were not going to be immature about it" I reassured him

"I know you're both mature, I just don't want you getting someone pregnant" he sighed motioning towards Adam "Or worse, you getting pregnant" he said motioning towards me

"Don't worry dad, Jesse would literally torture himself if he got me pregnant" I continued to reassure him

"And you already know I use protection, I mean you found it on the floor" said Adam, Dad just pulled a face at him

"Yeah, don't let me find that again" he cringed "I just want you both to be in a responsible relationship, that's all" he explained giving us a reassuring smile, we both nod and stand up to leave the room

"Well that was awkward" I whispered to Adam once we were far enough away from dad

"You got that right" he whispered back as we climbed upstairs, at the top of the stairs we both made our separate ways into our rooms, I laid down on my bed and pulled out my phone and typed a message to Jesse

_**Hey, sorry about what happened back there :/ xxxx-Beca**_

_**Don't worry about it, you get in shit? Xxxx-Jesse**_

_**Kinda, he says I was getting you "excited" hahaha very awkward coming from your dad xxxx-Beca**_

_**You were ;) xxxx-Jesse**_

_**He thought we were gonna have sex on the car xxxx-Beca**_

_**I want to have sex with you, just not on a car hahaha xxxx-Jesse**_

_**You're such a sex-driven teenager xxxx-Beca**_

_**Technically not a teen ;) xxxx-Jesse**_

_**Sorry, man haha, what was that thing you were talking about before you kissed me you said "I've always wanted to do this" do what? Xxxx-Beca**_

_**A romantic kiss in the rain xxxx-Jesse**_

_**Wow (sarcasm by the way) xxxx-Beca**_

_**Your sarcasm is burning a hole in my phone ;) xxxx-Jesse**_

_**Did you enjoy it? Xxxx-Beca**_

_**Enjoy what? Xxxx-Jesse**_

_**The kiss ;) xxxx-Beca**_

_**Of course I did, especially when you started grinding me ;) xxxx-Jesse**_

_**My dad and Adam saw me do that :/ xxxx-Beca**_

_**Who cares, I enjoyed it ;) xxxx-Jesse**_

_**Of course you did, I wish you were here right now :( xxxx-Beca**_

_**Why? So you can grind me? ;) xxxx-Jesse**_

_**I just want to kiss you xxxx-Beca**_

_**Who's the sex-driven teen now, huh? Xxxx-Jesse**_

_**Shut up nerd! Haha xxxx-Beca**_

_**You said you wanted me, look up xxxx-Jesse**_

I read the text over and glance up at the window, where Jesse is standing on a ladder knocking on the window, motioning me to open it

"What the?...How the?" I stumble for words, I walk over to the window and open it

"How?" I asked pointing at the ladder

"wasn't that hard Becs, grab a ladder, climb up it" he explained like I was dumb, I saw him wobble slightly so I wrapped my arms around his neck to stop him from falling

"Now we don't want you getting any broken bones too do we?" I said with my arms around his neck, I leaned forward and kissed him I instantly slid my tongue inside his mouth and both our tongues tangled with each other, I let a moan escape my throat once his hands started travelling up my shirt, me moaning caused him to moan and I started tangling my left hand through his hair

"Jesse we can't" I breathed out

"You're right, if we make that much noise from kissing god knows how loud sex would be" he agreed as he panted.


	17. Chapter 17

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Chapter 17!**

**sorry i didn't have a chance to answer revievs but i will on the next chapter so ask away!**

**Hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

**6 Weeks Later**

**23****rd**** December**

**Beca's POV**

Two days until Christmas, School finished up a couple of days ago, thank god! Today is the day I get my stupid cast removed and everything will be back to normal, Donald also gets his cast removed today too since he made such a quick recovery, Jesse decided he would take him along to the hospital with us, Stacie would have taken him but she was away on vacation with her parents over Christmas.

I turned around in my seat of the car to Donald who was absentmindedly staring out the window leaning his chin on his cupped hand, I sighed and turned back to the front, I looked over at Jesse who was concentrating on the road, I smirked at his facial expression. I slowly move my left hand towards his thigh and let my hand travel slowly up his leg, I heard his breath get caught in his throat

"Bec, please don't I'm trying to concentrate" He whined, I smirked and placed my hand lightly on his crotch, he closed his eyes and let out a moan at my touch

"Jesse open your eyes, you're driving" I teased, his eyes shot open in realisation

"Well if you would stop teasing me then I wou-" he started to protest but Donald cut him off when he lunged forward in his seat

"Can you guys stop? Please? There's plenty of time for that when you guys are ALONE!" he pleaded

"Sorry" we sighed, both embarrassed at the realisation that Donald was still in the car

"We're here!" announced Jesse as he climbed out and clicked his door shut and walked around the front of the car to help me out

"I think Donald's the one that needs help" I said pointing my thumb towards Donald, who was struggling to get out the car, but taking Jesse's hand anyway and letting him help me

"Oh sorry man" said Jesse as we both went around the back of the car to Donald's door to help him out, Jesse placed his arm around Donald's shoulder to stable him while I handed him his crutch.

**1 Hour Later**

"Jesus Christ! Thank fuck!" I yelled as all three of us walked back through the hospital doors castless, I rotated my wrist on its joint, celebrating that I finally have control over my wrist, Donald was doing some sort of dance with his feet

"Yeah! I can walk again!" he Cheered as he stopped dancing and continued to walk beside Jesse and I

"Now we can do stuff we have never done before" winked Jesse

"What stuff did yo-" I tried to ask but was cut off by Donald clearing his throat

"Don't even bother asking him" cringed Donald pinching the bridge of his nose

"Oh c'mon don't even deny that you don't get like that with Stacie, dude" scoffed Jesse as he opened the car door and climbed in

"Yeah I do, just not in front of friends" He admitted

"Yeah right! Do you even know Stacie, she talks about sex infront of everyone" I scoffed and clipped my seatbelt in

"We're all surprised that Stacie is actually in a commited relationship" Joked Jesse as he started the car

"Guys c'mon, she's not like she makes out to be" Defended Donald, I exchanged glances with Jesse and then turned back to looking out the window

"Becs?" Jesse asked still facing forward

"Hmm?" I responded

"Erin, Aaron, Chloe, Aubrey and I are going to Vermont a day after Christmas, I was wondering if you wanted to come?" He turned to me looking hopeful

"I would love to but I can't ski" I admitted, hanging my head

"I'll teach you, were only going for 3 nights" He explained excitedly

"Okay, sounds like I will probably kill myself with a ski pole but sounds fun, I'll call my dad and ask him" I smiled at him as he turned back to the road, I pulled out my phone with my right hand, something I haven't been able to do in a while and scrolled through the contacts until I came to dad, I hit call and waited for an answer

"Hello?"

"Hey dad"

"Beca, How's your wrist?"

"Great!, I can finally move it!"

"That's good! Why did you call?"

"Oh yeah, um can I go with Jesse to Vermont the day after Christmas?" I asked cautiously, biting my lip and looking at Jesse

"Uh I dunno Becs, is anyone else going?" he asked and I panicked I looked at Jesse for an answer but he just shrugged

"Um yeah, his Uncle and Aunt are taking us" I lied and Jesse mouthed "_What?!"_, I shrugged my shoulders at Jesse and continued to talk on the phone

"Uh okay, I guess Becs but you better be carful" he warned

"Yeah, promise Dad, bye" I quickly hung up the phone before he could change his mind, I closed my eyes and sighed with relief

"Thanks, Jesse!" called Donald as we pulled up outside his house and he closed the door behind him, Jesse and I both waved to him as he walked off to his front door

"Sorry for teasing you earlier" I said winking at Jesse

"You _are_ such a tease, I guess I'll just have to get revenge" he said winking back at me and starting the car.

**Jesse's POV**

We drove along in silence, im glad Beca gets to come with me to Vermont with Erin, Aaron, Chloe and Aubrey, it will be basically me and Beca because no doubt Erin and Aaron and the girls will be doing something by themselves anyway, so I was excited to have some alone time with Beca without worrying about parents, brothers, friends. I glanced over at her and her eyes were closed, was she asleep?, "Revenge time" I thought to myself, I slowly moved my hand towards her and rested my finger tips on her thigh "im gonna do the same you did to me" I thought to myself, I slowly trailed my finger tips up her thighs heading towards her crotch, the closer I got I felt her squirm beneath my fingers I heard her gasp and her eyes shot open

"Jesse!" she whined

"Revenge is sweet, Mitchell" I replied, not taking my hand away and she continued to squirm

"Jesse, seriously I need to pee and _this_ is not helping" she continued to whine, I slowly moved my hand away and stuck my bottom lip out

"So the squirming was your need to pee and not me touching you?" I asked, disappointed

"Both, now can we just get home?" she asked as she crossed her legs, I noticed that she crossed her legs and I quickly turned back to the road.

"Want to come to mine and watch a movie?" I asked, watching her from the corner of my eye, I saw her nod slightly in agreement.

**About 10 Minutes Later**

We pulled up outside my house and Beca quickly open her door and rushed to the front door

"Would you hurry up!" she yelled as I walked towards her, spinning the keys on my finger

"Okay, calm yourself" I chuckled as I unlocked the door and she made her way upstairs to the bathroom

"Move bitch!" I heard from the top of the stairs and a confused Erin comes to the top of the stairs

"What the fuck?!" she asked as she started to walk downstairs, I shrugged my shoulders and made my way upstairs

**Beca's POV**

I was in the bathroom and finally relieved myself, I looked down

"Fuck!" I curse under my breath and throw my head back in frustration

"Thanks period, just what I wanted for Christmas, you're early" I thought to myself

"Dear mother nature, I hate you, from me" I muttered under my breath as I search the bathroom for something

"Surely Erin has at least _something_" I continue to rummage through the bathroom, I internally cheered when I found a box of tampons.

A couple of minutes later

I stepped out of the bathroom and headed towards jesse's room, he was lying on his bed starting up his laptop, I walked over to the bed and lay down beside him and groaned running my hand over my stomach, i could feel jesse staring

"You okay?...your not pregnant are you?" He asked stupidly as he started to panic

"That. Is the most intelligent thing you've ever said, because we have never had sex which makes being pregnant impossible" i said sarcastically

"You could have been cheating on me" he defended, sticking his bottom lip out

"What is up anyway?"he asked curiously, as he set his laptop down to get a better look at me

"Have you got any chocolate?" I asked, ignoring his question

"uh no, why?" He responded

"I need it" i replied

"No one needs chocolate Bec" he said rolling his eyes

"Well I do!" I snapped, jeez that sounded worst than it should have, god i hate hormones

"Calm down Becs, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, getting increasingly worried

"Im on my fucking period Jesse! How could you not get that? My pain, my mood swings, my undeniable need for chocolate right now?!" I yelled at him, oh god i didn't mean to yell at him i feel so bad right now, i send him an apologetic look as his mouth still stays in the same 'o' shape

"Sounds like Aunt Flow's paying someone a visit" called a voice from outside the door in a teasing sing song voice

"Erin! Leave her alone!" Jesse called back and then we heard fading laughter from behind the door

"You guys actually use that expression?" He asked raising his eyebrows and smiling, i scrunched up my face

"I don't anyway" i laughed

"Isn't a boyfriend meant to hide from their girlfriend when she's on her period?" He asked smirking, i glared at him and his facial expression changed

"Im kidding!" He said before pulling me in for a hug and rubbing my lower back, he detached himself and picked up his laptop and lay down beside me and placed it on his legs so we could both see it

"We're watching 'Titanic'" he explained, i groaned

"Im not taking that as a groan because of the movie, trust me i bet you cry at the end of it" he said, i snuggled closer to him as he hit play

"If i cry its because of hormones making me over emotional" i shot back

"Whatever you say, Mitchell" he replied clearly not convinced, he wrapped his arm around the back of my shoulder and rubbed my stomach soothingly with the other hand as the movie started

"Lower" i commanded, he obeyed and moved his hand slightly lower down my stomach

"Lower" i commanded again,

"Becs if i go any lower my hand won't be on your stomach anymore" he joked not moving his hand any lower, i sighed and tried to focus on the movie.

Once the movie had finished Jesse moved the laptop onto the floor, i felt a tear forming in my eye

"Ha! Told you, you would cry" he said pointing and fist pumping the air

"Shut up Swanson!" I joked as he placed the laptop on the floor and lay down back beside me

"So what do you wanna do now?" He asked breaking the silence

"Can we just lay?, im pretty tired" I asked leaning into his chest

"Yeah sure" he agreed wrapping his arms back around me

"You sore?" He asked after a couple of minutes of silence

"A little" i admitted, he moved his head towards my stomach and started planting kisses around the area, he moved to my lower stomach at the waist of my jeans and started kissing there, i gasped at the sensation and rolled my hips slightly

"Oh im sorry, i shouldn't really be turning you on if you're on your period" he said apologetically and moving back to his previous position beside me

"So many things have been stopping us from having sex" i sighed in frustration

"I know Becs but we don't want to rush anything either" he ran his hands through my hair sympathetically

"You're right but we always just end up teasing each other" i sighed

"That's part of the build up" he joked

"I can't believe my dads letting me go to Vermont with you" i said changing the previous subject

"Yeah it'll be good, its been a sort of tradition for me and Erin ever since she was old enough to take me on vacation" he replied

"What about Jason?" I asked, feeling sorry for his younger brother

"He was only 4 when Erin turned 18 so she just took me instead when I turned 11" he explained, i sighed and snuggled into his chest and shut my eyes, we both never said anything and drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Here is chapter 18 guys!**

**I didn't know Jesse and Beca not having sex was a big deal to you guys! im truly sorry i'm teasing you haha, they will have it soon just let me get christmas out the way haha, i want to make the group join something when they go back to school, something musical, so if you have any ideas please leave them with me! i want to keep answering reviews so please leave me something to answer!**

**Hope yo enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Review answers:**

**SmileyMiss : **Glad you're enjoying it! give me some details you would like added because i'm not really planning on sending them to college since i dont want to write what just happened in the movie. Trust me Beca and Jesse will have sex soon, i'm just as eager as you are! hahaha :)

**Jessicayip792 : **I love that you review every chapter,i gives me motivation hahaha, Beca and Jesse will have sex a promise maybe not in this chapter but maybe the next! i know how desperate you are for them to have sex! hahahha :)

* * *

**Adam's POV**

"Where is she? Why does she keep disappearing?" Asked dad letting out a frustrated sigh, I on the other hand was lying on the couch, my head propped up on my hand and texting on my phone

"Cool it dad, she's probably just at Jesse's" I said trying to calm him down but not looking up from my phone

"Go check" he said, grabbing my phone away from me

"Hey!" I scolded him

"Check on your sister" he repeated

"Aw why?" I whined

"Because I just want to know where she is" he said throwing himself down on the armchair, I huffed and sat up

"Fine, but if I come back with hypothermia because I'm not wearing a shirt, ugh" I sighed frustratedly and made my way to the front door with just a pair of Jeans and converse on

"Why don't you try wearing clothes then?!" he called through and chuckled to himself, I slammed the door behind me and shivered from the cold and wrapped my arms around my body to get as much heat as I can muster, I jogged over to Jesse's front door and knocked quickly

"Adam?!" said Erin in shock as she opened the door and ushered me in from the cold

"Nice!" she said looking at my bare abs, I smiled as much as I could because I was shivering

"I-is B-Beca here?" I asked with my teeth still clicking together from the cold

"Yeah, she's in Jesse's room, just go up" she explained motioning me to go upstairs, I turned to walk upstairs when she grabbed my arm

"Oh and Adam?" she asked, I turned around to answer her

"Hmm?"

"Don't anger your sister too much she's kinda…..you know" she explained pointing briefly at herown crotch

"I get it, I've lived with her for that long I know when to hide" I joked as she let go of my arm and I walked upstairs

"Hey, Adam!" I heard a voice call as I reached the top of the stairs, I look around frantically looking for where the voice came from, I look down the hall and see a body walking towards me

"Jason!" I called back once I realised who it was, I crouched down to his level slightly since I was much taller than him

"Want to play video games with me?" he asked eagerly

"Aw I'm sorry dude I'm actually looking for my sister, you seen her?" I asked standing back up

"Yeah, the last time I saw her was when her and Jesse went in his room" he replied

"Thanks" I said placing my hand on Jesse's door handle

"Why are you so tall?" asked Jason randomly causing me to turn back to him

"Huh?" I asked not quite cacthing what he said before

"Why are you so tall and Beca is so short?, _I'm_ nearly the height of Beca" He asked, I laughed at his question

"Because we adopted Beca from a family of elves" I joked

"Really!?"

"No, she's my twin, why are you so short and your brother and sister are so tall?" I asked sticking my tongue out at him

"I'm only 10, Jesse's 18 and Erin is 24, I think I have an excuse" he said crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out at me

"Whatever you say, munchkin" I laughed and turned back around to the door handle and creeked it open slightly, _Right I've seen this before, no need to panic Adam!_ _I can't always assume they're having sex! _I open the door wider and look at the two sleeping figures on the bed, Jesse was lying behind Beca with his arm tightly wrapped around her lower waist, _Aww!- Woa adam get that thought out your head right now!_

_"_Ohhh so that's what they've been doing all that time" Whispered Jason from behind me, I jumped at his voice because I forgot he was behind me

"What did _You_ think they were doing?...-Wait don't answer that" I asked but corrected myself once I realise what I had said, shaking any weird thoughts out of my head

"Should I take a picture and send it to all of our friends?" I whispered to Jason turning my head slightly to look at him, he shrugged his shoulders, which in my mind means yes, so I pull out my phone and snap a picture of Jesse and Beca and quickly send it to all of our friends

"Adam?" I heard a groggy voice and I looked up from my phone, locked it and slid it back in my pocket

"Hey Beca!" I said just above a whisper because Jesse was still asleep

"Why have you never got a shirt on?" she laughed and I looked at myself remembering that dad forced me out the house without one

"Dad forced me to come check on you" I explained shuffling on my feet, She threw her head back on the pillow with frustrating causing Jesse to wake up, I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out to check, I had tons of responces from my friends

**_Awwww that's adorable! xxx –Jessica_**

**_Omg cutest thing ever! Xx-Stacie_**

**_How did you get this dude?, she's gonna flip a bitch when she finds out-Donald_**

**_Did they have sex?! Xx-Amy_**

**_…..-Lilly_**

**_You're seriously gonna get it man-Benji_**

**_Holy shit! They were just sleeping right?!-Kolio_**

"Why are you smiling like an idiot? Ooooo did Jessica text you?" Said Beca, I glanced up at her for a couple of seconds sending her a glare

"At least I've had sex!" I shot back

"How do you know what we do when you're not here!" she hissed back

"Face it Bec, we would have figured it out right now! If you guys had sex why isn't Jesse saying anything" Jesse shuffled down the bed awkwardly

"Well at least I'm not rushing anything!" she yelled, I saw Jesse's eyes go wide and smile

"I-I'm just gonna go" said Jason quietly as he shuffled awkwardly out the room

"So you're admitting it?"

"Fine! Jesse and I have not had Sex!" she yelled loud enough for downstairs to hear, I cringed wondering if they heard that or not, We kept silent as we heard footsteps coming up the stairs, Erin popped her head in

"I hope my baby bother is not having sex" she said in a baby voice and Jesse's cheeks turned a slight shade of red

"You guys are so lucky it's just me and Aaron that are in the house right now" she winked and made her way back downstairs

"You won't believe how much I can make her moan though" said Jesse, clearly not making this conversation for Beca any better as her cheeks turned a shade of red and she slapped Jesse's arm, I widened my eyes in shock and my mouth opened in an 'o' shape

"Fuck sake Jesse, way to make this argument better" hissed Beca

"You know what Swanson?" she asked angrily

"What?" he replied worriedly, she positioned herself on top of him, leaned down towards his ear, she sucked on his earlobe and he shuddered in pleasure, _Do I really need to see my sister turning on her boyfriend-yuck_

"Becaaaa" he moaned, I srewed my face up at the noise he made, he tried to grab her hips but she quickly slid off him and he pouted

"That's what you get, were even" she said in acheviement and took a seat back on the bed, I looked back at my phone to check the rest of the replies

**_Oh man how the fuck did you get that, nice one ;)-CR_**

**_Did he get laid?-Uni_**

**_Awwww! ;) xx-Ashley_**

I smiled at the last of the replies and sent out a text myself to Jessica

**_To : Jessica_**

**_Hey babe, Just saw my sister turn on Jesse, not a pretty thing to experience, someone moaning out your sister's name? never again! Xxxxxx-Adam_**

I locked my phone but kept it in my hand and waited for a reply, I took a seat at Jesse's desk and drummed my fingers on the desk awkwardly

"Becs please, please never do that again" I cringed at the thought

"Do what?" she asked innocently

"Uh Becaaaa….." I mimicked Jesse and his face turned red once again

"Hey deserved it!" she explained shooting a playful grin at Jesse, they both lay down again and pulled the cover over themselves, I saw Jesse had a devilish grin on his face behind Beca_, oh god no, one thing worse than Jesse moaning Beca's name is Beca moaning Jesse's name,_ I saw his hand move through the covers in to infront of Beca, I felt my phone vibrate, I unlocked it to check it

**_Why the hell are you there? And anyway Beca heard us having sex over the phone xxxxxx-Jessica_**

Before I could send out a reply I looked back up at Beca and Jesse

"Fuck, Jesse" Beca moaned as she closed her eyes and squirmed with pleasure, I couldn't watch them any more

"Why the fuck am I still here?" I asked myself as I stood up and went to leave the room, both of them took no notice of me and just continued to excite each other, I left the room and shut the door behind me to be met with Jason

"Don't go in there buddy trust me" I warned him, he obviously didn't listen and walked in Jesse's room, I guess he froze because he didn't come back out, I looked back in the room and Beca was now grinding into Jesse, _Hmm no one wants to miss a photo opportunity right?_, I quickly pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of Beca straddling Jesse and slid my phone back into my pocket

"Fuck! Beca! Stop! Dad wants to know where you are and what you're doing, that's why he sent me here, and im sure this is great thing to tell him "Oh she's fine dad, you know just fucking her boyfriend" I yelled through the room, her head shot up and she awkwardly slid off the bed

"Shit! Adam wait!" She quickly kissed Jesse and ran towards me

"Beca, again? we were so close" Called Jesse helplessly, throwing his hands in the air

"I know Jess, I'm sorry" she sent him an apologetic look and we both raced downstairs

"Bye Erin, Bye Aaron!" we both called opening the front door

"Bye guys!" they both called as we shut the door behind us

"That was the most disturbing thing I have ever heard" I shuddered at the memory, she didn't say anything but she pulled out her phone, I looked over her shoulder at her screen

"What the fuck? What's cute and adorable" she asked as she looks at all the texts she recieved, I could hear the anger growing in her voice

"Uhmm, uh" I stumbled for words scratching the back of my neck

"Spit it out Adam" she hissed and turned around so she was facing me, well looking up at me, I didn't say anything but held up the photo of her and Jesse sleeping together, she snatched the phone out of my hand to get a better look, her eyes squinted into a scowl and she kneed me straight in the crotch, I crumpled into a heap on the ground holding both my hands between my legs

"Fucker!" I breathed

"Bitch, whore, Dick, Motherfucker!" I cursed any word I could think of

"I think you'll find that you're the dick" she said pointing at me and stepping ovr my body to the door

"Cya later bro!" she called as I heard her open the front door, I groaned loudly at the pain growing in my crotch area

"Where's your brother?" I heard a faint voice from inside

"Outside, crying like a little bitch" I heard anither voice say, I heard footsteps from the open doorway

"Adam!" called dad

"She kicked me in the balls" I breathed

"How many times do I have to tell that girl?" he sighed

"BECA!" He called towards towards the door, 2 minutes later Beca huffed downstairs and popped her head through the doorframe

"What?" she deadpanned

"How many times have I told you not to go around kicking boys in the crotch?"

"Too many" she said rolling her eyes

"And how many times has your principle called me in to your old school because a boy was annoying you and you kicked him in the crotch?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her, she sighed and rolled her eyes again

"Too many" she repeated, i gingerly stood up but still winced at the pain she caused me

"Right okay everyone inside it's starting to get late" said dad as i brushed off my jeans and followed him inside, i walked close to Beca and whispered in her ear

"Do this again and i punch you in the stomach...on your period"

"Hey! That could do serious damage you know"she explained matter-of-factly,

crossing her arms across her chest

"You think this can't do serious damage?!" I motioned towards my crotch.

**2 days Later**

**Christmas Day**

**12pm**

Christmas morning had past, i got a few things but mostly just money to spend on myself, i honestly just wanted to go and see Jesse, i didn't get a chance to yesterday because he was busy.

"Hey dad, I'm away to Jessica's now, I'll see you later" announced Adam as he opened the front door and closed it behind him. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Jesse

**_Merry christmas :) are you busy? Xxxxx-Beca_**

I tapped my fingers on my screen and waited for a reply, a minute later my screen lit up

**_You too babe, no I'm not busy you want to come over? Xxxxx-Jesse_**

**_Yeah see u in 2 mins xxxxx-Beca_**

"I'm going over to Jesse's dad" i informed him before i left the house

I ran over the grass that separated mine and Jesse's houses and i knocked frantically on the door, Erin opened it and pulled me in for a hug

"Merry Christmas, Beca!" She said crushing my bones in a hug

"You too, where's Jesse?" I asked trying to look around her

"In the kitchen, baking with mom" she sighed as she let me past

"What a man" i muttered under my breath as i headed to the kitchen, i saw Jesse with his back to me so i ran up behind him and i wrapped my arms around his waist

"Merry christmas" i leaned up and whispered in his ear before handing him a couple CDs full of mixes on them

"Merry christmas Becs, I've actually got something for you too" he explained finally turning round to look at me and bringing out a box, i took the box and opened it, inside was a necklace with a little silver music note on it, that had tiny letters of B for Beca and J for Jesse engraved on the back

"Wow i love it Jess, it makes my gift look shit" i said

"I love your present" he said kissing me on the cheek

"Here turn around" he commanded and took the necklace out of my hands and stood behind me and attached the necklace behind my neck, he gently pulled my hair out from underneath the chain and wrapped his arms around my waist leaning his chin on my head

"Cute apron by the way" i chuckled, twisting the material of the apron from behind me

"Very funny Becs, you wanna help?" He asked

"What are you making?"

"Cookies" he replied

"Hm why not?" I said dettaching myself from him and walked over to the counter with all the baking stuff on it

"I'll leave you guys to it" winked Jesse's mom before handing her apron to me and i put it over my head.

We started off by weighing everything out but everything started getting out of hand when Jesse smeared a bit of butter across my cheek

"You did not just do that" I joked and picked up a handful of flour and threw it at his face making him white, he grabbed a piece of chocolate in his hand and melted it slightly by holding it, he chased after me and smeared it all up my neck, i widened my eyes and my jaw dropped

"Wait come here" he said in a low husky voice, he grabbed me by the waist pulling me close and started licking the chocolate off my neck

"Mmmm" is all i can comprehend at that moment in time, i collapse a little into his embrace as his soft tongue travels up my neck, once my neck his cleared mostly of the chocolate i don't let him go instead i lean up to his neck and start planting kisses up his neck, i could feel his shudder at the sensation

"Like that huh?" I asked in a low whisper, all he could do was nod, i detached myself from his embrace and walk in the other direction

"You're such a tease, Mitchell!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Chapter 19 is here everyone!**

**Since i'm scottish i might end up accidently putting in a word that no one understands haha so if there is something you're confused about just ask!**

**Hope you enjoy anyway**

* * *

**Review Answers:**

**rachelhutchie : **I'm glad you're enjoying it, and the necklace thing i noticed once i had uploaded it and i was like "Oh god! maybe it will go unnoticed" haha i guess not, thanks for reviewing! :)

**jessicayip792 : **I'm sure you'll like this chapter :) thanks for reviewing! :)

**Guest : **Glad you're liking the story, hope you stick around as it progresses :)

* * *

**Beca's POV**

"Ok see ya later Swanson!" I said as I stood at the front door with Jesse and placed a kiss on his cheek

"Bye Becs" He smirked, sneaking a quick peck on the lips, I smirked and turned around, waving my hand behind me as he closed his front door.

I arrived at my own house and made my way upstairs as soon as I closed the door, I walked in my room, took a seat at my desk and opened up my laptop, switching it on, as I scanned my screen I noticed I had a Skype message, it was from Stacie

**Stacie:** Hey Becs, Merry Christmas! Xx

**Beca:** Thanks Stace you too! Xx

**Stacie:** Hey! What you been up to today?

**Beca:** I was just over at Jesse's

**Stacie:** Yeah? How are you two?

**Beca:** Good….i guess

**Stacie:** what do you mean 'you guess'?

**Beca:** well can I ask you something? It's pretty embarrassing

**Stacie: **Yeah, you don't have to be embarrassed about asking me anything :)

**Beca:** Well um….does Donald turn you on really easily?

**Stacie:** It depends what kind of mood we're in, why?

**Beca:** Even the slightest touch Jesse gives me it sends my hormones flying, I seem to do the same to him too, like one time he lifted me onto the hood of his car and started kissing me, things started to get heavy and I started grinding my hips into his

**Stacie:** Hot ;) have you guys had sex yet?

**Beca:** No because every time we get close to having sex I just chicken out and end up teasing him

**Stacie:** Well this pic says something different, look honestly don't be scared, you won't regret it once you've done it and I'm sure Jesse wants it as much as you do

A new image file had been sent, I opened up the file and my eyes widened as I saw a photo of me straddling Jesse and kissing him.

**Beca:** Who the fuck took th-Adam!

**Stacie:** Adam must have sent it to Amy because she sent me it

**Beca:** Wait till I get that bastard and kick him in the balls for the second time this week!

**Stacie:** Hahaha

**Jesse's POV**

I was surfing the internet on my laptop then suddenly a Skype group invite popped up on my screen from Stacie, I accepted it and noticed Beca was in the group too, I read over the conversation they were having before I joined, I raised both my eyebrows and smirk as I read the message Beca sent-"Even the slightest touch Jesse gives me it sends my hormones flying" "Wow I turn her on that much?" I asked myself out loud "Looks like she wants sex but she is too scared to make the first move?" I asked waggling my eyebrows "I think I'll just have to do something about that" I said out loud

**Jesse: **Hi girls

**Stacie:** Hey!

**Beca:** Hey Jess

**Jesse:** Beca it seems you turn me on as much as I turn you on ;)

**Beca:** Oh you read that?

**Jesse:** Nothing to be embarrassed about Bec, you made me moan in front of your brother on Sunday, I don't think anything can be embarrassing as that

**Beca:** I can find two things that are more embarrassing, you saying to Adam "you won't believe how much I can make her moan though" or the fact that you touched me and made me moan in front of my own BROTHER!

**Jesse:** It's true though, you even said I send your hormones flying when I touch you ;)

**Stacie:** Helllooooo? Forgetting someone's still here? As cute as your moaning stories are I'm sure you can save it till later, haha

**Beca:** You got your stuff packed yet for tomorrow, Jesse?

**Jesse:** No not yet, that's what I better go do, I'll see you tomorrow morning 5am, be ready! I probably won't see you Stacie till we come back so bye!

**Beca: **Bye!

**Stacie:** Bye

I logged off of Skype and turned off my laptop, I sighed and stood up "I better get this packing done then" I muttered to myself as I pulled out the empty suitcase from underneath my bed, I started packing away my clothes and other things I would need.

**Later That Night**

**8pm**

I had packed everything away into my suitcase, including my laptop so I was bored out my mind, I lay on my bed and played with the zip on my hoodie, a flicker of light caught my eye from out the window and I put all my weight on my forearms and sat up slightly

"Holy shit" I mutter quietly under my breath as I saw Beca walk into her room with her hair wrapped up in a towel and nothing on except her underwear, I gulped hard and bit my lip, thank god she's wearing a bra or I wouldn't be able to control myself, I pulled my eyes away from her as I got a message on my phone, I picked it up to check it

_**Stop staring nerd! I can feel it ;) xxxxx-Beca**_

I smirked at the message and typed out a reply

_**But you look sooo hot ;) xxxxx-Jesse**_

I didn't get a chance to look up from my phone as I got a reply

_**Horny bastard! Xxxxx-Beca**_

**Beca's POV**

I placed my phone on the table beside my bed and looked up at Jesse whose eyes were still popping out of his head and he was biting down on his lower lip. I heard my bedroom door click open

"Hey Becs where's the-Holy fuck, what are you doing? Giving Jesse a private show?" Said Adam, shocked expression on his face as he barged in my room, pointing at my half naked body and glancing over at Jesse

"What?! No! I just got out the shower" I explained pointing at my hair that was wrapped up in the towel

"Uh-huh? And Jesse just happened to be at the window?" he asked folding his arms and raising an eyebrow

"Yes! He just happened to be there" I confirmed motioning towards Jesse "Here look at the text I sent him" I said picking up my phone and handed it to him, he took it and read over the message

"Him calling you hot and you calling him a horny bastard doesn't seem like he just happened to be there" he chuckled handing the phone back to me

"No look at the first message!" I explained handing him the phone back and he scrolled up on the conversation, his facial expression changed to realisation

"Oh 'Stop staring nerd, I can feel it" he quoted, I nodded my head and grabbed my phone away from him

"Oh I owe you another kick in the balls by the way" I stated matter-of-factly, as soon as my foot was about to connect with his crotch he grabbed my ankle tightly with his hand

"I don't think so shorty, remember our deal?" he said with a devilish smirk on his face

"What deal?" I asked innocently, he tightened his grip on my ankle and twisted his arm so that I stumbled and fell to the ground

"You know exactly what I mean" he said laughing

"Shit!" I cursed as hit the ground; Adam spun on his heel and closed the door behind him as he left the room

"I'm changing your contact name on my phone! I'm gonna start calling you dickhead!" I called as he closed the door

"Who gives a shit?" I heard faint chuckling from behind the door, I groan and roll over and feel around the floor for my phone, I unlocked it and scrolled through the contacts until I came to Adam, I changed it from '_Adam_' to '_Dickhead'_, pleased with my choice of name I dragged myself to my feet to notice that Jesse had gone to bed, I guess that's my cue to go to sleep too then, don't want to make anyone late right? I'm looking forward to spending some alone time with Jesse, since we haven't had any really with Dads, friends and the worst of all dickheads, yep that is what I'm gonna call Adam from now on, I change my clothes and tie my still damp hair into a messy bun, I climbed into bed and closed my eyes, not long after I was already asleep.

**The Next Morning**

**4am**

I groaned at the sound of my phone ringing through my ears, I still had my face planted in the pillow and started sexually feeling up my bedside table for my phone, I felt the vibrating on my hand once I touched it, I grabbed it and hit answer and slapped the phone lazily to my ear

"Hello?" I said my voice a little hoarse

"Becs you up yet?" whispered Jesse through the phone

"No I'm skydiving, what you doing?" I said sarcastically, flipping over in my bed

"Ha ha very funny Becs, we need you over in an hour, so don't fall back to sleep or I'll come over and drag you out" he warned

"That could be fun" I laughed

"No time for that just hurry up" he said sternly

"Okay love you too, bye"

"Bye"

"Wow someone's stressed" I said aloud as I placed my phone on the bedside table, I threw the covers off my body and shuffled out of bed, I stand up and let my hair out of the band that was keeping it in its bun, I walk over and look in the mirror

"Shit! Shower hair! I forgot to sort it last night!" I cursed as I examined my messy curls in the mirror "Fuck it! I'll just fix it and stick it in a bun" I sighed giving up on my hair; I rummaged through my drawers searching for something to wear.

**50 Minutes Later**

Here I am, standing a Jesse's front door, ready to knock, with a suitcase that I had been dragging along; I knock quietly on the door a few times and wait for an answer

"Beca!" whispered Jesse as the door swung open, he motioned silently for me to come in and he took my suitcase from me on the passing, I took a seat on the couch next to Chloe

"Hey guys" I yawned, stretching my arms out

"Hey" they all said groggily in unison

"Jesse did you make sure you called the cabs" asked Aubrey, sounding stressed

"Yes Bree, calm the fuck down" Sighed Jesse, Aubrey sent him a glare as he sat down next to me and put his arm around the back of me, we sat in silence for a couple of minutes until we heard a honk of a car horn coming from outside.

**BEEP! BEEP!**

"C'mon guys!" said Jesse as he stood up and stretched his arms, as we approached the two cabs Aubrey, Chloe, Erin and Aaron all loaded their stuff into the first cab while Jesse and I loaded our stuff into the second cab, I sat in the back with Jesse, I threw my head back and shut my eyes preparing myself for the journey ahead of me.

**Later That Day**

**Journey Over, Finally At The Hotel**

I threw myself onto the king sized bed in mine and Jesse's room

"You want me to start unpacking some of your stuff?" asked Jesse walking around the room finishing unpacking his own stuff

"Go ahead, I'm not complaining" I scoffed as I lay in the same position staring at the ceiling

"Beca?"

"Hmm?"

"I know this is a stupid question but…..why do you have a box of-wait there's a note attached it says: "Thought you might need these, think you and Jesse will be using them soon, no need to thank me-Dickhead" he laughed at the note and threw the box at my chest, I picked up the box, which happened to be a box of condoms and re-read the note

"Adam! Why the hell did he sign it 'Dickhead' though" I hissed but scoffed at the note, I threw the box to Jesse and it hit him in the head

"Ow what the fuck?" he asked holding his head

"You're the only one that can wear them here" I laughed and held my hand up as he threw the box back at me

"Would you just….take them!" I said throwing the box, once again this time he ducked and it went right through the door frame to the living room and landed on the floor

"Ooooo what's this?" we heard a voice from the other room

"Aw fuck!" I cursed covering my face with my hands hiding my embarrassment, I peeked through my fingers and saw Chloe swaying her hips as she walked over to the box and picked it up holding it in our direction and gave us a questioning look

"You do realise these are used for sex and not throwing across the room?" she joked, walking towards Jesse thrusting the box towards him, I saw the back of Jesse's neck turn a deep shade of red as Chloe winked and walked off

"Oh. My. God why is it ALWAYS us?" I asked Jesse as I threw myself on the bed

"I don't know!" he said helplessly as he lay down on the bed next to me propping himself up with his elbow, he started drawing random patterns on my exposed stomach from where the hem of my shirt had rolled up slightly

"Oh that tickles!" I started squirming slightly

"Bree can you come shut this door?" called Jesse as he saw the closest person was Aubrey

"Ugh fine" she sighed and dragged her feet over to the door and clicked it shut

"Why did you want the door shut?" I asked innocently

"For this" he said in a husky voice "We just have to be quiet" he said waggling his eyebrows at me, he trailed his fingers down my belly to the waist of my jeans and he slipped his hand underneath, I gasped and tried to supress a moan from escaping my lips, which ended up coming out more of a whimper, he slowly removed his hand and leaned over me capturing my lips in a kiss, I detached from him panting slightly and moved my face close to his ear, I started to suck on his earlobe which caused him to let out an uncontrollable moan, he swiftly moved to my neck and started kissing it

"Fuck, Jesse" I breathed

"We're too loud" he panted against my neck

"Who gives a shit" I breathed, he rolled over so I was on top and I started kissing him again, I rolled my hips into his, he responded with a groan and rolled his hips into mine

"Jesse" I breathed, I leaned down towards his ear

"I need you Jesse" I whispered huskily into his ear

He responded with a moan and started taking off my shirt leaving me in my vest top, I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, I scanned his perfectly toned abs, i kissed gently where it cuts into a 'v' shape leading into his jeans, he shuddered with pleasure, he removed my vest top so I was left in my bra, he started kissing newly exposed skin.

"Do you think they can hear us?" I asked panting

"Dunno?" He responded breathlessly, I grabbed the buckle of his belt and unbuckled it, I helped him remove his jeans just leaving him in his boxers, he did the exact same to me and we were both left in our underwear. He rolled us back over so he was on top again and he started rubbing his crotch against mine

"Fuckfuckfuck" i gasped as I squirmed from pleasure from beneath him

"Come on Jesse, you're just teasing me now" I whined

"Sit up" he whispered, i did as he ordered and his hands went behind my back to remove my bra, it took him about 15 seconds to pop it open

"Wow impressive!" I said smirking at him as i removed my bra from my body, we both removed our underwear and i lay back on the bed with Jesse on top of me

"Are you sure?" He asked

"You're such a gentleman, of course im sure, I've been wanting this for ages, haven't you?"

"Yeah I was just waiting until you were ready" he replied

**Erin's POV**

"Shh guys, mute the tv" I commanded to whoever had the remote, it happened to be Chloe and she did what i said, i pressed my finger to my lips and listened, everyone's eyes went wide in shock as we heard moaning, groaning and gasping coming from Jesse and Beca's room

"Holy shit! No, you don't think?..." I trailed off

"What else do you fucking do that involves noises like that?" Whispered Chloe

"Shut up Chloe" I hissed "wait a minute I know who will get a kick out of this, where's Beca's phone?" I looked around frantically for it and Aaron pointed to the arm of the couch, I leaned over and grabed it and started going through her contacts "Adam, Adam, Adam..." I said trying to find his name on the list

"Amy, Benji, Cynthia rose, dad, dickhead, Donald-wait a minute what does Beca call adam?" I asked everyone else in the room, all three of them looked at each other and laughed

"Dickhead!" They all said unison, i smiled and looked back at the phone and dialled 'dickhead' and waited for an answer

"What's up Becs?"

"You'll hear whats ups with Becs in a minute, oh it's Erin by the way"

"Oh okay what's up?"

"Okay I'll put you on speaker phone just listen okay?"

"Got it" I hit the speaker phone button and pressed it against the bedroom door, the moaning still continued, Adam stayed silent

"Jesse...Jesse" moaned Beca from the bedroom, i held my hand over my mouth to stop from bursting out laughing, i turn the phone back off speaker phone and start to talk with Adam again

"Holy. Shit! Sweet sweet revenge"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Beca happened to hear me and Jessica had sex when she was on the phone before so its payback"

"Okay im gonna leave you and your revenge so bye Adam"

"Okay see you later Erin!"

I hung up the phone and placed it back on the arm of the couch, i turn around to find Aaron, Chloe and Aubrey all have their ears pressed up against the door

"Shit they're finished" whispered Chloe as the room fell silent

**Jesse's POV**

Beca and I lay naked, tangled up in each other's arms

"Wow" sighed Beca as she had her eyes closed nuzzling into my chest

"Totally agree" I replied as I rubbed her back soothingly

"You just stole my virginity" she Joked as she laughed lightly

"You stole mine so I guess were even" I chuckled back at her, I rolled over and grabbed my phone off the table and checked the time

"It's only 6pm" I groaned turning back to Beca, who was now propping herself up with her elbow

"Want to get dressed and go through?, I'm sure everyone else is ready for dinner" she suggested raising a questioning eyebrow at me

"Ugh fine" I sighed as I rolled of the bed and started putting my clothes on that were discarded onto the floor

"Do you think they heard us" she asked, I could tell by her voice that she was screwing up her face without even looking at her as I buckled my belt of my jeans

"Just be prepared for the worst reaction" I cringed as she stood behind me and placed my hand over the door handle, I creaked the door open slightly to find Aaron and Erin laying on the couch and Aubrey and Chloe sitting on the floor leaning against the couch, Chloe was the first to turn to us and instantly went into hysterics, crippling forward, her face landing in Aubrey's lap

"Get your fucking nose out of there" hissed Aubrey as she pushed Chloe backwards so she was lying on the floor grabbing her stomach from laughter, Beca wrapped her arms around my waist and hid her face in my chest from embarrassment, Aaron was the next to crack and threw his head back in laughter, this then caused Erin to laugh and the three of them were crying from laughter, Aubrey however crossed her arms and sent us an apologetic look

"Seriously you guys?! It's like you're a bunch of kids instantly laughing if someone says the word 'sex'!" yelled Aubrey above the noise, this made the three of them laugh more

"Okay that's it" she muttered under her breath as she pulled herself up and stood in front of them

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she yelled, the three of them instantly stopped and fear spread across their faces

"Would you guys calm down? It's not like you haven't had sex before" she said still standing in front of them all

"Not me, I'm still a virgin" deadpanned Erin, Chloe spun her head around

"What?!" she asked shocked

"Chloe, you fucking idiot" said Erin, smacking Chloe in the side of the head

"I'm engaged, of course I've had sex!" she laughed as Chloe rubbed the side of her head, Chloe turned away from the scowl that she was giving Erin and turned to Beca with a smirk, as we sat down on the floor next to them

"So Beca…" she said, Beca turned slowly towards Chloe, cringing slightly knowing the question Chloe was going to ask will be inappropriate "Did you have an orgasm?" she asked keeping the same smirk on her face, I widened my eyes and looked expectantly over to Beca, she squinted her eyes at Chloe and held up her middle finger to her

"Fuck. You!" Responded Beca giving each word a sentence of its own

"Chloe?!" gasped Aubrey looking shocked

"What?" Chloe asked innocently, Aubrey crawled over to Chloe and hit her in the opposite side of the head that Erin had

"Are you guys trying to give me brain damage?" asked Chloe rubbing her temple with two fingers

"With the stupidest questions you're asking, I'm sure the damage has already been done" Joked Aubrey as she took her seat in her original position, Beca picked up her phone off the arm of the chair and unlocked it, I glanced up at the other four and they all had the same expression of fear on their face, I looked at them suspiciously and looked back at Beca's phone over her shoulder

"Wait a minute…..how the fuck could I call Adam at that time when we were in the bedroom?" she asked, and looked over her shoulder at me, I just shrugged and she turned back to the rest of them who all had their heads hung in shame

"Right which one of you is the dick?" asked Beca as all four of them lifted their heads slightly.

* * *

**They finally had sex, happy? Jesus Christ! i didn't know it was killing you guys so much haha**

**What would you like to see Jesse and Beca get up to in Vermont? apart from sex, :) tell me in the reviews :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**This chapter is pretty short but oh well it's still a chapter!**

**hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

* * *

**Review answers :**

**Hunger games fan1213 : **Glad you like it and trust me you don't even want to know how many times i got asked if Beca and Jesse were going to have sex hahhaha :)

**Jessicayip792 : **Glad you liked the last chapter haha hope you like this one even know it's short ;)

* * *

**Beca's POV**

_**To: Dickhead**_

_**Who called you off my phone?-Beca**_

I typed a message out to Adam since nobody would answer me, I looked up from my phone and scowled at the three figures in front of me who never dared to look me in the eye, I looked down again once my phone vibrated in my hand

_**Erin-Dickhead**_

"Uh-huh" I said crossing my arms over my chest, Chloe, Aubrey and Aaron all turned to Erin

"Bitch!" I said smirking at Erin, still not lifting her head to look at me

"Look Beca, I'm sorry I just-"she started to spill her apologies but I cut her off

"Hey Erin, cool it, I don't give a shit if Adam knows because he would eventually find out anyway, I probably would have done the same" I said letting out a small laugh as she finally looked up with a smirk on her face

"Can we just go get dinner? I'm starving here" exclaimed Aaron holding his stomach

"Yeah same, let's go" said Jesse as he dragged himself to his feet pulling me up with him, we all walked out of our hotel room and piled into the elevator, I hit the ground floor button and the doors closed, I noticed the button for floor 2 lit up and I groaned

"Cant the lazy bastard just walk down 2 flights of stairs?" I huffed, the other 5 just laughed at me as the elevator moved down, it dinged once we got to the second floor, as the doors slid open Jesse gasped and covered his mouth with his hand

"Swanson?" asked the tall blonde boy in a strong Irish accent, who was standing at the elevator door

"Martin?" asked Jesse, once he finally took his hand away from his mouth

"Ohmygod guys this is totally amazing" I said in an excited teenage girl voice "What the fuck is going on? Some sort of reunion?" I deadpanned, the blonde boy stepped into the elevator beside Jesse

"I'm martin by the way, and who might this beautiful lady be?" he asked taking my hand and placing a light kiss on it, I raised an eyebrow at him

"I don't think it's the best idea to flirt with me in front of my boyfriend" I said motioning towards Jesse

"Really? I never thought Jesse here would get a girlfriend "He joked as Jesse scowled at him, Jesse cleared his throat and started introducing us

"You already know Erin, This is Aaron her fiancé, this is Chloe and Aubrey her friends from college and this is Beca my girlfriend" he explained motioning towards each of us as he introduced us

"Yeah I'm martin, Jesse's friend from Ireland, as you've probably already guessed from my accent" said Martin

"Oh my god you're Irish?!" gasped Chloe

"Wow chlo, what is wrong with you tonight? You are acting so blonde" I said sarcastically pinching the bridge of my nose

"Hey! What's wrong with blondes? Asked Aubrey and Martin in unison

"Sorry no offence" I said holding my hands in the air

"Can you please say "top of the morning to ya" pleaded Chloe in the best Irish accent she could do, Martin sighed and smiled at Chloe

"Tap 'o the mornin' tae ya"

"Chloe that's just a stereotype, people in Ireland don't go around saying that" Scoffed Jesse

"Are we gonna go eat or we just going to stay in the elevator all day?" joked Aaron pointing towards the open door and a frustrated looking old couple standing with their arms crossed

"Sorry" we all said as we shuffled past the old couple

"So Marty, want to eat with us?" asked Jesse as he took me hand in his and we walked towards the restaurant area in the hotel

"Sure, don't see why not" he replied as he walked beside us, Chloe leaned over my shoulder to my ear

"His accent's so attractive" she whispered in my ear, I rolled my eyes at her and glanced at Martin who was smiling like an idiot like he heard what Chloe said, He turned to Chloe and winked causing her to blush slightly

"So when did you move to America?" asked Aaron once we were all seated

"1st year in high school I moved from Dublin to Atlanta" he replied

"You live in Atlanta too?" asked Aubrey, Martin nodded

"I met Jesse when we both joined the local ice hockey team, the last time I saw him was two years ago when we won the championship" He explained, I looked at Jesse, shocked slightly

"You played hockey?" I asked pretty shocked, Jesse nodded shyly

"Why are there so many things I don't know about you?" I asked laughing slightly, Jesse just shrugged his shoulders

"Don't be so modest, you were the best player on the team, you were the centre man" smiled Martin

"Yeah but I had you and Donald as my wingers to help" Replied Jesse, fiddling with his fingers

"Donald played too?!" I asked

"Yeah"

"Why did you quit?" I asked with a hint of disappointment in my voice

"Well Donald broke his arm and after we both had enough of injuries and just quit I guess" he explained Jesse shrugging his shoulders

"Ye know we haven't won anything since you guys left" hinted Martin

"Your still on the team?" asked Jesse, surprised

"Yeah since I'm 18 now I moved up to the Junior League" explained Martin proudly "I'm sure there is still space on the team if you guys want to come back?" he asked cautiously, We all looked hopefully at Jesse

"I dunno man I've not skated in two years, I don't think Donald has either" He said flopping his arms on the table

"Jesse" we all whined

"I've got a spare pair of skates with me if you want to come to the rink tomorrow? it's just down the road" asked Martin hopefully, Jesse looked at me questioningly, I nodded for him to go on

"Let's see what you got Flynn, Beca gets to come though" He agreed but I widened my eyes at the mention of my name, Martin nodded that it was okay

"Holy shit I can skate" I said shocked

"Bring it on Swanson" Said Martin

"Beca its fine I'll make sure you don't fall" reassured Jesse

"Do you guys always call each other by your last names?" I cringed

"Flynn!"

"Swanson!" they both shot at each other

"I take that as a yes" I scoffed

**Jesse's POV**

We all walked away from the table after our meal and headed towards the elevator

"Hers my new number buddy" said Martin thrusting a piece of paper towards me, I took the piece of paper off him and stuffed it in my pocket

"So how long you here for?" I asked him as we all walked through the hallway

"I just got here today, I'm only staying for three nights, I'm just here on vacation and to practice some skating while I'm here, what about you?" he asked turning his head to look at me properly

"Same, got here today leaving after three nights" I replied

"You should text Donald see if he's up for joining the team again" he suggested as we all got back into the elevator and pressed the button

"I will do" I assured

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow morning" I called as the elevator dinged at floor two

"No problem bud, see you and Beca tomorrow" he waved as he left the elevator and the doors slid back

"You should join the team again Jess" suggested Beca as the elevator went up

"Hmm" I pondered, the elevator got to our floor and Aaron unlocked our room door

"Were just off to bed guys" announced Aaron as Erin leaned into his side

"So are we" yawned Aubrey as Aaron and Erin went into their room and Chloe and Aubrey went into theirs

"Can we just lay on the couch and watch TV?" asked Beca, as she walked over to the TV, turning it on

"Yeah sure" I agreed, walking over to the couch and throwing myself onto it and pulled my phone out, I opened my arm out so that Beca could slide in next to me, I wrapped my arm around her and gave my attention back to my phone, I scrolled through my contacts until I came to Donald

_**To: Donald**_

_**Hey dude! I met Martin today in Vermont-Jesse**_

It wasn't much longer until I got a reply

_**Irish Marty Flynn?-Donald**_

_**Yeah, he asked if we want to come back to the ice hockey team in Atlanta, he's moved up to junior league since he's 18 now-Jesse**_

_**Well if we joined we would be in that league too since we're both 18-Donald**_

_**You want to go for it then-Jesse**_

_**Yeah sounds great, I've not seen Marty in years-Donald**_

_**Okay practice your skating before we come back-Jesse**_

_**Will do-Donald**_

"Donald's in" I explained to Beca

"That's good, you going for it?" she asked

"Yeah can't see the harm in trying again" I shrugged "I better text Marty and tell him" I said and unlocked my phone and typed Martin's number in

_**To: Irish Marty**_

_**We're in, I text Donald he wants to join again, the trio are back!-Jesse**_

_**Cool, can't wait to go home now, coach will be glad, we might start winning again-Irish Marty**_

* * *

**I need help guys!**

**I need a name for their Hockey Team (it can have something to do with Barden because they are close to the College)**

**And does anyone know Donald's last name? please tell me in the reviews it would be a great help! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Chapter 21!**

**I finished the last part on my phone so if it'sgot some typos please forgive ****me.**

**I'm Scottish so i know some of the words the Irish use so if i put in any you dont understand just ask me.**

**It's really short but i promise to make up for it :)**

**Hope you enjoy anyway :)**

* * *

**Review Answers :**

**Jessicayip792 : **Thanks for reviewing, yeah I hate picking names too haha! :)

**Little Monster Forever : **Thanks for the review, i might just use that idea you never know, i mean i love to add humour when possible hahaha :)

**SmileyMiss : **I really suck at picking names too, Hope you enjoy this ! :)

**Squicy31 : **Sorry I did'nt use any of your names but thanks for the review hope you continue to read :)

**Hunger games fan1213 : **Sorry I did'nt use your suggestion hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

Beca, Chloe and I were sitting in the lobby of the hotel waiting for Martin to come down from his room to take us to the rink, Chloe came along to keep Beca company because Beca decided it is probably not the best idea since she just got her cast removed but she still decided to come to check out my _skating skills_. The elevator reached ground floor and the noise of the doors sliding open caused the three of us to look up

"Ready Swanson?" asked Martin as he shuffled out the elevator wheeling a rather large bag behind him/

"Why did you bring your equipment bag? We're only skating today" I scoffed pointing at the large bag

"The rink isn't actually open today but Joe's letting us practice, he's already set up the nets" he explained dropping the bag at his feet

"Joe still works there? What is he like 70?" I asked, my jaw dropping from shock, Martin crouched down and started unzipping his bag

"Remember when you quit?..." he trailed off and he pulled out a '_Bauer Vapor x50' _Hockey stick "And you gave me your stick?" he added holding the stick out to me, my eyes widened in shock and I took the stick from him and examined it

"This is mine?" I asked still in shock as I did a few stick-handling moves on the ground, Martin nodded

"The same one that one us the championship in 2010" he said as he continued to rummage through his bag

"You also gave me these" he said pulling out a worn pair of '_Bauer Vapor x50_' Ice hockey skates

"Holy shit! These were my favourite skates" I said handing the stick to Beca and taking the skates from Martin, I started to remember how much I loved those skates, all the scuffs and scrapes on them and the laces were filthy, they were tied up just the way I like them

"Luckily my feet haven't grown" I laughed as I placed the skates back in the bag as Martin stood up, a pair of new-looking ice skates caught my eye and I pulled one out

"Wow! These are yours?" I asked Martin as I held up a '_Bauer Supreme one60 Limited Edition: Black' _ice skate, Martin nodded proudly

"Got them a couple months after you quit, see what you miss out on Swanson?" he joked

"Can we just go? you guys are boring Beca to tears" asked Chloe as Beca fake cried into her hands, Martin and I laughed at Beca and we put all the things back into the bag and zipped it back up

"Okay let's go" I said as Chloe and Beca stood up and Martin picked up the bag

"Do you have the rest of the equipment or?" I asked Martin as I took Beca's hand in mine while we walked out of the hotel

"No just skates, sticks and pucks" He explained in his Irish accent, we walked altogether and chatted most of the way.

Once we had finally arrived at the ice rink, the place was deserted; no one was there as we pushed open the glass double doors we were greeted by an elder man who I recognised

"Joe?!" I asked surprised

"Jesse, son I haven't seen you in ages" Greeted Joe as he patted me on the back "You still play?" he added

"I quit 2 years ago but I'm gonna join again when I go home" I explained

"Well that's great! Right c'mon boy's lace up the nets is ready, girls if you're not skating just go take a seat in the stands" he smiled at us and stepped out of the way so we could go past

"Thanks Joe" said Martin as we all walked past

"Right girls just go through the doors it takes you to the stands, we'll be out in 5 minutes" I explained to Beca and Chloe as I pointed to the doors and they both walked off, Martin and I took a seat and pulled out the skates, I loosened off the laces and pulled the tongue back

"Wow it's still moulded to the shape of my feet" I said as I slipped the skate on my foot, I slipped the other skate on and started to lace up.

"Ready Flynn?" I asked Martin as I stood up and brushed of my jeans

"Ready as ye'll ever be Swanson" he shot back as he grabbed my hand and I helped him stand up, I grabbed my stick and a puck from out of the bag, Martin got his '_Bauer Supreme One60'_ stick out and grabbed another puck, I followed Martin out of the doors to the cold ice rink, I shivered slightly at the instant cold, I looked up and waved at Chloe and Beca.

Martin threw the puck out onto the ice and ran onto the ice to chase it; I however was hesitant about getting on the ice

"C'mon ye scared Swanson?" teased Martin as he showed off by doing backwards crossovers in circles

"Jesse! Jesse! Jesse!" chanted Chloe and Beca loudly from the empty stands; I turned back to Martin who had stopped in the middle of the rink waiting on me

"Best player of '_The Barden Blazers'_ scared? I don't think so" I teased as I ran out onto the ice and skated towards Martin and did a hockey stop, spaying ice up to his knees

"Ye've turned into a cocky one Swanson" He joked as I moved the puck in and around his feet with my stick

"Okay, bet you can't get the puck in the net from here?" I said pointing to the net and straightening my back

"Bet's on!" he smirked and got into position with his stick in his hands, as the stick connected with the puck we watched the puck slide with ease along the ice, the sound of the puck connecting with the back of the net echoed the room

"Whoooo!" cheered Chloe and Beca, I turned to Martin, and he raised both his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders

"Guess it's just the luck o' the Irish eh?" He said laughing and started to try and do some Irish river dancing in Ice skates, He lost his footing and he fell and landing with a thud, I pointed and laughed loudly at him as he scowled and tried to stand back up.

"Guess the Irish ain't so lucky today then eh?" I joked as he dusted all the ice that was on his jeans

"Can you still skate backwards Swanson?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"How could I forget? Everything is coming back to me now" i replied as we both did a crossover to start off and started to skate backwards, as we skated by the puck i transitioned to forwards and took the puck with me, I was skating in front of Martin heading towards the net

"How's your defence Marty?" I asked as I hit the puck side to side while he skated backwards infront of me

"You know im no defender" he defended as he tried to snatch the puck out of my possession

"I can see that" I joked as I took the puck around him and flicked it into the net, i skated around the net and threw my hands in the air

"And Swanson scores the winner for the 2008 championship final! Ahh ahhh" yelled Martin with fake screams

"Memories" I sighed

"Maybe we can relive those memories this year" he said lightly slapping me on the back

"That's if they let us back on the team" i sighed throwing the puck in the air and catching it again

"Of course they will let you and Donald back on the team, they have our 2010 team's jerseys framed on the wall in a line, Swanson #15, Flynn #32, Walsh #8 and so on, you guys are legends of course you guys will get on the team, coach was devestated when you and Donald left" he reassured placing his hand on my shoulder

"You're right" I sighed "penalties" I asked hopefully

"Why not, I'm a shit goalie though" he shrugged

"That makes two of us then" i laughed and skated away with the puck as Martin took his position in goals, i skated up doing a few skills along the way, I hit the puck side to side trying to confuse Martin, it seems to work as I quickly wrap it around him

"That's the Swanson I know!" He cheered excitedly pointing at me

"Swanson, Flynn and Walsh are coming back!" I high fives him

"Actually I never left its really : Swanson and Walsh are going to join Flynn again after abandoning him" he corrected me

"Who cares we're gonna win the championship again" I said shrugging my shoulders.


	22. Chapter 22

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Chapter 22! :) **

**I decided to change the hockey team name to : "The Barden Blazers" with thanks to Guest(wish you had a name haha) for the idea :)**

* * *

**Review Answers :**

**Jessicayip792 : **Glad you're still enjoying it!

**CoolHusky112 : **Hahaha trus me that was my intention when i thought of the idea to send them away haha :)

**Guest : **Thanks for the team name, much better than what it was called before, glad you're enjoying it! :)

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

Chloe, Martin, Beca and I walked through the automatic doors of the hotel to find a large sign at reception saying: Karaoke Tonight at Bar Area

"Fuck that shit! See you guys later!" Exclaimed Martin as he took one glance at the sign and walked towards the elevator

"I'll…just go with him" said Beca trying to walk off but I grabbed her arm pulling her back

"Nuh-uh I don't think so Mitchell, you're gonna sing with me" I told her, she groaned and slumped her shoulders

"No Swanson I don't sing" she protested

"Who are you trying to kid Beca? We've all heard you sing, your voice is amazing" I looked her in the eye and she blushed slightly at my comment, she smiled slightly but the smile instantly disappeared when she remembered what situation she was in

"I'll see you guys later and let you figure this out" explained Chloe before waving and giving me a wink, knowing that I won't give up on trying to get Beca to sing with me, I let go of Beca's arm and she gave me a 'What now?" look

"Fine I won't make you sing, Mitchell" I said holding my hands in the air, in surrender, the thing was though I wasn't going to give up, my girlfriend will sing with me tonight

"Now that's a good boy" she said in a voice that you would use on a dog, I hid my smirk and took her hand that she was offering me

"Let's go upstairs" she suggested, she dragged me to the elevator and it went up to our floor, as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open, I heard the faint track of '_Titanium' _coming from our room, we walked over to the door and Beca placed her hand on the door handle

"Wait! Wait, Do. Not. Go in there!" Yelled Erin who was sprinting down the corridor dragging Aaron with her, Beca and I jumped from the surprise and Beca took her hand off of the handle

"Why?!" I asked worriedly

"_Titanium' _is playing" she stated, panting

"Aaaand?..." asked Beca, telling her to continue

"_Titanium'_ Is Chloe's '_lady jam'" _she whispered for dramatic effect

"_Lady Jam'?"_ asked Beca, confused, what the hell is a '_Lady jam'_ Erin's never told me this one before

"You know when she like….." Erin trailed off flailing her arms around trying to explain

"I still don't get it" I said turning to Beca who was just as confused, Aaron let out a frustrated groan

"Chloe fucking masturbates to this song!" yelled Aaron a little too loud, I turned to Beca who was biting her lip from stopping herself from laughing

"Dick!" said an angry voice from behind Beca and I, we both spun around to find Chloe standing behind us holding her middle finger up to Aaron

"Wha- wait a minute if you're out here?" I asked becoming increasingly confused

"Then who is in there?" Beca finished my sentence and we both spun around to the door again, we all looked at each other and tried to keep the laughter back

"Does Aubrey use your 'Lady Jam' too Chlo?" sniggered Erin

"Idiots!" yelled a voice, all 5 of us turned slowly around to find Aubrey standing at the _right_ room door

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" She asked looking us all up and down as we were all crouched slightly in front of this random person's door, I looked up at the door number, cleared my throat an straightened up as did everyone else

"We were umm….inspecting the wood" Said Aaron, running his hand up and down the door trying to cover up but failing miserably

"Wow" Beca said sarcastically, face palming

"There is a karaoke night, tonight downstairs" explained Chloe, trying to cut the awkwardness

"Seriously what were you guys doing? I can tell when you guys are lying." Asked Aubrey with her hands on her hips

"Well...We heard Chloe's 'lady jam' coming from that room, so we thought it was our room but then Chloe showed up so we thought you were in there... "jamming" explained Erin with the use if air quotes, I elbowed Beca to stop her from laughing as I tried to stop myself from cracking up at Erin's choice of words, Aubrey sighed

"Where the hell did I find friends like you guys?" She laughed as the rest of us walked past her through the door

"I blame Barden, if you two bitches never joined the bellas, I wouldn't have the most amazing friends ever" said Chloe as the three girls pulled each other into a group hug, Aaron, Beca and I all looked at each other, thinking the same thing, we mocked the other girls and pulled each other in for a group hug, and all did our best excited teenage girl impressions

"BFF's foreva girls!" Mocked Aaron

"Totally!" Mocked Beca

"OMG! I just broke a nail" I mocked pretending to inspect my nails but instantly bursting into laughter as soon as Aaron and Beca did

Aubrey cleared her throat causing us to immedienty stop from our laughing fit and turn around to the other 3 girls who all had their arms crossed across their chest

"We do not speak like that" defended Erin

"Yeah okay then" said Aaron, not convinced

"You know I'm having second thoughts about marrying you" Joked Erin pointing her nose in the air

"Yeah right! You love me too much" smirked Aaron

"Oh yeah?" asked Erin, sounding more serious than before, she lifted her left hand and started twisting the engagement ring up her finger, All of us were speechless

"Erin what the fuck?!" I asked as Aaron stood in the same position, she pushed the ring back on her finger and smirked

"I'm just playing with you" Laughed Erin

"Bitch!" said Aaron playfully and grabbed Erin by the waist and spun her around, she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him on the lips. Beca and I awkwardly looked around the room as Erin and Aaron decided it would be fun to play tongue wrestling in front of us

"Ohhhkay guys" Chloe said slowly clapping her hands together "save the you-were-going-to-pull-your-engagment-ring-off-but -it-was-a-joke sex for later" she added, taking a seat on the couch next to Aubrey, Erin and Aaron broke apart at the sound of Chloe speaking

"hopefully "_later_" won't be as loud as Jesse and Beca" joked Aubrey

"Oh my god" said Beca as she hid her face in her hands

"Seriously though guys, you were like a couple of porn stars" laughed Erin, I nuzzled my face into Beca's neck to hide my embarrassment

"Are we going to the karaoke night, tonight?" I asked trying to change the subject, Beca groaned and leaned her head back into my chest

"Yeah!" cheered Erin, Aubrey and Chloe

"Fuck!" cursed Aaron under his breath

"I agree with him!" whined Beca holding her hand in the direction of Aaron

"Difference is Bec, he can't sing, you can" I assured her

"How do you know he cant sing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"trust me, I cant" scoffed Aaron holding his hands in the air

"Thanks dude" Said Beca, sarcastically, playfully scowling at Aaron.

**Later That Night **

**7pm**

**Beca's POV**

I sighed as I finished my eyeliner

"You're such an asshole you know that?" I asked Jesse, who was trying to find a shirt to wear

"You've mentioned it before" he responded absentmindedly as he buttoned up his shirt, I groaned and combed through my hair

"I'm not singing" I stated, putting away my eyeliner back in my make-up bag

"Let's go everyone else is waiting" he said, ignoring my statement and taking my hand in his, I sighed as he dragged me to my feet and led me through the door, to find everyone else waiting on the couch

"Thank god! We thought you two were at it again" joked Erin as she stood up with everyone else

"Shut up Erin" Jesse shot back, playfully

"Sibling rivalry is cute, but can we just go?" asked Chloe as she walked towards the front door and opened it, leading us all out.

We walked out of the elevator to the sound of someone singing, I clapped my hands over my ears to protect them from the excruciating pain coming from the bar area

"Who the hell's murdering a cat?!" I joked as I took my hands away from my ears and followed everyone else into the bar, we found a table for six and took a seat, everyone ordered alcohol except Jesse and I, which I was pretty bummed about, and once our drinks came we just sat back and watched all the idiots make fools of themselves.

About 20 minutes later Jesse stood up and walked towards the stage

"Jesse! Where the fuck are you going?!" I hissed trying to get him to come back, he ignored me and stepped up on stage; he grabbed the microphone and cleared his throat

"Um hey, I'm Jesse, I actually came up here to try and persuade my girlfriend to sing with me" he explained and he winked at me, I groaned and held my face in my hands

"What's her name?" yelled a random male voice from the crowd, "_Don't you fucking dare Jesse!"_ I thought to myself

"Beca" replied Jesse with a slight laugh; I still had my head in my hands

"Beca! Beca! Beca!..." chanted the same male voice that asked my name, soon after the entire room started chanting my name including the people at my table

"Guys?!" I looked up in shock as they continued to chant

"Just sing with him Beca, he is your boyfriend after all" said Chloe then she continued to chant; I groaned and stood up, throwing my arms in the air

"Fuck it! I'll sing with him!"` I yelled as the whole room cheered and I walked over to the stage where Jesse had a grin on his face from ear to ear, he gave me a microphone and he showed me the song choice

"Dude! '_No Diggity'_? I can't rap!" I hissed

"It's fine I'll do the rap part" he reassured, he winked and walked over to his microphone stand and placed the microphone into the stand, I did the same and the music started, I watched him from the side as he perfectly rapped the verse

Jesse-**_It's going down, fade to Blackstreet_**

**_ The homies got RB, collab' creations_**

**_ Bump like Acne, no doubt_**

**_ I put it down, never slouch_**

**_ As long as my credit can vouch_**

**_ A dog couldn't catch me straight up!_**

**_ Tell me who can stop when Dre making moves_**

**_ Attracting honeys like a magnet_**

**_ Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent_**

**_ Still moving this flavour_**

**_ With the homies Blackstreet and Teddy_**

**_ The original rump shakers_**

He finished rapping and he turned to look at me as I sung the chorus

Beca-**_Shorty get down, good Lord  
Baby got them open up all over town  
Strictly biz she don't play around  
Cover much ground, got game by the pound_**

Jesse joined in halfway through and we both took our microphones of the stand and we hi-fived and started walking around on stage**__**

Both-**_Getting paid is a forte  
Each and every day true player way  
_**Jesse-**_I can't get her outta my mind  
I think about the girl all the time_**

As he sung '_I can't get her outta my mind, I think about the girl all the time' _He walked up to me so that we were inches away and he pointed to me and then his head, I joined in again for the rest of the song

**__**Both-**_I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Baby_**

I like the way you work it,  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Baby,

Everyone else in the room started sing along by singing: Hey oh, hey oh, hey oh….

**_I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Baby_**

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Babe

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Weeouw

We finished the song standing back to back, panting for breath, the whole room was buzzing everyone was cheering

"Now was that so bad?" asked Jesse as he turned to me, lowering the microphone so that no one could hear our conversation

"I guess not, but the fact that you gave me an eargasm with your rapping probably had a good effect on it, seriously I didn't know you could rap" I said breathlessly

"Is that why you're out of breath? Because of your eargasm?" he asked laughing

"Shut up nerd!" I joked and we walked off stage hand in hand

"Wow guys! That was aca-awsome!" squealed Chloe, Jesse and I turned to each other with the same confused expression

"Aca what?" we both asked in unison

"Never mind" joked Chloe as Jesse and I took our seats again.

The rest of the night went well since I never got dragged up on stage again, as soon as we went upstairs I literally flopped onto the bed, Jesse was currently out the room because he got a call from his mom, and I couldn't help but eavesdrop through the door

"Yeah….what?! Really?!...this is unbelievable!" I heard him try to whisper but he sounded too excited, "_What's unbelievable?"_ I thought to myself curiously

"Mom this is awesome…..I can't believe they accepted me….._'Berklee College of music'_ accepted _me" _He said excitedly down the phone, at the word '_College'_ my heart instantly sank, what college is this? Where is it? Will I be able to see him again? All these questions were running through my head, I let a loose tear escape my eye, roll down the side of my face and hit the pillow "get yourself together Beca you are crying over a boy" I internally scolded myself but other thoughts ran through my head "He's not _just_ a boy, he is my boy, the boy who was my first kiss, the boy that took my virginity" another tear threatened to fall but I stopped it once I heard the sound of the door handle, I pretended to be asleep as Jesse entered the room cautiously, I felt him climb in the bed beside me and turn the bedside lamp off

"J-Jesse?" I choked out my voice full of tears

"Becs what's wrong?" he asked worriedly

"What state is 'Berklee college' in?" I asked still not turning to face him, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him

"Oh god Beca, I didn't mean for you to hear that"

"Well I know now just tell me where it is" I commanded

"Boston" he replied, his voice full of guilt

"Jesse, that's like 940 miles from Atlanta" I said quietly, I turned to face him and nuzzled my face into his chest as he drew patterns on my back

"I-I know, but it's the closest college that offers me the course I want to take, I don't want to sound selfish Becs" he said sounding even more guilty

"No, I'm being the stupid one, I have my dreams and you have yours I can't hold you back" I responded

"We still have till the end of the summer, I will be spending as much time with you as I can before then, let's just forget about the future right now and think about what's happening in life right now" he assured, I hummed in response and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Berklee College of Music _is_ in Boston right? hahahaha i'm not American so I'm not that good with all the different states, Scotland's small so I don't have any trouble remembering places hahaha**

**Jesse away to college after summer, how will Beca cope? tell me what you think about this! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Chapter 23 is finally here! sorry for the wait, i've got some fun planned for Beca and Adam's Birthday! yay! that will probably be in the next couple of chapters!**

* * *

**review answers :**

**jessicayip792 : Thanks im glad you're finding it interesting :)**

**Eminem7855 : I'm sure she will find a way to be a happy for him :) thanks im glad im really, really, really multiplied by infinity aca awesome :)**

**Hunger games fan1213 : Ahhhh im sorry I left you hanging for so long!**

**AnnaEngert47 : Thanks! :)**

**CoolHusky122 : I love to make people laugh! :) yeah Beca doesn't want to go to college, like in the movie but this time her dad doesn't make her, trust me everything is plan out, I've got ideas :)**

**Sammi Malone : im sorry, I've decided im not going the send them all to college since Chloe and Aubrey have already graduated, trust me though I've got ideas to introduce acapella into the story :)**

**Anonymous : Thats cool! :)**

**SmileyMiss : thanks for making me smile! :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, they all made me smile so keep them coming :)**

* * *

**Beca's POV**

I flickered my eyes open to find myself laying on my back staring at the ceiling, the sound of Jesse's light snoring filled the room, I flipped onto my side to look at him, I smiled at his peaceful state and gently ran my hand through his hair, I decided now was not the best to wake him so I flipped back over and swung my legs over the side of the bed, I rubbed my eyes and checked my phone for the time

"Ugh 9am, I shouldn't be wakening up at this time during vacation" I mumbled under my breath as I grabbed a towel and made my way to the bathroom, as I walked into the bathroom I closed the door behind me and stripped off any clothing I had on, I turned the shower on and jumped in, I shivered slightly at the instant heat that hit my body but relaxed once I got familiar to the sensation, my hair clung to the back of my neck and shoulders, I tilted my head back so the water was now hitting off of my face and I ran my fingers through my soaked hair. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I screamed

"Fuck! Motherfucker! Son of a bitch! Let me fucking go! Who the fuck?" I yelled any word that came to mind

"Beca, Beca! Calm down! It's just me!" I turned around once they had let go of my waist to find Jesse, fully naked, standing there timidly

"Oh….wait you're still a bastard for sneaking up on me" I scolded, he hung his head in shame and kicked his toe into the tiled floor "Why are you naked anyway?" I asked out of curiosity

"Why are _you _naked?" he countered, his voice turning seductive, I looked at him like he was stupid and held my hand under the running water

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm not gonna take a shower fully clothed am I?" I scoffed raising an eyebrow at him, he climbed in beside me and his hair started to flatten from the running water

"Okay, now what the hell are you-fjfjd" I started to question but he shut me up by capturing my lips in his, the kiss deepened and he pulled me closer to him by the waist so that both of our bodies were as close as can be, I moaned softly into his mouth causing him to try and pull me closer but it was impossible, I pushed my tongue into his mouth and he did the same, our tongues fought for dominance while we continued to get drenched by the water, he let out a slight groan and he thrust his hips slightly into mine, I detached from the kiss and smiled into his lips

"Horny bastard" I whispered into the kiss

"Don't even try to deny that you're not turned on by this" he laughed slightly

"Hmmmm" I answered with a hum and continued to kiss him, I winced slightly in pain once we joined lips again, and Jesse instantly pulled away and looked me in the eye with worry covering his face

"What's wrong did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly, I scratched around my mouth and stroked the stubble on his face

"Oh I need a shave" he groaned and rubbed his stubble

"Aw it makes you look sexy!" I whispered huskily in his ear

"But look at this" he said, running the pad of his thumb over tiny scratches around my mouth, I sighed and grabbed the shampoo bottle

"Fine, but wait till we get out, first wash my hair please" I passed him the bottle of shampoo and turned around; I shivered slightly at the sensation as Jesse massaged his hands through my hair. Once Jesse had washed his hair and we both rinsed off, we stepped out the shower and I wrapped a towel around me up to the top of my chest and wrapped my hair in another towel while Jesse just wrapped one around his waist. I picked up Jesse's shaver and he raised both his eyebrows at me

"What are you doing?" he asked cautiously

"I get to shave your excruciatingly painful yet sexy face" I smirked, his eyes went wide

"Calm nerd, I've shaved before, this can't be much different from legs right?" I said, moving the razor side to side between my fingers, His expression calmed slightly

"Fine but don't cut me and leave me to bleed to death on the floor" he joked, I rolled my eyes and he lifted me by the waist on to the counter next to the sink, He washed his face with warm water and I started to apply the shaving foam, he laughed randomly causing my hand to slip up the side of his face causing the foam to smear up his face

"Dude! Why are you laughing?" I asked, a smile creeping to my lips

"It's just….your face" he replied still chuckling, I tilted my head slightly and pursed my lips

"Wow thanks" I said sarcastically

"No, it's your concentrating face….it's so cute" he said still trying to supress a laugh, I screwed up my face at the word cute

"Right, now hurry up so I can kiss you" he commanded, I swung my leg back and kicked him in the thigh

"Be patient" I scolded him and continued to glide the razor down his face.

"All done!" I said rinsing the razor one last time in the sink, he rinsed his face with water and looked up in the mirror and inspected his shaven face

"Nice job!" he praised as he grabbed the towel and dried off his face, he threw the towel in the laundry and grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist, he lifted me off the counter and pulled me in for a kiss

"Any…..better?" he asked in-between kisses

"Hmm" I hummed in response and continue to kiss him as he opened the bathroom door and carried me to our bedroom, he kicked the door closed and fell on top of me on the bed, we both laughed and our lips connected again, he swiftly moved his head towards my neck and sucked on my pressure point

"Fuck….Jesse" I breathed.

**Chloe's POV**

I got up out of bed to notice that Aubrey was still asleep "_She's usually awake"_ I thought to myself I walked out the room and carefully closed the door, I tiptoed down the hall but stopped in my tracks once I heard noises coming from Jesse and Beca's room

"Seriously?! Twice in three nights?" I whispered to myself before plugging my ears with my fingers and quickly walking towards the living room, I opened the door to find Erin curled up with a pillow practically glued to her ear, one of her eyes shot open when she heard me open the door

"Do you hear that?" she asked removing the pillow from her ear, I nodded before taking a seat next to her

"That's it!" she said as frustration filled her voice, throwing the pillow across the room and knocked on Jesse and Beca's wall

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP FUCKING EACH OTHER, YOU'RE WAKING EVERYONE UP!" she yelled through the wall, I cringed at the volume of her voice and she took a seat again, looking satisfied with herself. 2 minutes later, there was a knock at the door, Erin groaned and dragged herself up to answer it, she opened the door and I peeked around her, standing there was a displeased looking woman

"Can I help you?" asked Erin dryly

"I would appreciate if you would not yell curse words, I have a 7 year old daughter through there who just asked me what 'Fucking each other' means" The woman at the door explained with her arms crossed, I snorted and let out a laugh, the woman glared at me past Erin and then back to Erin

"Well I was yelling that because my little brother and his girlfriend were-"Erin started to explain but I jumped up to cut her off just in time

"Erin! I think she knows what they were doing by the use of your words" I cut her off by jumping beside her and placing my hands on her shoulders and sent a half-apologetic look to the woman

"I don't even want to hear it, just make sure it doesn't happen again" hissed the woman as she walked back to her room. Erin closed the door and we instantly went into a laughing fit, supporting each other from crippling to the ground

"Mommy what does 'fucking each other' mean?" I mocked as we continued to laugh, the laughter died down once we heard the living room door open, we both looked up with tears running down our faces

"What the fuck are you two up to?" asked Aubrey as she walked into the room followed by Aaron

"Those two!" said Erin pointing towards Jesse and Beca's room, Aaron and Aubrey exchanged the same confused look

"They were fucking each other and Erin yelled through "would you guys stop fucking each other" then this woman came to the door saying her daughter just asked her what 'fucking each other' means" I explained as I managed to take a seat on the couch, Aubrey and Aaron started to chuckle slightly

"That is pretty funny" chuckled Aaron, The door creaked open again and a beaming Jesse and Beca walked in

"What's all the hilarity about?" asked Jesse as he took a seat on the floor and sat Beca between his legs, the rest of us burst into laughing fits again as Beca and Jesse looked at us all with confusion

"Oh…..okay right…..did you hear me yell 'would you guys stop fucking'?" asked Erin once she composed herself, Beca and Jesse's cheeks went a dark shade of pink and they both shook their heads

"Well this woman came to the door and said her daughter asked her what 'fucking each other' means because she heard me yelling it" explained Erin, We all laughed again but calmed down a couple of minutes after

"I see you've had a shave Jesse" Erin noticed, waving her finger at Jesse

"Yeah I told him he needed a shave when we were-oh wait never mind" Beca started to say something but then blushed and stopped, we all sniggered apart from Jesse and Beca, who just sat there staring at the floor

"What's the plan for today then?" asked Aaron trying to save Beca and Jesse from this awkward situation

"Um I was thinking how about we just stay in and drink tonight since we're leaving tomorrow?" suggested Erin, her eyes darting from one person to another, we all hummed in response. "Yeah we _were _going to go skiing yesterday but Jesse ran into Martin and went ice skating, so that flew out the window" she added, rolling her eyes

"Sorr-ay for meeting an old friend" said Jesse, holding his hands up in surrender.

"You should invite him over tonight" suggested Beca looking up and behind her at Jesse, Jesse nodded and took out his phone to text Martin.

**Jesse's POV**

**Later That Day 6pm**

"Okay, me and Aaron will go buy the alcohol since you two are still babies" Explained Erin, pointing at Beca and I "and you two are just lazy bitches" she added, pointing at Aubrey and Chloe, who both agreed and shrugged their shoulders, and with the click of the door they both left to go and buy the alcohol

"So have you "babies" had alcohol at all?" asked Chloe using air quotes, quoting Erin's words, Beca and I exchanged looks and laughed at the same memory

"Yeah, we actually had our first kiss when we were a little tipsy, then we got full blown drunk and Beca's dad caught us…singing…..along the street" I explained trying to stop the laughter from escaping

"Well that's cute…..i guess, what happened" she said, I glanced at Aubrey who was rolling her eyes as was Beca, I sighed and started to explain to her what she wanted to hear

"Well we were at a party, about to play spin the bottle and Beca whispered to me saying that she didn't want to have her first kiss with any of the other people playing, I didn't really want to have my first kiss with any of the other people either so I asked her if she wanted to have it with me, she agreed and we kissed, why is it such a big deal to you chlo?" I explained, I glanced over at Beca, she was looking down and fiddling with her fingers embarrassedly, I looked back at Chloe, who was staring at me with wide eyes and her mouth open slightly, I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong but she started to speak

"Oh my god, you guys didn't have your first kiss until you both were 17?!" she asked surprised

"Uh…..yeah" I answered honestly, and looked down at my hands

"How?! You guys are both like, smoking hot!" she said with the same surprised tone

"Well that's weird you're one of my sisters best friends and your calling me hot" I mumbled, I glanced up at Aubrey, who was face palming

"Seriously chlo, sometimes I worry about your sexuality, I'm confused I don't know if you're straight or gay" joked Aubrey

"What? You don't say some girls look hot?" asked Chloe

"It's not just that, you've kissed girls before….you've kissed me" replied Aubrey, saying the last part quietly so that Beca and I wouldn't hear but we both did and snorted from laughter

"You kissed me back" Chloe shot back

"We were drunk!" countered Aubrey through her gritted teeth, Beca and I scoffed again

"So what? Friends kiss, it's completely normal, you've played spin the bottle before" said Chloe

"Yeah I've played it before" mumbled Aubrey

"You know what? We're playing that tonight!" Said Chloe excitedly, the rest of us groaned especially Beca

"Chloe, Marty will be happy if he gets to kiss you" I waggled my eyebrows while she rolled her eyes "He has a crush on you, but I think he thinks you're 18" I laughed as her eyes went wide

"He thinks I'm 18 and not 24? I thought you told him we were Erin's friends from _college_?" she asked confused

"I did"

"Wait….don't tell him until you two have to kiss!" suggested Beca, repositioning on her seat

"Do you think Erin will be okay with us kissing her fiancé?" laughed Chloe, I shuddered at the thought that there might be a possibility that I will have to kiss Aaron or Marty or even kissing my sister, Chloe or Aubrey in front of my girlfriend.

There was a knock at the door, everybody ignores the fact that there is someone at the door so I groaned and stood up to answer it, I swung the door open to find Martin standing there with his usual cocky smile

"Hey Marty"

"Hi Jesse" he replied and I motioned him to come in

"Chloe demanded that we play spin the bottle tonight" I sighed as I took a seat on the floor, I saw Marty wink at Chloe on the passing and sat next to me on the floor

"Hello girls" he greeted

"Hey" Chloe, Aubrey and Beca all said in unison

"C'mon" whined Aubrey "Where are those two? how long does it take two people to buy alcohol?" she added, then like they heard her talk there was another knock at the door, everybody looks at me

"Fuck you all, I'm not getting it _again_" I said looking away

"You've already done that to Beca…..twice….I don't think we all need fucked" Joked Chloe as she got up to answer the door, Aubrey and Martin sniggered while Beca's and my face turned red

"Were back!" announced Aaron and Erin as they walked through the door rather loudly, carrying cases of beer

"About time" joked Beca looking at her invisible watch, the couple placed the cases of beer on the floor and hung their coats up, once they came back over we all sat in a circle on the floor and started opening the beer

"Okay everyone down a bottle and then we start the game" commanded Chloe, we all followed suit and downed a bottle each

"Okay rules are the kiss must last 5 seconds no less and there has to be tongue, we drink while we play" explained Erin

"Fuck off" cursed Beca, as she hit her empty bottle over, Erin shrugged and pass the bottle to Chloe; Chloe spun the bottle first and guess who it landed on? That's right, Marty. Chloe leaned over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in, she did as she was told and the kiss lasted for 5 seconds and also included tongue, as she broke away from him she leaned towards his ear and whispered loud enough for us to all hear

"I'm 24, I'm 6 years older than you" she whispered, Martin pouted as Chloe sat back in her seat, she sent him an apologetic look and he took the bottle and spun it

"_Shit!" _I thought as the bottle pointed in Beca's direction, she's only ever kissed me, well she kissed Adam but I don't think that counts, I cringed as she leaned towards him, I winced slightly when their lips touched, I instantly looked away when I caught a glimpse between the pairs of lips and saw Beca's tongue enter Marty's mouth. The five seconds felt like five minutes, once they had finally broke apart Beca tapped me on the shoulder to get me to turn around, once I had Beca spun the bottle, I smiled brightly at her as it landed on me, she practically threw herself onto me and instantly introduced tongues into the kiss, our kiss lasted longer than 5 seconds and we only broke apart by the sound of the rest of the group clapping their hands trying to get us to stop. I sat back up smiling and spun the bottle

"Maybe my luck is changing" I said as the bottle passed everyone in the circle "But then….maybe not" my smile instantly disappeared as the bottle landed right in front of Erin "Fucking incest" I muttered as I leaned over to her, I mentally gagged as my lips touched hers

"C'mon where's the tongue?" teased Aubrey, I scrunched my nose slightly and parted my lips, our tongues touched and I could have been physically sick, the five seconds were finally over and I instantly broke apart and screwed up my face

"Now you have experienced what I had to go through at that party" slurred Beca. Erin spun the bottle and it landed on Aubrey, once they kissed Aubrey spun the bottle and it landed on Chloe, they both kissed but nobody really cared who they had to kiss anymore since we were all so drunk, the smell of alcohol filled the air. Chloe spun the bottle and it landed on Beca, both of them smirked and kissed each other.

**The Next Morning**

**Beca's POV**

I wake up lying on the floor, with Jesse's arm draped over me, I have a killer headache and I feel sick, I stretched my neck up and look around the room, Erin is lying on top of Aaron both of them asleep, Chloe and Aubrey are lying on the floor, leaning on each other, also asleep and Martin, who must have been too drunk to leave was sprawled out across the floor, I threw my head back but instantly lifted it back up, once I felt my throat burn from the bile rising, I detached myself from Jesse roughly, probably wakening him, I clapped my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom, I got on my knees and emptied the contents of my stomach, 10 seconds later I felt someone's hands gently pull my hair out of the way and rubbed circles on my back

"You okay?" asked Jesse as he leaned his head gently on my shoulder

"You don't have to be here" I said wiping the sweat off my brow

"What do you mean?" he asked

"You don't have to be here, helping me, I feel sorry for you" I said as he gently massaged my shoulders

"Yes I do" he said sternly "I care about you Bec" he said as he helped me stand up and walk over to the sink, I rinsed my mouth out with water and started to brush my teeth, once I had finished and rinsed my mouth once more, Jesse wrapped his arms around my waist and we shifted our weight from foot to foot, he leaned his chin on my head while I covered his hands with mine

"I also love you" he whispered into my ear, his breath tickled my ear and I relaxed more into his embrace

"I love you too" I whispered quietly, I've still only said it once to Jesse and was still getting used to saying it

"Can't wait to go home, probably have a New Year's Eve party with the rest of the gang" he said softly

"Oh great more alcohol" I said sarcastically, he chuckled lightly at my sarcasm

"It's your birthday in a couple of week's right? The 12th?" he asked as we stayed in the same position

"Yeah but I have to share it with Dickhead" I replied

"Don't you like having a twin?" he asked

"Hmm well you get asked the stupid twin questions like "can you guys read each other's minds?" or "If I hit you will your twin feel it?" or "Who was born first?" it gets pretty annoying"

"If you don't mind me asking, who _was _born first?" he said laughing slightly as I playfully glared at him

"Adam, by like a minute" I replied

"Who do you get your height from?" he asked, I sent him another glare

"No one knows most of my family are generally tall except me, Adam's call me 'Shorty' ever since he was like a centimetre taller than me" I replied "Wait what the fuck is this? 20 questions?" I laughed once I realised how many questions he was asking me

"You could call it that" he shrugged

"Okay then I've got one, why are there such big age gaps between you, Jason and Erin?" I asked, generally curious

"Well….Erin was a mistake when my mom was only 17, I was planned and was born when my mom was 23, then Jason was another mistake when my mom was 31" He explained

"Well even if you were a mistake, it wouldn't be a bad one" I said and turned around to face him and kissed him gently on the lips.


	24. Chapter 24

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Two updates in 1 night impressive huh? well not really because it took me so long to update the last chapter. It's pretty short so I'm sorry**

**Okay I want to have a visual aid for Adam, can you guys tell me names of actors you think will suit him? i will pick the best one!**

**Beca and Adam's Birthday will probably be in the chapter after the next one, what kind of crazy things will the group get up to on their birthday? who knows?...well i know but that's not really the point, tell me what you would like to see them do at their birthday, it cant be drunken party games or whatever just tell me.**

* * *

**Not enough reviews for me to answer, which makes me sad :( but it's probably my fault for updating so quickly, please review remember the circle of reviewing?...no?...okay i'll tell you again, Okay you guys review, reviews make me smile, smiles give me motivation, motivation makes me write, writing gives you a chapter, a chapter makes you smile, smilin makes you guys review, and then i smile again and so on-Circle of Reviewing**

* * *

**Beca's POV**

We had almost finished our journey back to Atlanta, we had been on the plane and we were now in the cabs on our way back to Jesse's house, I still felt rough from the night before and I was exhausted from the journey, Jesse and I were the only ones in this cab and the rest were in the other one. I leaned my head on Jesse's shoulder gently and closed my eyes; he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer as he softly hummed.

**30 Minutes Later**

Someone was softly shaking me

"Beca…"

"Beca wake up were here…"

"Huh?.." I muttered as my eyelids fluttered open and I lifted my head off Jesse's shoulder and turned to him

"We're home" he said softly, I looked out the window and saw my house and Jesse's house looking no different from the way we left them, I stretched my arms out and opened the door to get out. Jesse passed me my suitcase out of the car and handed the taxi driver the fare

"Okay I'll talk to you on Skype when I get in" explained Jesse before he leaned down slightly and pecked my lips

"Okay bye"

"Bye" we both waved and went to our separate doors, I unlocked the door with my key and it clicked open

"I'm home!" I called as I stumbled with my suitcase through the door and then closed it behind me

"Where's my favourite twin sister?!" said Adam in a baby voice as he grabbed me in a bear hug, I gasped for air when he finally let go of me

"Ow! I'm your _only_ twin sister" I said laughing as I rubbed my shoulder where he crushed it

"Beca!" called Dad as he came up and hugged me, I awkwardly hugged him back, and I'm not one of those girls who hug their dad or even their mom all the time

"Did you have fun?" he asked when he let go of me, I glanced at Adam who scoffed and tried to keep back his laughter, I glared at him while my dad sent him a look of confusion

"Actually…." I trailed off gathering my dad's attention again "We did have fun, Jesse ran into an old friend from when he played ice hockey and he's going to join the team again" I explained trying to change the subject from me

"Well that's good" he said "Now why don't you go unpack your stuff" he added, placing his hand on my back pushing me slightly towards the stairs, after 2 minutes of lugging my suitcase up the stairs with no help, thanks Adam, thanks dad, I finally reached the top of the stairs and wiped the sweat off my brow, I sighed and made my way to my room, once I entered the room, I closed the door behind me, placed my suitcase next to my desk and collapsed onto my bed

"Fuck the laptop" I cursed aloud and brought out my phone from my pocket, I logged onto Skype and noticed an invite

**Beca Joined.**

**Beca: **I'm back!

**Jesse:** Beca! I literally saw you 2 minutes ago!

**Jessica:** Hey!

**Donald:** What's up shorty?

**Stacie:** Hi Becs

**Fat Amy:** Flat butt has returned! Dun dun dun

**Ashley:** Hey ;)

**Kolio:** Hello :)

**Uni:** Hi! :)

**Benji:** Hi Beca

**Lilly:** Hi

**CR:** what's up? :)

**Beca:** wow why are _all_ of you always on? Haha

**Donald:** Dunno

**Stacie:** soooooooooo Jesse, Beca did anyone say goodbye to virginity while you were away? ;)

**Beca:** No

**Jesse:** Yes!

**Beca:** Dude! What the hell?!

**Jesse:** What? It's true ;)

**Beca:** Don't winky face me Swanson!

**Stacie:** So you guys had sex?

**Beca:** Ugh fine! Yes we had sex, everyone happy?

**Fat Amy:** Shorty finally got some dick! Yeeeeah!

**Beca:** Amy you're gross

**Beca:** wait Adam didn't tell you guys about us?

**Donald:** How would Adam know?

**Beca:** Erin caught us…

**Jesse:** she caught us twice

**Jessica:** What?! You did it twice?

**Beca:** seriously Jesse? Do you know how to keep your mouth shut?

**CR:** Annnnnyway, you guys coming to the New Year's Eve party at Stacie's?

**Jesse:** yeah sure! You coming Bec?

**Beca:** If you promise to keep your mouth shut about our sex life from now on

**Donald:** ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Uni:** ohhhhhh

**Benji:** Good one Beca hahahaha

**Jesse:** Okay I promise

**Beca:** Good

**Stacie:** Yeah my dad's out at a work night out so I'm home alone, there will be alcohol!

**Beca:** I think I'm gonna be sick! :(

**Fat Amy:** How? Everybody loves the drink!

**Beca:** Yeah well I had too much of "The drink" last night

**Adam:** Aww wittle Beca's got a hangover

**Beca:** When the hell did you show up?

**Adam:** Literally about a minute ago

**Jesse:** sooo Donald you gonna join the team again?

**Donald:** yeah man, how about we go up to the rink tomorrow?

**Jesse:** sure

**Beca:** Okay I'm gonna go guys I'm exhausted and feel like shit

**Jesse:** Yeah same, I'll call you tomorrow Donald

**Fat Amy:** oh shit they are both away at the same probably away to have sex!

**Beca:** shut up Amy!

**Beca Logged Off.**

I closed the Skype app and checked the time, 8pm

"Fuck it, I'm going to sleep" I said aloud and the phone slipped out of my grip and hit me in the face

"Ahhhhhh my fucking eye, I hate IPhones" I cursed as I held the heel of my hand over my eye, I picked my phone back up and decided to text Jesse before I went to sleep

_**To: Jesse aka Movie Nerd**_

_**Hey sorry for yelling over Skype there xxxxx-Beca**_

_**To: Beca**_

_**Don't worry about it that was my fault xxxxx-Jesse**_

_**To: Jesse**_

_**You know it's different for guys and girls, for a guy if you've had sex at this age you're a player, but if you're a girl you're a slut, I don't wanna be a slut xxxxx-Beca**_

_**To: Beca**_

_**Beca listen if you were a slut you would have had sex with about 20 other guys, like Stacie but she's not the group slut anymore because she has a boyfriend, as long as you're with me you're no slut to anybody, If anybody ever calls you that I know the bad-ass Beca will sort them out :) xxxxx-Jesse**_

_**To: Jesse**_

_**This is why you're my boyfriend xxxxx-Beca**_

_**To: Beca**_

_**I love you Bec, I would never leave you xxxxx-Jesse**_

_**To: Jesse**_

_**I love you too but what's going to happen when you go away to college? Xxxxx-Beca**_

_**To: Beca**_

_**To be honest with you Bec, it breaks my heart every time I think about I, I don't think I will be able to concentrate while I'm there, I'm going to miss you so fucking much xxxxxx-Jesse**_

_**To: Jesse**_

_**Chase your dream, that's what I'm gonna do, I want to produce music but my dad thinks it's just a hobby but I want to prove him wrong I've always wanted to move to L.A but ever since I met all you guys I've thought otherwise, what do you want to do again? Xxxxxx-Beca**_

_**To: Beca**_

_**I want to score movies; I want to compose the music xxxxxx-Jesse**_

_**To: Jesse**_

_**We'll make this work Jesse, I promise xxxxxx-Beca**_

_**To: Beca**_

_**Yeah we'll do this together; I think it's best we don't mention it to the rest of the group yet xxxxxx-Jesse**_

_**To: Jesse**_

_**Okay I want to sleep now, night! Xxxxx-Beca**_

_**To: Beca**_

_**Wait! Look out the window xxxx-Jesse**_

I sighed at the text and mustered all the energy I had to stand up, I walked over to the window and saw Jesse, he had his usual goofy smile on and he blew me a kiss, I pretended to catch it and put it in my pocket mockingly, I waved at him and walked over to my drawers to find something to wear.

**Jesse's POV**

**2 Days Later**

**New Year's Eve**

Donald and I made the team again, yesterday the coach accepted us on the spot, Marty was excited that the three of us will be playing together again, and I can't wait to play again.

Right now, its 9pm and we are all gathered at Stacie's house for a party, all 13 of us are here but there are other people from school here, most of them I know, some are new faces, the music is blasting through the house, I'm enjoying it though because Stacie said we should use Beca's mixes, which she was rather shy about but I reminded her if she wanted to be a music producer she needed to get used to praise for her music. Yes I will admit I'm a little tipsy right now but I'm sure everyone else is too especially Amy, who is currently showing us some of her "Tasmanian Dance Moves" on the coffee table.

"Okay guys were gonna play "Guess who you're kissing"!" announced Stacie, only the 13 of us listened and went over to her the rest of the people at the party were just dancing and drinking

"What kind of game's that?" scoffed Beca

"One person gets blindfolded and the rest of us line up, the person who's blindfolded has to kiss each person but they have to guess who they're kissing" Explained Stacie as she grabbed something off the couch to use as a blindfold

"Fuck that" said Beca as she threw herself on the couch

"Guess what Beca? You get to be blindfolded first" laughed Stacie as she grabbed Beca's hand, stood behind her and started tying the blindfold over her eyes

**Beca's POV**

"I can't see shit" I cursed as I waved my hands in front of me

"That's the point Beca" scoffed Adam, I held up my middle finger roughly in the direction the voice came from

"Fuck you"

"Okay everyone else line up" Stacie yelled as she clapped her hands together, I heard the sound of feet hitting off the ground as they all walked away

"Why the hell am I doing this?" I asked myself aloud as I slowly walk towards the presence of people, I shuffled to the closest person and leaned my face upwards, since everyone is taller than me anyway, our lips touched and I moved them in sync with theirs for a couple of seconds

"Hmm, lip gloss so it's a female" I spoke my thoughts, I licked my lips slightly to get the flavour of the lip gloss

"Strawberry flavour, rather tall ummm Stacie?" I said cautiously

"You're right Mitchell now I'll guide you to the next person" said Stacie as she stood behind me and took hold of my shoulders, I leaned in to the next person and as our lips touched I knew exactly who is was, I snaked my hand around their neck and put my hand through their hair, wait a minute that's not Jesse's hair

"Jesse?..." I said quietly

"No it's not but if you do that to my boyfriend again I swear to god" joked Stacie

"Donald?!" I yelled, shocked "Oh shit, I muttered under my breath, I had made my way down most of the line, I guessed some right and some wrong, there was only one person left who I am 99% positive that it's Jesse, I stood in front of the last person and leaned in as soon as our lips touched the person instantly introduced tongues into the kiss, then I knew it was Jesse because the rest of our friends are too respectful to stick their tongues down the throat of anyone's girlfriend, I moaned softly as he pulled me closer to him, someone else removed the blindfold from my eyes and I opened one eye slightly just to make sure it was Jesse that I was kissing, it was thankfully, I broke away from the kiss and leaned my forehead on his

"I can't believe you thought Donald was me" he joked

"Well what can I say? Donald is a pretty good kisser"

"Hey!" He said faking offence

"What? Im giving you a compliment" I laughed at his fake expression, we both sat on the couch an continued to drink.

Couple of Hours Later

11:55pm

"5 MINUTES TO GO GUYS !" Yelled Stacie above the music, Jesse stood up and held his hand out to me, I took it and he dragged me to my feet, I staggered a little as I stood up

"Woa someone's had a little too much too drink" laughed Jesse as I leaned into his side as we stood beside everyone else

"What are you talking about? I don't drink" I slurred as I struggled to keep my balance.

Another couple of minutes past and we were now counting down

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone in the room yelled and i turned to Jesse "happy new year, Jesse" I whispered in his ear

"Happy new year babe" he replied and kissed me softly on the lips

"I'll see you once I've said happy new year to everyone" I explained before detaching from his embrace and go around all of our friends wishing them a "Happy New Year" and giving them a kiss on the cheek. Once I had talked to everybody, I scanned the room to Jesse and caught him fiddling with the music on my laptop, right as I was about to go over and scold him some slow music came on and all the couples started slow dancing with each other, I return my attention to Jesse, who is now staring at me with a smirk on his face, he started to walk towards me

"May I have this dance, beautiful?" He asked holding his hand out to me

"Okay but only because I'm drunk" I replied, I took his hand and he led me into the sea of couples, he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me close, I snaked my hands around his neck and we swayed to the music, I would never of think of doing this before, slow dancing...with a boy who I love and care about, I didn't even believe in love until I met Jesse, now i can't even imagine living life without him, I don't just love him, I'm _in_ love with him, I sighed happily at these thoughts and rested my head on Jesse's shoulder and we continued to Sway.


	25. Chapter 25

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Chapter 25! I hope you are enjoying the story so far :) it's just one of they short chapters that get the story moving so forgive me if its bad :)**

**VISUAL AID FOR ADAM STILL NEEDED sorry that had to be in caps just to make sure you would see it ;) so tell me names of actors that suit him :)**

* * *

**Review Answers :**

**SmileyMiss : **Thanks i'm glad you think it's just plain awesome haha ;)

**AnnaEngert47 : **Thanks! i love writing it so i'm sure I wont be giving up on it anytime soon :)

**Jessicayip792 : **Thank you so much! :)

* * *

**1 Week Later**

**8****th**** January 2013**

**Beca's POV**

Over the Christmas break I had been drunk twice, which was not very pretty, it was now back to school and I honestly didn't mind having to go back because as soon as school's over I know that I am one step closer to losing Jesse, I never thought I would say this but I don't want high school to end, these past five months have been the best of my life, I've met the most wonderful people on earth and I have also met the guy of my dreams even though he's leaving after summer, who says first love lasts anyway?

"Beca?..."

"Hello? Beca?" Jesse snapped me out of my thoughts by waving his hand in front of my face

"Huh?...Oh I was just…..thinking" I replied distractedly, I glanced down at our intertwined fingers and smiled, I shuffled a little closer to him as we walked, He squeezed my hand reassuringly

"I know what you're thinking Bec" He claimed

"Yeah?" I asked, He nodded and I sighed

"How did you know?" I sighed

"You may not realise it, but you're so easy to read especially when you're thinking, Trust me Beca everything _will_ work out" He reassured as we reached the entrance of the school gates, "_I don't understand how he will make this work, I guess I'm going to have to trust him" _I thought to myself.

The bell rang and we quickly made our way to the main doors and headed upstairs to homeroom.

"Miss Mitchell, Mr Swanson, you are both 2 minutes late" said Mrs Roy, our homeroom teacher

"Sorry Mrs Roy" apologised Jesse as he led me by my hand to our table with the rest of the group huddled around it

"Jesus 2 minutes, seriously?" I muttered under my breath as I slumped into the seat in-between Adam and Jesse.

"Hi, I'm new here" I heard a female voice and glanced over to the door where there was a girl walking in and talking to Mrs Roy, there was something about her that I recognised but I couldn't quite put my finger on it, I squinted my eyes at the back of her head as she talked to the teacher, my eyes grew wide once I realised who it was

"Adam?..."

"Adam!"

"Adam! For fucks sake listen to me" I nearly yelled, tapping him furiously, he whipped his head in my direction and looked annoyed that I interrupted his conversation with Jessica

"What?!" he asked Angrily, I pointed at the girl

"What about her-Holy shit! That's Alyssa" He almost shouted

"Wait woa, who the hell's Alyssa?" Asked Jessica, with a twang of jealousy in her voice

"Adam's ex-girlfriend that is a complete bitch!" I explained, clinching my fists slightly

"Adam!" Called Alyssa excitedly as she quickly ran up to our table, Adam slumped in his seat trying to hide, I groaned and did the same as Adam as she grabbed a seat and sat next to him.

"Yay look who's here!" I said sarcastically as Jesse wrapped his arm around my waist to stop me from getting carried away

"Oh I didn't notice you there….Beca" she spat out my name like it was poison in her mouth

"Wait rewind, who the hell are you?" Asked Stacie

"Um hey, I'm Alyssa, Adam's-"

"Bitch" I cut her off but then realised how weird that sounded

"Adam's bitch?" Scoffed Amy trying to hold back her laughter, Alyssa glared at me and I just sent her a sarcastic smile

"No she's Adam's ex, but I call her "The Bitch" I explained trying to stop from laughing, the rest of the table laughed except Alyssa

"That's funny calling someone a bitch when you're the perfect definition of one" she shot back and looked around everybody waiting for someone to laugh but everybody just shook their heads at her, Jesse's grip tightened around my waist, I could tell he was getting irritated, I was about to open my mouth to say something but Mrs Roy interrupted me

"Okay attention! Class!" she yelled above the noise after she clapped her hands twice, we all swivelled our heads around to look at her

"As you already know, you are all half way through your senior year at high school" She explained, "You have probably already been told but the Senior Prom will be held near the end of May" She added, I groaned and leaned on Jesse

"Ugh Prom" I spat

"What's wrong with Prom? It just gives you an excuse to dress up in a sexy dress for _me" _He joked pointing at himself

"It's not just about you y'know" I shot back playfully

"Now don't be the last to buy you're tickets!" Said Mrs Roy before she sat back down at her desk

"You better get the tickets quick!" Stacie warned Donald

"Okay don't worry babe, Jesus Christ" he held his hands up in surrender

"So what kind of tie should I wear?" Adam asked Jessica, waggling his eyebrows

"You call _that_ an invitation?" Said Jessica, raising an eyebrow

"oooooooooooo" we all chorused except Alyssa who was looking increasingly jealous of Jessica, The bell rang a couple of seconds later and we all stood up to go to our next class, Adam and Stacie were in my next class which happened to be Math.

"Okay see you later Bec" said Jesse as he gave me a kiss on the cheek and left to his class

"So guys what do you have next?" asked Alyssa from behind us

"Math with Mr Smith" Explained Stacie dryly, Adam, Stacie and I walked side by side through the corridors as Alyssa trailed behind us

"So do i!" she replied excitedly, she found a space next to me in our line, Adam, Stacie and I groaned, unfortunately for Adam, nobody sat next to him in Math so most likely he would have to sit next to Alyssa.

"What the fuck's wrong with Jessica guys?" asked Adam

"Adam, you're completely oblivious, girls like to be asked to prom properly not just asking them what type of tie you should wear" explained Stacie like it was obvious, we arrived at the class and Adam and Stacie walked in, Alyssa was about to but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back out the class, I stood toe to toe to her and looked up at her

"Look, why are you only a bitch in front of Jessica?" I hissed

"Who's Jessica?" she asked obliviously

"Adam's girlfriend" I spat defensively

"Oh that girl that rejected the prom invite? I would have accepted it from Adam, I guess she's just being a bitch" she said with that familiar bitchy look on her face

"Look bitch" I grabbed her arm "Jessica is like a sister to me and if you do anything to hurt her or my brother, I swear to god" I hissed letting go of her arm and walking into the class and taking my seat next to Stacie, Alyssa took the empty seat next to Adam which happened to be directly in front of us.

20 minutes of the class had went by and I was bored out of my mind, I leaned my elbow on the desk and held my cheek in my hand, I glanced over to Stacie, who was texting under the table, I sighed and looked ahead again, I picked up my pencil and twisted it between my fingers, I must have flicked it too hard because it flew out my fingers and hit Adam in the back of the head

"Oh shit" I muttered under my breath, Stacie must have heard me because she looked up and sniggered

"Ow why the hell did you throw a pencil at me?" hissed Adam as he spun around in his seat

"Why were _you_ in the firing line of my pencil" I retorted lamely, he started to turn back around

"Dick" we both said in unison, he turns around with wide eyes

"Bitch" we said in unison again, now my eyes turned as wide as his, we slowly started standing up

"What the fuck?" we asked in unison, we were both now standing up eyeballing each other getting gradually louder

"Stop it!"

"Holy shit!"

"What the hell is happening?" we continued to say everything in unison, I heard Stacie go into hysterics and struggle to stay on her seat

"Stop copying me!"

"Wow you sound like a 7 year old" we continued saying things at the same time and everyone in the room was staring at us except Stacie who was almost on the floor

"How the hell is this happening?!"

"I'm so confused!"

"Miss Mitchell, Mr Mitchell out now!" Said Mr Smith sternly, we both scowled at each other and made our way to the door

"You're twins get used to it!" yelled Stacie right before I opened the door

"Miss Conrad you can join them for yelling across the classroom" Called Mr Smith

"How can you send me out for that?" huffed Stacie as ahe got up to follow us

"Anymore of that Miss Conrad then you will be recieving an after school detention" He explained pointing his finger accusingly at Stacie as she sighed frustratedly and swung the door open.

"What the hell happened?" I asked and Stacie just began laughing again as we all took a seat on one of the chairs outside

"You were copying me" said Adam sticking his nose in the air and folding his arms, I rolled my eyes at him and leaned my head back on my seat.

"So you guys going to prom?" asked Stacie out of the blue as we all stared at this same wall, I stayed silent and waited for Adam to answer, I've always hated dresses I don't see the point in dressing in for one night and then never wearing the dress again

"I need to find a way to ask Jessica, I don't think she's gonna talk to me again after I screwed up" replied Adam saving me for having to answer

"Huh well good luck with that, What about you Bec?" She asked, I slowly turned my head around to her and looked at her with a blank expression on my face, I shrugged my shoulders at her

"Well good luck letting Jesse down, he _will_ most definitely ask you to prom" she said looking into the window of the other classroom, I groaned and closed my I eyes tight, of course Jesse's going to ask me to prom he is the most cheesiest, romantic guy around, I shot one eye open when I heard Adam clear his throat, stand up and started walking down the hall

"Where are you going?" I asked him

"I'm going to pee do you need to know the rest of my life story?" He joked as he walked around the corner, I stood up and walked to the window of the classroom next to ours, I peeked in and saw Jessica

"If that Alyssa says anything to her I swear to god" I said through my gritted teeth, I felt the presence of Stacie walk up behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder

"Are we talking about Jessica?" asked Stacie as we continued to peek into the window at Jessica's sweet and innocent face

"Yeah, I can tell that bitch is trying to steal Adam" I sighed as we walked back over to our seats

"Adam would do anything in the world for Jessica I'm sure he won't let _her_ get in the way" Assured Stacie as she took her seat

"Yeah Adam is a dick sometimes but he's smart when it comes to things like that" I folded my arms and threw myself on the chair so hard it started tipping backwards, I grabbed onto Stacie's arm to save myself but it failed and only caused Stacie to fall on top of me

"Fuck sake Beca" she cursed as she lay on top of me inches away from my face, we started giggling uncontrollably

"Hey I didn't know you guys were cheating on your boyfriends with each other" Joked Adam as he returned and stood and watched us

"Um Stacie?" I asked

"Hmm?"

"You're crushing me" I breathed out in pain, she clambered off me and climbed back on to her chair

"Are you trying to say I'm fat?" she joked, I scoffed

"_You_ fat? You've got to be kidding me, I meant I'm literally the height of your leg" I joked and she laughed along. The bell rang and we quickly went into the class to collect our stuff as soon as we were about to leave the door we were caught by Mr Smith

"Nu-uh not so fast, you three back here" we all groaned and walked backwards towards his desk, we spun around and came face to face with him

"You three were disrupting the lesson so that means all three of you are receiving an after school detention" he explained

"What?!" we all yelled in unison, we heard sniggering coming from the door and we spun around to see Alyssa standing there, all three of us glared at her as she ran off before she got caught off the teacher

"Library, after school, don't be late!" he warned before we all sighed and walked out the class

"Hey!" called a familiar voice from behind us, I spun on my heel and saw Jesse jogging towards us, he reached us and wrapped his arm around me, and I removed it and continued walking by his side

"I'm not in the mood Jesse" I said frustrated without looking up at him

"What's wrong?" he said softly

"I don't wanna talk about it" he kept silent after that, it must have confused him because I have always been so open with him ever since we started dating but I've got so much on my mind right now, summer, Alyssa, Jesse leaving, prom, Jesse leaving, detention, Jesse leaving, basically Jesse is on my mind all the time but I really just want to keep it to myself. As I arrived at my next class, which was English I didn't turn to Jesse

"Bye" I mumbled as I walked into the class and took my seat behind Adam and Jessica, I sighed as I threw my bag on the floor and slumped on the chair, Adam swivelled round and leaned his elbow on my desk

"What's up with you and Jesse?" He asked actually sounded concerned of my love life

"It's everything putting me in a bad mood especially Alyssa" I grimaced at the sound of her name

"Hey Jessica" I tried to get her attention and she turned to me distractedly

"What's up?" she asked giving me her full attention now

"If Alyssa says or does anything to you please tell me it will give me a perfect excuse to punch her little bitchy face" I said through my gritted teeth and grinded my fist into the desk

"Yeah, sure" she laughed

"Hey Jessica….." Adam begun but Jessica ignored him and turned back around, He held his hands up in frustration at me and I just shrugged.

About 15 minutes into the class I was lost in my thoughts, Alyssa was really pissing me off, She's not even been here for half a day but I already know she is still the same as she was in my old school, I know for a fact I will get pressured into going to prom and I can't stop thinking about how quick it is till the end of senior year. I noticed Adam raised his hand

"Yes Mr Mitchell? Would you like to write the answer on the board?" Asked the teacher, holding out a pen in Adam's direction, I scoffed quietly as he stood up and walked towards the front of the class "he doesn't know the answer to that" I thought to myself, he took the pen from the teacher and started to write something, though it wasnt the answer, once he had done he smiled at Jessica, the board read

"JESSICA WILL YOU PLEASE GO TO PROM WITH ME? Xx" all the girls in the room "awed" I saw Jessica's head nod slightly and Adam's smile grew bigger as he walked back to his desk with open arms and hugged her tightly.

When class had finished Jessica and Adam walked out with all smiles and holding each others hands, I trailed behind them and we stopped at Jesse's classroom, he stormed through the door looking as angry as I've ever seen him before

"What's wrong Jess?" Jessica asked him as I stayed silent

"After school detention, because I was arguing with Alyssa about Beca" he explained and I looked up at him at the mention of my name

"You don't have to defend me all the time you know" I mumbled

"Of course I do, I'm your boyfriend" he defended

"I don't like to rely on people to fight my own battles, where is the bitch anyway?" I asked getting increasingly angry, he pointed his thumb backwards, I spun around and came face to face with Alyssa

"Well, well, well, look who it is" she smirked, oh that stupid smirk I want to smack off her face so bad

"Look let me explain this again because you don't seem to understand, you stay away from my friends, my brother or my boyfriend" I hissed as my nostrils flared at her

"You know you look so unattractive when you scowl, not that you look attractive any other time" she snorted

"You can talk" hissed Jessica

"Shut it bitch" Alyssa shot back, Adam got angry and stood in front of Jessica to make sure she doesn't get into anymore trouble

"If you say another bad word against Beca-" Jesse jumped infront of me but I pushed him back

"I told you, I don't need protecting"

"I was just trying to help" he said and hung his head

"I don't need your help, you're not my-" I started to yell but clapped my hand over my mouth once I realised what I was just about to say

"Not your what?! Not your boyfriend ? Because it sure seems like it the way you're acting today, this is not the Beca I date" he said in a raised voice

"We'll what can I say you are too overprotective it's unreal!" I yelled back

"Sorry for wanting to make sure my girlfriend is safe!"

"You know what?..." I yelled "...just leave me alone, all of you"

I whispered as I felt the tears build up in my eyes and I stormed off.


	26. Not a chapter, please read!

**Sorry this is not a chapter guys :( don't worry this is not me telling you guys that I have given up on my story, thats not gonna happen for a longgggg time, trust me I love writing this story :) I just want to tell you a few things!**

**First i've got great news for you guys that will cause you to scream and fall off your seat...okay maybe not that dramatic but tell me if you have a over dramatic reaction hahaha...okay, Yes! It's coming back! Barden University is coming to my story! Whooooooo yeah i'm not gonna tell you guys how i'm going to add it you will just have to wait and find out *Taps nose*. Unfortunalty though Aubrey, Chloe and Erin have already graduated so it's going to be a little different, there will still be acapella though *Thumbs up*.**

**I'm glad you guys are hating Alyssa well thats the intention since she is "The Bitch" according to Beca. Oh no some conflict between Jesse and Beca *Gasps* no really I've always wanted some conflict between them since they are so opposite and I decided now would be the best time to do it, no one has a perfect relationship, right?**

**I still need your guys help on a visual aid for Adam, at this moment in life it feels like you are completly oblivious to my pleads haha pwease help! I will answer your reviews next chapter, keep reviewing ;)**

**Okay here are some random things about my life that you probably don't give a damn about, it's just that there is nothing on my profile, i'm just a complete mystery to you guys.**

**I am a girl**

**I'm 15 years old**

**I'm scottish and live in Edinburgh**

**I have the same birthday as Brittany Snow, Whooo 9th March, Just watched her in "Hairspray" recently, is it sad that I know all the words to ALL the songs?...probably**

**I am obsessed with the cast of "Pitch Perfect", when I say obsessed I mean OBSESSED, like I know most things about them, I have promised myself never to go to Hollywood to stalk stars, I would end up getting locked up...honestly.**

**My mum promised me that we are going to Florida in 2015 when the sequel to "Pitch Perfect" comes out because most movies come out a couple of months later here like "Pitch Perfect" only came to cinemas here on the 23rd of December 2012**

**I have a HUGE fear of moths, butterflies...anything that flies really oh and anything that crawls ESPECIALLY spiders**

**Paramore fan Whoop Whoop**

**Made my family watch "Pitch Perfect" about 83418634891630941230964013640816304861083641083234 6346 million times, has anyone else got this unhealthy obsession with the movie?**

**Me and my brother heard the Bellas version of "No Diggity" in a shop and started singing it randomly in a shop full of people...yeah...he's 17**

**I base Jesse's sister, Erin off of my friend Erin except I think real Erin is crazier**

**The time in chapter 25 when Beca accidently threw the pencil at Adam, I accidently did that except I acted all innocent when the person turned around and we didn't start yelling things at the same time at each other**

**Also when Beca fell backwards in her chair...that happened to me...yep not the thing you want to do in the middle of the classroom except the closest thing to me to grab was Erin's school tie...and yes I was choking her and she fell on top of me...someone lying on top of you in a middle of a room? people get the wrong idea.**

**I will be adding more crazy things that happen to me in school in the story too because my school life is probably the craziest period of my life...I was bored in class once and started amusing myself by watching my friend, chloe trying to stay awake in class**

**Yeah! thats right i've got a friend called Chloe...and another friend called Chloe...and a cousin called Chloe...too many Chloe's for one person to handle**

**I'm 5ft 5, you probably don't really care but maybe some people want to know my height...okay maybe nobody does**

**My iphone is the most irritating thing on earth...I was lying on my back texting holding my phone in the air and it decided it would be fun to slip out my hands and hit me in the face...have you felt the weight of an Iphone 4?**

**I love the Irish accent...so to all you Irish people out there!...Hey! :)**

**Anyone else think that Skylar Astin and Anna Camp would make the perfect couple? Oh and vote anything Pitch Perfect for the Teen choice awards**

**I can't wait for the Pitch Perfect sequel!...well who's not, right?**

**Still got another week left of school until summer break, which really sucks!...Okay in summer you will be getting updates wayyy more often except from the 23rd June to the 3rd of July because I will be in Spain! Yay!**

**Anyway guys that was me rambling random things about my life, review if you have any questions about the story or me! I love you guys with all your support and motivation thanks that i've made it this far without giving up! so don't stop with your wonderful reviews! Cya on the next chapter! :)**


	27. Chapter 26

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Okay this is pretty short guys but I will try and update tomorow!:)**

**Oh and i've decided from the amount of reviews i got on my 'not a chapter' that every sunday I will post a 'confession of randomness' chapter which will contain some info of how i'm getting along with the story and some just random funny things that happen during my life, you guys seemed to like it last time so i've decided to make it a weekly thing, tell me what you think about the idea :)**

* * *

**Stacie's POV**

I walked through the hallway from my last class when I heard someone calling from around the corner

"Beca!"

"Beca wait!"

I heard footsteps gradually getting louder; I stopped in my tracks once I recognised the voice to be Jesse's "Oh god! What the hell happened?" I asked myself quietly as I picked up the pace and started to jog my way to the corner of the hallway, I stopped before I turned the corner and cocked my head around

"Beca…I'm sorry" Jesse's voice got quieter as I saw Beca with mascara running down her cheeks, swinging the girls' bathroom door open and closing it behind her, Jesse helplessly dropped his arms by his sides and hung his head, I slowly emerged from around the corner and awkwardly shuffled towards Jesse

"Jess…" I said sympathetically as he leaned his back against the wall and looked down at his shoes, he looked up slightly at the sound of his name, I could see the tears welling in his eyes, and it is rare to see Jesse cry, I even saw Beca cry and she NEVER cries, something's not right. I quickly walked towards him and wrapped my arms tightly around him; he hugged me back just as tight

"What happened?" I said softly as I rubbed his back

"She almost said I wasn't her boyfriend and then she started yelling about me being overprotective, that's when she ran off" he explained quietly as he held me in the hug, Jesse is like a brother to me, he has always told me anything and we also care about each other

"Okay you just go to class, I'll go speak to her" I assured him and he detached himself from me and nodded his head slightly, I led him away by gently placing my hand on his back and pushing him slightly forward so he would start to walk. When he had walked around the corner my eyes shot back to the bathroom door, I slowly walked towards it and heard faint sobbing coming from the room, and I cautiously opened the door and popped my head around

"Beca?..." I asked as I closed the door behind me

"Go away!" she tried to yell but her voice just cracked with tears, I looked around the empty bathroom, and noticed one of the stalls were locked, I walked up to it and leaned against it

"I know you're in there Bec" I sighed

"Who's with you?" she asked

"No one, it's just me" I assured her, I knocked on the stall door "Are you gonna come out?" I asked

"No" She replied simply

"Well if you don't open up, I'm climbing" I warned her, she stayed silent

"Okay that's it I'm coming over" I climbed into the stall beside it, stood on top of the toilet and threw my bag over

"Ah shit!" cursed Beca as the noise of my books colliding with her head filled the air

"Sorry" I apologised and started to climb over

"Go away Stace" she protested, I jumped down from the stall wall and landed on Beca's toe

"Fuck sake Stacie" she growled as she held her foot in her hand

"Sorry…again" I knelt down in front of her as she sat on the closed lid of the toilet, I placed my hands sympathetically on her knees trying to encourage her to look up at me, she slowly tilted her head up to me and her eyes and cheeks were stained black because of the eyeliner and mascara she had on

"What the hell happened between you two?" I asked as I pulled her in for a hug, as she let tears fall down her face soaking through my shirt

"I d-don't want him t-to go, Stace" she sobbed

"What? Who do you not want to go? Where?" I asked, confused

"J-Jesse" she stuttered

"Where is he going?"

"C-college….In Boston" she replied not letting go of me

"Oh god Beca, I'm so sorry"

"No, I'm being stupid, I don't want to be one of those girls who holds their boyfriend back from doing what he loves" she scolded herself

"If you're gonna miss him so much why did you yell at him?"

"Sometimes he really irritates me and Alyssa isn't making it any better" she explained

"Why don't you just come to Barden with the rest of us?" I asked, she shook her head

"I don't see the point, I want to produce music, and college can't really help me"

"Well are you going to make back up with him?" I asked cautiously, she shrugged her shoulders

"Again _I'm_ the one that's holding him back maybe he just needs to go his own way" she said, she was crazy but I'm not going to argue with her right now

"Look you just do what's right for you" I winked at her as I detached myself and she smiled half-heartedly, I searched through my bag for makeup removal wipes, I pulled the packet out and removed one from the packaging

"Look at me" I ordered softly, she lifted her head up again and I cupped her face in one hand while the other carefully removed her stained makeup

"Please don't leave me makeup-less "she whined

"Okay calm yourself, I'll put more on when I'm done" I assured her.

Once I had finished clearing the makeup off I took her eyeliner and mascara and started applying the eyeliner, I put on a thin layer and held up the mirror to her

"More" she commanded, I sighed and applied it again, I held up the mirror again and she blinked at me a few times

"More" she repeated

"Seriously? If I put any more on you will look like a panda" I joked and she cracked a slight smile, I pushed the cap back onto the eyeliner and opened the mascara and applied it carefully.

"Okay you're all done" I said finally once I had finished with her mascara

"Are you gonna talk to Jesse?" I asked carefully

"I don't wanna talk to him right now" she mumbled

"Good luck ignoring him in detention then" I said before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the bathroom.

**Later That Day at School**

**3:30pm**

**Detention**

**Jesse's POV**

I walked into the library to find Stacie and Adam already sitting in two seats looking as bored as ever

"Hey where's Beca?" I asked curiously as I took a seat next to them, she still had not spoken to me since our little yelling match, I'm honestly broken without her, Stacie and Adam both shrugged at my question

"Haven't seen her since before lunch" explained Stacie, giving me half her attention and the other half to her phone, I heard the main door creak open and footsteps getting louder, I lifted my head up, hopefully thinking it's Beca, my expression turned into a scowl once I saw who walked in, the one and only Alyssa

"How the hell did you get detention?" I spat

"Does it really matter?" she replied, I scowled at her as she took her seat and I turned back to Stacie and Adam

"You know you really made my sister feel like shit today I didn't even know why I even dated you" yelled Adam over my shoulder

"Yeah? Well she deserved it" she shot back

"Well now she won't even talk to Jesse now because of you!" he yelled back, she just flipped him off a continued whatever she was doing before. I heard the door creak open again but this time it was Beca who entered, she looked angry, hopefully not at me though, she didn't acknowledge me and stormed straight past me in Alyssa's direction, she flipped Alyssa's desk off to the side and stood right in front of her

"You never give up do you?!" Beca yelled right in her face, Alyssa just shrugged looking intimidated by the tiny figure who stood in front of her

"Well you don't know how much damage I can do!" Beca yelled again

"Yeah? What's that? flicking me on the nose?" she laughed, I could see Beca's blood boil to the max and she lifted her left hand and swung it at Alyssa, colliding with her face, causing her to fall to the floor screaming in pain

"Ahhhhhhh shit" Beca screamed as she held her left hand

"Run guys!" commanded Adam and we all ran after him out of the building, we ran across the school grounds and out the gates, we stopped when we got behind a wall, we panted and sat against the wall to get our breath back

"How's your wrist?" I asked Beca softly as I gently picked it up

"I am so sorry Jesse, I shouldn't have yelled at you" she said quietly, I slowly looked in her eyes and took her hand in mine and covered it with the other hand

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't want protecting" I said looking into her eyes, which were glistening from slight tears forming, she shuffled closer to me so that our bodies were touching and she leaned her head on my shoulder, she sighed happily and softly at our physical contact, we just sat like this and talked for a while

"Do you remember the first time I was taking you to school?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders

"Hmm, what about it?"

"You wouldn't even let me touch you in the slightest way you always flinched away" I continued

"Oh yeah I wasn't really used to much physical contact" she replied

"The moment I first met you Bec, I knew you were the one" I said truthfully

"I never believed in love you know, ever since my mom and dad got a divorce that was me convinced that every relationship ends like that" she said, we were enjoying this moment together, speaking out minds, alone…..wait a minute where did Adam and Stacie go? Oh well they probably didn't want to disturb us

"I'm glad my first kiss was with you" I said softly, turning my neck around to her, she did the same and looked up

"Me too" she replied and bit her lip, my eyes glanced from her eyes to her lips and hers did the same, we both giggled slightly and leaned in to kiss each other, as our lips connected it felt like the sparks had been relit, I could never kiss another girl and feel the same, it honestly felt like a first kiss again.


	28. Chapter 27

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Hello my followers, I wanted to be nice and give you another chapter, I hope you're enjoying some drama too :)**

**Looking forward to some randomness tomorrow? let me remind you that I will be putting some info of the story in there so if you're not a fan of my randomness still read it to find out some info.**

**I've been getting a few different suggestions of visual aids for Adam like Adam Scott, who is like 40 and Adam in the story is only 17 which is wierd, i've also had someone say David Henrie...could work, and i've also got Zac Efron, to be honest it doesnt really matter how you guys visualise characters but in my mind he does come across looking a little like Zac Efron, who doesnt want a brother who looks like him? right?...no wait forget I said that, thats just plain wierd :/**

**Loving your support from you guys especially since I posted that 'random' chapter my reviews have been increasing so keep 'em coming people! :)**

* * *

**Adam's POV**

**The Same Day**

"Stacie would you slow down?!" I called out to Stacie, who was speed walking down the street

"I've got a plan" she replied while I jogged to catch up to her and matched her speed

"What do you mean you have a plan?" I asked cautiously, she spun around so she was standing inches away from me, I stepped back slightly

"Did Beca ever tell you that Jesse's going to college?" she asked, with a look of determination in her eyes

"Uh no" I dragged out the end of my sentence

"Well Beca's worried that she won't be able to see him again because the college is in….Boston" she replied

"Your point is?..." I urged her to continue

"Have you ever thought of going to college?" she asked changing the subject slightly and tilted her head to the right

"Uh not really, why?" I replied

"I've got a plan" she repeated dragging me by the arm

"You've already said that" I reminded her as she nearly dragged me off my feet from grabbing so hard

"Shh Mitchell" she scolded me and continued to pull me behind her

"Where the hell are we going?" I asked

"I told you to shut up" she scolded again, a couple of minutes later we arrived on my street and I tried to walk away in the direction of my own house but Stacie dragged me back with the collar of my shirt

"We're going to talk to Erin" she explained still not letting go of my shirt as we stood in front of Jesse's house, she knocked a few times and waited for an answer, 20 seconds later the lock clicked and the door flew open to reveal Erin, looking like she just rolled out of bed, She took one look at us and crossed her arms over her chest, Stacie took no notice of this but I just looked around awkwardly

"We need to talk" Stacie said

"Whoa okay, come in, Aaron and I were just watching a movie" she said motioning for us to come in

"So movie loving is a Swanson trait?" I joked as we all shuffled into the living room to find Aaron sleeping on one couch while Erin sat at the end of him and Stacie and I sit on the other couch

"I leave him for one minute and he falls asleep" she said quietly as she rubbed her hand up and down one of his legs,

"So what did you want to talk about?" Asked Erin as she leaned forward on the couch

"Um it's about college" replied Stacie, Erin blinked a few times to encourage Stacie to go on

"Beca's worried that she won't be able to see Jesse after he goes to college….do you know any other colleges closer that offer Jesse the same course?" Stacie asked slowly, Erin pondered this for a second and the pulled her laptop off the table, I stared at the back of Erin's laptop waiting for her to say something.

"Barden" Erin said quickly after a couple of minutes, Stacie's face lit up

"Seriously? Why did he apply for a college in Boston?" asked Stacie, Erin rolled her eyes and shuffled in her seat

"That's Jesse being Jesse, Berklee was the first college he saw that offered the course and instantly applied" she sighed

"Why didn't _you_ convince him to go to Barden?"

"He applied for Berklee without telling anyone so I wasn't even going to try" sighed Erin

"He needs to go to Barden" exclaimed Stacie on the edge of her seat

"And how are we gonna do that?" I asked

"Is there still time to apply?" asked Stacie, her voice raising slightly, Erin scanned the screen

"Uh yeah, actually there is…..wait what are you thinking?" Erin squinted her eyes at Stacie

"You need to apply for him" demanded Stacie

"I don't think he'll want to go after just getting accepted into Berklee"

"Trust me once he finds out Beca is going then he will definitely want to go" Said Stacie

"Wait a minute, Beca is going to _college_?!" I asked in surprise

"Well not _yet_, but …_you're_ going to convince your dad to get both of you in" she smirked at me

"But Beca doesn't want to go to college" I stated

"That's why _you're_ not going to tell her" she explained leaning closer to me

"Who else is going to Barden?" I asked curiously

"Me, Donald, Jessica, Amy, Cynthia Rose, Benji, Lilly, Ashley, Kolio, and Uni, basically all of us" she explained

"You could've just said _all_ of you" I chuckled

"Right we can't tell either of them" whispered Stacie, ignoring me

"I'm back! We had detention but Beca-oh hey Adam, Stacie" Jesse called with Beca behind him but cut himself off when he noticed us in the living room, I glanced down at their intertwined hands and looked back up at Jesse, who gave me a small thumbs up

"Um I better go, I'll see you when you get back later Bec, bye everyone" I announced and stood up

"Yeah me too" agreed Stacie, we waved everyone off and left the house, once we were out the house and nobody could hear us Stacie turned to me

"Okay operation JB into Barden is underway" she said quietly, I laughed at her a little

"Operation Justin Bieber into Barden?" I asked, scoffing

"No you idiot, Jesse and Beca into Barden, JBIB" she explained

"I know I was just playing with you" I said laughing

"Okay I'll ask my dad and you make sure Erin does her part"

"Okay" she agreed, I held my hand out to her to shake

"What are we? Top secret spies?" scoffed Stacie, staring at my hand

"I can imagine we're 7 years old again can't I?" I shot back at her and dropped my hand

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow weirdo!" she called as she walked off, waving her hand behind her

"Cya!" I called after her before turning around and heading towards the front door, I unlocked the door and stepped inside, I shut the door and walked through the kitchen

"Dad?!" I called; there was no answer so I headed towards the stairs

"Dad?!" I repeated, climbing the stairs

"In my office!" he called back, I slowly creaked his office door open to find him at his desk doing paperwork

"Hey dad?" I asked slowly closing the door behind me; he looked up at me and removed his reading glasses from his face

"Adam I'm busy, make it quick" he sighed

"Um are you able to get me and Beca into Barden?" I asked quickly, smiling nervously

"_You_ and _Beca_ want to go to college?" he asked surprised

"Well….I do, but I think it will be good for Beca too, I'm sure she will be able to find a job quicker if she gets a college education" I explained and he gave me a confused look

"Please Dad, it'll be great for us, you always wanted us to go to college" I pleaded

"I'll see what I can do at work tomorrow, now I'm trying to work so go do something else" he said shooing me away, I exited the room and fist pumped the air.

**Jesse's POV**

I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it from my pocket to check it

**_Hockey practice starts in 20 mins where the fuck are you?-Donald`_**

"Shit!" I cursed jumping up from my seat, startling Beca

"What the hell?" asked Beca

"I need to go!" I explained

"What?! We just made back up and you're running off" she exclaimed

"No Beca it's not like that, I need to go to hockey practice" I explained softly kneeling down in front of her, she nodded in realisation and I pecked her on the lips before grabbing my hockey stuff and running out the house, I got in my car and quickly typed out a message to Donald

**_Be there in 5-Jesse_** I threw my phone on the seat next to me, started the car and drove off.

5 Minutes later, I arrived at the ice rink and noticed Marty, Donald and the rest of the team standing outside the doors, waiting to get in for practice to start, I reached over and got my phone and climbed out the car

"Swanson's here everybody!" I heard Martin call, I smiled and waved as I grabbed my equipment bag out of the car and made my way over to the rest of the team

"Finally! Thought you weren't gonna come" said Donald as I came into talking distance

"Long story short, Beca, Stacie, Adam and I all got an after school detention, I had a fight with Beca, Beca came into detention and punched that Alyssa bitch off her seat, we all ran out the school, Beca and I talked, kissed and now were back together." I explained

"I knew that Beca of yours had a punch in her, even just by looking at her" chuckled Martin

"Wait…..you guys had a fight?" asked Donald slowly, I nodded my head silently as the scene replayed in my head

_"I told you, I don't need protecting"_

_"I was just trying to help"_

_"I don't need your help, you're not my-"_

_"Not you're what?! Not your boyfriend? Because it sure seems like it the way you're acting today, this is not the Beca I date"_

_"We'll what can I say you are too overprotective it's unreal!"_

_"Sorry for wanting to make sure my girlfriend is safe!"_

_"You know what?..."_

_"...just leave me alone, all of you"_

"Jesse….Jesse!?"

"Wha-? What?" I was swept back to reality when Donald started saying my name

"You okay dude?" he asked, throwing his arm around my shoulder and leading me inside

"She probably hates me right now I just ran off to come here" I mumbled as the cool air inside the building surrounded my body

"She loves you man, she'll understand" he assured as we walked down the hallway to the changing room

"Yeah I guess" I sighed, I'm really getting worried about Beca, she's been acting….strange lately, I need to get her to talk to me but I don't want her to shut me out.

We all got all of our equipment on and started to make our way onto the ice

"Swanson, Walsh! Over here!" called Coach James, Donald and I both made our way over to where he was standing while the rest of the team were doing some warm ups

"I'm glad to have you back boys" he explained placing a hand on my shoulder

"It's good to be back, Coach" said Donald and I nodded my head in agreement

"I hope you can both match up to your game and be as good as you were back in 2010"

"We'll try our best" replied Donald and we both smiled and the coach made his way onto the ice, I clipped on my helmet and followed Donald out onto the ice

"Okay team, I want attack practicing their shooting on this half of the ice and then the defence practice your passing first off on this side!" he yelled above the slight noise, Donald, Martin and I skated over to the left hand side of the ice and took turns shooting into the net, Martin took the first shot and it slid right into the back of the net

"C'mon!" he cheered as he skated up to receive the puck

"Well done Flynn!" Coach James praised, Donald was up next and it went straight in the net

"That's it Walsh!" cheered Coach, Donald passed the puck to me and I took a shot, the noise of the puck rattling off the side post filled the atmosphere

"Keep trying Swanson, you're just a bit rusty" assured Coach, I hung my head and went to collect the puck, after around 5 more tries, Martin and Donald had scored most of theirs but I hadn't scored one, I lined up my shot again, slid the stick back and then forward I watched the puck slide across the ice and then miss the net completely, I ripped my helmet off and dropped it angrily on the ice, I threw my stick across to the net

"What the fuck is happening?!" I yelled and everyone on the rink stopped and stared at me, I skated up to the glass and banged my fist angrily onto it, I breathed heavily and rested my forehead on the glass, I felt someone's hand on my back

"Take 5 Jesse" said Coach quietly from behind, I let out an angry sigh and skated off the ice, I stormed up to the stands were I had left my phone. I threw myself on the chair in frustration and held the heel of my hands over my eyes, the only thing I could picture was Beca, Beca was all that was on my mind, I needed to know what was making her act like this, I picked up my phone and smiled at the lock-screen picture, it was a picture of Beca and I hugging each other, that Stacie was able to sneak a picture of with my phone, I scrolled through my contacts, I chuckle slightly when I came across Beca's contact name that she had changed it to, _Beca-your bad-ass girlfriend_, I tapped call and held the phone to my ear while it rung

"_It has not been possible to connect your call, please leave a message after the beep" _Beca didn't answer, I hung up before the tone and dialled again, still no answer, dialled again, same thing happened, I called one more time

"_It has not been possible to connect your call, please leave a message after the beep"_

**_BEEP!_**

_"Beca, I don't know why you're not answering, maybe you're busy or something but I just want to know what's up, you haven't been yourself lately, I can't concentrate because I just keep worrying about what's wrong, please call me back, I miss you…Love you Bec" _I said a message and hung up the phone and held my face in my hands.

**Meanwhile**

**Beca's POV**

"_….Love you Bec"_ I kept listening to Jesse's message over and over again as I lay on my back in my bed, I closed my eyes and rubbed them, why can't I just talk to him?...but I don't want to sound selfish by saying "I'm acting like this because I'm scared of losing you, Jesse" the more I said it in my head the more selfish it sounded, I was so confused on what to do, why does being a teenager have to be so hard? I flipped over and let the tears fall onto my pillow, how am I so emotional right now? I never cry, I mean ever. I heard a few knocks at my door

"Go away!" I called, my voice shaken by tears and muffled slightly from my pillow, the sound of my door creaking open filled my ears

"Beca what's wrong?" I heard Adam's voice, I felt my mattress sink slightly as he took a seat on my bed beside me, I flipped over on my side and handed him my phone, he hit play and the message replayed again

"I need him, Adam" I sobbed, he held his arms open and I collapsed into him

"Why haven't you called him then?" he asked softly, now this is the side of Adam that I've only seen a few times

"Because he wants me to tell him why I've been acting strange" I explained

"Well why don't you just tell him?" he asked rubbing my back

"Because it sounds selfish" I replied

"What _is_ the reason Bec?" he asked detaching me from his arms and he placed his hands on my shoulders

"I-I don't w-want him to go to college" I stuttered as the tears fell again

"Tell him, tell him you will miss him when he goes, it will make you and him feel so much better" he suggested

"I can't" I protested falling back onto my pillow, he leaned over me and pushed a stand of hair away from my face

"Do you want me to do it?" he asked, I hesitated for 30 seconds and nodded slightly

"Right, can I use your phone?" he asked, normally I don't let ANYONE touch my phone but I wasn't in the mood to argue, I nodded and handed him the phone, he took it out my hand and left the room

**Adam's POV**

I closed Beca's room door quietly and scrolled through her contacts on her phone, I knew this was pointless because Stacie and I were working on getting both of them into Barden but I was still going to call him for Beca's sake, I entered my room, closed my door behind me and sat on my bed, I tapped call on Jesse's number and waited for an answer

_"Beca?" _

_"Uh it's Adam"_

_"Oh hey Adam"_

_"But I need to talk to you on Beca's behalf"_

_"Why won't she talk to me?!, I couldn't concentrate in hockey because she was all I was thinking about"_

_"Well she's in her room right now…crying, which is rare and she wanted me to call you and explain"_

_"Oh my god, is she okay?"_

_"Well not really….she wanted me to tell you that she's been acting strange because she is going to be devastated when you leave to go to college"_

_"Oh god, I just want her to realise that I want to make us work, I don't want to lose her just because of some stupid college"_

_"Stacie and I said we want to help too, Beca told us everything"_

_"You guys are great friends"_

_"She needs you right now Jesse, that's the first thing she told me when I went into her room"_

_"I'll just ask Coach if I can leave early because I can't concentrate anyway, Okay thanks Adam I'll be over soon"_

_"Bye"_

**Jesse's POV**

I went back on the ice and skated up to Coach James

"Look Coach, can I leave early?, I really need to go see my girlfriend, I will get some practice done during the week, I can't concentrate without talking to her" I whispered to him, he sighed and nodded at me

"Thanks" I quickly skated off the ice and went and got changed.

**30 Minutes Later**

I arrived at Beca's house and knocked on the door furiously, the door swung open to reveal Beca's dad standing there

"Um hi Mr Mitchell, can I talk to Beca?" I asked nervously

"Sure Jesse, I think she's upstairs" he said and motioned upstairs

"Thanks" I said quickly and climbed the stairs; I burst into Beca's room and saw her sobbing face down into her pillow

"Beca…" I said softly

"Jesse?" she chocked out, I walked over to her bed and climbed in beside her, she flipped onto her side and looked at me with red rimmed eyes, I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into my chest, we lay there in silence except the quiet sound of Beca sobbing every now and then filling the air

"I-I'm sorry Jesse" she said, her voice muffled from my shirt, I pulled away and rubbed a tear away from her face

"What for?" I asked

"For not speaking to you or calling you back, I literally sat here and replayed your message over and over again" she laughed a little

"It's okay Bec, I understand how hard this is for both of us" I said softly

"Beca look at me" I commanded softly, she lifted her head up slightly

"You have to listen to me" I said placing my hand on her cheek

"You have to understand that We. Will. Do. This, no matter what it takes, Adam's already told me that everyone else is going to help" I explained as I rubbed her cheek soothingly, she stayed silent

"Beca are you listening?" I asked, searching her eyes, she nodded slightly and I pulled her back into my chest, kissed her hair and rubbed her back soothingly.

* * *

**Adam and Stacie to the rescue with operation JBIB? **

**Loving the softer side of Adam? or completely hating it?**

**Behind the walls of Beca, did I do okay writing it?**

**Please answer...pwetty pwease! :3**

**Okay this chapter revealed quite a few things please tell me what you think, and I will see you guys tomorrow with 'confession of randomness' oh and feel free to PM me too to ask questions or just having a talk, after my chapter on Thursday I was literally talking to about 7 people over PM's because they had so much in common with me...talking to 7 people at the same time? you end up sending the wrong message to the wrong person and things get wierd! okay i'm out! *salutes***


	29. Confession of Randomness w1

**Heeeeelllooooo my amazing followers! here we are for week one of 'Confession of Randomness' where I just spill some random things on a page, some may find it hilarious while others are thinking "She needs mental help", you decide what you think of it :)**

**Okay, first off I need some help on 2 things, first I need you help on some truth or dares for Adam and Beca's birthday, ones that can probably embarrass them, it can be things that couples have to do, if you know what I mean *wink, wink* or any other funny, embarrassing, dirty, stupid dares that 18 year olds would do, PM me ****only****for this we don't want other people to know our dares until the chapter, right?**

**second thing, I need a cheesy, romantic or funny way that Jesse can ask Beca to prom, again PM ****only**** for this so no one else knows apart from me and you ;)**

**I hope you're excited about Adam and Stacie's plan to get everyone into Barden, everything is planned out but you guys will just have to find out *evil laugh*, I hope you're enjoying some drama too! Which relationships/friendships would you like to see more of?**

**I am going away to spain on the 23rd of June till the 3rd of July, so there wont be any updates till I come back sadly :( buuut if I reach 100 reviews before I leave I will give you a double update on the Saturday before I go, would you like that?...yeah?...well get reviewing! :)**

**What songs do you think fit with Jesse and Beca?...I just want to know if you guys think about the same songs when you think of their relationship**

**Ooooooooookay on with the randomness! yay!**

**I dont get it, America have mothers day on a different day from us but fathers day is the same day, it confuses me :/ "Happy fathers day daddy!"...okay I actually dont call him daddy...well only when I want somthing because I'm just plain evil haha**

**I'm currently watching "White Chicks" right now, one of the funniest movies ever, I'm finding it hard to concentrate right now because I keep laughing**

**Okay I have a portable DVD player for when i'm in spain and the movies I have packed already are: Pitch Perfect (Obviously! it was the first thing to go in the suitcase!), The Breakfast Club(Jesse is alway with me!), White Chicks, Grown Ups, Hairspray, Bridesmaids, What to Expect When You're Expecting, The Pacifier(I found it! yay! Brittany!), Would You Rather(My brother refuses to watch it...kinda pathetic but oh well), thats pretty much it...I'm a BIG movie person, Jesse I'm perfect for you!**

**I just laughed so hard at white chicks, he just said to this girl "Your Mommas so old her breast milk is powdered" oh my god I cant breathe! hahaha**

**I've already decided that i'm going to the cinema to see "Monsters Universty"...I think i'm still a 7 year old t heart, but no ones too old for disney, right?**

**My english teacher is from England, ironic right...well not really english teachers come from everywhere, annnnnyway we were doing scottish stereotypes and then she just started taking the mickey out of us (for those who dont no what "taking the mickey" is, it means making fun of, Rachelhutchie i'm sure you use it alot right? I know it's used alot in scotland, is it used in England too? i'm sure it is, maybe wrong though, I'm not saying all people from england make fun of us just people like ou english teacher haha**

**I've managed to convince someone that Haggis were creepy little creatures that run aboutthe highlands, people are so gullible, speaking of gullible everytime you say to my friend, Gabi "Gullible's written on the ceiling"...she looks everytime**

**Gabi brought in her gryffindor scarf in, I tried to touch it...she licked my hand, Gabi is the strangest girl i've met**

**I slapped Erin once for singing a line of a 'One Direction' song...she has never sung one since**

**I tripped in the street once but I tried to grab on to everything in sight so all of my friends came down with me, I'm pretty clumsy if you haven't noticed already**

**"Touch the rainbow, Taste the rainbow" sorry the skittles advert just came on**

**I finally got my hair cut, well really my mum made an apointment with the hairdressers without me knowing...I wasnt amused, I hate going to the hairdressers because they start talking about the most irrelevent things, like when I was getting mine cut she started talking about her night out the weekend before and i'm just sitting there thinking "I dont give a damn about what you did last weekend just cut my hair, bitch!"**

**My new biology teacher is called Mr Cockburn, its pronounced Mr Coburn though...you can probably guess what I said, yeaaaah not the greatest first impression, I got yelled at that day...**

**I was trying to get into a classroom once and all these idiots were just standing at the door so I just pushed though them and yelled "move you bitches!" I had a fat Amy moment, I got told off from the teacher for swearing, I wish I said fat Amy is to blame haha**

**Im drinking some Irn Bru right now...just because im Scottish! Any other scots with me?! **

**My dad said he was trying to wake me up one morning, he said I didn't wake up but I started kicking him...hmm? I don't remember any of this, I swear to god...but I wish I did**

**I need to be surgically removed from my laptop...and my phone...it's true**

**It sometimes takes me most of the day to write a new chapter...I'm easily distracted...by food, tv, people also twitter and instagram also have a pretty good way of stopping me from writing **

**Maturity is not something I'm very fond of at the best of times**

**The funniest thing is when your teacher tries to crack a joke...and no one laughs, then everybody laughs about nobody laughing and the teacher thinks everyone is laughing at their joke...okay that was a little confusing when I read it over but you guys are smart ;)**

**Anna Camp and Skylar Astin are wayyyyy too cute for words, someone please tell me they're going out, pleeeeasssee! I think in the movie Jesse and Beca are a good match but Skylar and Campers are cute off the movie**

**When I was younger I always thought it was a crime for teachers to be seen out of school...I thought they slept in the school**

**I've got pretty small feet, Im a uk 4 which is a US woman's 6.5, people with small feet *thumbs up* give me a thumbs up if you have small feet**

**Has anybody else had a deep fried mars bar? Oh my god, its so nice!**

**Okay so that was the randomness for tonight...well really its Monday already here doesn't matter anyway, I hope this made absolutely no sense to you because that's the intention of 'Confession of Randomness' right? I knew I was a little late on putting this up i got kinda sidetracked...*cough* as usual *cough*. Okay please help with those ideas i mentioned at the top of the chapter, I am honestly stuck for chapters until i get some ideas so PM me pwease?...**

**Hope you enjoyed! Join me for my next story update that will hopefully be tomorrow and stay tuned for next weeks "Confession of Randomness" "Goodnight" *waves* okay I feel like some talk show host, im talking too much, cya guys! Love the support keep the reviews coming if you want a double update next Saturday, okay im seriously gonna go, Bye! ;)**


	30. Chapter 28

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Hey! My lovely reviewers, i bet you guys are loving me right now because im updating so often, well im gonna miss you guys when i go on holiday so i'm getting as many updates in as i can, going to Spain will let me get plenty of new ideas future chapters though but i promise to update, update, update when i get back, and don't forget, if we reach 100 reviews i will give you a double update on Saturday :)**

**ive decided i not gonna answer reviews anymore like i used to but if you review something i can answer i WILL PM you back :)**

**the truth or dare game in this i keep going on about is nothing really special but oh well you guys will enjoy it anyway...i know you will**

**I have employed Rachelhutchie and LittleeLiaa as my chief idea people because they have have me the most ideas so far, but if you give me some good ideas i will consider hiring you *salute***

* * *

**Thursday 10****th**** January**

**5pm**

**Jesse's POV**

Everybody but Adam and Beca were gathered in the living room of my house because we were all planning the twins birthday, they had no idea about it but we wanted to make it great since it was their 18th birthday

"Okay, Amy you send you can get your hands on alcohol, yeah?" I asked

"You got that right!" she replied, flashing a toothy grin

"Wait, how the hell can _you_ get alcohol?" asked Jessica

"I have a supplier" Amy deadpanned "No not really, my sister is 22 though" she added

"Wait…guys?...guys! Where are we holding the party there is literally nowhere to go" panicked Stacie, sending everyone else into realisation

"Shit!" cursed Donald, everyone in the room let out a frustrated sigh

"Everybody be cool, we'll work this out" Benji tried to calm everyone, "_Work this out" _these words have been printed in my mind ever since Beca found out I was leaving to go to college in summer

_Work this out._

_Work this out._

Those words are always on replay in my head but there is something about them that gives me motivation to not let out relationship crumble.

"Hold up, my uncles on vacation this weekend" announced Cynthia Rose

"And?...wait is that your uncle with the huge house?" asked Stacie in excitement, Cynthia rose nodded and smirked, she reached in her pocket and pulled out her keys, holding up a specific one

"A key to his house" she smirked swinging the key back and forward "Buuuuut we can only use it on one condition, we need to clean up before he comes back" she said stuffing the key back in her pocket, we all nodded eagerly

"Well that's that sorted, so all you guys are gonna be there first on Saturday?" I asked and they all nodded "I'll go pick up Adam and Beca and bring them there" I explained "What time should I bring them at?" I added

"Um…..around 5ish maybe" replied Cynthia Rose, I nodded

"Okay what else do we need?" I asked and everyone started throwing in ideas.

**2 Days Later**

**Saturday 12****th**** January**

**The Twins Birthday**

**Beca's POV**

I stepped out me room to come face to face with Adam, who had just stepped out of his room

"Happy Birthday" be both said in unison and playfully glared at each other before turning and walking down the stairs

"Happy Birthday guys" Dad said as we both reached the bottom of the stairs and walked through to the living room

"Thanks dad" we both said in unison again, we looked at each other in surprise and our eyes widened

"Shit's getting weird" we both said again

"What the hell? Not this again" we both groaned, dad just chuckled at us and hugged us both

"Dad get him out of my head" I whined like a 7 year old

"Sorry nothing I can do about that" he laughed as we all took a seat on the couch

"It was your fault we're both here" I joked

"Beca don't be gross" Adam scrunched up his face

"Hey blame your mom too, it's a team effort" dad shot back and then laughed at Adam and my reaction, we both hid our faces and made a disgusted noise like kids that had just learned about sex.

The doorbell rang and Adam and I looked at each other

"Well…..you get it, it's probably Jesse" he motioned me to get up and answer it, I rolled my eyes and groaned at him, I stood up and dragged my feet to the door

"Hey!" Jesse said, I led him into the hallway and he closed the door behind him

"Hey" I replied and he opened his arms and I collapsed into his embrace

"Happy Birthday" he whispered

"Thanks" I responded, pulled away slightly and leaned up to kiss him, I deepened the kiss but I was totally unaware that the living room door was still open and dad and Adam could see us

"Beca….."Dad warned, I pulled away and my face instantly turned red as did Jesse's, my eyes wandered everywhere trying to not look at my dad

"Oh hey Adam, happy birthday, man" Jesse waved into the living room, cutting the awkwardness

"Thanks dude" replied Adam, we both walked into the room and took a seat next to each other, he placed his arm around my shoulder and I looked at his clenched fist, with his other hand he gently moved my hand towards his fist, he opened up his hand and a small silver heart dropped into my hand

"What's this?" I asked curiously

"read it" he commanded, I held up the small heart closer to my face, it read: "Loved…Wherever", I flipped it over between my fingers and the opposite side read: "Love, Jesse", I knew exactly what he meant by "_Loved…Wherever_" , it was for when he is going away to college he wants me to know to know that he will love me wherever he is, I know it sounds cheesy but Jesse is the king of cheese, it's just sooo Jesse, but I still appreciate it

"I joins onto the chain on your necklace" he explained "Look" he took the heart from my fingers and lifted up my chain and clipped it on

"Thanks, Jess" I leaned up to kiss him but my dad cleared his throat and we instantly stopped.

**Later That Day**

**5pm**

"Okay guys we need to go" announced Jesse, standing up and holding his hand out to me

"What?" I asked

"Both of us?" asked Adam

"Yes! C'mon we need to go" Adam and I stood up slowly and followed Jesse out the door to his car, we got is the car and tried to figure out where Jesse was taking us

"Where the hell are we going?" I asked clipping my seatbelt in, he stayed silent and started driving the car.

30 minutes later we arrived outside of a rather large house

"Whoa who the hell owns this?" asked Adam as he climbed out the car

"Just go inside" Jesse commanded placing a hand on my back and another on Adam's, pushing us forward, we entered the silent house and we were met by complete darkness

"Can you please tell me what the fuck is going on!" I nearly yelled out of frustration

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BECA AND ADAM!" I jumped slightly at the volume of everyone yelling and the lights flickered on, everybody bombarded us with hugs

"Hey, what's this?" Stacie asked as she lifted up the heart that was on my necklace

"Oh it's the present Jesse gave me" I explained as she held it closer to her face and read it aloud

"Loved…Forever, aww that's adorable" she said letting it hand down from my neck again

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Jesse said from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist, Stacie nodded in agreement

"OKAY, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" yelled Amy turning on some music, it wasn't that big of a party it was just the 13 of us in this huge house, that I still don't know who it belongs too

"Hey, Jess?"

"Hmm?" he replied with his face nuzzling my neck

"Who's house is this?" I asked, he leaned up from my neck to answer

"It's Cynthia Rose's uncle's house, he's away for the weekend" I nodded my head in realisation

"PRE PARTY SHOTS IN THE KITCHEN!" Unicycle called through to everyone, I looked up and sighed to Jesse, I decided to have fun on my 18th birthday and go along with the shots, we walked to the kitchen and everybody was standing around the island counter with several shot glasses in front of them while Uni and Amy went around filling them up, we found a place at the counter and waited till all of the glasses were filled up. We downed all of our shot glasses and I was already feeling the alcohol take over my body and since I'm petite it doesn't take much to get me drunk

"Truth or dare!" announced Stacie, the queen of party games

"We need an empty bottle" said Donald

"I'll down it!" I offered, Donald shrugged his shoulders and handed me a bottle of beer

"Beca, don't drink too much" Jesse started worrying, I flipped him off and downed the bottle

"Leave her be, she's 18 now, let her get drunk" said Stacie from beside me, I agree with Stacie, I'm not giving a flying fuck, I'm going to get drunk on my birthday, I emptied the last of the bottle into my mouth and handed it to Stacie, we all sat cross legged in a circle and Stacie spun the bottle first, of course it landed on me

"Beca, truth or dare?" she asked

"Truth" I decided to play safe…well you're not exactly safe playing this game anyway

"Okay let's start off simple…..how many times have you and Jesse had sex?" she asked, my face didn't even turn red at this question, I'm sure the alcohol is starting to work

"Twice" I said casually

"What?!" everyone else shouted in unison

"We thought you guys would have done it more than that" scoffed Amy, I rolled my eyes at them and leaned forward and spun the bottle, it landed on Cynthia Rose

"Okay CR truth or dare?"

"Uh I'll go truth" she replied squinting her eyes at me

"Um okay are you gay?" I asked, wait what the hell?! That sounded so mean! My mind is playing tricks; everybody else in the room looked casual about it including Cynthia Rose

"Yeah I am" she laughed slightly at my expression

"I can't believe you haven't noticed yet" scoffed Amy, she cough and said something at the same time "lesbi-honest" and she coughed again, Cynthia Rose sent her a glare, she leaned forward and spun the bottle, this time it landed on Stacie

"Okay Stace, truth or dare?" she asked with a mischievous grin

"Dare!" Stacie said eagerly, Cynthia Rose pondered for a second

"Okay…body shots with…..shorty" she said pointing at me, I blinked a few times not even bothering about the fact that I would be on top of Stacie in a minute, Stacie is my closest friend out of the girls plus we've kissed a little body shots can't hurt, right? Stacie winks at me and we both stand up I go and get the things we need while Stacie lies on the couch

"Stace? Vodka and sugar or Tequila and salt?" I called through, while searching all the bottles on the counter

"Um Tequila and salt!" she called back, I poured a shot glass with Tequila, cut a wedge off of a lime and grabbed the salt, I brought is through and placed the things on the floor next to the couch, I stumbled a little

"Jesus Christ! I can't even stand" I cursed and everyone else laughed, I took the shot glass and placed it in Stacie's cleavage and she kept it in place, I place the lime wedge between her lips facing out the way and I shook some salt on my hand, I then climbed onto Stacie so that I was straddling her waist, I licked her neck and sprinkled the salt onto it. First I licked up her neck making sure I got every last bit of salt, I then moved my face to her cleavage I leaned closer and grabbed the rim of the shot glass between my teeth once I had a grip I threw my head back and downed the shot, I then went for the lime wedge, I got a grip of it between my lips, my lips grazing over Stacie's and sucked the wedge dry. I climbed off of Stacie and everyone in the room applauded me

"Did anyone else get turned on by that?" asked Unicycle

"Uh-uh" all the guys except Adam agreed

"Okay shorty, on the couch!" commanded Stacie, I lay on my back while Stacie poured another shot, she did the exact same thing as I did to her, once she was finished we took our seats which happened to be next to each other except Jesse was on my right and Donald was on Stacie's left, Stacie stumbled slightly towards the bottle and spun it, it landed on Jessica

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Jessica slurred

"Have you ever been caught having sex?" Stacie slurred

"Do all your questions revolve around sex?" I joked

"Hmm pretty much" she shrugged

"Does someone hearing you on the phone count?" Jessica scrunched up her face, while Jesse and I burst out laughing

"Yes" Stacie replied, simply

"Then yes" Jessica mumbled, she spun the bottle and it landed on me again

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth" I replied

"Seriously Bec, you need to pick dare at some point" whined Stacie, I "shhhed" her and looked back at Jessica

"Who's your movie star crush?" she asked, I glanced side to side and Jesse and Stacie were both staring at me

"Ryan Gosling" I mumbled

"What was that?!" asked Stacie grinning like an idiot

"Ryan Gosling" I said a little louder

"Still can't hear you" she said in a sing-song voice

"RYAN FUCKING GOSLING!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, I turned to Jesse and he raised an eyebrow at me

"So that's why you stayed awake when we were watching "The Notebook" he said pointing his finger at me in realisation, I rolled my eyes at him and I spun the bottle and what do you know? It landed on Jesse

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" he replied

"Jesus Christ everyone else are pussies" said Stacie in that arrogant drunk volume of voice, I pondered for a couple of seconds

"Okay here's one…..would you be turned on if I said I wanted to watch a Disney movie with you?" I asked trying to hold the laughter back

"Yes…..wait no because you would never say you want to watch one…but it would turn me on if you did this" he said with a smirk and he grabbed my hand and pressed it on his crotch, he let go of my hand and I swiftly moved it up to the waistband of his jeans, usually I wouldn't be this….._sexual_ with Jesse in front of my friends but honestly I am too drunk right now to care, I slid my hand down his jeans and he threw his head back and groaned

"Okay guys enough" slurred Stacie, who practically threw herself on top of both of us, causing all three of us to fall over on the ground; right now I would just call us a crumpled alcohol-smelling heap of drunkenness. The bottle went around a few more people before Ashley spun it and it landed on me

"Truth or dare?" I turned to Stacie who was glaring at me

"Fine Dare!" I said daringly, she had a mischievous grin on her face

"I dare you and Jesse to act out the rain scene from "The Notebook" she continued to grin while I looked at Jesse, who was more than happy to do it, I should've known this was coming ever since my confession about my attraction for Ryan Gosling

"Wait that scene has sex in it" I remembered from Jesse making me watch it

"It's fine just act it out till Allie is pressed up against the wall then you can stop" she explained the best she could while drunk, I sighed and stood up when Jesse did, we both stood at opposite sides of the room while everyone else watched, I can't believe I'm doing this!

"Why didn't you write me!" I yelled but Jesse's stupid smile sent me into a laughing fit, I wiped the tear from my eye and tried to continue

"Why didn't you-"I doubled over in laughter again "-it doesn't make any sense! Why can't she say "Why didn't you write _to_ me" I don't want him to write me" I don't know why I found this so hilarious but it just seemed so funny, I think everyone was laughing _at _me though

"Ohhkay ignore her part" laughed Jesse, he walked up to me

"I wrote you 365 letters; I wrote you every day for-"he started to say his part but I cut him off from laughing again

"Wrote you" I repeated struggling to breathe, why the hell am I laughing so much

"Shut up Beca!" "It wasn't over, It still isn't over" He grabbed the back of my neck a kissed me roughly, he lifted me up by the back of the thighs and I wrapped my legs around his waist, I continued to kiss his rough and he walked over to the wall and pinned me up against it, we kissed for another 30 seconds until he let me back down and we took a mocking bow

"Finally!" everyone cheered

"Right let's see who can do the most shots!" I yelled and pointed in-what I hope was-the direction of the kitchen, Amy poured the shots, getting at least most of it in the glasses, I went first and managed to down 6 before things started getting really blurry and then 'Bam' my head was on the counter completely blacked out.

**The Next Morning**

**Jesse's POV**

Holy mother of Jesus Christ! Fuck! I don't think I've experienced so much pain in my life; I hold my head and cock my head up

"What the fuck?" I whispered as I looked at Beca's hair that was spread out across my chest as she lay sprawled out over my body, how the hell did she get there? Things started to come back to me briefly

_Beca downed 6 shots beside me and then just collapsed on the counter, I decided to take my shots before I took her away, I managed 5 and then I knew my body couldn't take anymore, I grabbed Beca and threw her over my shoulder, we managed to get half way across the living room until the alcohol took over my body and I also blacked out with Beca laying on top of me._

"_So that's how she's on top of me"_ I thought to myself

**Adam's POV**

I woke up to cold air travelling through my hair, which isn't helping the killer headache that I've already got, I flickered my eyes open only to see grass down below

"Holy shit!" I look around "I'm leaning out a window, I'm fucking leaning out a window" I lifted my head up and hit the back of my head on the frame of the window

"Ow" I grabbed the back of my head and pulled my head back through the window, I looked around the room and saw Jessica sprawled out on the bed, holding my shirt; I looked down at my body

"Why the hell does she have my shirt?" I asked myself, I started to remember vague things

_Jessica's legs are wrapped around my waist and we were stumbling upstairs, we get into the room and I walked towards the bed and placed her on it and started kissing her, she ripped my shirt off then something crushed us, don't know exactly what it was but it was big but then I felt bile rising up my throat so I run over to the window and that's all I remember_

"Rough night" I said to myself before climbing in the bed next to Jessica.

**Stacie's POV**

Wow it's cold, oh hey someone's next to me, its Donald, I snuggled up to him and then realised what we were laying in

"Why the hell are we in a bathtub?" I whispered, I rattled my brain trying to think about what happened last night

_I felt sick, I ran upstairs and emptied my alcohol filled system, I felt a warm hand rub circles on my back and hold my hair back for me, I turned to find Donald, once I felt ready to go back we both stood up but I stumbled and pushed Donald in the bath, I fell on top of him and fell asleep_

"Well that was a weird night" I thought to myself and drifted back to sleep

**Amy's POV**

I sniffed, it smelled bad, I opened my eyes and found a smelly old shoe next to me, I pushed it away from me and tried to sit up but I whack my head off something hard, I look side to side

"I'm under a bed" I said quietly, I tried to shuffle out but I wouldn't budge

"Shit now I'm just a fat bitch that's wedged under a bed, wait how the hell did I get here anyway?"

_I staggered into the room, following Adam and Jessica_

"_Amy get to fuck" said Adam_

"_Noooooo" I slurred and threw myself on top of the two on the bed_

"_I want a threesome!" I whined, Adam pushed me off and I rolled off the bed_

"_Oh this looks cosy" I said as I crawled under the bed, and that's all I remember_

Jesus Christ I said I wanted a threesome, now that's what you call drunk.

* * *

**Okay that's that! I wish i had more time to do more flashbacks but this nearly took me the whole day to write...i know pathetic, right? I really need to work on my attention span, okay bye guys! :)**


	31. Chapter 29

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys! This chapter isn't at the top of my "best chapter" list but it's still a chapter so hey ho!**

**There WILL be a double update on Saturday because I reached 100 reviews, Yay!**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Monday 14****th**** January**

**8:35am**

**Homeroom**

**Beca's POV**

Here we were, 2 days after my party, sitting at a table in homeroom, discussing our drunken acts of the weekend

"You gotta admit it guys…..Amy was the most difficult to get out" Joked Donald, Amy sent him a playful glare

"Oh c'mon Amy…..it took half of us to lift the bed and the other half to roll you out" Said Adam, trying to hold back his laughter, Amy just rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders in agreement, I heard the classroom door open and I swivelled my head around, Alyssa walked in, covering her eye

"Look who it is guys" I whispered to the rest of the group, they all stopped an turned to Alyssa

"What happened to your eye Alyssa? Did my sister knock the living daylights out of you?" Asked Adam, sticking his bottom lip out mockingly, the whole class laughed and Alyssa just scowled at me and took a seat at another table

"Uh..I got to go" Jesse announced as he stood up, I placed my hand on his

"I thought you had a free period?" I asked, his eyes darted around….._nervously?_

"Jess?..." I whined "tell me what's going-"I was cut off by the bell ringing and Jesse made a sharp exit, what the hell?! I stood up from my seat and looked at Stacie questioningly, she gave me an apologetic look and we met each other at the door and walked down the hallway together

"What the hell's wrong with him?" I asked her, as we made our way through a sea of students, much taller than me if I might add.

"No idea" She replied clueless, I sighed, frustrated by the fact that he won't tell me what's going on

"Bye stace, I'll meet you after!" I called as I walked into my first class.

Later on after the first two periods we had our break which only lasted 15 minutes, I met Stacie outside my Geography class

"Hey Becs" she greeted

"Hey Stace" I replied and we walked side by side down the hallway

"Hey guys" said Adam, who walked beside us linking his hand with Jessica's

"Oh will you guys come with me to my locker? I need my books for next class" I asked, all three of them nodded and I lead the way to my locker.

We arrived at my locker and the other three leant against the lockers beside mine and talked while I put in my combination, it clicked and I swung my door open only to be hit by a sea of white ping pong balls, I stood there frozen as I could feel multiple pairs of eyes on me, I could hear the chuckling of my friends and brother from my right and I heard the last of the balls hit the floor, I looked at one of the balls that landed in my hand

"Prom?" I read aloud, most of the people in the hallway "awed"

"Shut the fuck up! Everyone!" I yelled, they instantly turned silent, I crouched down and scooped up some of the balls, I leaned over to Stacie who was laughing, I grabbed the sleeve of her shirt and dragged her away, I heard a thud and the movement of balls, I snapped my head around and found Adam lying on the floor with Jessica laughing over him

"Lucky you never asked me to prom like this, you wouldn't be able to get the balls in the locker without injuring yourself" joked Jessica, trying to help him up, I rolled my eyes at him and turned around taking Stacie with me.

I walked into the cafeteria and scanned the room looking for Jesse

"Aha" I mumbled as I noticed him sitting at a table with his back to me, sitting next to Donald and Benji, I stormed up to him, leaving Stacie slightly behind

"You" I said as I came into talking distance, he spun his head around with a smirk on his face, I threw a ball I had in my hand straight at his face

"Are" I said before throwing another ball

"A fucking" I threw another ball causing him to throw his hands up in defence as multiple balls bounced off his head

"Dick" I almost yelled and threw the last ball that was in my hand, he continued to flash me the same smirk

"Dude! Seriously? Ping pong balls with "prom?" written on them?" I asked but he ignored me, he pulled me closer by the waist and his lips instantly travelled to my neck

"Don't try any funny busi-ghfhvd" I started talking again but he shut me up by meeting his lips with mine, I didn't break away from the kiss, he managed to let my mind run in the heat of the moment, my lips moved in sync with his, wait I'm meant to be mad at him! He swiftly moved his lips off my mouth and moved to my neck

"You still haven't answered my question" he whispered in my ear, I detached from him and he pouted, I picked up one of the balls off the floor and grabbed the marker that was on the table next to Benji, I pulled the lid of the marker off my teeth and scribbled "Yes" onto the ball and then I threw it at Jesse, he caught it in his hands and read it. He looked up at me with a grin from ear to ear and wrapped me in a tight hug

"I knew I would get you to say yes" he said, I scoffed

"Yeah….only because you kissed the face off me" I replied

"Well what can I say? My lips _are_ irresistible" he tried to say in a seductive tone pointing at his lips, I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms at him, he kissed the tip of two of his fingers and pressed them against my lips, I raised my eyebrow and laughed at him

"Aw, you were supposed to faint like Penny did in "Hairspray" he fake pouted

"Wow…." I said sarcastically "I'm…..I'm not even gonna comment on that" I said, shaking my head

"You're dating a movie nerd, get used to it" he shot back, smiling

"How did I end up dating you?" I joked as I took a seat

"Because…_you_ fell completely head over heels for me the first day we met" he joked, I looked at him and my mouth dropped slightly

"Says the one who tried to _kiss_ me on the first day of school" I shot back

"Oh yeah? Well-"he started to argue but Stacie cut him off

"Just admit it guys you are both in love with one another" Stacie said exasperated, Jesse wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I looked up at him, we both smiled at each other and I rested my head on his chest, while he kissed my hair. Stacie was right, we are both _madly _in love with each other it's unreal, before I met Jesse, if I ever thought of _this_, as in being madly in love with someone it would probably make me physically sick, but Jesse changed me, he made me believe in love again.

Before I knew it, it was the period before lunch, Biology with Stacie, there was only 15 minutes left and every time I glanced at the clock, the time seemed to get slower and slower, I sighed impatiently, I've never really took any interest in science, or school in that matter, I just want to get out and chase my dream. By the looks of it Stacie hated the class too, I turned and looked at the seat next to me, and Stacie had her head on the desk, possibly asleep

"Stacie" I whispered close to her ear, there was no response

"Stacie" I said a little louder, still no answer, "_fuck this"_ I thought to myself and pushed with all my strength so Stacie fell off her seat and woke up, lying on the floor, the rest of the class burst out in laughter as Stacie held her head in the palm of her hand, I bit my lip trying to keep my laughter back

"You bitch" she said a small smile creeping to her lips, as she tried to get back on the chair

"Girls….." our Biology teacher, Miss Russell, warned

"Sorry Miss, Stacie has an illness where she randomly falls off her seat at the best of times" I tried to say the last of my sentence without losing control of my laughter

"Yeah?...I think it's contagious" joked Stacie as she pushed me flying off my chair, I managed to drag myself back up onto my chair

"Mitchell, Conrad, wait outside" Miss Russell said sternly

"Come on, Miss!" we both whined in unison

"Don't "Come on" me, outside now" she said, her voice raising slightly as she pointed towards the door, obviously, us being high school seniors, clearly took what she said in the wrong way and broke down in laughter, Stacie and I supported each other as we made our way to the door in fits of laughter

"We don't really want to come on you, Miss" Stacie laughed as we swung the door open and stumbled out, we both leaned against the wall and slid down it in laughter

"I can't believe she said that" I said wiping a tear from my eye

"I know, we have absolutely no intention of that" Stacie laughed.

The last 5 minutes of the period passed and the bell rang for lunch, the rest of the students piled out of the classroom while Stacie and I slowly made our way to our feet, once everybody had left the room, Stacie and I slowly stepped into the room

"Okay, girls….What you did was very immature of you" Miss Russell said in a stern voice, looking at us over the top of her glasses "Now, I will let you both away with it this one time but if it happens again it will be a detention, do you both understand?" she explained, pointing a finger at us, we both nod quickly "Okay go and get your lunch" she said before spinning back around in her chair, we both quickly grabbed our stuff and left the room

"I swear to god, _you _will be the reason I get thrown out of school, we get sent out every class we have together" I joked and Stacie agreed as we walked down the hallway to the cafeteria.

We walked into the crowded cafeteria, searching the large hall for our friends, I noticed them all sitting at a table not that far away but there was only one seat available, I whipped my head around and looked at Stacie, who had a mischievous grin on her face, I knew exactly what she was thinking

"Oh you're on!" I challenged and we both ran towards the table, my two strides only matching her one with those long legs of hers, as we fast approached the table, the rest of the group noticed our race for the seat and they all started laughing, I pulled Stacie back just as she was at the chair and I sat on it myself

"Haha Bitc-Oh fuck!" I sat on the seat but Stacie instantly pushed me off and sat on it herself, I sat up from the floor and scowled at Stacie

"I can't believe you did that twice to me in the space of half an hour" I huffed as I dragged myself to my feet

"Come here you can sit with me" Jesse offered…..well not exactly offered he more like dragged me by the waist and pulled me onto his lap

"Wait…..you said she pushed you off a chair twice, when was the other time?" asked Benji

"Well….." Stacie started

"No wait, let me explain" I cut her off "we were in Biology and Stacie fell asleep so I tried to wake her, she wouldn't wake up so I pushed her off her seat, she got up and then she pushed me off my seat, the teacher then said "don't come on me", we found it hilarious and we got sent out….that's pretty much it" I rambled on and everyone else chuckled lightly.

"Have you got hockey practice today?" I asked Jesse, turning my head so I was inches away from his face

"Yeah" he replied simply, I nodded slightly and he moved his juice pouch towards my mouth and I took a sip

"Thanks" I said as he took it back and took a sip for himself.

The final bell rang and I let out a sigh of relief that it was the end of the school day; I met Jesse outside the school building and took his hand

"Hey" he said as we walked

"Hey, where's everyone else?" I asked as I looked around for the rest of our friends

"Probably still in school, but we need to go my practice is soon" he explained picking up the pace

"How was your last practice, by the way?" I asked curiously

"Um I came home early to see you, remember?" he said

"Oh….I'm sorry" I said sheepishly

"No, don't be, you needed me, I'm glad you finally talked to me" he reassured; I squeezed his hand a little tighter and shuffled a little closer towards him.

After 10 minutes we arrived at our houses

"Bye, Jess" I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, he hugged me tightly and we went our separate ways

"Bye Becs" he called as he stepped over the short fence that separated our houses, I walked over to my door and unlocked it, I stepped inside and closed the door behind me, I creaked open the living room door, my eyes widened and my bag dropped on my toe

"Dad! Who the hell is she?!" I asked eyeballing the woman that was currently snuggled up to my dad

"Uh Beca…" he started, he awkwardly stood up

"Dad I can't believe you, you just got divorced and now you're with another woman!" I almost yelled, the other woman sat up awkwardly and looked around the room

"You're too much like your mother!" he responded by raising his voice

"Well I'd rather be like her, she understands me more than you do!" I yelled back, tears welling up in my eyes

"Well why don't you go live with her then?" he asked, his voice the same tone, I started storming towards the stairs

"I would if there wasn't one thing holding me back!" I yelled as I started to climb the stairs

"Yeah what's that?!" he asked

"JESSE!" I yelled as I reached the top of the stairs

"….hormones…." I heard him mumble

"DAD! I'M 18 DON'T BLAME EVERTHING ON HORMONES!" I yelled downstairs before slamming my door shut and throwing myself on the bed. I honestly have no idea what happened, I don't know why I am so emotional over his love life, I shouldn't be controlling it, I'm being selfish, I guess I just miss mom so much, I love my dad and my mom but not together that's when hell breaks loose, I need to apologise to him but first I want to call mom, I wiped away the tears and pulled out my phone, I went through my contact list and found "Mom" I hit call and pressed the phone to my ear.

* * *

**Sheila's return?!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I want to say thanks to my Aca Awesome, "Team of Awesome" who helped me with ideas**

**LittleeLiaa-Who helped me with the prom invite :)**

**Rachelhutchie(aka Awesomeness expert)-who helped with the classroom and lunch hall funnies :)**

**You guys are great! you better not quit anytime soon! *wags finger***


	32. Chapter 30

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long, it isn't that long and it's just a filler so don't get too excited**

**I know I promised a double update but i'm so tired tonight and I've got the cold too and I honestly cant be bothered but I managed to get this chapter out, I will probably get some angry reviews about not keeping my promise but I know you guys are better than that and know that I will come back refreshed and ready to write.**

**Anyway tell me what you think :)**

* * *

**Beca's POV**

"_Okay, bye mom"_

I hung up the phone and placed it next to me, I groaned, my mom told me not to worry too much about dad's new relationship because she told me she had already met another man, great…I could _possibly _end up having a step-mom _and_ a step-dad, she also asked me to come visit during summer to meet him, that should be fun…Well my life has just turned confusing, she said it would probably be better to apologise to dad for yelling at him…I guess so. I sighed and stood up from my bed, I slowly made my way downstairs and noticed that the woman was still sitting on the couch chatting to my dad; I cleared my throat as I stood at the living room door

"Um dad…" I said awkwardly, their attention turned to me

"Look…I'm..I'm sorry, for…um yelling" I said quietly, looking down at my feet

"Beca?..." I slowly lifted my head at the mention of my name "Why did you flip out like that?" he asked; I dropped my arms helplessly and sat on the chair

"I don't know, but I called mom, turns out she's in a relationship too so I'm just gonna have to accept it aren't I?" I sighed, resting my cheek in my hand

"Well I'm glad you understand, well this is Sheila, we've been seeing each other for a few months now" he said motioning towards the woman who was sitting beside him, she half smiled at me

"Hi there" she said in an unenthusiastic tone, I could tell she hates me already….this is going to turn out great….

"Hey" I replied dryly, I can tell this is _not _going to work out between us at least soon I can move out; my dad cleared his throat awkwardly

"I'm going upstairs" I announced and left to go up to my room.

**Meanwhile**

**Adam's POV**

Stacie, Erin and I went to the local coffee shop after school to discuss our "plan" to get Jesse and Beca into Barden, so here the three of us were, in a booth at the coffee shop, drinking coffee and "discussing"

"My dad said he can get Beca and I into Barden easily" I said, across the table to the two girls

"Good" Stacie praised

"Okay, I've sent the application to Barden, I've mentioned he's _my_ little brother so it should be easier to get him in, all we have to do now is wait" explained Erin as she took a sip from her cup

"Stacie?" I asked

"Hmm?"

"Everyone else _is_ definitely into Barden right?" I asked, instantly thinking about Jessica

"Totally, we applied ages ago to make sure we got in, and we all got accepted" she replied

"Stacie, I know you and everyone else can sing, how about you Adam?" Erin asked, turning her head in my direction and looking at me questioningly

"I guess so" I answered "I mean Beca and I used to sing a few times growing up but nothing big, why?"

"If your voice is as good as Beca's then you're a great singer, you're sister has got some pipes" Said Erin, I looked down at my cup, I'm not used to that many compliments about my singing "You guys should try out for the Acapella groups on campus when you go" she said switching her gaze from me to Stacie then back to me, Stacie nodded eagerly, I scoffed slightly

"I mean I would like to but good luck trying to get Beca to do that" I replied

"That's our new plan!" Stacie said, pointing her finger to the ceiling "That is…if the first plan works out" she added slowly dropping her finger

"Well we're halfway there because Beca and I are basically accepted we just need them to accept Jesse now" I said, finishing the rest of my coffee.

**Meanwhile At Hockey Practice**

**Jesse's POV**

"That's it, Swanson!" yelled Coach James as I scored for what felt like the hundredth time this practice, I felt so much better now ever since I had cleared things up with Beca, I can finally concentrate on my game, I skated up to Martin and Donald and high-fived them on the passing

"Feeling better, dude?" Donald asked as he slung his arm around me

"Much better" I assured

"Boys! Can I get you over here for a minute?!" yelled the coach from the centre of the ice, we all skated towards him and came to a stop

"Okay team, we've got our next game on Saturday so I hope you are all ready for it, Swanson, much better today keep it up" he patted me on the back and I smiled at him "Great practice boys, now hit the showers!" he clapped two times and we all skated to the edge and got off the ice and made our way towards the showers.

Once I got out and got dressed I saw my phone light up, it flashed up with a picture of Beca, I smiled and picked it up quickly

"_Heeeey babe"_

"_Don't call me that Jess; I'm not in the mood"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Can I stay over with you? I just need to get away from my dad right now and I just want to talk" _I smiled at the thought of her finally wanting to talk to me about something

"_Yeah sure, you know you can come over anytime"_

"_Thanks"_

"_Okay, I'll knock on your door when I get there"_

"_Okay"_

"_Bye, love you"_

"_Love you too, bye" _

I hung up and smiled at the phone, I love it when Beca says "I love you" back, it makes it feel like she means it because she doesn't look like the girl who would just go around saying it to anyone

"Dude, Dude! Stop staring at her picture and go see her or something" I looked up at Donald with a slight blank expression as he laughed at me

"What?" I asked

"Go. See. Her" he explained, giving each word a sentence of its own

"Oh yeah" I came back to realisation and grabbed my stuff

"Bye guys" I called as I exited the changing room

"Bye!" they all called in unison, I quickly made my way out the building and walked towards my car, I threw my stuff in the back and climbed in the driver's seat.

Once I arrived outside my house I decided just to leave my hockey stuff in the back and went to Beca's house to get her, I knocked a few times on the door and stuffed my hands into the pockets of my jeans and waited for an answer, the door swung open and Beca instantly stepped outside and closed the door behind her

"Hey" she said not in her usual tone

"Are you okay?" I asked wrapping my arm around her shoulders and leading her towards my house, she leaned into my side as I unlocked the door

"Not really" she replied as we stepped inside

"Anyone home?!" I called, my voice echoing through the house, there was silence

"I guess no one's home" I shrugged "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" I asked her softly, making sure I wasn't pushing her into anything, she nodded slightly after a moment of hesitation, I inwardly do a little victory dance at the fact she wants to talk about something, I lead her through to the living room and turned the TV on, I sat on the couch and allowed Beca to lie down and rest her head on my lap

"So what's up?" I asked, running my fingers through her hair soothingly, she sighed

"Well….dads got himself a girlfriend that most likely hates me" she explained

"I'm sure she doesn't _hate_ you"

"Oh trust me, you should see the way she looks at me and talks to me" she said "Plus my mom's got herself a boyfriend" she added, I didn't say anything I just waited for her to speak again "Well she wants me to go meet him in the summer…..I was wondering if…..you would come with me?" she asked slowly

"Of course I'll come" I assured her, she seemed to relax a little

"No doubt she'll probably ask Adam and Jessica to come too" she said

"See how much better it feels to tell me things instead of shutting me out?" I said, she snuggled in closer and sighed

"I guess you're right" I grabbed the TV remote and started going through the movie channels, I stopped when I came to one that Beca might like

"I know what'll make you feel better" I said raising an eyebrow even though she couldn't see "What?" she asked in her same movie-hating tone

"Crazy, Stupid, Love" I said simply

"Yeah? Who's in it?" she asked

"Ryan Gosling"

"Really?...wait you're my boyfriend you're meant to hate my movie crush not make me watch him" she laughed

"I do….but I'll make an exception since you're not in a good mood" I replied and clicked the channel which the movie was being played on; I slouched down on the couch slightly to get comfy as the movie started.

**1 Hour Later**

**Adam's POV**

We went with Erin back to her house because I left my phone there when Stacie and I went to pick her up after school

"Trust you to leave your phone when you guys were in here for literally two minutes today" Erin laughed slightly as she unlocked the front door and it swung open, we all stepped inside and headed towards the living room, as we walked in the room was dark except the light coming from the TV, I looked at the couple that were sleeping on the couch

"I can't believe Beca fell asleep, Ryan Gosling's in that movie" Stacie fake gasped, pointing at the screen

"God knows what she was doing under that blanket" I joked as I pointed at the blanket that covered her, Stacie laughed along as Erin stood there, confused

"Oh Ryan Gosling is Beca's movie crush" Stacie explained, Erin's mouth formed an "o" shape

"I've got an idea, Erin come with" I whispered and Erin followed me through to the kitchen as Stacie sat on the chair, we walked into the kitchen and I grabbed a glass off the counter and filled it with cold water, Erin followed suit

"Okay you get Jesse, I'll get Beca" I whispered, she nodded and we tiptoed back through to the living room, we stood behind the couch with the glasses of water above their heads, we silently counted down from 3 and then poured the water over both their heads, they both gasped and shot up

"What the fuck?" Beca cursed, shaking her head, causing water to fly off from her hair

"Just making sure you're awake for _Ryan Gosling_" I said his name in a teasing voice, she let out an angry groan, she whispered something to Jesse and they both had evil smirks on their faces, they both stood up and walked towards me, I backed away slightly and bumped into a wall, Jesse pinned me up against it as Beca walked through the kitchen, I tried to break free from his grip but it was no use, Beca walked back through with two glasses of water, she poured the first one over my head and my jaw dropped open, I heard Erin laugh

"I don't know why you're laughing" Jesse said to her, he let go of me and took the second glass from Beca and throw it straight at Erin, she gasped but soon started laughing as did Stacie

"You weren't part of this were you?" Beca asked Stacie

"Hell no!" she replied.


	33. Bye, Bye, See You Guys In 10 Days

***wipes tear* I guess this is goodbye...well not really...well maybe for 10 days, I'm gonna miss all my conversations with you guys, keep bringing your awesome support, some awesome reviews for me coming back will definitely motivate me when I come home, like seriously I want to come home to lots of reviews then I can be like "Yeah! Lets write!" And then you guys will be like "Yay! She's back! Update! Yay!".**

**Okay I also want to come back with a blown up inbox full of ideas you wish to be put in the story and I mean I want to come back and I'm having to pick up pieces of my inbox off the floor because it literally went KABOOM!...you get the idea...pm, pm, pm, pm.**

**I'm drinking a Capri Sun, yeeeah! Jesse, I already have juice pouches (whats a Sunday without a tiny bit randomness eh?)**

**Yeah so leave me pm's or reviews even just to say bye...which you probably don't want to do because you probably all hate me right now because I didn't give you a double update, give me a break, I'm only 15...okay that shouldnt matter but I have the cold *pouts* and trust me if you know what a lemsip is you will know how disgusting it is, if you haven't..well it is a hot lemon drink that tastes like paracetamol...not pleasent...trust me**

**ooookay so that's my goodbyes, I love you guys, gonna miss you remember PM and review :)**

**From Edinburgh airport to Alicante airport, here we gooooo!**


	34. Chapter 31

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**I. AM. BACK! that's right, well I got back to Edinburgh or Edimburgo (as the Spanish like to call it) on Wednesday but I have just been a lazy bitch and not wrote anything, wellllll I started it on Thursday and just got distracted by many things, mostly tennis, Andy Murray is through to the final at Wimbledon WOOOO! okay anyway this chapter is kinda short its just a filler to help me get back in the swing of things before we get some good chapters going, Oh I might need some help on ideas so just PM me :)**

**OH ONE MORE THING I HAVE BEEN A COMPLETE IDIOT AND MADE THE YEAR WRONG! ITS MEANT TO BE 2011 AND I MADE IT 2013 FOR SOME REASON! DONT ASK! ANYWAY I'VE CHANGED IT TO 2011, IM CONFUSING YOU GUYS SO MUCH BUT JUST GO ALONG WITH IT, PLEASE! I WILL GO BACK AND EVERYTIME I MENTION 2013 I WILL CHANGE IT TO 2011, BARE WITH ME, PLEASE :)**

**I look forward to the reviews and PM's ;)**

* * *

**Thursday 17****th**** January 2011**

**6:30am**

**Beca's POV**

I woke up and found my duvet on the floor, not sure why because there was no heat in my body, I was shivering from the cold, I placed my hand on my forehead but quickly took it away as I felt heat radiating from my forehead, I groaned at the thought of me most likely being ill, I rolled over to try and reach my phone but I gave up as aches rippled through my body.

"Adam…" I yelled weakly, there was no response

"Adam!" I tried to yell a little louder, still no response

"Dickhe-"I tried to yell but went into a coughing fit, my door swung open loudly

"What the hell is i-oh shit, are you okay?" He lowered his voice as I stopped coughing and threw my head back on the pillow as my throat stung

"Do I look okay?" I deadpanned

"You look like a sweaty pig" he said casually

"Wow, that made me feel much better" I said sarcastically

"Do you want me to call Jesse so he can come over?" he offered, I thought about it for a couple of seconds

"no, I can't make him sick, he has a game on Saturday" I replied

"Umm….how about Stace?" he asked, I nodded slightly and pulled my duvet off the floor and wrapped it around my body as Adam left the room.

**Few Minutes Later**

My door creaked open and I turned my head slowly towards it

"_Ok thanks Stace, bye"_

"Okay she's coming over in about 20 minutes" he explained as he stood at my door "I'm gonna get ready for school so I'll see you later" he said closing the door behind him, I groaned in response and flipped back over on my side. I grabbed my phone off my pillow and sent a message to Jesse

_**Hey Jess, I'm not feeling too good so I won't be at school today, feel like shit, wish I could just cuddle with you but I didn't want to get you sick for Saturday :( don't worry Stacie's looking after me, Love you xxxx-Beca**_

I hit send and waited for a reply, a minute later my phone lit up with a reply from Jesse

_**Beca, I wish I could be with you, Stacie is such a good friend, I'm sure she will look after you, get well soon Bec, love you so much xxxx-Jesse,**_

I smiled at the message and noticed that he was trying to facetime me, I groaned if I answer it, I look like shit but I will be able to see him but if I don't answer it I will still look like shit but I won't be able to see him, I decide to go with the first option and hit answer

"Hey" he said softly as his face appeared on the screen

"Hey" I croaked out

"When's Stacie coming over?" he asked, I rolled my eyes at his worrying

"Um….she should be here soon" I replied "I look horrible" I whined, covering my hands over my face

"You look beautiful" he argued

"Don't be a kiss-ass" I said not taking my hands away from my face "I'm not even dressed, I'm…" I looked down at what I was wearing "only in my underwear" motioning towards my body

"Doesn't bother me" he said waggling his eyebrows

"Jesse, don't…" I pinched the bridge of my nose "I'm not in the…._sexual_ mood right now"

"I never said anything about sex" he said innocently "anyway we can't have sex through a phone"

"Can we just drop the topic of sex, please, I'm ill" I asked and dropped back on my pillow, holding my phone in the air so he could still see me

"Come to think of it we haven't had sex in a while-"he trailed off

"Jesse….." I whined

"Okay, okay I'm sorry" he apologised "I better get to school, I'll call you later, love you, bye"

"Love you too, bye" I blew a kiss at the screen mockingly and hung up. I sighed and stared at the ceiling, I got distracted from my thoughts when the door creaked open, I turned my head over and Stacie walked in and closed the door behind her

"Hey" she said quietly as she made her way beside me and leaned over me "How you feeling?" she asked as she placed the back of her hand on my forehead, as soon as she made contact with my skin she instantly took her hand away "You've got a temperature" she added simply

"Wait…..how the hell did you get in my house?" I asked curiously

"I pick locks" she deadpanned "no, your dad let me in"

"I'm ill, he's in the house and he didn't even come up and see if I was okay? Some dad he is" I mumbled

"Guess you've never been a '_Daddy's girl' then, _huh?" she asked as she took a seat on the chair at my desk

"Nope" I replied, returning my gaze to the ceiling "What about you?" I asked keeping my eyes on the ceiling

"I've always been close to my dad since my mom doesn't live with us anymore" she explained lowering the volume in her voice at the last part

"It sucks being part of a family like this…Jesse seems to have the perfect family, mom and dad in the same house, an older sister and a younger brother, he's so lucky" I rambled, smiling slightly at the mention of Jesse

"Yeah…..He would make a great dad" she said, my eyes went wide and I whipped my head around to face her

"Stacie, were _eighteen_…babies are honestly the last thing on my mind" I said

"Oh…it wasn't meant to sound like that…..but pregnancies can come along unwanted you know" she said with a smirk

"Oh trust me, I'll be using _everything_ to make sure I don't get pregnant, my dad would murder me" I scoffed "Anyway he's leaving after summer, what are the chances of me ever being with him again?" I asked quietly

"Things can happen Bec, just believe" she said and she stood up and walked towards the door

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Going to get you a glass of water, I'll be back in a minute" she explained and left the room, I thought about what Stacie said

"_Things can happen Bec, just believe"_ What did she mean by that, it sounded like some quote out of a '_Disney'_ movie, anyway it's obviously not going to work out between Jesse and I once he leaves, anyway I've already decided I'm going to move to LA after summer. The other thing she said, about Jesse being a dad, honestly scared me, we can't be parents if someone came up to me and said I was going to be a mother I would laugh in their face, I'm not mother material, never have been, never will and that's that, children are a big no, no. My eyes fluttered shut and I instantly drifted off to sleep.

**Stacie's POV**

I was making my way back upstairs with a glass of water and some pills for Beca's temperature, her dad left for work just as I was going downstairs. I reached the top of the stairs and walked to her door, I pushed it open slowly with my foot since my hands were full, as I entered the room I was met by the sight of Beca sound asleep, I tiptoed over to the desk and placed the glass of water on it, I took a seat back on the chair and my eyes wandered around the room but they stopped on her phone "_Hmm….Stacie see phone…..Stacie see fun" _I thought to myself, I glanced at Beca to make sure she was still asleep and reached for her phone. I pressed the home button and the lock-screen photo popped up, a quote "_Only do things that distract you from the bad. So when the good comes around, you can't help but notice it_" I read it over and thought about it "_That is so Beca" _I slid my finger across the unlock-bar, "Please enter passcode" it read at the top of the screen

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath; I tried to think of what her passcode could be, 4 numbers can't be that hard to figure out, right? I tapped my finger on my chin and continued to strain my brain trying to think what it was, _"Her birthday maybe?" _I thought to myself, I tapped in '0212' "Passcode Incorrect" _"Right, that was a stupid guess…Jesse's birthday?" _I thought to myself and then typed in '1111' it was incorrect again, I groaned and tried to think of anything else that meant something to her

"Oh I know, now what was the date of that party when they got together?" I whispered to myself, I rattled my brain and eventually the date popped into my head, August the 31st

"So that's 0831" I whispered, I entered 0831 and it was successful, "_Well that's cute, having their anniversary as your passcode, who knew you were so fluffy Beca?"_ I thought to myself, I smiled to myself in achievement but a thought crossed my mind "_I don't think best friends are meant to do this…oh well, I'm sure she has nothing to hide"_ I decided to look at photos first, I tapped on the app and all her photos loaded up I clicked on the first one which was a quote saying "_Once I put my headphones on, my life becomes a music video" _I rolled my eyes, her and her headphones, I looked at the next photo which was another quote, this one said "_I don't have anything to hide, I just don't like people looking through my phone"_

"Oh shit" I muttered under my breath, I scrolled down the phone past most of the quotes and stopped once I noticed a picture with Jesse in it, I clicked on it and looked at it closely, it was a picture of Jesse laying on a bed with his laptop on his lap, his hair in a towel and no shirt on, I looked up and smirked at Beca, sleeping. I scrolled down the page a little more and came across another picture, I tapped it and it popped up, Jesse was holding the camera in the air, pointing down at the pair, Jesse had his arm around Beca and Beca was hiding the bottom half of her face with a blanket. A video came along next, I looked around me for headphones and grabbed Beca's off her desk, I plugged them into her phone and played the video, the camera was pointing at the side of Jesse's face, it was dark and they were obviously watching a movie because Jesse was mouthing the words of it, I recognised the words to be from the '_The_ _Breakfast Club"_, Jesse then did his trademark Judd Nelson fist pump, he turned to Beca and said "You're missing it, again-wait…what the hell are you doing?!" Beca started laughing and he covered the camera with his hand and the both started laughing, the video then cut off. The next photo was her and Jesse…once again…This time they were both standing but Beca's back was turned away from the camera, she had her arms around his waist and was leaning her head on his chest, he had a cheeky grin on his face like Beca had no idea he was taking the photo. Another video came up and I tapped on it for it to play, this time the video started on Adam and Jessica, outside somewhere that looked kinda like school

"Look at this!" Adam said, looking in to the camera, the camera turned around to show Beca with her back against the wall and her arms around Jesse's waist, Jesse's hands were on her hips and they were both kissing, I heard Jessica and Adam laughing

"Okay shh, come on" Adam whispered and kept the camera on Beca and Jesse, he started moving quickly towards them with a giggling Jessica behind him, as he approached the couple he literally moved the camera up to their locked-lips, Beca broke away

"Fuck off!" she yelled and she must have slapped the camera out of his hands as all I could see was darkness

"Shit! That's _my_ phone!" she cursed "You are _so _lucky it has a protective case, dickhead" she picked it up and ended the video.

"Why wasn't I there?" I asked myself quietly, I shrugged it off and closed the photo app and placed the phone on the desk, I spun around on the chair and my foot hit off something that was under the desk, I looked down and noticed it was Beca's cast from when she broke her wrist, I reached down and picked it up, it was covered in signatures from all of us, I read through them all

"Note to self: Never ride a motorbike again-from me"

"Sorry dude, this is all my fault-Donald xx"

"You're so bad-ass you only broke one bone, flatbutt-Fat Amy xxx"

"Get better soon, shorty-Adam xx"

"Hope you get well soon-Jessica xxx"

"Bad-ass Beca will get through this-Stacie xxxx"

"This is nothing for DJ Mitchell-Benji xx"

"Get well soon-Lilly xxx"

"Don't let this broken wrist ruin your Bad-ass-ness-Kolio xx"

"I've broke tons of bones on my unicycle, I'm sure you'll get through it-Uni xx"

"Shawty, Don't let this get in the way-CR xx"

"Six weeks, then it's gone!-Ashley xxx"

"Love you so much, I was so scared when I saw you lying unconscious on the ground, promise you will never do that again? Love you to death-Jesse xxxxx"

They are such an adorable couple, I'm glad I will be a part of getting them to stay in Atlanta and come to Barden with us, I placed the cast back on the ground and looked around the room, my eyes stopped at the chain that was just noticeable under Beca's pillow, I slowly moved my arm towards it and slowly removed it from under her pillow, I held it in my hand and examined it, it was the necklace Jesse had gave her, I looked at the silver heart that hung on the necklace

"Loved…..Wherever" I flipped it over

"Love, Jesse" okay this is too cute; she keeps it under her pillow.

"Ahem?" I slowly looked up and Beca was staring at me with tired eyes, she held out her hand

"Give it" she said slowly, I placed it carefully in her hand, and she clipped it around her neck and fiddled with the 2 charms that hung from it

"What's the heart one for?" I asked, she took a deep sigh

"It's for when he leaves for college, he wants me to know that he will love me wherever" she explained quietly and hung her head

"C'mere, move over" I said and climbed in the bed beside her and wrapped my arm around her

"You'll get sick" she croaked

"Meh, who cares?" I shrugged "Hey, look, its break at school do you want to call Jesse?" I asked, she nodded slightly against my arm, I pulled out my own phone and called Jesse, I turned it on loudspeaker and waited for an answer

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Jess, your girlfriend wants to speak to you"_

"_Okay"_

"_Hey Jesse"_

"_Hey, how you feeling?"_

"_Still like shit"_

"_I just wanna be there with you"_

"_I told you I'm not gonna make you sick fo-"She cut herself off and clapped her hand over her mouth and ran out the room_

"_Beca? Beca? Stacie, where'd she go?"_

"_I think…..she's puking her guts up right now"_

"_Well go help her!"_

"_Okay, Okay" _I stood up and took the phone with me, I left the room and walked into the bathroom to find Beca heaving over the toilet, I dropped to my knees behind her, placed the phone beside us, held every strand of her hair and her necklace in my hands and rubbed her back, once she had finished empting her stomach I helped her stand up and she rinsed her mouth out at the sink

"_Beca? Beca, talk to me" _Jesse said softly through the phone, we both sat down with our backs against the side of the bathtub and Beca picked up the phone

"_I'm here" _She replied

"_You okay"_

"_No, not really" _She whimpered slightly

"Shhh, don't cry"

"_I'm trying_" she sighed and held her face in her hands, I moved a stray strand of hair behind her ears _"I don't want you to go Jesse"_ she whimpered, I wrapped my arm around her

"_Shhh Beca, its okay remember what we said "Loved…?"_ he asked

"….Wherever" she finished his sentence.

* * *

**IDEAS, PLEASE! Pwease? :3**

**Oh and to the person who suggested Jesse should have "secret" children wouldn't really work because 1. I think I made it quite clear that Beca was Jesse's first kiss, I think he would kiss a girl before he had a baby with her 2. I also made it clear that Jesse lost his virginity to Beca, he would need to have sex with the woman to have a child and 3. I don't think Jesse is the kind of guy that goes around sleeping with girls and 14-15, sorry I couldn't use your idea but it just doesn't fit right in my story.**


	35. Chapter 32

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Okeydokey folks, Chapter..um..oh 32,**

**This literally took me all day, Thanks Rachel for the distractions, much appreciated okay im only joking TEAM AWESOME!**

**Anyway im just trying to move the story along because random scenes play in my head but they have nothing to do with the point at the story is right now.**

**Send me pms with ideas if you have any!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Saturday 19****th**** January 2011**

**Stacie's POV**

It was Saturday and Beca and I were going to go watch Jesse and Donald's hockey match, Beca had recovered from her illness what we guessed was the flu, we arrived at the ice rink to spot Jesse, Donald and the rest of the team standing outside waiting to get in, we quickened the pace and as we approached them I threw my arms around Donald from behind

"Hey" I said leaning my chin on his shoulder

"Hey" he responded

"Good luck" he spun around and placed his hands on my hips

"Where's your glasses?" I asked curiously

"I've got my contacts in" he explained pointing at either one of his eyes

"Gimme your glasses"

"Why?" he asked

"Just give them" I held out my hand and watched him as he slowly reached in the pocket of his zip-up hoodie with a confused look on his face, he pulled out his black-framed hipster glasses and handed them to me

"Thanks" I said and he still had the same expression on his face, I leaned in gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Good luck!" I said once more and I dragged Beca away from Jesse by the arm

"What the?" she asked as I dragged her through the doors of the building, I paid for our tickets and we walked through the double doors the ice rink, the cool air swept over my face as we walked up the steps to find our seats

"Why did you want Donald's glasses, by the way?" she asked curiously as we took our seats in the almost-full arena, I shrugged my shoulders and put the glasses on

"What the hell? Can you even see?" she asked, waving her hand in front of my face

"They're not even that strong, I can still see…kinda" I replied, looking through the slightly blurred lenses

"Sometimes I don't understand you" she sighed.

**Donald's POV**

I finished lacing up my skates and place my gum shield in my mouth and put my helmet on my head and strapped it in place

"Ready, Dude?" I slightly made out what Jesse was saying because of his gum shield, I gave him thumbs up and we heard the commentator introducing our team

"C'mon boys!" the coach yelled and we all made our way onto the ice, the arena erupted in cheers as we skated around a little to warm up while the other team joined us on the ice, before I knew it the game was about to start, Martin on the opposite side of me and Jesse in the centre with the captain of the other team, I glanced up in the stands were Stacie and Beca were, Stacie was wearing my glasses _"What? How can she even see?_" I thought to myself, I shrugged it off and with a blow of a whistle and the puck hitting the ice the game had started, I skated forward into a better position as Jesse passed the puck to Martin and he handled the puck perfectly, weaving in and out of players, he approached the far left side of the net and he slid the puck towards me, I tried to hit it into the net but I completely missed the puck altogether

"Fuck!" I cursed, kicking the ice

"Ha! What the hell was that?" laughed the defender of the other team; I clenched my teeth in anger and turned around to face him

"You don't know what the fuck you're putting yourself into!" I warned and I shook my gloves off and moved towards the defender but I was held back by Martin and Jesse

"Dude! Calm down, he's not worth it!" Jesse tried to calm me down as the other player just stood there and laughed, I shrugged out of Jesse and Martin's grip and picked up my gloves and slipped them on, the other team had managed to score in the time that we wasted

"C'MON BOYS!" the coach yelled.

The first period had ended with the other team in the lead; I was gulping down my bottle of water when Jesse placed a hand on my shoulder

"Do it now, man, it surely can't be as bad as Beca's reaction" he joked, I nodded and screwed the cap back on my water bottle, I stood up and made my way on to the ice, I gave the commentators a thumbs up and they started speaking

"Number 8 of the Barden Blazers would like to ask a very lucky girl something" I heard a faint "holy shit" from somewhere in the crowds, obviously Stacie, I took a deep breath and waved at her slightly, she waved back excitedly then I pointed at the jumbo screen behind my which read "Stacie, will you go to prom with me?" I awaited her reaction, she nodded her head eagerly. I motioned for her to come down to the open banister, she quickly ran down the stairs and met me at the bannister, she wrapped her arms around my neck, I moved my hands towards her face and gently removed the glasses and slid them into her back pocket, she leaned in and kissed me passionately on the lips, I grabbed the back of her thighs and tried to lift her over the banister but only resulting in me slipping and falling to the ground

"You okay?" she asked trying to suppress a laugh

"Yeah" I chuckled "The second periods gonna start you better go" I managed to drag myself to my feet

"Okay, good luck" she said with a wink and she walked back up the stairs.

"The Barden Blazers win!" the commentator yelled through the microphone once the entire game had finished, the arena erupted in cheers and applause, I was able to focus more once I had asked Stacie what I wanted to ask her.

**Stacie's POV**

After telling Jesse and Donald that we would see them later, Beca and I made our way out of the building and to my new car, I sent a text and forwarded it to Jessica, Ashley, Lilly, Amy and Cynthia Rose

_**Okay girls, dress shopping, meet at the mall xxxx-Stacie**_

I smirked at Beca as she got in the car

"You look like you're gonna murder someone" she joked, her expression changed to a serious one "Dude, seriously what's up?" she asked as she clipped her seatbelt in

"Oh, nothing" I said cheerily as I started the car and drove off. We past Beca's house

"Um Stacie?"

"Hmm?"

"That was my um house" she said pointing her thumb back the way

"I know" I replied

"Then why didn't you stop?" she asked

"You'll see"

"Stacie, stop, you're acting like you're going to murder me or…rape me" she said in a scared tone

"I'm not going to do any of those things, it's a surprize" I explained

"Oh joy" she said sarcastically and stared out the window.

Around 10 minutes later we arrived outside the shopping mall

"What are we doing here?" Beca asked slowly

"You need something to wear to prom right?"

"You have got to be kidding me" she said slowly rubbing her forehead with her hand, I quickly got out the car and ran around to her door, I opened it and grabbed her hand and dragged her out

"Stacie…." She whined

"Beca….." I matched her tone, once we had closed the door she snatched her hand away and crossed her arms across her chest and planted herself in the same spot in the ground, I let out an exasperated sigh

"Beca, c'mon"

"No" she stuck her nose in the air like a 5 year old

"What are you gonna wear? Jeans and a plaid shirt?" I asked

"Sounds okay to me" she shrugged

"No it doesn't, now stop being immature and come on" I tried to grab her arm but she wouldn't budge

"Jesse will go crazy for you in a dress" She stayed silent

"Beca Mitchell if you don't get your ass moving now-"I tried but it was no use, I smiled to myself at my idea

"Rebecca Mit-"

"Don't…." she warned and walked towards me, I fist pumped the air in victory "If you say my full name again, I will murder you, hide your corpse and claim for benefits" she threatened "Then I will kill my parents for naming me that" she added

"Why do you hate your name?" I sniggered slightly as we walked towards the entrance

"Why would I like it? I've been getting called Beca for as long as I can remember" she explained

"Why do you only use 1 'c' in your name when your full name has 2?" I asked curiously

"Why do _you_ spell your name S-T-A-C-I-E?" she shot back

"Because you _can_ spell it that way" I said it like it was obviously "Now answer my question" I demanded

"when I was little I never wrote…Rebecca…..I always wrote Beca but I only wrote 1 'c' so that's how it's been ever since-What the hell is this "_tell me all the facts about your name?"_

"Stacie, Beca, quit fighting!" Cynthia Rose yelled, walking towards us followed by the rest of the girls.

**Beca's POV**

I turned my attention to the group of girls walking towards us

"Why am I even here?" I asked as the girls approached us

"Because your boyfriend asked you to your prom and you need to look hot him" Stacie explained, I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes

"Guess what guys? Benji asked me to prom" Lilly explained quietly

"Did _he_ do something extravagant like the rest of our boyfriends did?" "Adam asked _you_ in front of the whole class" I said motioning to Jessica "Donald asked _you_ in front of a full ice rink of people" I said motioning towards Stacie "And Jesse put fucking balls in my locker" I pinched the bridge of my nose realising what I had just said as the rest of the girls sniggered "He put _ping pong_ balls in my locker" "anyway its fucking high school prom not our weddings, Jesus Christ!" I finished rambling and the rest of the group just giggled at me

"Okay, Stacie what did you do to put shorty in a bad mood?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow

"I called her-"she started

"Don't" I warned

"I called her Reb-"

"Stacie stop!"

"IcalledherRebecca" Stacie quickly got out, I reached for the material of her shirt but she dodged it and Amy grabbed my and slung me over her shoulder

"Amy, let me go!" I yelled, repeatedly pounding my fists into her back

"No deal, flatbutt, Stacie lead the way" she said and held my tighter, I gave up wasting my energy and just slumped over her shoulder, Stacie lead the way and we all followed, well I had no choice, Amy had taken me hostage.

"Okay girls lets go" Stacie said as we stopped when we reached the dress shop, Amy placed my on the ground and I took a look around, it made me cringe, the range of colours that people have used to make dresses, it makes me physically sick

"What do you think Becs?" Stacie asked motioning around the room as the other girls split up and searched for the perfect dress

"It makes me wanna do this" I said and stuck 2 fingers in my mouth and pretended to gag

"I swear to god if you don't grow up I'm gonna call you Rebecca for the rest of your life" she threatened, I huffed and shuffled towards her, we started walking through the rather large shop that was full of dresses

"Hey what about these ones?" I asked raking through the black dresses

"Nuh-uh I don't think so, if you want to impress your boyfriend you're going to need colour" she said

"Hi there, can I help you girls?" asked an overly-happy store clerk

"No….." I muttered under my breath, not loud enough for the woman though, Stacie elbowed me in the stomach and I clenched it in pain

"Is she okay?" asked the woman, what? Is she blind did she not just see Stacie elbow me in the fucking stomach, dumb bitch!

"its fine it's just period cramps" Stacie said putting her hand on my back, Stacie you did not just say that, I elbowed her back with equal amount of force, she doubled over in pain

"Aww Stacie, is it that time of the month again?" I asked before dodging out of her grasp and started to laugh despite the pain

"I'm just gonna leave you girls to decide….." the woman trailed off before leaving us

"You bitch!" she smirked

"You're the bigger bitch!" I retorted before we broke down in laughter

"Why do we _always _end up hurting each other no matter what we do?" I asked breathlessly

"It's what best friends do right? She asked

"Really?!" I asked in disbelief, Stacie shrugged her shoulders and held her hand out to me

"C'mon let's get you a sexy dress for Jesse" she said, I groaned in response but took her hand anyway, she led me over to the red dresses

"Nooooo…" I whined as she started to rake through the dresses, occasionally holding one up against me but deciding against it every time, I huffed and crossed my arms

"Oh. My. God, Beca this is gorgeous" she said sounding stunned

"Lemme see it" I said unenthusiastically, she pulled out a strapless, above the knee red dress, she held it up against me and she gasped

"No" I said simply

"Yes" she argued "You're trying it on" she commanded, I groaned for what felt like the a hundredth time today "Oh look it's in your size" she added searching the label

"Woah...wait a minute…..how do you know my dress size?" I asked suspiciously

"Jesse told me" she defended

"No, he didn't because Jesse doesn't even know" I argued

"It doesn't matter, now just go try the stupid thing on"

"Okay, okay" I dragged my feet towards the changing room and closed the curtain behind me, I sighed, what the hell am I getting myself into? I hung my jacket up and grabbed the hem of my tank top and pulled it over my head, I unbuttoned my jeans and shimmied out of them, all off a sudden Stacie slid in the changing room and closed the curtain behind her

"Stacie?! What the fuck?" I almost yelled

"Calm down I'm just here to help"

"I didn't need it" I shot back

"Yes. You did, now, change"

"You're so pushy today what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked as she held the dress so I could step in it, she helped me pull it up but the part of the dress that goes at my waist got stuck at my hips

"Suck it in, sister!" she said

"I can't suck in my hips, they. Are. Bone" I explained to her like I was talking to an idiot

"Then why the hell can't I get this over your hips?" she asked, I face palmed

"Stacie, see this part of the dress? It is for my waist, my waist is smaller than my hips that's how it is harder to get on" I explained slowly

"Why are…your…hips…so...big?"

"Hey don't dis my hips plus look at yours they're huge" I shot back

"Hey guys are you two okay? It sounds like you're having sex with all the groaning and gasping" Amy asked

"No I can't get this fucking thing on her!" Stacie explained "Okay, brace yourself" and she pushed my into a corner

"Jesus Christ!" I grabbed the wall on either side as she continued to try and get this dress over my hips, she pulled it up harshly a few times and it finally went over

"Finally!" Stacie cheered, I pulled the dress all the way up over my chest, and I looked at the mirror over my shoulder

"Stacie…." I whined

"Just give me a second"

"No, Stacie look…..there was a….zip" I said slowly

"Fuck this shit" she cursed, I turned around and looked at the mirror, Stacie came up from behind me

"You need a strapless bra though" she pointed at the obvious

"No shit, Sherlock" I deadpanned

"Are you guys ready yet we wanna see…" Jessica whined from behind the curtain

"Yes! Were done!" Stacie called and she pushed me through the curtain, I was met by gasps, I crossed my arms across my chest

"You look absolutely….Stunning Beca" Jessica said

"Jesse will be dropping to his knees" Amy said

"Okay…..Amy never, ever say that again"

"You have to buy it" Ashley said excitedly, I groaned

"Beca…" all of them whined

"No" I sighed

"Get it for Jesse….." they all whined in unison, I thought about it

"Why is everything for Jesse?" I asked

"Beca….I know your phone password is your anniversary" Stacie teased but she clapped her hand over her mouth

"Well that's adorable" cooed Jessica

"How did you find that out?" I gritted my teeth

"Remember that you keep your necklace under your pillow? I think everything is for Jesse" She teased, Stacie one day I'm going to bury you alive

"Stacie I swear to god!" I warned, all of the other girls giggled while the anger boiled inside of me.

**Meanwhile**

**Jesse's POV**

"How much more do we have to buy?" Donald whined as we carried our bags full of suits for prom

"Corsages" I replied simply as we approached the next shop

"What the fuck is a corsage?" Unicycle asked, I sighed

"It's the bracelet with flowers on it that guys give to their date for prom" I explained as I looked at all the corsages on display

"Well I don't need to because I don't have a date" Unicycle said

"Hey guys?.." I asked distractedly "What colour do you think Beca's dress is?"

"Black" they all said in unison

"Most likely" I agreed but I would kill to see her in different colour, right, corsages, I looked through all the different ones with different meanings, I looked at the white ones

"Excuse me?" I got the attention of the woman that was assorting all the different corsages

"Yes, how may I help you?" she asked

"Well I need a corsage for my girlfriend for senior prom" I explained

"Do you know the colour of her dress?" she asked

"Most likely, black" I replied

"Oh so you have a lot of choice in colours, any particular colour you had in mind?" she asked

"Well are all the white ones bridal?" I asked curiously, pointing at the white corsages

"Not necessarily" she started looking through the white ones and telling me all their different meanings, but one she said got stuck in my mind "White Purity-I'm Worthy of You"

"I think I'll take this one" I said picking it up, Donald came up behind me

"What are you doing? Marrying her?" he joked

"No, they are not all bridal, what are you getting for Stacie?" I asked changing the subject

"I'm just gonna look" he replied before browsing all of the corsages.

* * *

**What do you think about Stacie and Beca's friendship? I love it! haha they are both awesome!**

**Here's what to search on google images to see the girls dresses :**

**Beca : Anna Kendrick Vanity Fair Oscar Party 2011**

**Stacie : Alexis Knapp Pitch Perfect Premiere**

**Jessica : Kelley Jakle Pitch Perfect Premiere**

**Lilly : Hana Mae Lee Pitch Perfect Premiere**

**Ashley : Shelley Regner Pitch Perfect Premiere**

**Fat Amy : Rebel Wilson Bridesmaids Premiere ( the purple dress )**

**don't have one for CR though :(**


	36. Chapter 33

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Hello, Hello, Hello chapter 33!**

**This is not as long as other chapters but me and my team had a very entertaining time writing it, yeah that's right I have a team because we just ooze awesomeness and make sure i'm not getting distracted while I write...yeah thanks Rachel :)**

**Umm Andy Murray won Wimbledon...WHOOHOO!...Rachel and I were screaming multiple times over Skype watching that game, Because she is just my awesome Scottish...um scot?...yeah lets say that.**

**Some Glee fans refuse to watch pitch perfect...that's honestly pathetic...I hate Glee like despise it...sorry any Glee fans out there...they think its too similar to Glee, No idea what they are seeing but Pitch Perfect is in a league of its own.**

**I was re-watching some of Kendrick's interviews and she is just awesome...there's no other words except awesome!**

**Skylar and Campers are the cutest thing ever...sorry it had to be said :)**

**Okay Enjoy!**

* * *

**1 Week Later**

**Sunday 27****th**** January 2011**

**Beca's POV**

Sunday to myself, spending it on my laptop doing what I do best, mixing. I softly started singing along to my track when I was startled by the obnoxiously loud doorbell, I ripped my headphones of my head, I placed them carefully on my desk, because of course, they are highly important to me

"Why is it when anyone else is in the house, nobody comes to the door? But when I'm home alone everybody just decides it's the perfect time to visit?" I mumbled as I walked downstairs and unlocked the door, I swung open the door to be met with a silent Jessica pushing past me with a bag in her hand

"Yes, Jessica, I would love to welcome you into my home" I said sarcastically as she made her way into the living room and sitting on the edge of the couch, she blew a stray strand of hair out of her face as I stepped in the living room

"Your brother can be a dick" she said, breaking the silence, I smirked

"I've said that many, many times" I chuckled a little, she took a shaky breath and reached in her bag and pulled out a box, she handed it to me nervously and I looked at what it read, my mouth dropped open and I looked up at her slowly, she didn't make eye contact, she just looked at her hands

"Jessica why do you have….pregnancy tests?" I asked in disbelief

"Well why do you think?" she shot back, okay, I deserved that

"Are you gonna use one?" I asked stupidly

"No, I'm gonna stare at the box all day" Okay, I deserved that too, I opened the box and pulled one out and gave it to her, she stood up and took it out my hands, she started to walk away but she motioned me to follow her so I followed suit and went upstairs with her

"I'll just wait out here, I don't really wanna watch you….you know" I said awkwardly as we reached the bathroom

"Yeah sure" she sighed and walked in and closed the door, I let out a deep breath and slid down the wall, sitting with my back against it, I drummed my finger on my knee as I waited. Before I knew it Jessica called for me

"Okay, come in" she called, her voice was full of tears, I could tell exactly what that test said without even looking at it, I slowly cracked the door open to find Jessica sobbing into her hands, my eyes darted around the room, looking for the test, I found it next to the sink and picked it up and saw the little + sign on it

"I wouldn't pick…that up…if I were you" she sobbed, I looked at her and back to the test

"Oh" I said and dropped the test, I quickly washed my hands and kneeled beside Jessica and rubbed her back soothingly

"You know I'm not very good at this whole…comforting thing, Jesse's usually the one that's comforting me, so bear with me" I laughed lightly, trying to help the situation, but it just made her cry more, she collapsed into my arms and I didn't really know what to do, okay just imagine its Jesse…..okay don't…imagine you're hugging Stacie, I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed up and down her back as she sobbed into my shoulder

"Hey, listen, Adam might be a dick sometimes but at least this proves he has one" I joked trying to lighten the mood

"I don't care Beca…..I'm 17….and there is a human growing inside of me, my mom's gonna kill me" she explained

"Why don't you tell Adam?" I suggested, she detached herself from me, she shook her head

"No, no way" she said, standing up and walking towards the door

"Why not? He could help yo-"I tried but she cut me off

"No, he was the one that did this to me, I don't even want to talk to him right now, he's a dick!" she raised her voice and ran out the door, I dragged myself to my feet and stumbled out the door

"Jessica, wait!" I called but the sound of the front door slamming echoed through the house

"Shit" I cursed under my breath "Right Adam, you're getting it!" I muttered, pulling out my phone, I started walking down the stairs as I waited for an answer

"_Hello?"_

"_You're such a dick"_

"_Nice to see you too Beca"_

"_Shut up and listen"_

"_Go on"_

"_You got your girlfriend FUCKING PREGNANT!"_

"_Thanks for letting the whole street know"_

"_You sound like you don't even care"_

"_I do care, Beca I'm fucking freaking out right now…umm did she take the test right?"_

"_You pee on a stick, its idiot proof"_

"_Is she there?"_

"_No, she left; she doesn't want to talk to you"_

"_Well that's just great….what do I do?"_

"_Go find her dickhead; you're the one that knocked her up!"_

"_Okay, I'm going Jesus, I'll call you later"_

"_Okay, bye"_

I hung up the phone and threw myself on the couch and let out a frustrated sigh, I looked up at the ceiling

"Please, please, please don't let this happen to me and Jesse" I said to the ceiling, like it could hear me "Okay I've officially lost it, I'm talking to the ceiling….wait now I'm talking to myself….shut the fuck up, Beca" I said to myself. I decided to send a text to Stacie; I needed to tell someone else

_**Stace, you wouldn't believe what just happened…..Jessica's pregnant, don't tell anyone or I'm dead xxx-Beca**_

**Jesse's POV**

I was pacing my room back and forward as Erin just sat and watched me move back and forward

"This is bad" I said worriedly

"Whoa rewind a minute, explain again" Erin said from her position on my bed, I continued to pace back and forward

"Right okay, Beca got her cast removed on the…23rd December, then we came back here and she told me she had her period" I explained

"Right, continue"

"Well, this is a month later…the umm what's the date?" I asked her, she pulled out her phone to check

"27th" she replied simply

"see? It's the 27th and she still hasn't got her period….she's late, Erin" I explained, nervously, and took a seat next to her

"And you're telling me this…because?" she motioned her hands for me to go on

"I-I think she's pregnant….."

"Jesse you idiot!" she slapped me across the face

"Ow what was that for?" I asked, holding my face in my hand

"Just because her period is a couple of days-"

"more than a couple" I cut her off

"-Okay more than a couple of days late doesn't mean she's pregnant"

"It's not just that, she's been sick too" I added

"Yeah, last week, with the flu….stop being over-dramatic…..just chill, she's not pregnant" she assured me placing a hand on my shoulder before leaving the room, I'm trying not to let it get to me but it keeps finding a way back in my mind because all the fault is on me if she is pregnant

"C'mon Jesse, lock it up" I said to myself "see now I'm talking to myself, what the hell is happening?"

**Adam's POV**

"C'mon Jessica, pick up, pick up" I said as I paced slightly on the pavement, the phone went to answering machine for the 7th time,

"For fucks sake!" I yelled and threw my phone at the concrete pavement, followed by a smash and several pieces of glass flying off the phone, I bent down to pick it up, and I flipped it over to examine the damage

"Shit!" I cursed once I looked at the chipped and smashed screen of my iPhone "I fucking hate iPhones!" I cursed, I stood back up and ran my fingers through my hair, well there's no point in calling her, where would she be? Home? I decided to check her house first so I sprinted down the streets, dodging multiple people along the way, aground only 5 minutes later I arrived at her house, I jumped over the gate, I looked back at it and smirked "_Okay, that was pretty cool, Adam! Focus!"_ I thought to myself, I knocked on the door repeatedly and put my hands on my knees and bent down slightly trying to catch my breath, I breathed heavy and my head snapped up once the door opened

"Hi Adam" her mom greeted me

"Is….Jessica…there?" I panted

"Umm no her and Ashley said they were away to Starbucks, why?" she explained

"aw fuck" I muttered under my breath "I'll explain later" I called as I jumped over the gate and stopped "_Adam…..don't turn around and say that was cool….you knocked up your girlfriend and you need to talk to her"_ I thought to myself, I shook my head and started running again, after a 10 minute run I arrived outside Starbucks, I burst in the door and saw Jessica and Ashley sitting at a booth together

"Jessica!" I yelled breathlessly, she took one glance at me and looked back at Ashley

"C'mon Ashley lets go" I heard Jessica say to Ashley, she got up and hit off my shoulder as she left the shop, I dropped my arms helplessly, "_Wait. I'm being stupid…no way am I letting her go that easy…I love that girl!" _I thought to myself, I clenched my fists and swung open the door

"Jessica..!" I called as she walked away quickly "Jessica!" I called again but she kept on walking, I ran up to her and spun her round by the shoulder

"Jessica would you just hear what I have to say?" I asked, she snatched her arm out of my grip

"What the hell is it?" she said

"I didn't ask for this to happen….i didn't just say "Hi little sperm would you please break through my condom and get my girlfriend pregnant?" of course I don't want this to happen" she folded her arms and refused to make eye contact "But I don't want you doing this alone….." I added "I don't want this kid hearing stories about how is dad just gave up when his mom wasn't letting him help….when I saw you walk out that door I was just gonna give up but this stupid divorce told me something it may not have told Beca but it told me to never give up, I threatened to run away multiple times and I had to stop Beca way more…I'm not giving up on us Jessica and I'm certainly not giving up on this baby" she had tears welling up in her eyes at my speech

"I'm only 17…..I'm scared Adam" she said quietly

"You think I'm not? Hell, I'm fucking scared shitless" I smiled, she smiled through the few tears that fell down her cheek, I opened my arms and she fell into my embrace, I held her tight as if I would never let go

"How am I gonna tell my mom?" she asked

"Oh your mom didn't know? That's how she was so happy to see me, I'm sure if she knew she would've been throwing a shoe or something at me" I let out a laugh and she did the same

"Knowing my mom…..she would probably do that…..can we not tell anyone just yet?" she asked

"Sure, but Beca knows" I mentioned

"Well of course I went to see her" she said it like it was obvious

"oh"

**A Few Hours Later**

**Beca's POV**

Today has been a very eventful day if you ask me, it took me a few hours to let it sink in and for me to realise I'm gonna be an Aunt, shit that's scary, what's even scarier is that Adam's gonna be a dad, Adam told me he cleared up everything with Jessica, he's now just chilling out in his room letting everything that happened today sink into his mind, I shook my head and turned my attention back to my laptop, but was interrupted by a knock at the door

"Come in" I called unenthusiastically, my door swung open and my dad stood there, holding a pregnancy test and not looking amused "_Shit, he found Jessica's pregnancy test" _I thought to myself

"Beca, what's this?" he asked

"Dad, it's a pregnancy test" I deadpanned

"Yes, I know that" he sighed frustrated

"Why did you ask then? you do realise someone's peed on that right?" I asked and he instantly dropped it on the floor, he bent down to pick it up

"Yeah! You!" he yelled, my jaw dropped.

**Jesse's POV**

"Yeah! You!" I saw Dr Mitchell yell at Beca from mine and hers open windows, I've been watching ever since he walked in the room showing Beca a pregnancy test, I closed my window and sat on my bed

"I got my girlfriend pregnant, what do I fucking do?" I asked myself, I rubbed my hand over my face and dropped my head on my pillow.

**Beca's POV**

"Why do you instantly think it's me?!" I yelled at him

"Hmmm let me think…..because you are the only female in the house!" he yelled back

"Maybe Adam has just been hiding his gender extremely well" I smirked at my own joke

"This is no time for jokes Beca" he warned

"Instead of putting all the blame on me! Why don't you ask your son who he knocked up?!" I yelled and his expression change "Yeah that's right…..now get out me room" I said before shutting the door in his face.

**Jesse's POV**

I burst through Erin's bedroom door

"Erin, I still think she's pregnant!" I said as she peeled away from whatever she was reading, she sighed

"What is it now?" she asked, I started counting the things on my fingers

"Her periods late, she's been sick and now her dad just came in her room showing her a positive pregnancy test!" I rambled, walking around her room aimlessly, running my fingers through my hair

"JESSE CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" she yelled, I held my hands out aimlessly towards her

"I got my girlfriend pregnant what do you want me to do?!" I yelled back, she face palmed

"Instead of jumping to conclusions go talk to her!" she yelled pointing towards the door, I walked out her room and decided to wait before I talked to her, I walked back in my room and lay face down on my bed.

**Stacie's POV**

I took another bite of my sandwich I was eating when my phone vibrated, I placed the sandwich down and picked up my glass of water and picked up the phone with the other hand, I took a gulp o water while I read the text

_**From: Jesse**_

_**I think I got Beca pregnant….help-Jesse**_

I spat my water out at the text, successfully missing my phone though

"Do those twins have something against condoms?" I asked aloud, luckily there was no one around.

* * *

**Ha! I bet you guys got confused...don't deny it**

**Blame Rachel, she thought of all the ideas to fuck up the lives of the gang...yeah point your fingers at her not me...good luck handling them Rachel ;)**

**Tell me all your thoughts of this chapter I wanna know what you're thinking...if that's not creepy**


	37. Chapter 34

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**This is a really short chapter but it needed to be out there.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Same Day, Sunday**

**Jesse's POV**

I stood in front of Beca's door, with my hand ready to knock but I can't bring myself to knock "_Okay Jesse, be a man. But she's frightening when she's angry. Jesse shut up! Who the hell's the man in this relationship? Pull yourself together. But how's she going to react? You're the motherfucker that knocked her up so just knock on the damn door!" _I knocked on the door after having a mental argument with myself, I stuff my hands in my pockets of my hoodie and shift my weight nervously, from foot to foot as I waited for someone to answer, before I knew it the door swung open to reveal Beca

"Hey" she sounded happy to see me

"Hey…..um can I talk to you for a second, please?" I asked her, nervously, pointing behind me indicating that nobody else was allowed to hear, she looked confused

"Um…..okay.." she replied, confused, she closed the door and I grabbed her hand dragging her around the side of the house, she had a worried look on her face, I placed my hands on her forearms

"Okay I'm just gonna come out and say it" I shut my eyes tight and took a deep breath "Are you pregnant?!" I blurted out, oh shit, her jaw dropped

"How did you know?" she said, shit! She is pregnant, what do I do? I'm starting to freak out

"It's true?" I asked in disbelief, his expression changed to anger and she slapped me across the face

"No! You fucking idiot what makes you think that?" she asked almost yelling

"Well first of all, ow!" I said rubbing the side of my face, she crossed her arms and looked at me expectantly

"Well here's the thing…I noticed that your period's late and-"I started but she cut if off

"It's not late" she said

"W-what?" I asked

"My period's not late, I'm due over the next couple of days" she explained

"Wait…then what about last month?" I asked pointing my thumb behind me

"I didn't feel it was necessary to tell you that my period was EARLY" she explained leaning forward, I looked at my shoes

"Maybe if you did then I wouldn't think you were pregnant" I shot back

"Can we not fight over when my period's due and when it's not? That can't be the _only_ reason you thought I was pregnant" she said unfolding her arms

"You were sick" I shot out

"Yeah, last week, once" she said

"Then how do you explain the positive pregnancy test that your dad was showing you, huh?" I asked accusingly

"That's Jessica's….she's pregnant" she lowered her voice

"Jessica's pregnant?" I said quietly in disbelief, she nodded

"So you're not…."

"Pregnant….im not pregnant" she finished off my sentence for me, I wiped my brow

"Thank god, don't say things like that"

"Like what?" she asked obliviously

"Like saying you were pregnant when you weren't really" I pulled her in for a hug

"Jesse…?" she asked quietly, her voice muffled by my hoodie, I hummed in response

"Would you really go crazy if I was actually pregnant? Cause Adam kept his shit together, apart from breaking his phone" she asked

"I'd be scared but I wouldn't go crazy at you" I assured.

**The Next Day**

**Break at School**

**Beca's POV**

Stacie and I sat at a table together at break and just talked

"I heard about what happened" she said quietly

"What happened?" I asked innocently, taking a sip of my water

"Jesse…." She trailed off

"Jesse happened?" I asked, tilting me head slightly out of confusion

"He you know….knocked you up" she whispered

"Why does everyone think I'm fucking pregnant? I'm not pregnant!" I whisper-yelled

"That's what Jesse told me" she said helplessly

"That son of a bitch!" I stood up from the table and stormed out of the cafeteria, I made my way through the almost-empty hallways when I stopped in my tracks when I saw Jesse and Donald standing at my locker

"Right that motherfucker's gonna get it" I cursed under my breath and stormed up towards him, as he came in to arm distance I slapped him across the face

"Why are you telling everyone that you think I'm pregnant?" I asked angrily as he held his face in his hands

"You're pregnant?" Donald asked, I turned and slapped him across the face, making his glasses fly off his face

"No!" I almost yell

"Thanks Beca, really appreciate it, now I can't see shit" Donald said, reaching down to get his glasses, I rolled my eyes and turned back to Jesse

"Would you calm down?" he asked, I raised my eyebrows and opened my mouth slightly

"Calm down? Calm do-if you don't stop telling people I'm pregnant, there will be balls in this locker for a different reason and you may as well change your name from J-E-S-S-E to J-E-S-S-I-E" I pointed and accusing finger and he winced at what I said

"Beca let me explain, I texted Stacie before I talked to you, that's why she still thought you were pregnant….stop jumping to conclusions"

"Me jumping to conclusions? You can talk…..you thought my period was late so you thought I was pregnant?" I asked

"Beca please just….calm down" he said and pulled me in for a hug

"Maybe I am over-reacting just a bit"

"Just a bit?" he asked

"Don't push it!" I warned.

**Later on, After School**

**Beca's POV**

I was in my room, on my bed with Jesse just cuddling with him….okay I may be a little bit of a cuddler….but only to Jesse.

"You excited for prom?" he asked quietly, I groaned

"Not entirely, Stacie picked out my dress…" I sighed

"You're saying it's not black?" he asked

"_I'm_ not saying anything, that's for me to know and for you to find out" I smirked, he leaned closer and kissed me, I deepened the kiss and tangled my tongue around his, he groaned in my mouth and I smiled into the kiss

"Wait…" he said, pulling back, I frowned and groaned

"Jesse…." I whined

"If you didn't take that test how can we be entirely sure you're not pregnant" he was talking like he had an idea

"Can we just drop it, please?" I asked, getting frustrated

"What if you are pregnant?" he sighed

"Do you want me to be pregnant or something?" I asked propping myself up on my elbow

"No, I'm just worried Bec"

"You want me to take a test, I'll take a fucking test….just to prove you wrong" I said, sitting up and getting off the bed

"Where are you going?" he asked, confused

"To take a test….and you're coming with me"

"To watch you pee?" he asked with a disgusted look on his face

"Don't be a 5 year old" I told him, holding out my hand, he took it and he stood up "besides you've seen it all before anyway" I added, I dragged him in the bathroom and locked the door, I started raking through the medicine cabinet

"You keep pregnancy tests in your bathroom?" he asked as he took a seat on the floor

"Well I had Jessica coming screaming at me yesterday and she left them" I explained it like it was obvious, I successfully pulled out the box and took one out

"You do know what you're doing right?" he raised an eyebrow

"Like I said to Adam, you pee on a stick its idiot proof" I felt like I was talking to Adam, I walked over to the toilet and pulled down my jeans and underwear and sat on the toilet.

"Well this is a fucking fail" I said still trying to pee on the stick

"How?" Jesse asked trying to stifle a laugh

"I don't think this test is gonna work, I peed mostly on my hand" I explained and Jesse screwed up his face

"Gross…" he said, once I had finished I put the test next to the sink and instantly washed my hands, as I waited I sat down beside Jesse and he put his arms around me.

Once the waiting time was over we both looked at each other

"Who's gonna check?" we both asked in unison

"You check, please?" I asked, sticking my bottom lip out, he shimmed over to the sink and grabbed the test off of it and looked at it.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, blame Rachel...not me ;)**


	38. Chapter 35

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Hey People-who probably hate me about the cliffhanger!-! **

**For like the one hundredth time...Blame Rachel...do you guys even know who Rachel is?...well you should! she's basically is half of this story and I'm the other half! she deserves credit people! give it!**

**Well anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Same Day, Monday 28****th**** January 2011**

**Beca's POV**

"Oh Shit" I heard Jesse curse as he examined the test, I held my hand over my mouth and started to panic

"What...Jesse, what the fuck does it say?!" I almost yelled through my fingers, he looked up at me and smirked

"I'm just kidding, we're not pregnant" he laughed slightly, I breathed a sigh of relief

"You dick" I slapped his arm "Let me see it" I said, grabbing the test off of him, he sat up on the counter beside the sink as I looked at the test "See this?" I asked him, pointing at the little – sign, he nodded slightly "It means I'm not pregnant" I said, throwing the test at his face, unfortunately for him hitting off his lips, he screwed up his face and started rinsing out his mouth at the sink, I picked up the test off the floor "What are you whining for? It's not anything that hasn't been in your mouth before" I winked as he turned the tap off and wiped his mouth

"Ha-ha very funny" he said with a slight smile on his face, I unlocked the door and swung it open to find my dad standing there looking not very amused, my mouth opened, trying to find words to use, I glanced back at Jesse and he just shrugged his shoulders, I sighed and turned back to dad

"Daddy look, I'm not pregnant!" I said in a sickly sweet tone, holding up the pregnancy test and showing him, I grabbed Jesse's hand and awkwardly tried to sneak past him, but he stopped me by putting an arm in front of my waist

"I don't think so, I want to speak to you two" he said, pushing me back to my original position

"Dad? How long have you been standing there?" I cringed

"Long enough to know that you aren't pregnant and that Jesse needs some mouthwash" he replied raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms, I heard Jesse snigger beside me and I stood on his foot, he winced in pain as I looked back up at dad

"Why are you so mad? I'm not pregnant" I said, smiling slightly

"It's not the fact that you're not pregnant it's the fact that you needed to even take a test….right downstairs the two of you" he snapped and pointed towards the stairs, Jesse and I both hung our heads not because of shame mostly because we were gonna burst out laughing any moment we looked at each other, we quickly walked downstairs and sat on the couch while dad went into the kitchen for something, Jesse leaned over to my ear

"So this is the famous Mitchell lecture about unwanted pregnancies you were talking about when we were both "ill"?" he whispered using air quotes, I thought about it for a second

"Jesus Christ Jesse, that was like….months ago….do you like, keep a log of everything we say to each other?" I joked

"Damn, you found my shrine devoted to our relationship in the secret wall in my room didn't you?" he joked with his signature grin, I laugh at his goofiness

"You're such an idiot" I smirked at him

"Yeah, an idiot that's helping your ass through this lecture you're gonna have"

"We're" I said

"Huh?"

"We're, as in you're getting the lecture too" I laughed slightly as his expression changed, he groaned and I leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips but broke away as soon as my dad entered the room and cleared his throat, I looked down and played with my fingers as my dad took a seat opposite us, he cleared his throat again and I slowly looked up

"Can I ask you guys what lead you to take the test in the first place?" he asked, I glanced at Jesse and then back to dad

"We were bored" I deadpanned

"Beca, focus!..." he said, I ignored him and turned to Jesse

"Hey Jesse….spell icup" I sniggered, he looked at me, confused

"Why?" he asked

"Just do it" I commanded

"Um okay…I-C-U-P" he said, he still looked confused, while I started laughing, half because of the joke and the other half because of the very low level of maturity I have right now

"I don't get it" he said innocently, I glanced over at dad, who had his face in his hands, shaking his head

"You saw me pee, I-C-U-P, get it you watched me take the te-" I started but my dad cut me off

"this is serious, Rebecca…" he said sternly, I cringed at the use of my full name while Jesse tried to stifle a laugh but failed miserably, he stopped instantly once my dad sent him a death glare

"You two have to be serious about this…What if you were pregnant? How would you survive financially? Where would a baby go?" he fired questions at us quick-fire

"First of all, I don't think you would let me out the house alive if I were pregnant and 2 shouldn't you be having this talk with Adam and Jessica?, not me and Jesse, who, for your information are completely baby-free" I said motioning between Jesse and I "Come to think of it, have you even talked to Adam and Jessica, no? Of course you haven't, Instead you yelled at me twice! I hate being the daughter; I get the blame for everything!" I raised my voice and stood up "I'm not "daddy's little girl anymore! In fact I've never been daddy's little girl and I never will be!" I yelled and stormed out the house, slamming the door behind me.

**Jesse's POV**

I stood up and awkwardly shuffled my feet, looking at Dr Mitchell who just looks stunned at the scene that just happened before him

"Um...sir...I love your daughter so much it's unbelievable; I just want you to know that I have no intention of getting her pregnant and I certainly have no intention of leaving her, I know you're her dad and all but you have to let her grow up, she's 18 now, she's a woman, Beca will end up leaving as soon as she has a chance if you guys don't sort out your relationship and that would not only break your heart but it would break mine, You've got a son with a girlfriend that's pregnant, you shouldn't be yelling at your daughter who isn't even pregnant, but honestly I don't care what you try to do I will not stop seeing Beca" I explained, he stood up and so did I, his face was too hard to read, it was expressionless, had I said something wrong? Is he mad at me? I panicked slightly as he walked up closer in front of me

"Jesse…." He put his hand on my shoulder "I'm glad Beca has you…I know I've been hard on her, and you, but I'm just scared of losing my little girl" he smiled and I breathed a sigh of relief "Go find her" he added, I smiled, nodded slightly and made a quick exit out of the house to find Beca. I smiled at the thought of Beca's dad referring her as his "Little girl", I've finally broke through the barriers of the Mitchell Dad situation.

**Meanwhile **

**Adam's POV**

I stood outside Jessica's doorstep with her beside me; we decided to tell her mom today about her being pregnant, knowing that we will not be able to hide it for much longer unless she starts wearing my clothes but that would start raising some eyebrows so we decided it's just best to tell her, I shuffled my feet nervously and waited for Jessica to ring the doorbell

"Are you gonna ring it?" I asked her, leaning forward to look at her face but I instantly put my hands on her shoulders as I noticed her eyes tear up, I moved my hands to her waist as I looked into her eyes "What's wrong?" I asked softly, as I searched her face

"My mom always said if I became pregnant, that she would kick me out, because obviously I would be in such a rush to start a family" she said quietly, with a hint of sarcasm at the end of the sentence

"Listen….I'm sure she doesn't mean it, let's just…go in there and see what happens, okay?" I asked and she leaned over to ring the doorbell and I took her shaking hand in mine as we waited for the door to open, as we heard the lock click, Jessica squeezed my hand tighter and she sniffed, her mom opened the door and ushered us to come in but noticed that a few tears had fell from Jessica's eyes

"Jess, what's wrong?" she asked slowly as Jessica lead me to the couch, we sat down and her mom sat in front of us "What did he do to you?" she glared at me, my eyes widened but my gaze dropped to my knees after I realised I created this problem in the first place, Jessica put a hand on my knee and one on my back

"No, no mom he didn't do anything, well he did do something, that being me" she explained, I opened my mouth slightly and threw my hands in the air, great words to use Jessica, just great for your mom, in a situation like this. "That's our news mom…..umm….we're…..pregnant" she said quietly, she cowered back into the couch as we both watched her mom's reaction, she didn't say anything, she just sighed and rubbed her hand over her face but then she stood up and made her way over to Jessica, I moved to the side slightly as her mom placed a hand on Jessica's shoulder but Jess flinched

"What is it?" her mom asked, confused

"You said that if I ever fell pregnant that you would make me leave…." Jessica instantly broke down in tears after she said it, I opened my arm and she collapsed into my side, I rubbed her back as she sobbed into my hoodie, her mom kneeled down in front of her and stroked her hair

"Hey, listen, sweetie…look at me…..I'm not going to do that, that's just what parents say to their kids to scare them straight, I obviously failed in that respect" her mom said and laughed slightly as she opened her arms to Jessica, she detached herself from me and hugged her mom

"And I just thought you were gaining weight" her mom joked, Jessica leaned back but I could only see the back of her head "I'm only kidding, you're not even showing" she added

"So you're not mad?" Jessica asked quietly

"No, but you guys do realise how hard it is to raise a kid?" Her mom asked, glancing at me as well

"We didn't actually intend on getting pregnant….it just kinda happened so we actually had no clue" I confessed, rubbing the back of my neck, Jessica nodded in agreement.

**Later That Day**

**Jesse's POV**

I panted as I reached the Mitchell house again but without Beca, I couldn't find her anywhere, I was starting to get irritated but worried at the same time, where the hell did she go? I knocked on the door and 10 seconds later Adam answered

"Adam, where's Beca?" I asked, rushing him

"Dunno" he shrugged

"Have you seen her? I can't find her anywhere" I asked

"No sorry..." he replied, I sighed and turned back around

"Hey Jesse" he called, I spun on my heel to face him "Try Starbucks, that's where Jessica was when she wouldn't talk to me" he suggested, I nodded slightly and turned back around to continue my way, I started jogging my way down the streets.

Around 10 minutes later I arrived outside Starbucks, I sighed with relief as I saw Beca sitting at a booth with Stacie, and I shrugged my hoodie off and wiped my brow before walking in

"So you're definitely not pregnant" I heard Stacie say, leaning forward on the table as I approached the pair

"Nope, definitely not" I confirmed as I slid in the booth beside Beca, slung my arm around her and kissed her on the cheek

"How did you find me?" she asked, looking up at me

"Adam, apparently this is where angry girlfriends hide, thinking that their boyfriends won't look here" I joked, she looked up at me, confused

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"Oh this is where Jessica ran to when she didn't want to talk to Adam" I explained

"But I didn't not want to talk to you, I didn't want to talk to my dad" she said unenthusiastically

"Why did you run so far then?" I asked her, laughing slightly, she shrugged

"Why are you all…..sweaty?" she asked

"Because I just ran the whole fucking way here to find you" I said

"You have a car" she said with no emotion in her voice

"Oh" I said, realising that I had a car and I just ran everywhere and all along….I had a car

"Hey Beca?" Stacie asked, Beca turned her attention to her and lifted her head for Stacie to go on

"What brand of condom does Adam use? Was it JLS ones? Cause they constantly break" she asked casually

"W-what the fuck? How the fuck should I know? JLS? What the actual fuck Stacie?" she almost yelled

"Did he even use one? I mean he got Jessica pregnant" I smirked and fist bumped Stacie across the table

"You are both….unbelievable" she said placing 2 fingers on her temple, I rubbed her back

"C'mon let's get you home" I said, standing up, Beca and Stacie followed suit

"Do you want this, it's pretty cold outside" I offered my hoodie to Beca

"You are so sickly sweet its-"she started but I cut her off

"Hot, sexy?" I asked waggling my eyebrows

"-Just so….Jesse-like" she finally answering but gave in and slid her arms into my hoodie as I held it open for her, as she shrugged it on she zipped it up and took my hand

"C'mon Stace" Beca said over her shoulder

"2 seconds" she replied, holding up two fingers, while looking at her phone, Beca and I sighed

"Umm Donald's picking me up, do you guys want a ride?" she asked, finally looking up from her phone, I looked down at Beca for her to answer

"Uh no, we're good, thanks" she finally answered

"Ah I see, you two gonna get it on, if you know what I mean?" Stacie winked

"Walking down the street? Sounds great" Beca deadpanned, I laughed at the conversation between the two of them

"Okay, bye guys" Stacie said before sitting back in her seat to wait for Donald

"Bye Stacie" Beca and I said in unison and we walked out of the coffee shop as we walked I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she snaked hers around my waist as I pulled her closer so she leaned her head slightly on my arm

"Last year of high school, huh?" I asked, randomly

"Yeah, I can't believe we're 18" she responded

"Yeah…." I trailed off

"You know what else I can't believe?" she asked me

"And what's that?"

"I'm gonna be an aunt" she said, I squeezed her closer to me

"Well put it this way, at least you're not a mom" I laughed lightly

"Yeah….do you know Stacie said that you would be a great dad?" she asked

"Really?!...wait the way we're talking seems like we want children" I laughed again

"Jesse I'm fucking 18, definitely no children" she responded

"Yet?..." I asked hopefully

"Uh…w-with you?" she stuttered

"Wait….no…I mean yes….but not yet… I mean I'm your first love and all-"

"Jesse, stop rambling, can we just drop the topic of kids, me being a mom just doesn't seem to fit anyway" she sighed, she looked up at me and I gazed into her eyes, I pulled my phone out as she leaned up and I met her with my lips and I managed to snap a picture, she turned to look at the picture and she grabbed the phone

"Sneaky bastard" she smirked, while she hid whatever she was doing on my phone, a minute later she locked my phone and gave it back to me, I smirked at her and pressed the home button and the picture I had just taken came up as the lock-screen wallpaper

"Who are you? And what did you do to Beca Mitchell?" I joked as I slid my phone in my pocket and kissed her hair

"It's your fault"

"What's my fault?" I asked

"You made me soft!" she accused, making a gagging noise.

**30 Minutes Later**

**Beca's POV**

I lay down on my bed and sighed, why have these past couple of days been so eventful? I completely ignored my dad when I came in and went straight to my room. I sat up and looked down at myself an noticed that I still had Jesse's hoodie on, I'll give it to him tomorrow, but it smells amazing…just like his aftershave-lock it down Mitchell, Jesus Christ!

* * *

**Well that's chapter 35...are you happy now that it's clear who is pregnant and who isn't? Jesus I get such a hard time for cliff hangers! RACHEL! STOP IT!**

**Braveheart-They may take our lives, but they will never take our FREEDOM!**

**Me-They may take our lives, but they will never take our FANDOM!**

**As you have probably noticed that there is a lot of swearing in my chapters...that's because Scottish people learn to swear before we can count...**

***hand on heart* Scottish and proud!**

**BYE GUYS SEE YOU, LIKE, TOMORROW...or today where I am!**


	39. Chapter 36

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Hey! sorry I'm a little late, but here it is!**

**Thanks to my "Team Awesome" for being awesome**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Tuesday 29****th**** January**

**6:30am**

The noise of my annoying alarm woke me up; I groaned and rolled over to pick up my phone, I turned off the alarm and sat up. I ran my fingers through my hair and dragged my feet towards the door, as I closed my door I peeked into Adam's room but he wasn't there, I shrugged it off and made my way downstairs. I walked towards the kitchen but stopped when I saw Adam outside the doorway peeking his head around to look in; I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder

"What the fuck are you doing?" I whispered, he turned around to look at me but then turned back to the kitchen

"Has dad asked her to move in yet?" he whispered as I popped my head out to look at Sheila who was sitting at the kitchen table with her back turned to us

"I dunno but it looks like dad and her had a little "Sleepover" I replied using air quotes

"Yeah, a clique teen girl one where they even play dress up apparently" he agreed, pointing at dads shirt she was wearing, we laughed quietly as we continued to observe the scene

"Beca, can I ask you something?" he asked innocently

"Yeah go ahead"

"Why the fuck. Are you wearing aftershave?" he asked

"Oh um…" I looked down and realised I had put on Jesse's hoodie

"Do you keep a bottle of Jesse's aftershave?" he teased before I could answer

"No! I'm wearing his hoodie" I whisper yelled

"Oh-wait why?" he asked

"Quit the questions dumbass" I shot back "Hey where's dad?" I added

"You two can answer my question first…..What the hell are you doing?" we heard dad ask from behind us, we both slowly turned around to find him extremely close to us causing me to step back but tripping over Adam's foot in the process, managing to drag him down with me

"Ow, you know, now that I think about it, I shouldn't have dragged you down with me, it only caused me pain since you're on top of me" I said, being crushed with Adams body weight "You do realise how awkward this looks, now can you just get your ass off me!" I yelled as I pushed him off me and sat up

"Get up you two, Sheila and I have something to tell you" dad said walking over to the table and took a seat beside Sheila, I looked at Adam with wide eyes, what's he going to say? Is she moving in? Are they getting married? I scrambled to my feet and took a seat at the table beside Adam and opposite dad and Sheila, Adam put his hand on my arm, knowing nothing good can come from this

"I'm just going to come out and say it…" dad started, I sent Adam a sideways glance "Um we're…..uh"

"I'll just say it…" Sheila chipped in, I scowled slightly at her "You guys are gonna be a big brother and a big sister" she said, smiling nervously but it instantly disappeared when I slammed my hands on the table and stood up with Adam

"What the?..." I yelled

"Oh my god!" Adam yelled at the same time

"Dad! You're such a hypocrite!" Adam and I yelled I unison, you know sometimes being a twin sometimes comes in handy, like yelling at someone with double the volume

"Listen, you shouldn't even be getting people pregnant at your age!" Dad lost his temper and started yelling at Adam but I cut him off

"Woah wait a minute, I would rather be pregnant at _18_ that _42_! When this baby's our age, _you_ will be 60 and Adam and I will be 36! Who the hell wants a dad who's 60 and a sister and brother who are 36 when they're 18?! I yelled, clenching my fists

"Wait can we just change the topic to how my baby will have an uncle or aunt THE SAME AGE AS IT?!" Adam's voice started at normal volume but increased near the end of the sentence

"How can this even be possible, she stayed over last night it doesn't make sense, you guys haven't even been dating for that long" I said

"Well actually….." my dad started but I cut him off

"No, I don't even want pictures in my mind of my dad having sex" I said in disgust, Adam leaned over to me

"That's how we were made" he whispered

"Who are you? My new sex Ed teacher?!" I yelled at him

"Well I don't want pictures in my mind of my own daughter having sex at 18!" my dad yelled, pointing a finger at me

"17" Adam coughed and I elbowed him in the stomach

"How do _you_ even know I've had sex?" I asked my dad, defensively crossing my arms across my chest

"Beca you took a pregnancy test….what kind of virgin takes a pregnancy test?!" he asked, his face looking angrier by the second

"We were bored, I've told you before" I joked

"Beca who are you trying to kid, you woke up a whole hotel going at it, you didn't even have the balls to do it in your own home!" Adam cut in and had a cocky smirk on his face

"No, what you mean to say is that, I had the decency to not fuck on the living room floor!" I yelled back at him "And at least I haven't knocked anybody up" I added

"Really Beca? I didn't know you had a dick" he said placing his hand under his chin

"Why don't you stop being a dick!" I yelled

"Hey Beca….calm down, why are we yelling at each other? Dad's the one that knocked someone up here" he said, folding his arms and turning to dad, I nodded in realisation and faced dad too

"Look guys, there's nothing you can do about it, Sheila's moving in and we're having this baby" my dad said in a lower tone

"You are fucking unbelievable, c'mon Adam" I said, dragging Adam's arm and exiting the room to climb upstairs.

**Later, 8am**

Adam and I exited the house, slamming the door on the way out

"This is unreal" I said, rubbing my temple

"Yeah…." He agreed, he slung his arm around my shoulder "There's only 2 Mitchell kids and they're twins" he smiled

"Not exactly kids anymore, huh? You're gonna be a dad" I reminded him

"I know…..but I want you to be the only aunt and I want Jessica's brother to be the only uncle not something that pops out of Sheila" he joked, I laughed at his choice of words when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my waist

"Jesus Christ!" I almost yelled as I spun around to find Jesse

"Calm down, it's just me" he said softly as I turned around and he walked by my side

"Sorry we're just a bit frustrated about what happened in the house" I said quietly

"What happened?" he asked curiously, looking worried that he may have gone too far

"Um let's just say...you're looking at a new big brother and a new big sister" I said unenthusiastically

"What?!" he asked in disbelief, I nodded

"Yup, Sheila's pregnant" I sighed

"B-but Jessica's pregnant that means…" he trailed off

"Yes that means that my baby will have an aunt or uncle the same age as it….." Adam finished Jesse's sentence for him

"Wow…." Jesse sighed.

**Later On, 15min Break**

We all sat round the table in the cafeteria, I had already told them about Sheila being pregnant and they were all as shocked as Jesse was

"Hey Jessica we can sign you up for MTV" Amy said

"How?" Jessica asked

"_16 and Pregnant"_ we could be millionaires, I can see it now…." Amy trailed off staring off into the distance; Jessica snapped her fingers for Amy to pay attention

"Amy, I'm 17…..18 in May…" Jessica explained

"If they ask…you were born in 1994" Amy said

"I would be turning 17 though…"

"Fine, 1995….Jesus, so picky" Amy huffed

"I just happened to overhear that you are pregnant, _Jessica_" I heard a familiar bitchy voice and I spun my head around to find Alyssa standing there with her hands on her hips

"Yeah? What about it?" Jessica asked casually, Alyssa turned her attention to me

"Oh Beca, I heard you were pregnant also" she said in a sickly sweet tone "I guess that just makes all of you sluts" she smiled, pointing at all the girls in the group, we all stood up at the same time

"Guilty" Stacie raised her hand

"Stacie, shut the hell up!" I turned around to yell at her and snapped my head back to Alyssa "Let me get this straight, I'm. Not. Pregnant!" I tried my best to keep my voice down "And I think you are just jealous of Jess because my brother refused to sleep with you even though you tried to force yourself at him multiple times" I said to her and raised my hand to my mouth "Oops I forgot people don't know about the last bit, huh?" I mocked

"I get it Alyssa, virginity is just too hard to lose for you" Stacie said in a fake sympathetic tone, Alyssa opened her mouth

"Just because….all of you are….sluts!" she yelled, getting increasingly angry

"Bitch, please, I'm no slut" Cynthia Rose said as all of the girls continued to stand

"Shut it bitch just because you're a dyke!" Alyssa yelled, I shook my head and moved to stand in front of her and Stacie joined me a couple of seconds later, Jesse grabbed my hand, I turned to him and he shook his head

"Beca, threes no point, let Stacie handle it" he whispered, I sighed and took my seat again as I watched Stacie stand taller than Alyssa

"Ok Alyssa, 1. That is a disgusting word and if I ever hear you say it again, hell if you even think about saying it, I will tear off that ridiculous coloured cardigan and shove it down your throat, 2. What the fuck does CR's sexuality have to do with her being a slut, trust me girl, I worked hard to gain that name so don't go waving it around at everybody and anybody and 3 PLEASE! Can you fix your nails they have been driving me insane, you need some TLCC" Stacie raised her voice slightly

"TLCC?" Alyssa asked, slightly intimidated by the taller girl

"Tender Loving Cuticle Care" Stacie said it like it was obvious, holding her nails up to show Alyssa, she bent all of her fingers except the middle one on each hand

"Now fuck off!" Stacie said as Alyssa huffed and walked away, Stacie turned around and bowed as we all clapped for her

"Thanks Stace" Cynthia Rose said as Stacie took her seat beside her and slung her arm around her

"No bitch messes with my CR" Stacie said before hugging Cynthia Rose

"I really wanted to punch her in the face" I pouted, Jesse laughed

"You'll get another chance" he said

**The Next Class, P.E**

The only other of our friends that were in my PE class were Jesse, Adam, Jessica, Amy and Donald. We all sat on the bench as the PE coach, Mr Jones, Placed us in teams for volleyball, oh joy!

"Okay you, you, you, you, you and you, this side of the court, the rest of you that side" the coach said, pointing at me, Amy, Jessica, Adam, Jesse and Donald to go in a team, we all hi-fived and made our way onto the court, Jesse, Donald and I were at the front and the other three at the back

"Well this is logical isn't it?" I said sarcastically "5ft, I can almost just walk under the net, Adam why aren't you here?" I whined

"Because I have to make sure Jessica doesn't get hurt" he said, motioning towards Jessica

"Ugh fine but you two owe me" I said turning back to the net, on the other team was the one and only Alyssa, Jake, who sat in front of Jesse and I in media studies, Ryan, who was a guy in my English, Kyle, the guy that sat next to Ryan in English, Caitlin, who sat two seats in front of me in geography and Sophie, who was in my history class. The ball was served from the other side of the court; we hit it back and forth a few times until Donald spiked it over the net

"Yes!" he cheered, fist bumping Jesse "Woo!" he cheered again before flipping backwards and doing a backflip, landing on his feet successfully, I opened my eyes wide

"You can do a backflip?" I asked, surprised

"Well I can dance and shit so I just taught myself how to do it" he said casually

"It's fucking awesome" I said before turning back to my position, I turned around and Adam was guarding Jessica with all his life

"Hey everyone!" Alyssa tried to get everyone's attention; I panicked and whispered to Jesse

"Get Donald to hit the ball up, you lift me up, I spike the ball in her face before she has a chance to whatever she was going to say, got it?" I whispered, he nodded slightly and went over to Donald

"You wanna know why Adam is guarding Jessica with his life?" she called, I started to panic more

"Beca! Do something!" Adam hissed, I turned to Donald, who had the ball in his hand, and Jesse was behind me, I looked sideways at Donald who hit the ball up in my direction

"It's because she's…" She started but Jesse lifted me up and I spiked the ball to it bounced off Alyssa's bridge of her nose and sent her to the ground, I turned around and pecked Jesse on the lips and he hi-fived me, I turned back to Alyssa, who had now sat up and had her hand under her nose, catching the blood that was dripping from it. My whole team tried to supress laughs as we watched her try to scowl at me as blood continued to drip, I placed the back of my hand on my forehead dramatically and stumbled backwards into Jesse

"Oh it looks like I'm suffering from a bad case of déjà vu" I said dramatically as I remembered punching Alyssa

"Shut up, just because you needed your boyfriend's help to get the ball over the net" she tried to insult me but failed, nothing gets past Beca Mitchell

"Yeah, because if I tried to spike the ball from here it would go under the net…..don't know if you've noticed but I am not exactly 6ft tall" I shrugged, Amy came up to me and put her arm around my shoulder

"That's right, flatbutt, embrace your flaws, don't let other people call you names behind your back" she said, I raised an eyebrow at her "We could be tiny Beca and Fat Amy, we could be a double act" she said, I laughed at her

"No thanks Amy, I'm good" I sniggered as I removed her arm and watched Alyssa leave the room "Going to the nurse, Alyssa? Have fun!" I called after her as she slammed the door; I was attacked from a hug from Jessica

"Oh okay, hello Jess" I said as I struggled to breathe

"Thanks for that, Beca" she said as she detached herself from me

"You did good, shorty" Adam said, placing his hand on my shoulder

"Hey, Donald can you do the backflip again?" I asked, he sighed and removed his glasses and handed them to Jesse, He readied himself, let out a breath and did another perfect backflip, we all cheered and clapped

"Can you do anything like that Beca?" Donald asked

"I used to be able to do a cartwheel" I confessed

"Let's see it" Donald said moving backwards, I sighed

"It was years ago…..right, Adam?" I asked but there was no answer "Adam?" I spun around and he was in the middle of a cartwheel, he fixed his shirt and shrugged

"If I can do it you can" he said, I sighed and readied myself as everyone moved back "Do the round-off you used to be able to do" Adam said

"Fuck off" I told him, I let out a breath and did a cartwheel but adding the round-off at the end "holy shit I did it!" I said surprised

"Hey guys! You wanna see my move?" Amy asked, we all spun around to watch her as she lay on the ground on her back and started moving her arms and legs "It's called….horizontal running" we all chuckled at her.

* * *

**You guys are probably like "WTF? WHY IS EVERYONE PREGNANT!?" okay calm down...**

**I love Stacie, she's so awesome, I love her and Beca's banter too, love writing it!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	40. Chapter 37

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Super short this chapter...but I wanna let you know that in the next few chapters there will be a few time jumps because honestly i'm sick of writing January and I don't want to be writing the whole of February either...**

**I need to thank my "Team Awesome" member, Rachel for lots of help on this chapter and I mean seriously ALOT, I had writers block today and she helped me by just throwing ideas at me as always, but i'm lucky I have her to help because if I didn't we would all be screwed and there would be an update like every month, yeah she doesn't just tell me to write she MAKES me write...honestly**

**Ideas, Ideas, Ideas, I need ideas for valentines day, yes valentines day, Jesse's favourite day, so give me your cheesy ideas that Jesse would do on valentines day, gonna try and write tomorrow so be quick!**

* * *

**Wednesday 30****th**** January 2011**

**Stacie's POV**

We were all in homeroom at our usual table listening to the shit that our homeroom teacher said every day, I think at some point she was babbling on about the importance of lockers and that the guys shouldn't be carrying bags. That woman could talk for America about her passion of people using lockers; seriously it was the same thing every day. I looked up at the clock and noticed homeroom had begun 5 minutes ago and Donald still wasn't here, it was a common thing for him to be a few minutes late, but not a whole 5 minutes, I decided to text him, I patted all my pockets but my phone wasn't there

"Shit! I forgot my phone!" I cursed as I rested my head on the table "Does anyone know where Donald is?" I asked no one in particular as I didn't bother to lift my head

"Um he's at the optician because someone stepped on his glasses so he needs a new pair" Jesse answered distractedly, I was about to quiz him on who had smashed them when I was cut off by the bell, "_ugghh_" i thought to myself double biology next, well at least I have Beca to keep me sane...and awake. Our biology lessons now mainly consisted of our teacher giving us the death glare, because of her unfortunate choice of words the day me and Beca got sent out.

**Later After School**

I unlocked the door of my house; the thought of being reunited with my phone relieved me as I pushed open the door, I noticed my dad in the living room

"Um hey dad…" I called as I slowly walked through to the living room

"Stacie?..." he asked, I noticed he had my phone in his hand; I grabbed it off him and slid it into my pocket

"Why the hell did you have my phone?" I almost yelled

"I couldn't help but notice the inappropriate texts your boyfriend has been sending you all day" I could hear the anger building in his voice

"Shit" I muttered under my breath

"I've told you before to wait till marriage before you have sex!" he started to raise his voice at me

"What makes you think I've had sex?" I asked, squinting my eyes at him, he just pointed at my phone, Donald! "It doesn't look like you waited till marriage! You didn't even marry mom!" I started to yell, motioning at myself

"Stacie calm down!" he yelled, standing up

"Why the hell should I calm down? You've just been going through my personal business and you expect me to calm down? Fuck you!" I yelled and stormed away upstairs, I kicked open my door and threw my bag on the ground, and pulled out my phone and texted Beca

_**Hey, just had an argument with dad, fucking dick went through my phone xxx-Stacie**_

_**Shit, you wanna stay over? I need a distraction from the fact that Sheila's now moved in xxx-Beca**_

I smiled slightly and slipped my phone back in my pocket and packed a bag with clothes and anything I needed. Once I had everything packed, I stormed back downstairs

"And where do you think you're going?" Dad asked as I swung open the front door

"Beca's!" I yelled and slammed the door.

**Beca's POV**

**Later that night**

Stacie and I were currently lying on my bed with our backs propped up against the headboard of my bed, with my laptop balanced between our legs with "_Paranormal Activity 3"_ playing on the screen. Stacie ran through both the plot lines of the previous movies and how there were 2 messed up sisters in their 30's and weird shit happens in both of their houses and that the third movie is actually going back to their childhood where it all started. Honestly the whole idea of the movie was pointless and ridiculous in my opinion but Stacie insisted that it's scary and that I will, and I quote "shit bricks" but I agreed to watch it anyway since she's had such a shitty day

"Stacie…" I whined "This is fucking boring me the whole film is just watching cameras panning" she shushed me and I groaned as we watched a scene where the camera just panned between the living room and the kitchen, back and forth and back and forth. "I mean it's been on for like half an hour and it's just so bor-" I cut myself off with my own thoughts "_Wait where the fuck did all of the shit they had in the kitchen go?" _I thought to myself because if I said it aloud Stacie would accuse me of not paying attention. I watched the scene intently, wondering what was happening then BANG! "HOLY MOTHERFUCKING GOD OF JESUS CHRIST!" I couldn't help but shout as all the kitchen items fell from the ceiling. Stacie burst into a fit of laughter at my reaction

"Oh my god, Becs, I knew you would get a fright but good god, that reaction was priceless, you don't know how many badass points you just lost" I stared at her with the deadliest glare I could summon and shoved her off the bed with all my force, I succeeded as Stacie flew off the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thump

"Really Stacie, I thought you would have been cured of your illness, but you should really seek medical advice cause your condition has even spread to beds" I deadpanned, smiling slightly at the thought of when I pushed her off her chair in Biology. She stared up at me with an evil smile plastered on her face and she lunged up and pulled me off the bed, we both lay on the floor in a fit of giggles. Once we composed we dragged ourselves back up on the bed and watched the rest of the movie.

**Later On**

**1:15am**

I lay on my bed and closed my eyes and tried to drift off to sleep

"Hey Beca you awake?" Stacie asked

"No" I deadpanned, she started chuckling slightly "Don't laugh you'll wake me up" I deadpanned again

"C'mon Beca I'm bored" she whined

"Stacie…its 1:15am…what could you possibly want to do at this time? Summon Bloody Mary?" I joked

"Yes!" she said eagerly, I opened one eye and looked at her

"I was kidding…"

"No seriously c'mon" she said seriously and before I knew it she was standing at my bedside holding her hand out

"No" I said

"I'm not giving a fuck, we're doing this" she grabbed my leg and pulled me out, I groaned as I hit the floor

"Stacie its stupid, it's not gonna work" I said, pulling myself up

"Have you ever done it before?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"No" I sighed "But I just know it's stupid" she grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door, I quietly closed the door as we emerged into the pitch black hallway, I waved my hands in front of me

"Stacie, I can't see-holy shit!" I whispered but tripped up and fell loudly on the ground

"Beca get up, you'll wake everyone up" she hissed, she pulled me up and we quickly scurried into the bathroom, I leaned on the edge of the bath and gave Stacie a 'what-now?' look

"Well we turn the lights off, say _"Bloody Mary" _3 times, together slowly and wait 10 Mrs Mississippi's and then turn the light back on, and in theory "_Bloody Mary_" will appear and slit our throats and drag us to hell" she said coolly

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you like the devil's child? Why the hell are we doing this?" I asked

"What are you scared you will lose the remainder of your badass points?" she teased, I slapped her arm and she reached over to turn the light off, we turned to face the mirror, we said Bloody Mary three times slowly and counted 10 Mrs Mississippi's before turning the light back on, like I suspected nothing happened, I turned to Stacie and folded my arms

"See nothing happe-"I was cut off by a deep voice

"Hello ladies" the voice said, we turned around and saw someone in a scream mask, we both screamed and I ripped the mask off, revealing Adam, struggling to breathe from laughter, both Stacie and I started hitting him repeatedly , he fell to the ground as we continued to hit him

"Woah, woah, I surrender!" he said holding his arms in the air

"You fucking idiot" Stacie cursed at him

"Dickhead" I hissed, before stepping on his stomach and walking away as he rolled on the floor in pain. As we closed the door of the bedroom behind us we could still hear Adam chuckling from the hallway.

**6:25am**

**Stacie's POV**

I woke up and rolled over to look up at Beca, who was still sleeping, I rolled my eyes but they landed on the pen that was on her desk, I grinned evilly at it and shuffled from under the covers and stood up, I grabbed the pen and took off the cap with my teeth, I kneeled down in front of Beca and started to draw on her face. Thank god she was a heavy sleeper; I drew cat whiskers on her cheeks and bit my lip to stop myself from laughing, once I finished I pushed the cap back on the pen and smiled at my work. I crept back into bed and pretended to sleep before Beca woke up.

**10 Minutes Later**

"STACIE!" Beca yelled from the bathroom, I couldn't help but laugh as I stood up and made my way to the bathroom, I stood behind her as she looked in the mirror "Why the fuck have I got cat whiskers on my face?" she asked

"I thought it was fitting since last night you were such a pussy watching that movie" I joked and a smirk grew across my face as she started to furiously wash her face, I winked at her and left the room, chuckling to myself.


	41. Chapter 38

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Sorry its a little late**

**Anyway I need help from you guys, I will be making a sequel soon because there is getting too many chapters on this story so my sequel will just carry on where I leave off in this one, I've still got a couple of chapters left but I need help picking a title for the sequel, please nothing to do with the original title because I hate it so anything that has nothing to do with it, thanks guys :)**

**Thanks to Rachel again, us as a team just ooze awesomeness, right Rachel? haha**

* * *

**Sunday 14****th**** April 2011**

**Adam's POV**

Jessica was now 3 months along with the pregnancy, she still wasn't showing much but there was a small bump there, she was still complaining of morning sickness and she had mentioned she was still having light periods which she was concerned about.

Today was the day that she was due her first ultrasound scan, to say the least I was freaking out, but a good freaking out like I was so excited I couldn't do anything properly, for example when we were trying to get in the taxi to go to the clinic I failed about three times trying to get the cab door open and then when we finally got in the seatbelt did that annoying thing were it would get jammed if you pulled at it too fast.

"Oh that's cold" Jessica breathed as the ultrasound gel was applied onto her skin, she squeezed my hand tighter as the doctor moved the ultrasound probe around her small bump

"There is your baby" the doctor announced as he pointed at the screen, the both of us stared at the screen in amazement, the doctor moved closer and started to take measurements as I looked back at Jessica, I smiled warmly at her and pressed my lips against her knuckles

"Our baby's famous" I said to her and she just raised her eyebrows, I turned my neck back to the screen and pointed at it "It's on TV" I joked, she pulled me down by the collar so she could whisper without the doctor hearing

"It!? Adam? Really? Did you seriously refer our unborn child as an it, I swear to god if that doctor wasn't in the room I would beat you so badly you would have to stick a toothbrush up your ass to brush your teeth" she hissed and unclenched her fist that was full of the fabric of my t-shirt, I gulped and turned around to the doctor, I cleared my throat and he spun around on his chair to face us

"Um is it too early to tell the sex yet?" I asked, glancing back at Jessica for a second

"Well the baby is much smaller than we expected for 3 months along, we can't tell the sex yet but we still need to keep an eye on the baby's growth and make sure everything's okay, but everything looks good for now" he explained

"Are you sure everything will be okay?" I asked worriedly

"The baby is a bit small for 12 weeks but nothing too drastic, we just have to keep an eye on Miss Peterson's diet and make sure the foetus is receiving all the correct nutrients" he replied with a reassuring nod, I let out a sigh of relief and took Jessica's hand again.

**Beca's POV**

The whole group were gathered at my house, mostly because it was Cynthia Rose's birthday and just wanted to hang out but we are also waiting on Jessica and Adam getting back from the ultrasound scan. I was sitting on the couch with Jesse on my right with his arm draped over my shoulder and Stacie was on my left lying down on her back with her head on the arm of the couch. I leaned more into Jesse and closed my eyes. I wrapped my left arm over and around his waist as he played with my fingers softly; I could feel myself starting to drift to sleep when suddenly I jolted awake when a weight fell onto my lap, as my eyes popped open and Stacie's long legs were sprawled across mine and Jesse's lap, I heard a wince of pain and glanced at Jesse's, who had his head bowed down slightly and both his hands grabbing his crotch in pain, I bit my lip to stifle a laugh and placed a hand on his back sympathetically

"What happened?" I asked trying to hold back the laughter

"Stacie…..foot….crushed" he breathed

"Hey Beca, why don't you kiss it better?" Amy piped in from across the room, she winked and I glared at her as I felt my cheeks burn

"Yeah Beca why-"Donald started but I cut him off

"Say another word and I'll…" I pointed my finger at him but couldn't think of a good enough threat and ended up just giving up, sitting back on the couch and leaning into Jesse again "You okay?" I asked quietly, tilting my head up so I could look him in the eye

"I guess….buuuuut you could-"he smirked

"Don't…don't even ask if I could kiss it better" I warned, he smirked, the next thing I knew Stacie had swapped sides and now her head was resting on my lap, staring up at me "What?" I asked, looking her in the eye

"I'm bored…." She replied, blowing a stray hair out of her face

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?" I asked, she just shrugged her shoulders and I rolled my eyes at her. "This sucks I've literally never got any money" I said out of the blue to no one in particular

"Don't look at me, I'm just as broke as you are" Stacie scoffed

"I wasn't looking at you" I defended

"Why do you girls not just get a-"Jesse suggested but we cut him off

"No!" Stacie and I said in unison. All of our heads snapped round when we heard the lock on the front door click

"Hey" Adam called through; the couple stepped in the door and walked over to Cynthia Rose

"Happy birthday" they both said in unison as they hugged Cynthia Rose

"Thanks guys, so how was the scan?" Cynthia Rose asked as Jessica sat on the chair and Adam sat on the arm of it

"We've got pictures" Jessica announced, I pushed Stacie's head off my lap and we all crowded around as Jessica removed the ultrasound pictures from her bag, She held them so we could see and we all peered over her shoulder

"Which way is up?" Unicycle asked, Jessica turned around to glare at him, my eyes widened at her facial expression

"Insult my child again and people will be asking the same about you" she hissed as Unicycle backed away holding his hands up in surrender

"Hey, Beca look, it's got your height!" Amy joked poking me in the hip, without turning around I elbowed her in the stomach

"I've just been shot!" She yelled followed by a thump, I turned around and she was lying on the floor, clutching her stomach

"What the fuck?" I muttered and turned back around

"Again with the 'It's'! My baby is not an 'it'!" Jessica yelled

"Here come the pregnancy hormones" Stacie stated

"I'm sorry Stacie why don't you try peeing 30 times a day throw up every morning, aching feet all day and then we will see what mood you're in!" Jessica snapped

"Whoa" was all Stacie could say, I sniggered slightly but covered my mouth as Jessica sent me the death glare, the rest of us decided to not get to involved in the Jessica situation and all retreated to the couch, 11 people trying to squeeze on the couch was not an easy job, some ended up just sitting on the arms and the back of the couch while I sat on Jesse's lap, Adam soon followed us on the couch as we all just watched Jessica sitting on the chair with her eyes closed

"Can someone give me a foot massage?" Jessica asked nicely, everyone's eyes just started darting around looking at each other and then in a flash everybody just started to try and push one another off the couch, I took the advantage of Stacie sitting on the arm of the couch next to us and kicked her in the back so she would fall of the couch

"Are you fucking being serious?" She hissed as she stood up, she had a mischievous grin on her face and my smile disappeared "_Shit"_ I thought to myself as the tall brunette stood in front of the couch, she grabbed me by the waist and despite my attempts of retaliation she threw me over her shoulder

"You are fucking unbelievable" I sighed, punching into her back, I heard Jesse laughing "So if some creep came up to me and just threw me over his shoulder you would just sit there and laugh?" I asked him "Now where are you taking me?" I asked Stacie, giving up on punching her back

"Revenge, Mitchell" she laughed, she carried me through to the kitchen and shut the door behind us

"Why the hell are we in here?" I asked as she put me down

"Getting a glass of water" she replied innocently as she turned on the tap and filled a glass

"What the hell has this got to do with "revenge"?" I asked, she raised the glass to her mouth but then pointed behind me

"Beca! Look!" she said in a surprised tone, I spun my head around but nothing was there, the next thing I knew was that freezing cold water had just been poured over my head and now was dripping down my back, my jaw dropped as I slowly turned around to a satisfied Stacie "You are such a gullible bitch" she laughed

"You're just a bitch on every level" I shot back, I grabbed the glass out of her hand and quickly filled it back up with water and before she could escape, I threw the water straight at her face, soon this just turned into a water fight, continuing to throw water at each other after about ten minutes we were completely soaked from head to toe

"Jesse!" I yelled as Stacie had me pinned up against the wall with a huge jug of water hovering over my head, I felt pathetic calling on Jesse, I am NOT one of those girls who depends on their boyfriends to fight their battles but this didn't really count, within Seconds Jesse came through the door followed by everyone else

"What's wron-What the hell's going on?" he asked, and by looking at everybody else's facial expressions they were thinking the same question

"Hey, Donald, Jesse, your girlfriends are all wet" Unicycle joked, Stacie and I both crossed our arms and scowled at him, I walked up to Jesse and he just laughed

"Wow you really are soaking wet" He continued to laugh as he pulled at the wet fabric of my tank top

"Still laughing, huh?" I raised my eyebrows at him, he closed his mouth, attempting to stop but failed so in result I wrapped my arms around him tightly pushing my upper body into him so it would soak his t-shirt, though he didn't move back but I felt a vibration of a moan as I leaned my head on his chest "Are you fucking serious? I made you-"i started as I detached myself but I cut myself off as he removed his t-shirt and my eyes were locked on his toned abs, I bit my lip as he smirked at me

"Eye sex" Amy said awkwardly as we both held our gaze, forgetting about the people around us, I leaned up to kiss him but I stopped once I heard Jessica's voice from the living room

"Adam?" she called and Adam groaned

"Yeah?" he sighed

"I'm craving gummy bear ice cream" she called and we all looked at each other

"Uh I need to go" Unicycle said looking at his phone, he left the kitchen followed by Ashley, Kolio, Benji, Lilly and Cynthia Rose who all just nodded in agreement and left the house, leaving Adam, Jesse, Donald, Amy, Stacie and I left in the kitchen

"Well we have to face 'The wrath of Jessica' on our own now" I joked

"Oh and Adam! Don't forget the pickles!" Jessica demanded

"What the fuck?" Donald asked

"She's pregnant, pregnant woman crave some weird shit" Adam replied as he swung open the freezer door, I walked over to the counter next to the sink, where there was an unopened bag of gummy bears, I opened them and popped one into my mouth as I leaned my back on the counter "Beca what are you doing?!" Adam hissed

"Skydiving" I deadpanned, chewing on the gummy bear "Hey Jesse" I called for him across the room, he turned around and opened his mouth as he saw me raise the gummy bear up ready to throw it, I threw it and it successfully landed in his mouth "Hey Stacie" I called and as soon as she turned around I threw the gummy bear and it hit her square between the eyes, she scowled and shook her head

"Beca gimme the packet" Adam demanded, I screwed my face up but passed them over anyway, he glanced at me and then back at the bowl of ice cream but he had to take a double take, he looked past me at Stacie "Can I just say that you girls look like you're fucking gonna murder me" I looked at Stacie and then realised that my makeup must be running as badly as hers is, we all peered over Adam's shoulder as he placed the pickles into the bowl along with the ice cream and gummy bears

"Ew" Stacie commented

"Done" Adam announced

"I dare you to try it dude" Donald said, Adam lifted the spoon and dug it into the bowl, as he slowly moved it his mouth, we all leaned back slightly as he shoved the spoon in his mouth

"What the fuck? Oh that's fucking gross" he cursed as he spat the contents into the bin and rinsed his mouth out at the sink, I gagged just looking at the bowl "Ugh" Adam wiped his mouth and picked up the bowl, we followed him through and he gave the bowl to Jessica, she shovelled a spoonful into her mouth

"Mmm so good" she moaned

"What?!" we all yelled in Unison.

"Okay I'm going upstairs to change, Stacie I'm sure you left some clothes here the last time if you wanna change" I suggested to her, she nodded and we both walked towards the stairs

"Hey, Bec, I'll be back in a minute, I'm just gonna get a new shirt" he explained, before kissing me on the forehead and making his way to the front door.

As I searched through my drawers I came across Stacie's clothes and threw them at her over my shoulder

"Thanks for the warning" She said sarcastically, before leaving the room to get changed, I continued to rummage but just decided to put on a dry tank top, a dry pair of jeans and Jesse's zip up hoodie instead of finding another shirt. Once I was changed I dried my hair and fixed my makeup.

I dragged my feet downstairs and noticed Stacie was already changed and Jesse had returned, I climbed over the back of the couch and sat next to Jesse, he pulled out a rose and held it in my direction

"Would my beautiful girlfriend care to go on a date with me?" he asked, I rolled my eyes

"If it's the movies, then no" I replied, smirking

"It's not, we're going on a picnic at sunset" he said proudly, as cheesy as it sounds I want to spend as much time with him at this point

"Aw Beca is that blushing I see?" Stacie teased, nudging my side

"It'll be the last thing you ever see if you don't shut up!" I shot back.

**Later That Night**

I stepped out the car to be met with a slight spring breeze as I looked at the hillside we would be sitting on with the perfect view of the sunset, within seconds I was met by Jesse placing an arm around my waist as he led me to a spot on the hill, he placed the picnic basket down and spread out the blanket, I lay down on my but propped myself up on my forearms as Jesse rummaged in the basket for something, he turned around with a lit match and a candle, I rolled my eyes at him as he lit it, put out the match and placed the candle down. He crawled up and lay down next to me, placing his hands behind his head; I rested my head on his chest and draped my arm over his waist, my hand sneaking under his shirt slightly

"I wish we could just stay here forever" I sighed, but then I slapped my hand over my mouth "If you tell anyone I said that I swear I will freak out more than Jess did today" I threatened, he just laughed it off and rubbed his hand up and down my waist, I shimmied my body up so I was able to look him straight in the face as he turned his head to the side to face me, I leaned over his face and our lips connected, our lips moved in sync and I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, he parted his lips and our tongues fought for dominance, our hands started to roam around each other's body, I bit on his bottom lip, pulling at it slightly, as I let go I leaned down to kiss him again but I just let my lips ghost over his

"Beca…." He whined

"What?" I smirked

"You're such a tease" he huffed, as I lay back down in my original position. He sat up and pulled the picnic basket over, removing strawberries and a jar of nutella, he unscrewed the jar of nutella and dipped a strawberry in it, he removed the strawberry and leaned back and moved it towards my mouth but just as I was about to take a bite he snatched it away and ate it himself

"Now that's a different kind of tease" I said as I grabbed a strawberry myself, dipped it in chocolate and ate it, I moved so I was sitting between his legs as he finally fed me a strawberry. I felt his hot breath on my neck from behind me, he started nibbling on my earlobe, I closed my eyes and leaned back into him, I grabbed his hands and placed them on my thighs but he instantly took them away

"How's it like to be teased now, huh?" he asked, smirking against my neck, I turned around, pushed him on his back and straddled his waist, leaning down to kiss him but he placed his finger on my lips

"Nope" he said teasingly, I groaned in defeat and rolled off him "Juice pouch?" he asked, reaching for the basket

"Yeah sure" I replied and took it off him, piercing it with the straw before leaning back to drink it

"We should do this more often" He suggested

"Yeah…" I agreed, staring off into the distance.


	42. Chapter 39

**Life Next To The Swansons**

* * *

**Hey people! chapter 39**

**Oh guess what I found out...Anna Kendricks ethnicity : English, Scottish, Irish...Whoo! Scotland!**

**I still need a title for the sequel, its gonna happen soon! no name for th sequel=no sequel, so get posting names**

**Oh and I wanna reach 200 reviews before the sequel is started 29 more reviews left so get reviewing**

* * *

**Saturday, May 11****th**** 2011**

**11:30am**

**Beca's POV**

I stretched my arms as I swung my legs over the side of my bed, I stood up and ran my hand through my hair before tying it up in a messy bun, I didn't bother to get changed and just made my way downstairs. I looked around the living room from the doorway but nobody was there, I heard faint laughter coming from the kitchen so I dragged my feet towards the door and swung it open, I stopped in my tracks when I saw Jesse, Stacie, Donald, Amy, Jessica and Adam all sitting around the table with their eyes on me

"How are you guys _always_ in my house?" I whined

"So this is the Beca behind the layers upon layers of eyeliner?" Donald asked, I turned around and glared at him before I walked over to the fridge and pulled the milk out, I set the carton of milk down and opened one of the cupboards above to get a bowl, I tried to reach for one but it was too high "Why?" I whined, slamming my hands on the counter in defeat, I felt someone's arm warp around my waist and their lips pressed on my temple

"What's up?" Jesse asked

"Seems like my dad doesn't realise I'm only 5ft tall and decided to place the bowls in the top cupboard" I said pointing up at the open cupboard, he reached up and pulled one out with ease "Thanks" I said before he walked back to the table and took his seat, I prepared my cereal before taking a seat in between Jesse and Stacie, I took a spoonful of the cereal but noticed Stacie took a spoonful moments after "Get away" I hissed, she giggled and took another spoonful, I dropped my spoon in the bowl and turned to face her "Fuck off, Stacie" I said through gritted teeth, I turned back around to pick up my spoon but noticed it was gone, I looked up at Jesse, who had the spoon hanging out his mouth "You can fuck off too, fuck this" I threw my hands in the air and stood up. I gave up on cereal and decided just to have a pop tart; I turned my back to the rest of them and put the pop tart in the toaster

"I'll have one, Beca" Amy said, I didn't turn around but just showed her my middle finger over my shoulder

"If any of you are gonna come to my house at this time then make sure you're all fed" I said over my shoulder. A few minutes later the pop tart popped up from the toaster, just as I was about to grab it, a hand snatched it out of the toaster, I spun around to see the culprit which happened to be Adam, with the pop tart inches away from his mouth "Don't you dare…." I warned

"Oh I'm so scared, what are you gonna do? Bite my kneecaps?" he teased, I glared at him and kneed him in the crotch, he fell to the ground and I took the pop tart off him

"Dude you're lucky you got Jessica pregnant _now_ because I don't think you'll be able to make another baby" Donald joked as I took my seat and ate my pop tart. Donald started beat boxing and drummed his fingers on the table, Jesse, Stacie, Amy and I joined in and started drumming our fingers on the table in time with Donald

"Seriously guys?! Could you drum any louder?!" Jessica yelled, we all jumped at the volume of her voice and quickly took our fingers away

"Uhmmm….maybe" Amy said sheepishly, Jessica sent her a death glare and Amy turned to us with wide eyes

"Pregnancy hormones sucks ass" Stacie muttered as she played with the straw in her glass

"You suck ass!" Jessica yelled back, I nearly choked on my pop tart from laughter as soon as those words left Jessica's mouth

"Adam what the hell are you doing?" I asked as I turned around on my chair to look at him still on the ground

"Oh I just lie on the floor for the fun of it and I didn't just get kicked in the groin" he replied sarcastically as he finally dragged himself up, still grabbing his crotch, he winced every step he took and Stacie, Fat Amy and I sniggered

"What is with girls and kicking guys in the balls?" Donald asked

"Yeah, I don't think there is a girl that's never kicked a guy there" Jesse agreed

"Yeah…Stacie" Donald said, his eyes falling on Stacie "Your feet have a habit of it even if it is by '_accident'_" he added

"Stacie's feet hurt when they are "_accidently_" dropped on your crotch" Jesse agreed

"It _was_ an accident" Stacie argued

"Try living with Beca, nothing's an accident with her" Adam scoffed, I turned to glare at him

"Quit your whining, the 3 of you" I said, switching my glance between the three of them

"Yeah" Amy and Jessica said in unison in agreement

"Yeah all you ever do is whine about it but that all stops when we go down o-"Stacie started but I cut her off

"Do _not_ even finish that sentence, Stacie" I cut her off before the conversation would get a little out of hand

"You guys think you go through way more pain than us" Jessica piped up

"Oh please, you girls aren't getting kicked in the groin constantly" Adam scoffed

"Oh yeah?..." I asked and I leaned closer to his face "Well how would you like stomach cramps every month?" I asked and he gulped as Stacie leaned closer to him

"And your penis just started to bleed?" she asked, all of the guys winced in pain and we just laughed

"Okay you girls win, you go through more pain than us" he held his hands up in surrender

"Not to mention that _I'm_ carrying _your_ child" Jessica said, glaring at Adam.

**10 Minutes Later**

We all moved through to the living room, Jessica was on the chair, Adam, Donald and Amy were all watching the TV while Jesse, Stacie and I were on the couch just talking quietly, I had my legs over Jesse's lap and my head resting on Stacie's shoulder, Jesse had now fixed his eyes on the TV so Stacie and I just decided to talk, she nudged me

"Hey, look at Donald when he's concentrating, his nose twitches" she whispered, I followed her finger and sure enough Donald's eyes were fixed on the TV and his nose was twitching, we laughed quietly so no one would hear us

"You know when Jesse is confused, his eyes squint" I whispered back

"What are you girls talking about?" Jesse asked, innocently, resting his hand on my leg

"Nothing for you to worry about, Kristen Stewart" I replied and Stacie scoffed

"Wha? Kristen Stewart? What the?" he asked, with his confused look and his eyes squinted, Stacie and I burst out laughing at his facial expression, while he still looked confused

"Jesse I was just saying that when you're confused your eyes go all squint" I explained once I had composed myself

"That's not true!" he defended

"Oh so true!" Stacie said

"You better have not seen _"Twilight" _before…no man of mine is watching movies with sparkling vampires in them" I said as he laughed and shook his head

"Oh Beca…..how do _you _know that Edward sparkles? Has badass Beca seen "_Twilight"_?" she asked teasingly

"No, why would I want to see a movie with a sparkling vampire and an emotionless girl?" I defended

"You're right, Kristen Stewart has the same expression for every emotion" Stacie agreed "Anyway….Jesse, Beca, how was your date?" she asked, curiously, nudging my head with her shoulder, I glanced over at Jesse and he just smiled "_He better not mention what I said" _I thought to myself

"It was good…." I trailed off

"Wish we could've stayed there forever, right Beca?" Jesse winked at me and I glared at him, he chuckled and drummed his fingers on my leg

"Careful, Jessica will scream at you for so much noise" I joked but earned a death glare from Jessica

"We had fun though" he said, winking again, I sat up and moved over to Jesse, he opened his arm so that I could sink into his side, he rested his hand on my hip and I draped mine over his waist.

"Anybody want to go ice skating? Since we don't have a game today" Jesse asked after a couple of minutes of silence, everybody agreed but Adam

"I can't guys I've got to stay with Jessica" he said, smiling at her

"Wait…..Adam you just go, I'll stay with Jess" I offered, sitting up slightly

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah…..I've broke my wrist once I don't wanna do it again" I scoffed

"I will get you skating one day, Mitchell" Jesse said, standing up

"What like when you said you would get me to like movies? Still haven't achieved that" I smirked, watching him as he stood in front of me "Right, see you guys later" I called as the exited the room

"Bye" the all called in unison.

**Later On, 1:20pm**

Jessica and I were in the living room watching a movie, yes a movie and that movie happened to be "_Crazy, Stupid, Love" _and I only agreed to watch it with her because well, she's pregnant and I think we've all faced the wrath of pregnant Jessica, okay, okay, there is another reason, and yes, it is to see Ryan Gosling shirtless again, God, just drag me back into the teen movie I just crawled out of, get it together Beca. I shook my head and concentrated on the screen.

"I'll be back in a minute" Jessica announced after another 5 minutes of the movie, she got up and headed towards the stairs, up to the bathroom I'm guessing

"Yeah, sure" I replied, I turned back to the screen again. Another 5 minutes passed

"Beca!" I heard the faint calling of Jessica from upstairs, I groaned as Ryan Gosling had just took his shirt off "Beca!" she called again, I sighed and paused the movie on a shirtless Ryan Gosling and dragged my feet upstairs

"I'm coming" I said as I reached the top of the stairs, I noticed that the bathroom door was still closed so I slowly walked up to it and knocked on the door "What's up?" I asked, I heard quiet sobbing, "What's wrong?" I asked, becoming worried

"Something's not right" she said quietly

"How?" I asked as I became increasingly worried, she sobbed harder

"i-I'm…..bleeding…..a lot" she choked out

"Oh my god…." I covered my mouth in shock

"What do we do?" she sobbed

"Okay stay there, I'll call Adam and Jesse, they can take us to the hospital" I said in a shaky voice, I quickly sprinted downstairs, climbed over the back of the couch and picked up my phone, I scrolled through my contacts with a shaky hand and tapped on Adam's name and hit call, I paced the room with my hand on my forehead as I waited for an answer "Shit, shit, shit"

"_Hello?"_

"_Adam! Seriously do you have a problem where you can't pick up your phone, you and Jesse need to come back to the house quickly" _I said in a panicked voice

"_Why? What's wrong?" _He asked worriedly

"_It's Jessica" _I breathed

"_Oh god, what's wrong with her?" _He started to get panicky himself

"_Uh…..she's bleeding" _I said quietly

"_Heavily?"_

"_Yes….now just quickly get Jesse and his car"_

"_Okay we'll be as quick as we can"_

"_Okay" _And then the line cut off.

**Adam's POV**

**20 Minutes Later**

"_She's bleeding" _Beca's words kept bouncing around my head as I kept my eyes fixed on the road as Jesse drove down the streets, it was only me and him in the car, Amy, Stacie and Donald said they would talk to us later to see what happened.

"Adam?" Dude? Are you okay?" Jesse asked

"Do you think I'm okay?" I snapped, that sounded harsher than it was supposed to sound, he stayed silent but turned the radio on, but to my luck "_Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns N' Roses_" came on "Great timing radio" I said sarcastically, throwing my hands in the air, Jesse quickly changed the station and _"Baby by Justin Bieber"_ "Fuck off, Bieber!" I yelled and turned the radio off completely. For the rest of the journey we stayed silent and only gave each other a few awkward glances. When we got out of the car we both ran to the door and I fumbled with my key and stumbled in the door, Jesse quickly followed, I ran up to Jessica and held her in my arms as she cried into my chest, she looked up at me

"You do…realise what…this means right?" she asked between sobs, I glanced over at Jesse, who was now holding Beca as she hugged him tight, I nodded at Jessica to answer her question

"We better just check with the Doctor first" I said quietly, trying to calm her down

"We better go" Beca said, I could tell she was fighting back the tears just by the sound of her voice, I detached myself from Jessica and I wrapped an arm around her waist to support her, Jesse also came by her side to supported her

"Jesse, Keys" Beca said, holding out her hands to catch them as Jesse pulled them out his back pocket and threw them at Beca.

**Jesse's POV**

I sat on the chair outside the room that was currently occupied by Jessica and Adam at the hospital; my eyes followed Beca as she paced back and forward

"Beca…c'mon take a seat you're just stressing yourself" I said softly, she ignored me and tapped on the arm of the nurse that exited the room

"Can we please go in now? I mean this is complete and utter bullshit that I'm not allowed in, he's my twin brother for Christ sake it may as well be my baby" she said to the nurse

"I'm sorry Miss Mitchell only parents are allowed in the room at this time as it is a highly sensitive matter" The nurse said before walking away, Beca ran both her hands through her hair and let out a frustrated sigh, I could tell that she was becoming extremely irritated

"Beca…" I said softly, she spun around on her heel "Come here" I said, patting the seat next to me, she slumped into and rested her head on my shoulder

"This wasn't meant to happen this way Jesse" she said, she paused and stared at the floor "I had only got used to the idea of being an Aunt" she added quietly

"Jesse…" I heard a voice say, I looked up and saw Jessica's mom standing there "Are they in there?" she asked worriedly, I only nodded my head and she entered the room quickly.

"I should try and call my dad" Beca sighed as she pulled out her phone and called her dad, he didn't pick up and Beca just let out a groan of frustration "Why is he not picking up?" she whined, I turned her head by the chin to look at me

"Beca please, would you just keep calm...for Adam and Jessica?" I asked, gazing into her eyes, I could see them fill up with tears "Hey, hey, c'mere" I opened my arms and motioned her to come sit on my lap, she wiped away her tears with the heel of her hand and sat on my lap, she wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck. That's when she gave up trying to hold back the tears and just cried onto my shoulder, I rubbed her back and rocked side to side slightly.

**Adam's POV**

Why was my dad not answering his phone? I can't believe him. I sat on the left side of Jessica and held her hand tight while her mom sat on the other side and held the other hand. The door creaked open and I squeeze her hand tighter, the doctor stepped in and closed the door behind him

"I'm sorry but it's bad news" he started, this made Jessica break down in tears again "I'm terribly sorry but you have lost your baby" those words hit me like a pile of bricks, the tears started to roll down my cheeks and I pulled Jessica in for a hug "The pair of you are only 18 you'll have a chance when the time is right" he reassured before exiting the room, everything just became a reality at that point, Jessica turned to her mom-who was now sobbing too-and hugged her tightly. I'm not going to be a dad after all.

**Beca's POV**

Once we got out the hospital Jessica completely ignored Adam and went home with her mom, the car journey was silent too because Adam didn't feel like talking to anyone but I can't blame him he just lost his baby and his girlfriend won't talk to him. As we arrived at the house Adam led the way in the door but went straight up to his room

"I can't believe this Jesse" I said as we walked into the living room and lay down together on the couch

"I know…." He agreed "Seriously Beca? You just so happen to pause the movie at that point" he asked pointing at the screen with shirtless Ryan Gosling on it, I looked up at him and nodded "Well are you gonna play it?" he asked

"Nah, I'm good" I joked

* * *

**Okay, yeah its sad but we need some drama right?**


	43. Chapter 40

**Life Next To The Swansons**

**Hello! Chapter 40 here, getting closer and closer to sequel time! I've just decided on calling it LNTTS-Part 2 or something like that I don't want to give too much away through the title**

**PM anything you want included and i'll see what I can do!**

**HELP ME OUT! I WANT 200 REVIEWS BEFORE I START THE SEQUEL, ONLY 17 NEEDED, GET REVIEWING! :)**

* * *

**Saturday 11****th**** May 2011**

**6:00pm**

**Beca's POV**

It was the same day that Jessica had lost the baby, Adam still hadn't heard from Jessica and he hasn't talked to anyone since then, he hadn't even told dad or Sheila about the miscarriage yet. Adam, dad, Sheila and I were all around the dining table having dinner well I didn't feel like eating so I leaned my head in my hand that was propped up with my elbow and knocked my food around the plate, I glanced over at Adam, who was doing the exact same as I was

"Is everything alright guys?" dad asked, I glanced up to look at him

"Not hungry" I mumbled

"Me either" Adam muttered

"I could eat anything right now, I'm feeding for two" Sheila said, I just stared back down at my plate

"She'll be out in 5 months" dad said, oh so it's a she, never got told that one

"5 months" she whined, I pinched the bridge of my nose with one hand and gripped the tablecloth with the other, I glanced over at Adam and his grip was tightening on his fork so his knuckles turned white "I mean my back hurts my feet hurt" I looked over at Adam again and his knuckles were now pure white and his nostrils were flaring

"What is wrong with you two?" Dad asked and that was it for Adam, he bounced his fork off the plate and knocked the plate off the table in anger so that it would smash on the ground and he stormed off, slamming the front door behind him

"What did I do?" Sheila asked innocently, I stood up

"You opened your mouth" I snapped "Oh and your legs"

"Beca…." Dad warned, I ignored him and glanced between the two of them

"Shut the fuck up, the two of you, you are both unbelievable" I said, narrowing my eyes at them, dad stood up and pointed at me

"Don't use that language on me, young lady" he said, raising his voice

"Hey dad if you haven't noticed, I'm 18 so _you _can't control my life" I smirked slightly

"I'm still your father"

"Not a very good one by the looks of it" I started to slowly walk backwards towards the door "So, the two of you can fuck off if you're not going to try and find out what's wrong with us before opening your mouths" I said before I turned around and headed towards the front door

"It would be easier if the both of you opened up to me a bit!" he called through as I swung the front door open, I rolled my eyes and slammed the door behind me

"Adam!" I called as I saw him storming down the street; I had to run to keep up with his strides "Adam, hold up!" I said as I finally caught up with him, I stepped in front of him but he didn't look at me and just pushed past, fuck! Why do I have to be so short? I once again stood in front of him but this time he stopped toe to toe and looked down at me

"For fucks sake Beca, just leave me alone!" he growled his eyes dark and narrowed from anger

"No Adam, I do recall that you wouldn't leave me alone when I ran off in school because Jesse was just about to kiss me and you said 'What happened to the whole trust thing between us? We promised to never shut each other out' well it seems your shutting me out" he hung his head around and spun around in the opposite direction, I grabbed his arm and spun him around

"FUCK OFF!" he yelled and pushed me backwards slightly, I stepped closer to him and looked him in the eye

"You push me again and I'll-" I hissed but he cut me off

"What could you possibly do that could make my life more worse right now?" he asked, he turned around and started walking again, I kept close behind him "My life sucks, our parents got divorced not even a year ago-" he started but I cut him off

"What? Do you think I liked the divorce?" I asked incredulously, narrowing my eyes and motioned to myself even know I was talking to the back of his head

"Beca you don't understand!" he yelled

"Oh, so now you don't think I have any problems in life? Dude my life is so fucked up! Jesse's leaving in a couple of months, how you think I feel about that?!" I yelled back, I felt tears building but I fought them back

"You didn't just lose your child" he said quietly

"I know Adam, the both of you will get through it" I said but he continued to walk at a quick pace and I was struggling to keep up

"I don't see how that's gonna happen she won't even talk to me" he said, glancing to his left "I realise she needs time and support, but she's not the only one, I need support too" he said angrily and picked up his pace so he was now running

"IF NO ONE SUPPORTS YOU, WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M CHASING AFTER YOU?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, he came to a stop and I ran up to him, I placed a hand on his back "Dad needs to know" I said simply, he stayed silent but turned around, urging me to lead the way.

Adam opened the door slowly and stepped inside, Dad was standing at the living room doorway

"Adam, can we talk?" he asked calmly, Adam slowly walked towards him while I tried to slip upstairs "I don't think so, Rebecca…..we need to talk about your attitude" He said much more angrily than he did to Adam, I stopped in my tracks and cringed at the use of my full name, I groaned and walked downstairs, I folded my arms across my chest as I approached him

"Don't call me that" I hissed, he narrowed his eyes

"I understand that you were defending your brother but as long as you're under my roof you will follow my rules…."

"Wow….the roof lecture, real original, dad" I said sarcastically

"I want none of your swearing aimed at me or Sheila" he said

"Yeah…whatever" I mumbled, not really interested in what he was saying

"Right, I want you to go and apologise to Sheila" he demanded

"For what?" I asked, dropping my hands by my sides

"You know what, now go" he said, pointing his finger behind him at Sheila, I rolled my eyes and dragged my feet into the living room and Sheila looked up at me with a not very amused expression on her face, dad's making me apologise when her face is looking like that? I crossed my arms again and my eyes darted around the room

"I'm sorry for yelling" I mumbled, I saw her nod from the corner of my eye and I finally made eye contact "…..and for saying that you need to close your legs once and a while" I joked, I heard Adam snigger form behind me and Sheila's jaw dropped

"Beca…."Dad warned, I held my hands up in surrender

"Okay I'm sorry" I smirked trying to stifle a laugh, Sheila got up and walked into the kitchen

"That's exactly what I'm talking about" Dad said through gritted teeth as he walked past me and sat on the couch and Adam followed quickly after

"What? I didn't swear in that _whole_ conversation" I said with the same smirk

"It's not just that it's your whole attitude overall" he mumbled as I took a seat next to Adam "Right, Adam, what's up?" he asked, Adam hung his head and I saw a tear drop onto his knee and he covered his face with his hands, dad had a look of concern in his eyes, I leaned over to dad's ear

"They lost the baby" I whispered quiet enough so Adam doesn't have to hear the words again, I leaned back in my seat and put my arm around Adam

"Son i-I'm sorry, I don't really know what to say" he said quietly

"You don't have to say anything, dad, Jessica hasn't talked to me since, and she won't pick up her phone or answer her texts" Adam said quietly with a hint of anger in his voice

"Beca, why don't you try and talk with her?" he suggested

"No use she won't answer anyone" I said

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked

"You wouldn't pick up your phone" I mumbled.

**Meanwhile**

**Jesse's POV**

"I'm not going away upstairs to pick, so just pick from what's on the table" I sighed at Erin, Chloe and Aubrey who were sitting beside me on the couch

"In other words "Pick from the shit that's on the table" she deadpanned as she spread out the 4 movies that were on the table

"They can't be that shit" Chloe said, leaning forward "…..okay they are shit" she said after getting a glance of them

"Jesse…." Erin whined

"Erin….." I matched her tone

"You've got a huge movie collection and you leave the 4 shittiest movies downstairs, what the hell?"

"Exactly, they're so bad, they don't deserve a spot in the collection" I smirked

"Why did you even buy them then?" Aubrey asked

"Oh they're not mine, they're mom's or dad's, I don't know" I replied

"Well go upstairs and get some decent ones" Erin suggested, more like demanded

"Why don't you?"

"Your movies, not mine"

"I don't care, I'm not moving"

"You lazy dick" she gave in and stood up and walked out the living room

"Make sure you don't move anything, they're sorted alphabetically by title" I called

"Shut up weirdo!" she called, I laughed as she dragged her feet upstairs

"Here's popcorn for you guys" mom said as she came out the kitchen with a bowl, I took to bowl out her hands and popped a handful into my mouth

"Thanks mom"

"Thanks" Chloe and Aubrey said in unison

"I'll let you enjoy your movie" she said before leaving the room and returning to the kitchen. The miscarriage was still in the back of my mind, I didn't tell any of my family yet for Adam and Jessica's sake, don't really want to crowd them at a time like this, so I just thought a movie with my sister and her two best friends would take my mind off things. Aubrey let out a shriek and before I could turn around there was a hand on my head

"Ow!" I exclaimed "Jason! Why not come round the front of the couch like a normal person instead of causing people pain?" I asked, holding my head and motioning to Aubrey, who was fixing her hair where it looked like Jason grabbed onto it, he just shrugged, plonked down in Erin's original seat and smirked at Aubrey and she just stuck her tongue out at him, well what can you do to a 10 year old?

"What are we watching?" he asked

"You'll be watching the floor if Erin comes back and finds you in her seat" I said to him

"Hey guys I got-Jason! Get out my seat, right now!" Erin appeared as if she heard us talking about her, he just smirked and crossed his arms across his chest, she stood in front of him, staring at him "I'll sit on you" she threatened, he just laughed

"No you wouldn't" he smirked

"Oh yes I would" she shot back, and sure enough she sat on his lap

"Ahhhhh, Mom! Help!" he screamed, the kitchen door swung open and Erin shot up in a flash

"What's going on here?" mom asked with her hands on her hips

"She sat on me!" Jason pointed accusingly at Erin

"He stole my seat!" she shot back in the same tone

"Erin….don't be so immature you're getting married in 3 weeks" she sighed and Erin held her hands out helplessly

"W-what? Immature….look…him….argh" she let out a frustrated groan, I glanced to my side at Jason, who still had a smirk on his face

"Why can't you just let your little brother join in a movie night?" she asked

"Okay then mom, if you want your _10 year old son_ to watch "_The Exorcist"_ be my guest, just don't come whining at me when he's having nightmares about someone's head spinningaround" she said holding up my copy of "_The Exorcist_"

"Jason, upstairs now, you're not watching that!"

"Why?" he whined

"Because I said so, now upstairs, off you go" she said, pushing him towards the door "Okay I will leave you guys to it" She said before returning to the kitchen, where one of her friends were. Erin popped the DVD into the DVD player and sat back in her seat, as the title came up I walked over to the lights to turn them off

"There are no opening credits after the title, although it is common place now, it was unheard of in 1973" I rambled as I sat back down in my seat

"Shut up, Jesse!" they all hissed in unison, they threw popcorn at me but I managed to catch a few pieces in my mouth, fist pumping the air after I did so

"Don't deny it, you love my fun facts"

"No we don't" Chloe scoffed, the movie started and we all settled down to watch it.

Once the movie had finished, we were still laughing at the scenes we had saw.

"That should be a comedy instead of a horror" I said trying to catch my breath

"Remember the possession scene?" Erin asked

"Oh god, yeah" Chloe replied

_We all kept our eyes on the screen as the door in the movie opened to reveal Regan, in her bed but her body was bouncing up about 2 feet in the air, the four of us started laughing_

"_I can't take this seriously, this would be 10 times funnier if "Do the Twist" was playing in the background" Erin laughed_

_**Come on baby, let's do the twist**_ _she sang causing us to laugh more, then Regan sat up she started saying "Fuck me!"_

"_It reminds me of Beca when she's angry" I said, trying to catch my breath_

"_A possessed 12 year old reminds you of your girlfriend?" Aubrey asked_

"_When you put it like that it sounds worse" I said_

"_Wait so when Beca's angry she bounces around the bed?" Erin asked_

"_No, the bit where she says "Fuck me" I replied_

"_So when she's angry she asks you to fuck her?" Chloe asked, still laughing_

"_You know what? Forget it" I laughed and focused on the screen again._

"The projectile vomit scene!" Chloe said, glancing at Aubrey

"Oh god" Aubrey whined

_As Regan projectile vomited all over the guy we all started laughing except from Aubrey, who knew what was coming _

"_The people in the 3__rd__ row of the ICCA's can sympathise with that man" Chloe joked earning a glare from Aubrey_

"_I'm sure Aubrey's puke got more distance" Erin added causing us the rest of us to laugh_

"_Guys stop" Aubrey whined covering her face_

"The head spin was just hilarious, that's meant to be scary?" Aubrey said "Do you remember Chloe's attempt at the spiderwalk?"

"Yeah, Chlo that was gross" I said, cringing at the thought

_Our laughing died down a little and we continued to watch the movie, but just as we turned silent Regan started spiderwalking down the stairs, that was us, we broke down in laughter_

"_What the fuck?" Erin asked_

"_I can do that!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly_

"_Oh no" I said as Chloe jumped off the couch and bent over backwards and started walking around "Ew, Chloe stop!" I exclaimed covering my eyes, we were startled by a scream coming from the door, we all turned around to see Jason at the door standing at the door with his jaw open at the sight of Chloe_

"Poor Jason…..that shit was freaky Chloe" I said

"Why are you guys laughing? You just watched the scariest horror of its time and you guys are crying with laughter?" mom said as she emerged from the kitchen, we all exchanged confused glances

"W-what the?" I asked

"Scariest movie?" Erin scoffed, she nodded to confirm Erin's question "There is nothing scary about it we sat and laughed the whole way through".

* * *

**I died laughing watching The Exorcist, I just can't take it seriously hahahaaha i'm sorry if any of you find the movie scary but it was so funny in my opinion**

**I want to hear more of your thoughts about the plot and how I write the characters, tell, tell, tell, it helps!**


	44. LNTTS PART1 FINALE

**Life Next To The Swansons**

**THE LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Yes! That's Right! THE LAST CHAPTER! Okay i'm super excited to start the sequel, this chapter is much longer than normal ones, it's just about 6,000 words Woah!**

**Anyway for this chapter if you read it I want you to review...oh c'mon its the last chapter...show me your support...oh how about this? the more reviews the quicker the sequel comes, sound good, huh?**

**I will be writing a quick Authors Note just before I upload the sequel just to give you some info on it**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER AND REMEMBER REVIEW!**

**Huge thanks to Rachel (username:rachelhutchie) on this first installment and yes she will be helping with the sequel, she's got Accawesome ideas and we would still be on like chapter 26 if she wasn't here so in your review be sure to thank Rachel for her awesomeness *salute***

* * *

**Monday 20th May 2011  
**

**Adam's POV**

Jessica hasn't been at school ever since the miscarriage, She still didn't answer any calls or texts and I still haven't seen her anywhere, in other words my life sucked. Prom was on Friday and I wasn't going without Jessica so today I decided I wasn't going to put up with this anymore, I needed to talk to her.

"Hey dad, can I take the day off?" I asked him, poking my head around the doorframe of the kitchen

"Why?" he asked, tilting his head to the left slightly

"I'm going to go to Jessica's and try and get her to talk to me"

"Right okay, I'll see you later on, Sheila will be in but I'll be at work" he said, great, Sheila

"Thanks see you later" I said, flashing Sheila a fake smile, I turned around but bumped into Beca "Grow! Maybe I would be able to see you before I trip" I said jokingly, she rolled her eyes and smiled at me, I raised an eyebrow at her "The creepy smile, no witty comeback?" I said and she narrowed her eyes and folded her arms

"It's the first joke you've made in a while, plus my comebacks are a bit delayed in the morning" she shot back, I started to walk towards the door until I spun around and pointed at her

"you still haven't-" I said but she cut me off

"Dickhead!" she called as she walked away, waving over her shoulder

"There it is..." I mumbled to myself, I turned around and swung the door open, stepping out into the warm air before closing the door behind me

10 Minutes Later

I shifted my weight nervously as I stood at her front door and waited for an answer, I stuffed my hands in my pockets as the door swung open and her mom answered it

"Hi Kelley...um can Jessica talk?" I asked hopefully but I looked down at my shoes as she gave me a sympathetic look

"Sorry Adam, she still doesn't want to talk to anyone..." She explained, I let out a frustrated groan and rubbed my hand down my face

"Can you just...try and get her to call me?" I sighed, she nodded sympathetically and closed the door slowly, I stood there a minute before I got an idea! I _need _to talk to her, it's been way too long. I jogged around the back of the house and looked up at the balcony that led into Jessica's bedroom, the only way up was to climb the tree right next to the balcony, I smiled at it, thinking about when Beca and I were younger and used to climb the tree that was out in the yard at mom's house but Beca would always get stuck-Adam focus! I walked closer to the tree, grabbed the thick branch and pulled myself up. After successfully climbing the tree and making it up onto her balcony I looked through the glass door, there she was lying on her bed watching TV and completely oblivious to the fact that I was right outside, I smiled at her laughing at something on the TV because I haven't saw her laugh ever since the miscarriage. I walked closer to the locked door and knocked lightly on the glass causing her to spin her head around in surprise, her smile instantly turned into a frown when she saw me "Jessica, please let me in..." I yelled "...I really need to talk to you" I added, she hesitated for a moment, took a deep breath and dragged her feet to the door and slid it open, leaning on the frame of it "can I come in?" I asked quietly

"You climbed a tree to get up here...I guess so" she said quietly, staring at her feet, I slid past the door and took as seat on her bed and she joined me seconds after, she didn't meet my eyes she just stared at her hands, we sat in an awkward silence

"Why haven't you spoke to me?" I blurted out but she still didn't look up

"...'Cause of you, Adam" she mumbled

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to keep my voice soft, she lay back on the bed and covered her face with her hands

"Every time I see you Adam...it just reminds me of that day..." She said quietly, I lay down on my side beside her, propping myself up with my elbow

"Hey, listen..." I said, removing her hands from her face, revealing her tear stained cheeks "I know it's tough but we're only 18, we have plenty of time for that...we have plenty of good memories that we can think of" I said softly as I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she sat up and I followed suit, She held her arms open, I pulled her into a tight embrace and she nuzzled her face into my neck "I've missed you so much" I whispered into her ear

"Me too" she whispered back

"Hey Jess, Adam stopped-Oh um...Adam?...W-wha?" Kelley, her mom, opened the door but had a confused expression once she saw me

"You really should cut that tree down if you don't want desperate boyfriends sneaking in your daughters room" I joked and she and Jessica laughed slightly

"Hey mom, can you like...give us a minute?" Jessica asked

"Yeah sure, just don't...you know" she said

"Oh my god! Mom!" Jessica said as her face started to turn a shade of red

"I'm just gonna leave the door open while you kids are, you know...getting back together...but not physically-"

"Mom! Leave!" Jessica yelled, pointing towards the door, she obeyed and quietly left the room

"I need to ask you something" I said as I detached myself from her, she nodded for me to go on, I rose from the bed and stood in front of her, I dropped down on one knee and her eyes went wide

"Adam...?" she asked

"Jessica Emily Peterson, will you still be my date to the prom?" I asked and a grin grew on my face, holding back a laugh at her previous expression, She picked up her pillow and hit me over the head with it "I take that as a no?" I asked, still laughing

"No...I mean yes...Adam!" She let out a frustrated groan but still came down to my level, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips, once we had both detached we sat back on the bed, smiling at each other "Hey Adam, can we just lie here and catch up for a bit? since we haven't spoke in ages" she asked

"Gladly" I replied, moving my self up to lie my head on the pillow and she joined me.

**Beca's POV**

Biology, all I can say is that it's pointless shit, sitting next to Stacie was fun but we never did anything practical in this class

"Beca..." "Beca...!"

"What is it now?!" I whisper-yelled to Stacie on my right

"Just wanted to let you know that we're using your house to get ready for prom" She said casually

"Okay-Wait, woah, don't _I _get a say in this?" I asked

"My dear, dear Rebecca of course you...don't" She said, patting me on the shoulder

"I hate you" I said, looking down at my left hand, twirling my pencil between my fingers

"Love me really" she responded in a sing-song voice, I ran my hand down my face

"You will be the death of me" I said, my voice muffled by my hand

"Why do you always use a pencil?" she asked out of the blue, pointing at the pencil that was still in my left hand

"If you haven't noticed yet, I'm left handed" I deadpanned, she gave me a blank expression, I grabbed her pen with a frustrated sigh and scribbled down my name "See? it's all smudged" I pointed at the smudges around my writing

"Conrad...Mitchell...focus" The teacher warned from her seat at her desk

"I have no fucking idea what we're meant to be doing" Stacie whispered

"I'm with you there" I whispered

**Friday 24th May 2011**

**Beca's POV**

Tonight was prom night, senior prom, the prom which girls get overly excited about. Without my permission all the girls were getting ready at my house and all the guys were getting ready at Jesse's, for convenience according to Stacie.

"Beca we're not having you looking like a raccoon tonight" Stacie said, as she started to apply my eyeliner for me, I squinted my eyes at her "Don't squint you eyes! I can't do it properly!"

"Plus Beca, you don't want all that black shit to smudge when you and Jesse are getting it on after prom" she joked

"What?!" I breathed in shock

"C'mon, flatbutt, everyone knows that shit happens after senior prom" Amy laughed, I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks

"Well that makes my job easier, now you don't need blusher" Stacie joked

"I will shove that eyeliner down your throat if you don't shut up and get on with it" I growled

"Hey Beca!" Amy called, I turned my head around to look at her but Stacie just grabbed me by the chin and brought my attention back to her

"Don't move" Stacie warned

"What is it Amy?" I asked

"After prom, that eyeliner won't be the only thing that's getting shoved down Stacie's throat" she joked and everyone in the room giggled, I bit my lip to try and suppress a laugh.

We spent the next hour getting ready, in reality we could have been ready in half the time but when you put 7 immature teenagers in the same room, nothing seems to get done. We just started laughing about anything and everything especially when Stacie tripped over her heels and just lay on the floor laughing for a couple of minutes in a heap. Jessica even seemed to join in like usual, none of us had really talked to her since the hospital and understandably she hadn't been at school much. When we were ready to leave the room, a thought hit me and I turned back to everyone else

"Oh my god, this better not be a cheesy, clique thing were our dates are at the bottom of the stairs waiting, and then we go downstairs and they're like 'Oh my god, I've never seen you so beautiful'" I said, clutching my chest dramatically when mimicking my expectation of the boys

"I still struggle to understand how you manage to go out with Jesse, he's the biggest cheeseball out of all of them?" Lilly questioned

"That's because Beca puts on a front, right, look at this" Stacie said, Oh god, she crouched down and put on a low voice "I'm Beca Mitchell, I'm bad-ass, I hate movies-even though I screamed like a pussy at '_Paranormal Activity 3'_-I also hate puppies and anything that resembles happiness like romance" I put my hands on my hips and quirked an eyebrow as she stood up, she posed her hands like some sort of princess or something and put on a high pitched child-like voice "When really I'm a big softy and I keep my necklace that my boyfriend gave me under my pillow when I sleep, have our anniversary as my password, have lots of photos and videos and I said that I wanted our date to last forever" My jaw dropped as she finished and everyone else giggled, I pinned her up against the wall, awkwardly I might add due to height difference

"Right, Conrad, stop giving away my trade secrets, and I'm gonna kill Jesse when I see him for telling you" I said through gritted teeth, looking up at her

"No way, flatbutt, once you see him in that sexy tux you will go all droopy and all 'I'm soooo in love" Amy commented, fluttering her eyelashes. I groaned and opened the door

"We will just have to see wont we, Amy?" I said as we all piled out the door and stood at the top of the stairs "Huh, they're not here" I noticed the absence of the guys

"Happy, Beca?" Stacie asked and I elbowed her in the stomach "Just go!" She said pushing me towards the stairs slightly

"Woah, not cool dude, I'm in heels here!" I said, pointing at my feet

"Why are you even wearing heels? you're not gonna achieve anything" Stacie scoffed, I crossed my arms across my chest

"If all of you weren't wearing heels, maybe I would look taller" I said, defensively

"No you wouldn't" They all scoffed in unison "Still look like a hobbit" Amy added, I turned around and glared at her

"Beca?!" Stacie yelled in my ear

"Um ow!"

"Would you just walk down the stairs you're making us stand here like a bunch of idiots" She said motioning downstairs

"Oh _I'm_ the one that makes us look like a bunch of idiots?" I asked spinning around to look at her

"Yes, because _I'm _not the one that's just stand-"

"THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP AND MOVE!" Jessica yelled, Stacie and I instantly stopped at the volume of Jessica's voice, I held my hands up in surrender and started to walk downstairs, followed by the rest of them. Walking down the stairs, sounds like a simple task, nope not for us because we feel the need to push past each other to get to the bottom first, we reached the bottom still pushing each other out the way, I managed to grab the door handle and stumble outside

"JESUS CHRI-oh..." I yelled but then I turned around to look outside, all of the guys were standing there along with everyones parents, I waved awkwardly at everyone

"Move you bitches!" I heard Amy yell, I cringed

"Amy, for fucks sake!" Stacie yelled

"Guys!" I hissed, looking back in the door, but smiling awkwardly back at everyone standing there, The rest of them stumbled out

"Thank Go-oh um...hi everyone" Stacie said awkwardly as she fixed her hair, all of the guys were laughing at us

"You guys were walking downstairs, not fighting over prey!" Adam called over

"Speaking of prey" I say aloud, eyeing up Jesse, who's eyes were nearly popping out of his head and his jaw hung open, I walked towards him

"When is that little dingo ever predictable" I heard Amy say to the rest of the girls, I approached Jesse and his expression hadn't changed, I smirked as I pushed his chin up so his mouth would close

"You okay?" I smirked, he nodded and his expression went back to normal

"It's just...you look so beautiful" He commented, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him

"You don't look to bad yourself, nerd" I smirked and he kissed me on the cheek, I detached myself from him and he took my left hand, he reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a corsage, pushing it onto my wrist.

"Why did you pick white?" I asked, examining it

"It means I'm worthy of you" he replied with a goofy grin spread across his face

"You're such a goofball" I said, pushing his chest lightly

"Picture time!" Kelley, Jessica's mom yelled, I spun around in surprise

"Oh Jesus, mom, do you have to be so embarrassing?" Jessica whined, everyone else just laughed as Jessica hid her face

"Hey Beca, can we get a picture of you and Jesse?" Sheila called over, my smile disappeared and I turned back to Jesse

"Beca, can we please get a photo of you two?" Dad asked, I turned around to face him

"Yeah, sure dad" I smiled, ignoring the glare from Sheila behind him, He walked up to us with a camera pointing at us, Jesse wrapped his arms around my waist from behind,

"Jesse! Beca!" Jesse's mom called, I sighed as we turned our attention to that camera "You both look amazing!" His dad commented. After the picture had been taken I walked up to dad with my phone in my hand

"Hey dad, can you take a picture on my phone?" I asked

"Beca is that gonna be your new screensaver?!" Stacie called over, I raised my middle finger to her

"Soooo attractive!" She called back, he took my phone and I walked back over to Jesse, He took the photo and I got my phone back.

"Adam! Jessica! come over here and get a photo with Beca and Jesse!" Dad called over to Adam and Jessica, okay the whole picture thing was starting to irritate me. The picture was taken and I sighed

"Are we done yet?" I groaned

"Whats a prom without getting a picture with your best friend?" Stacie asked, pulling me by the waist

"Awww fuck you!" I whined, We stood and smiled at the camera "Okay are we done now?" I asked as the camera flashed

"Group photo!" I groaned and slapped the first thing in sight which unfortunately for Stacie happened to be her arm

"Wow thanks..." She said sarcastically, rubbing her arm

"No problem" I said, winking at her before walking over to the rest of the group. We took our group photos which consisted one serious photo, one of us all pulling stupid faces and then one of the couples hugging, in which Amy embraced herself in her own hug, wrapping her arms around herself. Just as we finished with the photos our limo pulled up next to the curb, it was long and black, I had talked to Stacie out of ordering a pink one because I wasn't getting in something that tacky.

**10 Minutes Later**

I stepped out of the limo with the assistance of Jesse, We walked though the school gates and joined the short line into the building, Jessica and Adam stood infront of us while everyone else was behind us. A couple of minutes later Alyssa approached Jessica, I narrowed my eyes at her slightly

"Hey, can I speak to you for a minute?" She asked and Jessica slowly nodded her head, I grabbed onto Jessica's arm so she would face me

"I'm coming with you" I told her and followed her and Alyssa off to the side

"Look Jessica, I think we need to clear the air between us, I know I was cruel, hell I was just a straight up bitch" She started

"You got that right" I mumbled, she ignored me and continued

"Anyway I heard about the baby and I'm really sorry for you and I shouldn't have been like that I just know what a great guy Adam is and you're really lucky and he's really lucky to have you, but I've moved on and now I'm with Drake, I know you probably won't forgive me but...I'm sorry" She finished and stared at her feet

"Wow..." I said in amazement, that's not the Alyssa I know, Jessica stepped forward and hugged Alyssa, who froze at the contact but eventually hugged her back, they both detached from each other and then Alyssa looked at me

"Beca we have been like enemies ever since I started dating Adam-" She started

"Well that's kinda my fault, I didn't want you taking away my only friend in the world...I'm kind of protective, and I had every right to be, you broke his heart, do you know how hard it is to console a blubbering 16 year old" I said and she laughed slightly

"Are we cool now?" She asked cautiously

"Yeah...Just no hugs, I'm not a hugging person-" As soon as I finished speaking a pair of arms wrapped around me

"Sure you are, you seemed to be a hugging person on that adorable photo of you and Jesse on your phone" She said in a baby voice

"Hey Stacie, you know whats adorable?" I asked

"What?" she asked casually

"MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS!" I yelled, causing her to take her arms away from me

**5 Minutes Later**

We walking into the decorated gym hall, I cringed at the mix the DJ was playing**  
**

"Ugh this music sucks" I said to Jesse, loud enough so he could hear over the music, he nodded in agreement and placed a hand around my waist to lead me through the growing crowd

"Why don't you find somewhere to sit with the rest of them and I'll get us drinks?" I asked, she nodded in agreement and I took off in the opposite direction.

**Jesse's POV**

I weaved in and out the dancing students, instead of heading towards the drink I made my way up to the DJ, as I approached him I tapped him on the shoulder and he removed his headphones

"Hey, dude, can you play the mixes on my phone? they are my girlfriend's and they're awesome, honestly" I asked hopefully, I pulled out my phone and he hesitated for a moment

"Yeah, why not" He said, taking my phone and plugging it in, I started to walk away until I remembered something

"Hey can you give her a shout out?" I asked, spinning around to face him again

"Sure what's her name?" he asked

"Beca, Beca Mitchell" I replied, gave him a quick thumbs up and walked away.

I got the drinks and I was now on my way over to the table where everyone was sitting, I took a seat next to Beca and handed her the drink

"Thanks" as soon as she said that her mixed started playing and I took a drink to hide my smile

"Hey, Everyone, we have had a special request from a young romeo trying to sweep his girl off her feet, so this mix is made by young DJ, Beca Mitchell, Bust a Move vs 212!" He announced and the mix continued to play, our whole table cheered and Beca had a shocked expression on her face, She turned to me

"You?" she asked pointing at me

"Well who else tries to sweep you off your feet?" I asked

"My several other secret boyfriends" she said offhandedly and took a sip of her drink, I noticed something different about her, I tilted my head slightly and then it hit me

"Hey, Beca, no ear piercings!" I said and she turned to face me

"Stacie made me" she said, taking another drink and finishing her cup "Hey can someone get me a drink?" she asked, just as I was about to respond, Unicycle stood up

"I'll get it" he said

"Hey Uni, get me one too!" Stacie called as he walked away

"HEY, EVERYONE YOU ONLY HAVE A FEW DAYS LEFT OF SCHOOL AFTER THIS SO LET'S PARTY!" the DJ yelled

"I'll be back in a minute" Beca mumbled, got up and headed for the bathroom. It had been 10 minutes and Beca still wasn't back, I was starting to get worried but it was not like I could just walk into the girls bathroom

"Hey Stacie" I motioned her to come forward and I leaned over the table "Can you go check on Beca?" I asked

"Yeah sure, where did she run off to?" she asked

"I think she went to the bathroom" I said

"Got it" and she stood up and disappeared into the crowd of students.

**Stacie's POV**

As I approached the bathroom door I heard sobbing, I quickly pushed the door open and Beca was standing at the sink, looking into the mirror with tears streaming down her face

"Beca, whats wrong?" I asked quietly and pulled her into a hug

"You already know...reality came and hit me in the face" she sobbed

"Is this about Jesse leaving?" I asked, leaning back and fixing her hair

"It's only 2 and a half months away" she said

"Now aren't you glad I used my waterproof makeup on you?" I joked wiping away a tear from her cheek "I know it's hard Bec, but trust me...Look at me...trust me you will make it work"

"You have absolutely no idea how many times I've heard that...It's clearly not going to work" She let out a frustrated sigh and detached herself from me, I wish I could just tell her about our "Plan" but that would ruin the idea of it being a surprise, plus Erin still hasn't heard back from Barden for Jesse

"Beca can you please just forget about it just now?...you guys still have the whole of summer together, live in the moment, not in the future...okay that sounded terrible" I said and she laughed slightly at the end of my sentence "Please?" I asked, she nodded slightly and I pulled her in for another hug

"We have a weird friendship, you know that right?" she asked**  
**

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Constantly at each others throats but always there for each other"

"That's a best friend relationship" I laughed "C'mon let's go" I said, placing my arm around her waist and leading her through the door.

**Jesse's POV**

I saw Beca and Stacie emerging from the crowd, I could tell that Beca had been crying

"You alright?" I asked as she took her seat and I wrapped my arm around her

"I guess..." She mumbled quietly, I rubbed my hand up and down her arm soothingly

"Here, take a drink" I offered and passed her cup to her

**1 Hour Later**

"Do you know how much I love you?" Beca asked leaning right into my face, for some reason her breath smelled of alcohol

"Um guys...I think Beca's drunk" I said, glancing at the rest of the group

"I'm not drunk...I have no..idea what you're on about" she slurred

"You're drunk" I told her "Wait how the hell is she drunk?"

"I think Stacie's lost it too" Donald said, motioning to Stacie who was blabbering on about something

"You know the dude that I first slept with, his name was Paul, Paul was from Minnesota, wait have you been to Minnesota? it's so cool it sounds like a fridge pack of soda, y'know like minisoda...they should rename it tinysoda" She rambled and broke down in laughter

"You're so right" Beca agreed

"They've officially lost it" I sighed "Hey dude smell her drink" I told Donald, as I picked up Beca's cup and sniffed it "Defiantly alcohol, someone spiked their drinks" I narrowed my eyes at the rest of the group

"Guilty!" Uni announced, raising both his hands

"Dude!" Donald and I yelled in unison

"What you yelling about?" Beca asked, resting her chin on my shoulder, I groaned out of frustration "Baby whats wrong?" she asked, I rested my head on the table, this was gonna be a long night.

**20 Minutes Later**

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED YOUR NIGHT, THIS IS THE LAST SONG SO EVERYONE GET ON THE DANCE FLOOR!" the DJ shouted through the mic, I stood up and held my hand out to Beca

"C'mon you" I said smiling down at her

"Where are we going?" She asked, standing up, I supported her as she stumbled a little

"To dance" I replied and led her on to the dance floor, as the first verse of the song played we swayed to the music since it was slow, as the chorus was about to start we gathered back up with the group and began to sing the chorus, Stacie and Beca obviously singing the loudest

_**If you're lost and alone**_  
_**Or you're sinking like a stone.**_  
_**Carry on.**_  
_**May your past be the sound**_  
_**Of your feet upon the ground.**_  
_**Carry on.**_

_**Carry on, carry on**_

_**So I met up with some friends at the edge of the night**_  
_**At a bar off 75.**_  
_**And we talked and talked about how our parents will die,**_  
_**All our neighbours and wives.**_

_**But I like to think I can cheat it all**_  
_**To make up for the times I've been cheated on.**_  
_**And it's nice to know when I was left for dead**_  
_**I was found and now I don't roam these streets,**_  
_**I am not the ghost you are to me.**_

_**If you're lost and alone**_  
_**Or you're sinking like a stone.**_  
_**Carry on.**_  
_**May your past be the sound**_  
_**Of your feet upon the ground.**_  
_**Carry on.**_

_**Whoa!**_  
_**My head is on fire but my legs are fine.**_  
_**After all they are mine.**_  
_**Lay your clothes down on the floor,**_  
_**Close the door, hold the phone,**_  
_**Show me how no one's ever gonna stop us tonight.**_

_**'Cause here we are**_  
_**We are shining stars**_  
_**We are invincible**_  
_**We are who we are**_  
_**On our darkest day**_  
_**When we're miles away**_  
_**Sun will come**_  
_**We will find our way home**_

_**If you're lost and alone**_  
_**Or you're sinking like a stone.**_  
_**Carry on.**_  
_**May your past be the sound**_  
_**Of your feet upon the ground.**_  
_**Carry on.**_

_**Oooh.**_  
_**Oooh.**_  
_**Oooh.**_  
_**Oooh.**_

"THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR COMING! ENJOY YOUR LAST DAYS OF SCHOOL!" the DJ shouted and everyone cheered, I grabbed Beca to make sure she wasn't going to get lost in the sea of students that were exiting the hall.

We finally got out of the school and Beca let go of my arm and linked her's with Stacie's, Alyssa walked up to me

"What's up with those two?" she asked pointing at Stacie and Beca, I let out an exasperated sigh and before I could answer Beca spoke

"Remember that time I hit you...well you should because it happened twice SUCKER!" Beca yelled and hi-fived Stacie, I cringed and pinched the bridge of my nose

"Ignore her, she's drunk because dipshit over here spiked her drink" I said to Alyssa, pointing behind me at Uni

"That's okay, good luck by the way" she said before she waved and walked away. Stacie and Beca walked infront of the rest of us with their arms interlocked with each other's

"Dude, it's like babysitting a five year old" I leaned over to Donald

"Tell me about it...are you taking Beca to yours tonight?" He asked, I nodded and my attention turned back to the 2 drunken girls as they began to sing

_**If you're lost and alone**_  
_**Or you're sinking like a...like a...**_

"Phone?" Beca asked, looking at Stacie

"No idiot, it's cone" Stacie said, trying to pat Beca on the shoulder but only managing to hit her in the face

"Oi! Dipshits! its fucking stone!" Amy yelled, obviously getting irritated by the 2 girls

"Oh thanks!" They slurred, before they started singing again they both took their heels off and held them in their hands and began to skip along the pavement

_**If you're lost and alone**_  
_**Or you're sinking like a stone.**_  
_**Carry on.**_  
_**May your past be the sound**_  
_**Of your feet upon the ground.**_  
_**Carry on.**_

They finally stopped and we all breathed a sigh of relief, we managed to catch up with them since they stopped skipping

"Holy shit Beca!" Stacie said in an over dramatic tone

"Oh my god Stacie, what is it?" Beca asked matching her tone

"I think the spirit of Toby is chasing us!...He's catching up!" She said, shaking Beca by the shoulders

"Who the hell's Toby?" I whined, throwing my head back

"The only spirit catching up on you two will be the one that Uni spiked you with and it will attack you with a killer hangover in the morning" Donald told them.

We finally arrived at my house, Donald threw Stacie over his shoulder and I did the same to Beca

"Stacie, my love!" she called

"I will come back for you, Beca, dearest" Stacie called back, I rolled my eyes as I unlocked my door

"Bye guys!" I yelled behind me

"Do you have to be so loud?" Beca whined, I scoffed

"_Me? _loud? have you heard yourself tonight?" I mumbled as we entered the house.

**10 Minutes Later**

Once I had finally got her out of her dress and into something comfortable she lay down on my bed as I changed

"You're all blurry" she said, squinting her eyes, I rolled my eyes and crawled in the bed beside her

"You know Mr Swanson I used to hate watching movies"

"I know" I smirked, she drunkenly raised her finger to her mouth, missing completely and just hit her cheeks a few times instead

"Shhhh you...I...I need to finish my speak...I mean speech...I used to hate watching movies but now I love watching them...with you" This made me smile, hoping it was not just the alcohol talking, I wish I had something to record it just to prove a point, I pulled her closer by the waist and my eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

**Adam and Jessica back together, Beca and Stacie's usual banter, Prom, Uni spiking drinks, Beca and Stacie's drunken antics? what more can you ask for in a finale chapter, yeah finale chapter, I went there! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	45. SEQUEL COMING SOON!

**Hello my readers! Excited are we?...of course you are**!

**Okay I just wanted to write this Authors Note sort of thingy to thank everyone who has read this story, as mushy as it sounds I still need to thank people, so first off, of course I'm going to thank Rachel again for being a super help and I dont think she gets enough credit from you guys, I mean yeah, I started the story off but when Rachel came along shit got 10x more awesome and dramatic, WHOO RACHEL-PITCH SLAP! what makes it even better is that we're both Scottish and get angry if we don't get our Irn Bru, isn't that right Rachel?**

**I've enjoyed writing this story even if I go back and cringe at the early chapters about how badly I wrote them *cringe* trust me whatever you do DO NOT look at them just because I said that, they are terribly written O.o**

**This story started off as a tiny little idea in my head that took me months to actually write the first chapter, I had no idea what it was gonna come to, all I knew was that : Beca moves house with her dad and twin brother, neighbor happens to be Jesse, they go to the same school, they both fall for each other. Thats all I had and now people were getting thrown off motorbikes, getting pregnant and lots of other dramatic shit, Rachel, take a bow! hehehe anyway I've loved how this story turned out!**

**Yay we reached 200 reviews with no trouble but since I update sooo quickly (according to you guys) I want to see more reviews on the sequel, I think the highest amount of reviews I got for one chapter was 12 :/ which I was kinda disappointed about because there are 120 of you guys following the story so a few more reviews wouldn't hurt right? It does help me to right and plus if you give me something I can answer I will definitely PM back! **

**So here's the deal about reviews for the sequel, on every chapter I want 10 reviews or more and then I will update, 10 reviews isn't that bad but the more the better, so if you guys want me to keep up my reputation of a speedy updater, please review, honestly it helps :) I know that sounded like a desperate writer begging for reviews but I really like it when you guys review it lets me know if I'm doing something right.**

**Okay, now i'm gonna show you some reviews that I found amusing or just made me smile and made me want to write, I'm not gonna put too many but if yours is not there, sorry :( I will also write a little comment beside it and yes I went through all the reviews all 211 of them...okay here we go in no particular order**

* * *

**KatyLeighx ****7/19/13 . chapter 1**

IM SCOTTISH TOO, FROM ABERDEEN:D SO PROUD OF ANDY3 This is one of my favourite AUs along with Caffeine Boost. Cant wait for more!**-Okay, I love this review because you are scottish too! I've been to Aberdeen!**

* * *

**AnaeirA ****6/13/13 . chapter 1**

You're so awesome I've been reading this fan fic since the beginning and I just fell in love with it. I've never written a review on here, but I just had to on this one! Haha it's officially my absolute favorite fan fic and I love a lot of them! We have a few things in common too like that Irish thing ;p I love Irish guys n their accents haha well bye! Love this fanfic never give up on it and leave us hanging please!**-Thanks, I'm glad you loved it as much as I did!**

* * *

**RainbowUnicornsR MyLife ****5/23/13 . chapter 3**

I freaking love this story! and im a hardcore bechloe shipper. haha**-All I can say is that I must have been doing something right if I got a hardcore bechloe shipper to read my story, I feel complete! haha**

* * *

**rachelhutchie ****5/28/13 . chapter 18**

Loving the story so far but I just wanted to point out something that made me laugh, on Beccas necklace it says BJ-**Rachel's maturity definitely shines through this review, oh and this was my first encounter with the one and only Rachel!**

* * *

** Hheeeyy ****7/12/13 . chapter 22**

BECA CAN RAP SHE RAPED IN THE MOVIE SHE EVEN RAPED NO DIGGY-**I'm sorry to whoever wrote this but when I read it I did a spit take because of my luck I would read it while taking a drink, then I just rolled around the floor laughing, It took me all my strength to not write a sarcastic reply so I'm gonna write it now hehehe "So you are implying that Beca is a rapist? and I'm 100% sure that Beca did not rape anyone in Pitch Perfect and I don't think you can rape a song either..." sorry about that, it had to be said**

* * *

**SmileyMiss ****6/7/13 . chapter 22**

This chapter is only 1,000 times better than awesome! :p-**This just made me smile! :D**

* * *

**Eminem7856 ****6/4/13 . chapter 22**

Aww poor Beca... But she should b happy! Anyways really really really multiplied by infinity ACA AWESOME!-**This just made me smile too :D**

* * *

**Eminem7856 ****6/13/13 . chapter 26**

OMG WE R SO SIMILAR! Except the fact were ur 15 and I'm 12 and you have an accent and I don't and I live on almost the other side of the world from you, don't know anybody named Erin... Lol anyways any wait to see wat happens in da story next!-**Um I thought we were similar haha anyway it made me laugh**

* * *

**Emma Jane HPfan ****6/13/13 . chapter 26**

I can imagine you being like me when you're 20 :P I spend nights out singing pitch perfect with my friends (drunkenly and normally :P). I also love the Pitch Perfect cast and I've met Anna Kendrick! It was before pitch perfect though (her autograph was the first I ever got! And I have over 100 now). I'm in England so nearby :) anyway, just thought I'd say hi! Also, skylar and Anna are cute! X-**All I can say is, Lucky bitch! haha I'm jumping on a train to steal the autograph hehe**

* * *

**rachelhutchie ****6/13/13 . chapter 26**

First just want to sya thank god you aren't giving up on the story, because this story line is brilliant. Second Omg we have so much in common e.g. Scottish female 16 and also extremly obsessed with pitch perfect, your stories rock and yes it was me that pointed put the necklace thing,cause I'm imature that way. Keep writing cause you ROCK !-**As soon as you said 'Scottish' I was already sending a PM haha, well this is when Rachel and I combined our awesomeness and made the story 10x better!**

* * *

**Guest ****7/17/13 . chapter 29**

I miss irn bru :( can't get it in New Zealand :( love it so far.. :)-**Poor deprived child, Rachel and I do our best work if we are drinking Irn Bru hehe**

* * *

**You got corn123 ****6/16/13 . chapter 29**

better post some right when u get back-**This is when I said I was off to spain, The threats had already started! hahaha jk**

* * *

**17andAmomLOVEjac ****6/21/13 . chapter 31**

love this story! And I have an idea. In the next few chapters have Jesse start acting wierd and like he is hiding something... then Adam sees that he is with a girl with chocalate brown gair thats long and wavy with turquiose eyes and tan skin. and Jesse is holing a little kid who is 3 or four. Adam confronts Jesse and Jess tells him that the kid is his son Jace he is 3 years old and the kids mom is a girl named Amber. And then Becca over hears the conversation...  
I think it would make the story even more interseting. Please consider it!-**I'm sorry but I got really confused and weirded out because I did mention that Jesse lost his virginity to Beca...oh well**

* * *

**Waffles rock ****7/2/13 . chapter 33**

Yay! I love this story! Your not one of those people that makes you wait 2 months for a huge cliff hanger and most of those people don't even finish their stories! But you actually update pretty often, and your writing is just so good! 10 days isn't a biggy! I can't wait until you update, I am kinda excited for the next chapter! Anyways I am going to stop rambling, your really good at writing and your story rocks, keep up the awesome work!-**definition of "Inspirational Review" hahaha**

* * *

**Amazingly-Scary-Ear-Spike ****7/6/13 . chapter 34**

pregnaaaant-**O.o-My face when I saw this review, well all I can say was you were wrong, Rachel and I just tricked you guys mwahahaha**

* * *

**rachelhutchie ****7/6/13 . chapter 35**

our awesomeness shines through woohhoooooooo.-**As always, Rachel ;) *salutes***

* * *

**Waffles rock ****7/7/13 . chapter 36**

All thoughts of the chapter? OK, really exciting, weird, HILARIOUS, FUNNY, poor Jesse, I burst out laughing out of nowhere looking at my tablet, and my dad looked at me like I was weird for laughing so hard, if only he knew. Jesse was hilarious, I am kinda wondering if Beca is pregnant, and if so, they all need a better condom brand. Stacie was so funny, over all the chapter (like I said before is awesome, and hilarious.!) Funny.-**See? give me all your thoughts on chapters, I like to know! :)**

* * *

**7/12/13 . chapter 39**

Wow! Awesome. Update soon please. Oh and I'm Scottish too! And our family swears. A LOT.-**Fellow Scot here *cheers* and you're scottish of course you swear alot haha**

* * *

**Amazing editz ****7/17/13 . chapter 41**

Awww this is one of the most sweetest yet cheseeist scene in the story-**Tell me about it ahha**

* * *

**rachelhutchie ****7/25/13 . chapter 42**

mwahahahaha im number 200 for reviewing... life goal accomplished *fist pump*-**So happy that you reached you life goal, my life is complete now**

* * *

**MDBJeca101 ****7/21/13 . chapter 43**

You know sometimes well too me i don't if you feel it but horror movies are actually really funny. I watched the exorcist funniest movie I've ever seen. In my opinion if u guys think its scary I'm sorry for I'm very sorry you had to put up witht he terror-**I couldn't stop laughing at the exorcist, trust me, watch it! I can't take any horrors seriously**

* * *

**Jessica yip 792 ****7/26/13 . chapter 44**

thank you Rachel for your awesomeness  
love this story  
this chapter is realy funny  
can't wait for the sequel-**Finally! Rachel, you got a thank you! and Jessica thanks for reviewing on like EVERY chapter haha**

* * *

**So that's all I'm putting up, quite a few there! **

**I have decided to discontinue the randomness thing :( buuut I will still be my weird self in my Authors Notes at the top of each chapter and if you send me an aca awesome review I will mention you!**

**Thank you everyone who enjoyed this story and I hope you stick around for the sequel!**

* * *

**Sequel will hopefully be up tomorrow at some point but I'm going to the cinema to see Monsters University! yeah gotta love Disney anyway so we will see how time is and how quickly I write the chapter, I have a general idea so it shouldn't be that hard! The sequel will be called : LNTTS-Part 2, Yes I know ****_very_**** original but I dont want to give too much away through the title, Can't wait to find out what goes down between Jeca? well stick around for the sequel to find out! Any questions you have about the first instalment, PM me just incase there is something that confused you a little, Just ask, I don't want any loose ends before the sequel starts!**


End file.
